Nuevo amor del pasado
by xMaryJadex
Summary: El Cristal de Oro necesita a su sucesor, que no está preparado. Se inicia el proceso para hacer digno de él al heredero terrestre, Endimión. Para ello, irá a la luna, donde lo trastornarán por dentro y por fuera, demoliendo los muros que lo aislaban del mundo. Una dulce joven se encargará de echar por tierra todas sus creencias. ¿Quién es la joven? *Lemon puntual en ciertos capis*
1. Prólogo

_**Segundo trabajo. Me encantaría me dejasen sus impresiones; espero sus comentarios, siempre constructivos y respetuosos, igual que cuando yo he comentado los trabajos de otros. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Quiero avisarles que esto es algo que es totalmente ficticio a como se contó en el manga y el anime. Es sólo como yo desearía que hubiese sido, por lo que no tiene porqué corresponder con lo que sabemos que pasó en el manga/anime.**_

_****Tendrá contenido lemon, aunque no inmediatamente; si este tipo de textos no es de tu agradado o no tienes la edad recomendada, no me hago responsable si tu sensibilidad se ve herida. Si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad y riesgo.****_

_**Los personajes nombrados pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi. Sólo los he tomado prestados para darle "color y forma" a la historia, que es completamente de mi invención.**_

_**Los nombres son en su mayoría los japoneses, pero he decidido utilizar el nombre que se le puso a la protagonista en España como princesa (Selene = Serenity) en la primera temporada porque en este fanfic aparece su madre, y a su forma en el mundo actual (Bunny = Usagi). Espero sepan comprenderlo.**_

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Era la última oportunidad para los habitantes de la tierra. No podía fallar nada en esta ocasión. Esta generación era su última esperanza; el Cristal de Oro debía ser legado a su legítimo heredero según la ley sucesoria, sin guerras ni mediación de nadie. Había quienes así pensaban, eran quienes querían mantener la paz a toda costa. Los habitantes de la tierra y la Luna en su mayor parte deseaban mantener estos tiempos de paz que les había costado tanto dolor y sufrimiento conseguir. Habían perdido muchos guerreros veteranos y jóvenes valientes con el transcurso de los años de guerras constantes que habían padecido.

Pero también existían detractores de esta pacifica vertiente; aquellos quienes deseaban sumir a la tierra nuevamente en el caos y el desorden. Seres de la oscuridad vagaban por las sombras de la tierra apoderándose y corrompiendo los corazones de todos aquellos humanos que sintiendo en algún momento debilidad, eran arrastrados al lado oscuro y tenebroso de su ser. Esperaban la oportunidad para poner sus garras sobre el codiciado heredero del Cristal de Oro. Llevaban maquinando su plan largos años, influyendo negativamente en cada humano que podía tener la posibilidad de acercarse al joven príncipe, fuesen sirvientes, maestros o cortesanos del círculo del príncipe Endimión. Habían conseguido poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo ir envenenando el corazón del joven y haciendo que el corazón puro y generoso que siempre había poseído fuese soterrado bajo capas de resentimiento, desconfianza, frialdad, arrastrándolo a límites de despecho y lujuria que solo conseguían enardecer su desprecio por todo y todos los que se acercaban a él. A pesar de todo, el príncipe conservaba a su lado a fieles y fuertes guerreros que conseguían mantener a raya toda esa negatividad, manteniendo a flote o por lo menos salvaguardando lo poco que quedaba de su antaño bello corazón.

En la Luna también sabían de las maquinaciones de la oscuridad, pero tenían prohibido intervenir. Únicamente la Reina Serenity y con el propósito de concluir la anterior edad bélica del ser humano, tenía en sus manos la potestad y el privilegio de intervenir para inclinar la balanza en favor del bien. Pues aunque su mayor deseo era siempre mantener la paz y la armonía entre todos los reinos, su misión era velar por ellos, no ejercer su poder para dominarlos y controlarlos. Siempre se supo que en la Luna latía un corazón compasivo y generoso, era la característica más notable de todos los soberanos lunares, y en la nueva generación había nacido la princesa que conseguiría sin saberlo mantener el equilibrio más estable desde que el mundo se formó. Esa bella niña poseería una naturalidad arrolladora, su cálida sonrisa y puro corazón conquistarían el mundo. Pero no sólo era una delicada flor como parecía pues en ella existía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, un valor sin límites y una generosidad que superaría el mayor de los obstáculos.


	2. En la Tierra

_Capítulo 1.: En la tierra_

En la vida de todo miembro de la realeza siempre sucedía, era el momento en que su formación debía avanzar a un nivel diferente, superior por así decirlo. Dominaba todas las estrategias militares que cualquier militar hubiese podido plantear, era culto, educado y con modales dignos de su posición pero aun a pesar de su gran preparación todavía le quedaba poner a prueba lo que cada miembro del linaje real terrestre heredaba de generación en generación, sobre todo él, ya que era el fututo soberano de la tierra, y esta prueba era controlar el Cristal de Oro y proteger con él la tierra y a sus gentes. Como soberano de la tierra debía ser aceptado por el Cristal de Oro, pero no sin antes someterse al entrenamiento y escrutinio de las Guerreros que desde su satélite vigilante, la Luna, cuidaban de la paz en la Vía Láctea, las Guerreros del Sistema Solar Interior, pertenecientes a Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter. Las Guerreros eran las princesas regentes de cada planeta. Según sus leyes, eran las elegidas para proteger el Milenio de Plata, el Reino de la luna. En él vivía una raza antigua muy longeva, que según algunos de sus profesores e instructores más aprensivos estaban para controlarles y vigilarles, pero otros le decían que eran sus protectores y velaban porque nada amenazase la paz y la estabilidad de los habitantes del planeta azul, como los seres lunares lo llamaban. Él no sabía que pensar. Esta situación no le agradaba pues constantemente se sentía vigilado, sin privacidad. ¿Por qué les vigilaban? ¿Acaso les consideraban tan frágiles y débiles que debían controlar sus movimientos para que no se enzarzasen nuevamente en luchas sin sentido y acabaran matándose unos a otros? Esos tiempos ya habían pasado; él, junto con los cuatro Generales de la tierra: Lord Nephrite, Zoysite, Kunszite y Jadeite, eran los encargados en esta generación de salvaguardar la paz en planeta tierra y asegurar un futuro próspero para todos sus habitantes.

No dejaba de pensar que debían oponerse a esta 'vigilancia', le incomodaba, y es que el Príncipe Endimión debía pensar en estas y otras cosas ya que se acercaba la fecha en la que debería enfrentarse a la difícil prueba de la transición del Cristal de Oro y eso era perturbador. Toda su vida, él había estado rodeado de personas con más o menos influencias que únicamente querían estar junto a él para obtener más poder, por pura conveniencia; y de la misma forma pensaba igual de los seres de la luna. Desde muy joven aprendió de la peor manera a protegerse de todo lo que le rodeaba, no iba a permitir nuevamente que conocieran sus secretos para más tarde usarlos contra él. No, no le volvería a suceder. Primero debía ir al Milenio de Plata y someterse a un entrenamiento que según le habían contado sus consejeros y Generales pondría a prueba todo en lo que creía, lo que sentía y lo que conocía pues aunque era un guerrero consumado y un experto en todo tipo de armamento, en la tierra nada ni nadie le había preparado para usar su propio poder y la energía de su planeta, y por lo tanto, del Cristal de Oro. Los únicos seres capaces de transmitirle estos conocimientos eran los habitantes del Milenio de Plata o las Guerreros protectoras. Se sentía como un ser insignificante e ignorante al que su amo le racionaba la información y ocultaba la realidad. Según las enseñanzas que había recibido desde su infancia esto no era así, pero lamentablemente para él había gente en la corte que pensaba de esta manera y durante mucho tiempo, cuando más influenciable era, él estuvo bajo el influjo de mentes que sólo consiguieron acrecentar el desasosiego reinante en su corazón y sembrar la incertidumbre en su mente. Le habían hecho desconfiar de todo lo que no comprendía, en su mente la situación de la tierra con respecto a la luna era como un gran acuario lleno de peces de colores y los seres lunares sus captores y vigilantes.

"– ¿Por qué aceptamos esta situación?"– dijo el príncipe Endimión bastante enojado al General Kunszite mientras recorría a grandes zancadas el ala de la Biblioteca donde se encontraban. "– ¡No considero necesario todo esto! ¿Tanta prisa tienen para que realice la ceremonia de transición del Cristal? ¿No pueden esperar? Si es tan urgente, ¿es tan difícil que envíen a su instructor a Palacio y así no tenga que abandonar la tierra? Tengo muchas ocupaciones que no debo ni puedo postergar. ¡Sólo porque los habitantes del Milenio de Plata informen que ha llegado el momento, no voy a abandonar todo porque ellos lo digan!"– exclamó furioso.

"– Debéis calmaros, Alteza, no conviene que os exaltéis de esa manera. Recordad que todos los soberanos de este planeta pasaron por lo mismo. Incluso nosotros, los cuatro Generales, fuimos enviados a la luna para aprender a dominar los poderes que nuestros cristales regentes nos concedieron."– explicó con gran calma Kunszite, quien estaba apoyado en una estantería llena de grandes libros y que ojeaba tranquilamente las páginas de uno que versaba sobre el Reino lunar.

"– No lo entiendes, Kunszite. Si abandono la tierra desatendiendo mis obligaciones, estaré a su merced y quién sabe si conseguiré sobrevivir sin vuestra protección. Estaré en clara desventaja numérica. No negarás que es insólito que sólo permitan la entrada al futuro soberano. Es claramente un acto de mala fe, lo que ambicionan es tenerme bajo su control para así gobernar la Luna y la tierra sin oposición."

Kunszite levantó la mirada y habló con serenidad al príncipe.

"– Me parece que le ha prestado oídos a quien no debe, Alteza, pues escuchándole me parece estar oyendo las palabras de esa cortesana, la Señorita Beryl. No debiera dejarse influenciar de esa manera por ella, recuerde lo que la historia nos cuenta de nuestra relación con el Milenio de Plata, gracias a ellos fuimos capaces de restaurar la paz en la tierra y cesaron las guerras y las revueltas en todo el planeta. La gente vive en paz y armonía. Aunque su padre era un buen hombre con un gran corazón y al que gran parte del pueblo adoraba, eso no fue suficiente y lo sabe. Sin la intervención de la Soberana de la luna, la Reina Serenity, no se habrían acabado los conflictos. Recuerde que fue ella, tras mucho insistir con vuestro padre, la que consiguió erradicar la oscuridad de los corazones que aprisionaban a nuestros enemigos. Vuestro padre rechazó en incontables ocasiones su ayuda hasta que mediante la intervención de vuestra madre no tuvo más remedio que ceder."– dijo Kunszite mientras cerraba el libro que sujetaba, y se incorporaba siguiendo con la mirada al príncipe.

"– Tienes razón, Kunszite. Es cierto que no son mis propias palabras, pero tengo la sensación de que si voy a la luna, algo sucederá. Tengo ese presentimiento desde que se anunció en mi veintitrés cumpleaños que era el momento de la transición del Cristal y de iniciar el proceso de la Sucesión al Trono."– Mientras le decía estas palabras, el Príncipe Endimión se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal, suspirando, apretando con fuerza sus puños apoyados sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. "– Es demasiado, son demasiados cambios de golpe. Sé que sobre mis espaldas hay un gran peso, el deber para con mi pueblo no lo olvido pero tengo la sensación de que con tanto hacer por y para el reino, me he perdido por el camino."

"– No debéis intranquilizaros, mi Señor." – dijo una nueva figura que surgía junto con otras dos de las sombras de la habitación"– Kunszite al igual que Nephrite, Zoysite y yo mismo, Jadeite, sabemos el tipo de hombre que sois, poseedor de grandes destrezas para superar todas estas pruebas con éxito y procurar su bienestar de vuestro pueblo."

El príncipe Endimión se giró y observó a sus Generales. Todos habían pasado por la misma prueba a la que él oponía resistencia a enfrentarse. No era un cobarde, sabía perfectamente que una vez la tuviese que enfrentar, se esforzaría al máximo de su capacidad para superarla con éxito, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ser aceptado por el Cristal de Oro. Sea lo que fuese.

"– Gracias, amigos míos. Sé que confiáis en mis habilidades y yo, conociendo las vuestras, sé que no habláis en vano cuando decís que lograré superar esto. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para superar esta prueba."– Tras decir esto, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a los jardines de Palacio, que eran bañados por los últimos rayos del sol. Los Generales le miraban alejarse con cara de preocupación pues bien conocían las verdaderas inquietudes del príncipe para resistirse a lo que iba a acontecer. Por nada del mundo deseaban volver a ver destruido el corazón su príncipe, que con los años no era únicamente eso; él era su compañero, a quien confiarían su vida sin dudarlo, su amigo, su hermano y lo querían y protegían como tal. Habían conocido su dolor desde bien jóvenes, ya que dada la posición que en su día debieran ocupar, siempre habían estado juntos. Cuando lo conocieron, era un joven puro, de gran corazón, que no rechazaba a nadie, buscaba la bondad en todo y todos los que le rodeaban, se entregaba con pasión a cada tarea que realizaba y no desconfiaba de nadie. Esa fue su perdición y por ello el príncipe Endimión erigió regios muros alrededor de su maltrecho corazón cuando los que pretendían sacar provecho de él lo pisotearon. Tras esas experiencias, cambió y se encerró en sí mismo, ocupándose únicamente de su misión en la vida: el llegar a ser un buen rey… pero sin corazón.

En los jardines, se dirigió al lugar al cual iba siempre a pensar, donde podía bajar la guardia, evadirse de sus responsabilidades y desconectar de cuanto le rodeaba. Era un pequeño rincón de los jardines con un pequeño estanque en un lado, rodeado de altos y frondosos setos, en el que un Sauce llorón flanqueado por rosales y algunos bancos de mármol hacía que para él, el tiempo se detuviese y lo inundaba de tranquilidad volviendo a aquellos tiempos en los que no había muros que le aislasen de lo que le rodeaba. Se sentaba apoyado en su tronco y se relajaba escuchando como el viento mecía las hojas y ramas colgantes del árbol. En ese remanso de paz, conseguía alejarse de sus preocupaciones, ese lugar parecía absorber toda su tristeza y frustración, pero en esta ocasión no podía escapar. Debía enfrentarse a algo que con los años, había estado acosándole cada vez más y él se resistía a dar ese paso.

Lo que realmente hacía que se resistiese a iniciar todo el proceso era que tras la transición del Cristal; debía desposarse para ocupar el trono. Debido a la formación militar, al protocolo real, a sus responsabilidades actuales como príncipe y futuras como soberano en la tierra, nunca se había visto forzado a enfrentar realmente esta situación, desde su adolescencia siempre había estado rodeado de mujeres, ellas lo buscaban pero él no deseo iniciar nada con ninguna de ellas y menos unirse en matrimonio por las razones que las movían. Se sentía decepcionado con respecto al amor. Esas mujeres acudían a él con la esperanza de enamorarlo con sucios trucos y artimañas, además de con sus cuerpos para así obtener poder, una posición más elevada en la Corte, riquezas y aspirar con el tiempo a ocupar el trono a su lado. Antaño había conocido princesas, mujeres de la nobleza e incluyo plebeyas, pues él no hacía caso del rango que una mujer ostentase; él disfrutaba el relacionarse con gente normal pues nunca sabía en donde podría encontrar amistad, inspiración, o simplemente un afecto sincero. Pero lamentablemente, nunca fueron las relaciones sinceras que él creía, esas mujeres siempre buscaban obtener algo de él, un beneficio material, y eso le hizo mella; con cada decepción sólo consiguieron que ese fuerte joven de hermosa apariencia, con el pelo negro como la noche y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar en calma y con el brillo de la luna llena en la noche, sepultase su corazón en lo más hondo de su ser, protegiéndose así de todo y de todos. Si, era un hombre muy hermoso y atrayente al sexo femenino, y experiencias no le faltaron desde muy temprana edad ya que por su físico y por su título las mujeres lo deseaban, pero nunca llegaron hasta donde residía el verdadero valor del príncipe, ninguna poseyó su corazón. Las que consiguieron acercarse a él, sólo lo consiguieron en lo físico, pero ya nunca obtuvieron su amor. Y aunque él nunca las correspondió ni les dio motivos reales para ello, algunas si se enamoraron de él, y cuando fueron apartadas de su lado pues resultaban inconvenientes, se fue propagando el rumor de que era una casanova y un mujeriego. Situación que no le incomodó pues con ello lograría mantener alejadas a todas las indeseables que sólo querían ascender en el escalafón real, ya que sabían que no lo atraparían con argucias de índole sexual.

"– ¿Qué debo hacer, luna?" –dijo el príncipe Endimión observando entre las ramas del Sauce al astro blanco que acompañaba sus noches solitarias en ese lugar. "– No temo enfrentar mi obligación. Sé que debo hacerlo, será duro; se por los Generales que en el Milenio de Plata no sólo me pondrán a prueba físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Y eso es lo que me incomoda. No puedo ser débil, no quiero que vean lo que hay en mi interior." –dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. "– Me costó mucho levantarme… ¡No quiero que revivan esos recuerdos!".

Tras su desahogo con su silenciosa amiga, se sintió algo más aliviado; materializar en palabras lo que le atormentaba le hizo darse cuenta que debía superar sus temores y avanzar, pues de lo contrario, no sería el Rey que deseaba ser para su pueblo, y si tras la ceremonia de transmisión del Cristal debía encontrar una reina, lo haría. Se puso en pie con resolución y se dirigió a paso firme y seguro hacia el palacio. Afirmando para sí mismo que lo lograría. Organizaría una recepción y un baile donde invitaría a familias reales y nobles de todo el planeta, y seguramente encontraría a la que sería su reina entre todas ellas. No pediría demasiado, su madre era el mejor ejemplo para buscar lo mismo en su futura esposa y reina: bella, modales impecables, culta, de buena familia e inteligente. No quería más, no pedía más. Sería lo mínimo que pedir pues sabía que todas las damas de la corte y la nobleza desde la cuna eran educadas para tener esos mínimos. Sin embargo, un pensamiento errático acudió a su cabeza, era algo importante, no había tenido en cuenta entre sus exigencias nada que tuviese que ver con sentimientos.

"– No importa, salvo en el caso de mis padres y el que me profesan ellos a mí, no aspiro a tener más amor. Eso ya terminó."

Y con este pensamiento se dirigió al interior del Palacio para preparar su futuro viaje al Milenio de Plata.


	3. En la Luna

_Capítulo 2.: En la Luna_

"– ¿Y cómo es la Familia Real terrestre, Madre? ¿Cómo?, contadme cosas sobre ellos y la tierra, ¡por favooor!"– dijo suplicante una bella muchacha de cabello rubio tumbada sobre un gran diván.

"– Hija mía, ¿alguna vez dejarás de preguntar acerca de la tierra? Creo que nadie en la luna ha investigado tanto como tú. Si te transformases en una enciclopedia, tendrías tantas páginas y tomos que serías imposible de abrir y mover de sitio."– dijo sonriendo la Reina Serenity girándose hacia donde su curiosa hija, la Princesa Selene, se encontraba.

"– ¡Ay, Madre! Por favor, ¡si hoy sólo te he preguntado un par de veces!" –dijo Selene haciendo pucheros y fingiendo una lastimera mirada. Sabía que no era verdad, cada vez que estaba con su madre que no era con mucha frecuencia por sus obligaciones, la acosaba a preguntas. Raro era el día que no tenía una lista de cosas sobre las que preguntar, pero sabía que debía resumir pues eran pocos los momentos que podía pasar con su madre y no quería ser el motivo por el que abandonara sus deberes y obligaciones. Se había estructurado mentalmente cuándo y cómo preguntarle a su madre. Dependiendo de dónde se encontraran, le hacía unas u otras preguntas. Unas veces era sobre gastronomía, dulces para ser más precisos; otras sobre moda; a veces sobre las festividades en la tierra; los diferentes trabajos que hacían los terráqueos; cómo era su vida sin poderes y hoy le tocaba el turno a la Familia Real Terrestre ya que su madre se encontraba en ese momento redactando unos tratados que debía remitir a la tierra en pocos días.

La reina suspiró y miró seria a su hija, estuvo unos segundos sosteniendo la mirada de la Princesa y al cabo de un rato ambas se echaron a reír.

"– Hija, tu curiosidad innata es increíble. Yo a tu edad también quería saber pero nunca fui tan insistente como tú resultas serlo." –dijo levantándose de su escritorio para acercarse al diván donde estaba recostada su hija.

Ambas tenían un físico muy similar, aunque la reina Serenity era alta, la princesa todavía no había alcanzado su estatura pero compartían una fisionomía y figura similares; poseían una larga cabellera, la cual era peinada con dos moños, uno a cada lado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, de los cuales surgía en cascada el resto de su pelo formando unos largos mechones que llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas, la diferencia estaba en el color pues la reina tenía sus cabellos plateados. Este era el peinado característico de la casta real Lunar. Los ojos de la reina Serenity eran azul grisáceo pero en cambio los de la princesa Selene eran de un azul claro más cálido que recordaba el color del cielo en verano en la tierra. En su frente, enmarcado con un discreto flequillo, ambas tenían una luna creciente que era el distintivo de la familia real lunar, además de poseer el poder de la Luna y del Cristal de Plata para defender la Luna y la tierra de las amenazas que pudiesen perturbar la paz de ambos Reinos.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no habían tenido que recurrir al poder del Cristal de Plata para purificar la oscuridad. Reinaba la paz y la armonía en ambos Reinos pero aun así todas las Guerreros e inclusive su hija, la Princesa Selene, habían sido entrenadas para controlar sus poderes, para que estuviesen preparadas en caso de ser necesario.

"– Madre, háblame de ellos. Cuéntame su historia ¿Cómo es?" –preguntó la princesa impaciente al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en el diván para dejarle sitio a su madre para sentarse. Ella se acomodó a su lado y tomó su mano antes de comenzar.

"– Los Soberanos de la tierra llevan gobernando desde antes que tú nacieras. Al principio de su reinado, las cosas no fueron fáciles para ellos. Había muchas guerras por el dominio del territorio, los humanos se masacraban unos a otros sin importarles a quien le estaban quitando la vida. Los Reyes amaban a su pueblo e intentaron por todos los medios que cesasen los enfrentamientos, siempre anteponiendo la vida y la libertad a la muerte y la opresión que sus enemigos querían imponer. En aquellos tiempos, el Rey Etlio[1] no había podido realizar el ritual de transición del Cristal de Oro a manos de su padre debido a la guerra y a la muerte de su padre por lo que le insté en reiteradas ocasiones a ayudarle utilizando nuestro Cristal de Plata, pero reusó en todas y cada una de ellas. Él confiaba en la bondad de los corazones de sus súbditos pero estaban corrompidos por la energía oscura y sus palabras no llegaban a rozar siquiera sus corazones. Fueron momentos muy duros: poblaciones enteras desaparecieron, familias destrozadas por la guerra, padres que perdieron a sus hijos, hijos que perdieron a sus padres. En un momento de desesperación y ante tanto dolor, acudí a la Reina Cálice[2] para que intercediese en la situación, convenciendo al Rey que era necesaria la intervención de la Luna. No podíamos quedarnos como meros espectadores viendo como nuestros hermanos terrestres morían."– La Reina Serenity interrumpió su relato al sentir que algo mojaba su mano. Al alzar la vista, vio cómo su hija se deshacía en lágrimas.

"– Tranquila, Selene." –dijo la Reina acariciando la mejilla de la princesa mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

"– Pero Madre, ¿por qué sucedió todo eso?, ¿no podían haberse evitado todas esas muertes? ¿Acaso no podían usar el Cristal de Oro para purificar la energía oscura?"– inquirió la princesa mientras trataba de sosegarse.

"– Hija, como te he comentado, el Rey Etlio no podía utilizar el Cristal de Oro pues no había sido realizada la transición del mismo. Su padre había fallecido y sólo en tiempos de paz y armonía se puede hacer dicho ritual. Era necesario un periodo de paz para seguir con esa herencia y tras purificar los corazones de la oscuridad que los oprimía con el Cristal de Plata, me fue posible realizar el ritual para que el Rey Etlio restaurase la paz en el Reino de la tierra. Así por fin, pudieron reconstruir su reino e intentar avanzar en sus vidas. Años más tarde, se vieron recompensados con el fruto de su amor, que pese a las guerras había conseguido mantenerse vivo. Tuvieron un hermoso hijo, el Príncipe Endimión, el cual heredó el cabello negro de su padre y su gran destreza y los ojos de su madre, de un azul más intenso que el mar en la noche, cautivadores y sinceros."

"– ¿Lo conoces, Madre?"– dijo acelerada Selene, agarrando con firmeza la mano de su madre.

"– No, hija mía. Lo que te cuento lo sé por las conversaciones que siempre he mantenido con los Soberanos de la tierra pues años más tarde de su nacimiento, la vida me recompensó con una hermosa princesa y por ello, como madres y soberanas seguíamos en contacto." –La Reina Serenity prosiguió.

"– La Reina Cálice es una gran dama, querida por todos y con grandes cualidades. Las cuales intentó inculcar en el joven príncipe desde niño pero no sabe cómo en su adolescencia cambió radicalmente. Paso de ser un muchacho sincero, cariñoso, abierto y alegre a ser frio, cerrado y distante. Mucho me temo que algo o alguien le hizo madurar a base de dolor y dañó su corazón de tal manera que él lo sepultó para que no volvieran a destrozárselo, y eso… es un gran problema."– La Reina enmudeció, inclinando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

La princesa Selene la miraba extrañada y aunque normalmente su madre siempre retomaba sus historias aun cuando se detenía, no lo hizo esta vez. Tras unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, se aventuró a preguntar.

"– Madre, ¿cuál es el problema de cambiar el carácter? ¿Acaso no es bueno madurar?"– La Reina abrió sus ojos y miró dulcemente a su hija.

"– Selene, el problema no fue madurar en este caso. El príncipe no será capaz de recibir el Cristal de Oro si no sana su corazón. Si no conoce el amor desinteresado y puro, y la verdadera amistad. Igual que tú sabes manejar el Cristal de Plata y sientes que en cierto modo tu corazón y él son uno, ambos están fuertemente unidos y cimentados, el uno en el otro. Son sólidos por así decirlo, Selene. En el caso del Príncipe Endimión es diferente, el Cristal de Oro le pertenece por linaje real y éste intentará ir con su legítimo dueño pero si su corazón está destrozado, si no ha sanado, el Cristal…"

"– No tendrá donde resguardarse y apoyarse, y el príncipe no será capaz de recibir el Cristal de Oro, por mucho que éste así lo sienta."– dijo Selene terminando la frase de su madre.

"– Exacto. Nuestra misión siempre ha consistido en eliminar el sello con el que los miembros de la familia real terrestre nacen para que el Cristal de Oro acuda al encuentro de su legítimo heredero. Aunque ese sería el momento adecuado para que lo recibiesen al ser seres puros, no serían capaces de controlar su poder y eso sería devastador. Por ello, desde tiempos inmemoriales los miembros de la Familia Real terrestre nacen con este sello para que el Cristal de Oro no se transmita sin que haya ningún control. Nosotras, las Soberanas de la luna por nuestra longevidad fuimos designadas para esta tarea, además de para velar por la paz. Él debe aprender a controlar el Cristal de Oro y a utilizar su poder para proteger a su pueblo si se da el caso. Pero nada de lo que hagamos será útil si el antes no ha sanado su alma y su corazón. ¿Entiendes ahora la importancia de esto?".

La princesa Selene miró a su madre con emoción, asintiendo al haber comprendido sus palabras. Todavía recordaba lo inquieta que se sintió en un primer momento cuando pudo convocar al Cristal de Plata. Se sentía nerviosa pues sabía del poder que éste le confería y no estaba segura de poder controlarlo debido a su juventud e inexperiencia, pero una vez se empezó a materializar, una cálida sensación se apoderó de ella, sintió como el aleteo de un pájaro en el pecho mientras una luz la envolvía completamente y la embargaba el corazón un cálido sentimiento. Sintió como toda esa luz y calidez se concentraban en un pequeño punto frente a ella, sobre sus manos extendidas, y lo vio. Una gema del tamaño de una nuez se estaba formando apenas a unos centímetros sobre sus manos, en diferentes órbitas se podían distinguir los colores de las Guerreros que eran sus Guardianas: el Azul de Mercurio, el Rojo de Marte, el Verde de Júpiter y el Naranja de Venus. Además del suyo propio, blanco plateado. Lo único que pudo sentir con total nitidez desde el principio fue amor. Su madre tenía razón. El amor que anidaba en su corazón fue el pilar principal que necesitó para que el Cristal de Plata la aceptara. Sabía que aquella no era su verdadera forma pero no importaba, el Cristal de Plata la había abrazado y ella lo protegería y utilizaría para defender la paz que en esos tiempos reinaba.

"– Madre, ¡yo te ayudaré cuando llegue el momento para que se realice la transición del Cristal de Oro! ¡Lo prometo!" – dijo la Princesa poniéndose en pie apretando su mano contra el pecho, como aceptando una misión imposible. La Reina se sorprendió de la rápida resolución de su hija pero sabía que a pesar del calor del momento era sincera en su ofrecimiento. Si en algo confiaba ciegamente la Reina, era en el corazón puro de su hija y la alegría que contagiaba a todos cuantos la rodeaban.

"– Tendrás ocasión de demostrarlo más pronto de lo que imaginas. En unos días el príncipe Endimión vendrá al Milenio de Plata para iniciar su entrenamiento." – exclamó la Reina.

"– ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?".– El grito resonó en todo el Palacio del Milenio de Plata. Cuatro bellas jóvenes que se encontraban en las inmediaciones de los jardines escucharon sorprendidas aquel fortuito ruido. Eran las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior, ellas se encontraban entrenando pero ante tal sonido y junto con Luna y Artemis, los gatos Consejeros de la Reina, se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la Cámara Real que a esas horas era donde siempre se encontraba la Reina Serenity y la princesa casi siempre la acompañaba para realizarle una batería de preguntas sobre la tierra.

Cuando entraron en la habitación se encontraron a la princesa de pie, toda acalorada y roja, frente a la Reina Serenity. Ésta mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la reacción de la princesa.

"– Majestad, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se encuentran bien?"– dijo Rei mientras ella y las otras Guerreros se acercaban. La Reina miro a las Guerreros con calma y les habló desde donde se encontraba.

"– Guerreros, gracias por vuestra rápida respuesta ante el _llamado_ de la Princesa Selene."– Las Guerreros se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas pues jamás habrían considerado ese grito por parte de la princesa Selene como una llamada, si no como un grito alarmante de desesperación porque se había acabado su pastel favorito y no había podido repetir… otra vez… porque su princesa en muchas cosas era todavía una niña, tenía 17 años pero conservaba ciertos comportamientos que a las Guerreros las hacía sentir como niñeras en vez de Guerreras guardianas de la heredera al trono del Milenio de Plata. Luna y Artemis, los fieles consejeros, se acercaron a la Reina situándose cerca del diván donde la soberana se encontraba.

Poniéndose de pie, la Reina se dirigió hacia las Guerreros, las cuales se arrodillaron inmediatamente al ver aproximarse a su soberana, colocándose entre Luna y Artemis.

"– Queridas Guardianas, ha llegado el tiempo en que debemos realizar la transición del Cristal de Oro al futuro soberano de la tierra, el príncipe Endimión. La princesa Selene ya está al tanto de la situación en líneas generales por lo que espero que la asistáis con la mayor diligencia posible para que pueda cumplir con su cometido: hacer posible la aceptación de su nuevo portador al Cristal de Oro." – dijo mirando detenidamente a cada Guerrero.

"– Cada una de ustedes tiene encomendada la tarea de instruir en su área de campo al príncipe a su llegada: Ami de Mercurio el conocimiento, Rei de Marte la naturaleza, Makoto de Júpiter la estrategia y Minako de Venus el liderazgo. Luna y Artemis las asistirán en estas tareas. Si bien como futuro soberano de la tierra tiene conocimientos de todas estas áreas, ustedes deben hacer que sea capaz de encauzar esos conocimientos cuando posea el poder del Cristal de Oro."– dijo la Reina.

"– Disculpad mi atrevimiento, Majestad –interrumpió Minako– sabéis que como Guerrero regente de Venus mi fuerte es fomentar los sentimientos de las personas y todos los seres vivos, establecer vínculos, ¿por qué no me habéis encargado de esa tarea?"– dijo Minako con expresión interrogante.

La Reina Serenity miró con satisfacción a Minako. Ella esperaba esta pregunta.

"– Mi querida Mina, en estos momentos y desde hace mucho tiempo, el corazón del príncipe está consumido por sentimientos que no conviene fomentar, es necesario echar abajo los muros que recluyen lo poco que de su corazón queda y sanarlo. Lo que su maltrecho corazón necesita son… otros cuidados."– dijo mirando discretamente a la princesa Selene. Minako comprendió al instante. Sin más palabras que estas, entendió que sólo el alma pura, compasiva y cálida de la princesa podría ayudar a sanar el corazón del príncipe. En más de una ocasión alguna de ellas la habían necesitado pues aunque eran fuertes Guerreros, también eran chicas que habían pasado por perdidas, desengaños y fracasos, y la joven princesa había estado ahí para ellas, ayudándolas a recuperarse. Con Rei cuando su madre murió; con Makoto cuando rompieron su corazón habiendo fingido amarla; con Ami cuando por investigar durante días sin apenas descansar para ayudar a otros, ésta había enfermado gravemente y otros se habían apropiado de su esfuerzo, ella la cuidó y ayudó moral y emocionalmente para que no se rindiese; y con ella, Minako, cada vez que se enfrentó a una prueba que no logró superar, la princesa la animaba, apoyaba y aconsejaba a pesar de ser más joven que ella, que cualquiera de ellas. El corazón y el alma de la princesa eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes que habían logrado sobreponerse a situaciones que de no haber estado la princesa Selene, las habrían sumido durante más tiempo en las tinieblas de su corazón. Ella era su mayor tesoro, la protegerían con su vida.

"– Estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que conviene no desatender ninguna faceta en esta misión que os encomiendo. He creído necesario, o más bien indispensable, que todas vosotras toméis parte de este proceso. La posición que ocupe la princesa en esta situación y su éxito será crucial para que vuestros cometidos lleguen a buen puerto. Os ruego le prestéis el máximo apoyo." –concluyó la Reina, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dicho esto las Guerreros se dispusieron a abandonar la estancia, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, seguidas de los consejeros Reales, que no habían pronunciado ni una palabra desde que hubieran entrado en el despacho de la Reina. La princesa miró a su madre instantes después y se excusó para dejarla reanudar su trabajo. Sabía lo valioso del tiempo de su madre y no quería que se retrasase en sus quehaceres. Más tarde, la princesa Selene se unió a las Guerreros que se encontraban en los jardines del Milenio de Plata.

"– Chicas, ¿ustedes sabían de esta situación?"– preguntó la princesa Selene.

"– Si, Alteza." –Respondió Ami inclinando levemente la cabeza– Hace tiempo que buscábamos las señales que indicaran que el tiempo había llegado. Y esto sucedió hace escasos meses, durante la celebración del cumpleaños del príncipe Endimión."

La princesa asintió y con semblante preocupado permaneció callada dándole vueltas a toda la información que por su curiosidad innata había recibido esa mañana.

"– No os preocupéis, Alteza, de sobra sabéis que no hay motivo."– dijo Makoto con tono sosegado.

"– ¡Chicas!, ¿cuántas veces he de repetirles que no me traten con esa formalidad cuando estemos solas? Saben sobradamente que somos ante todo amigas, no quiero que me traten como si fuese una extraña." –dijo haciendo pucheros, adoptando una pose de niña enfurruñada.

Ellas la miraron condescendientemente, cambiando de postura y negando con la cabeza. Esta chica nunca cambiaría, aunque ascendiera al trono, su corazón puro y carácter vital e infantil imperarían en ella. Y eso era lo que adoraban de ella entre otras cosas. No recordaban la cantidad de veces que ella en alguna de sus travesuras o trastadas las había puesto en problemas para salvaguardar su estatus o su integridad. A veces resultaba un poco inconsciente, pero ella era así y la querían igualmente.

"– ¡Ay, princesa, lo sabemos! Quien sino nuestra pequeña Bunny de la Luna nos conseguiría sacar de nuestras casillas por alguna travesura de la que no supo cómo salir con buen pie, ¿eh?" –dijo Rei poniendo una fingida mirada severa sobre la princesa y su mano sobre su cabeza. La princesa miró traviesa a Rei, sacando la lengua con timidez.

"– ¡Tienes razón, sólo yo!" –Y comenzaron a reírse pues la fingida riña se saldaba siempre con una de las sonrisas de arrepentimiento de la princesa.

"– Lo que no tengo claro es como conseguiré hacer lo que mi madre quiere. Con vosotras nunca tuve problemas, somos amigas desde la cuna y aunque diferentes nos complementamos a la perfección."– dijo la princesa preocupada. "– ¡Estamos hablando del príncipe de la tierra, alguien a quien no conozco y que según las palabras de mi madre, es un bastión inaccesible! No sé cómo conseguiré que su corazón sienta calidez de nuevo".

Makoto se aproximó a ella y apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros diciendo:

"– Lo conseguiréis, pequeña Bunny, de la misma forma en que conseguís todo lo que os proponéis; con valor, coraje, perseverancia, pero sobre todo con lo más valioso que poseéis y que veneramos en ti: tu cálido corazón y tu pureza. Bríndale tu amistad. Se tú misma." –La princesa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, asintió con seguridad. Confiaba en las palabras de sus Guerreros guardianas, ellas la conocían bien, en ocasiones pensaba que incluso mejor que ella misma. Lo haría, se enfrentaría a esta prueba como si nuevamente tuviese que hacerlo ella misma para obtener el Cristal de Plata, ayudaría a ese hombre a abrazar su destino y a que el Cristal de Oro tuviese un lugar en su corazón.

* * *

_**[1]**__Etlio: personaje de la mitología griega. Se casó con Cálice, con quien tuvo a Endimión. _

_**[2]**__Cálice: personaje de la mitología griega. Hija de Eolo, casada con Etlio con quien tuvo a Endimión._


	4. Preparando el viaje

_Capítulo 3.: Preparando el viaje._

Días más tarde de haber tomado la resolución, el joven príncipe había mantenido una terrible discusión con sus padres por tener que acudir solo a los dominios del Milenio de Plata. Fue una discusión muy acalorada, el príncipe Endimión y el Rey Etlio estaban claramente furiosos y no daban su brazo a torcer.

"– ¡Definitivamente iras solo, igual que antes que tú, los cuatro Generales acudieron al llamado del Milenio de Plata para hacer el mismo ritual al cual tú debes responder en esta ocasión! No viene al caso discutir por esto, irás como indican las leyes en estos casos y regresarás una vez hayas concluido tu entrenamiento y estés preparado para ser aceptado por el Cristal de Oro, ¡Y NO SE HABLE MÁS!"– gritó iracundo el monarca.

"– ¡De ninguna manera, Padre! No sé en qué te basas para decir que podemos confiar en los seres lunares. Nos vigilan y controlan constantemente, aprovecharán esta oportunidad para ser ellos los que obtengan y controlen el Cristal de Oro. Confías en unos seres que bien podrían ser demonios, emplean poderes desconocidos y misteriosos que aquí no existen. ¡Bajo ningún concepto iré si no es acompañado por alguno de mis Generales, sino por todos!"– respondió colérico el príncipe mientras encaraba a su padre.

Mientras ambos hombres obstinados discutían, la Reina Cálice les observaba consternada, apoyaba su mano en la frente. No podía entender como esos hombres a los que amaba con todo su ser y que entre ellos se querían sinceramente, habían llegado a estos extremos de casi tirarse los muebles a la cabeza. No le quedaba otra solución, no podía mediar entre ambos, sólo había una persona que podía finalizar esta discusión por ellos y sabía que lo que ella decidiera, sería ley. Suspirando se aproximó pausadamente al escritorio del monarca y presionando un cristal oculto tras un pequeño sol, comenzó a desplegarse en la pared que había tras el escritorio una pantalla que servía de medio de comunicación con la luna, la cual la misma Reina Serenity había obsequiado a los monarcas terrestres para mantener el contacto entre ambos reinos. La pantalla se encendió, quedando iluminada en gris y tras unos momentos la imagen de la pantalla comenzó a aclararse y a adoptar una forma femenina que comenzó a hacerse cada vez más nítida. Mientras, el Rey y el príncipe seguían discutiendo. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder lo mas mínimo.

"– ¡Te digo que no iré en estas condiciones, Padre! ¡No insistas más! No me expondré así, sin protección."– exclamó Endimión alzando sus brazos en señal de protesta ante su padre.

"– ¡Irás! ¡No ofenderemos a la Reina Serenity haciendo semejante descortesía! ¡Las leyes son claras, DEBES IR SOLO!" – replicó el Rey, señalando al príncipe con aire acusador. La Reina Cálice suspiró nuevamente, miró con resignación a la pantalla, ambas figuras asintieron en silencio.

Entonces se giró hacia su marido e hijo aclarándose la garganta con energía y ambos se giraron hacia ella contrariados por la interrupción. Se quedaron petrificados al darse cuenta de la nueva figura femenina que les observaba desde la pantalla que la Reina Cálice había desplegado momentos antes sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Estaban paralizados, mudos con la boca abierta. Habían olvidado completamente las palabras que se estaban diciendo el uno al otro y las que se iban a decir.

"– Reina… Serenity… Majestad,… yo…"– consiguió articular el monarca rojo por la vergüenza. En la pantalla aunque no nítidamente se veía una mujer bella, de rostro maduro que irradiaba paz y serenidad, sus grandes ojos color azul grisáceo les miraban fijamente pero no de forma severa. Una luna creciente adornaba su frente entre su flequillo y su bello cabello plateado recogido en dos moños en la parte de detrás de la cabeza dejaban ver como sus largos cabellos caían como una cascada armoniosa por detrás de sus hombros. El príncipe sintió detenerse su corazón. Trago lentamente saliva intentando recuperar la compostura. Aunque no la conocía, lo supo al instante. Sí, no cabía duda, ella era la Soberana del Milenio de Plata.

"– Su Majestad… no imagina cómo lamento que haya tenido que presenciar tan bochornoso espectáculo. Le ruego acepte nuestras más humildes disculpas."– continúo diciendo el Rey Etlio, avergonzado ante la escena que acaban de representar delante de ella.

El rostro de la Reina Serenity no mostraba ninguna reacción desde que se habían percatado de su presencia. Tras mirar unos segundos al Rey, miró fijamente al príncipe Endimión. Parecía recorrerlo con la mirada como si pudiese ver más allá de lo físico, como si pudiese profundizar en lo más profundo de su ser y ver lo que encerraba tras esa coraza que había erigido años atrás. El príncipe se sintió vulnerado sin realmente serlo y apartó su mirada avergonzado.

La Reina Serenity cerró los ojos unos instantes. Segundos más tarde, alzando la cabeza los abrió y con voz pausada dijo: "– La ley dice que sólo el candidato a poseer el Cristal de Oro, el futuro soberano del Reino de la tierra y nadie más, puede acudir al llamado del Milenio de Plata, para que así nada interfiera en el proceso."– El Rey sonrió jactándose de tener la razón mirando a su hijo; el príncipe, sintiéndose humillado agachó la cabeza mostrando semblante inexpresivo. "– Pero, –continuó la Reina– no es mi deseo que el príncipe sea apartado de lo que conoce y en donde se siente protegido. No olvido que aunque nosotros hemos vivido tiempos de guerra y paz, y hemos aprendido a confiar los unos en los otros, el Príncipe Endimión no ha conocido otra realidad y gentes que las de la tierra, por lo que de buen grado me complace informar al príncipe que si lo desea puede elegir una guardia de confianza para que lo acompañe en su estancia en el Milenio de Plata."

El príncipe no cabía en su asombro aunque no lo exteriorizaba, el Rey se había quedado sin habla. Tras esa terrible escena, la Reina sin mediar más palabras había accedido a que llevase con él una guardia para su protección, zanjando el asunto sin posibilidad de réplica. Lo tenía claro, sabía perfectamente a quienes les pediría que lo acompañasen. Recuperando la compostura que minutos antes había perdido totalmente, su semblante airado y furioso se tornó serio y frio.

"– Reina Serenity, os lo agradezco sinceramente. –dijo fríamente en tono educado haciendo una reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia– Si no soy necesario, me retiraré por el momento".

El príncipe abandonó velozmente la estancia y se dirigió a grandes pasos a las habitaciones de sus Generales para comunicarles la solución que la Soberana de Luna le había concedido. No sabía porque ella habría aceptado pero él se sentiría más seguro de esta manera. Mientras, los Monarcas Terrestres se disculpaban con la Soberana de la Luna.

"– Me sorprendió gratamente ver que iniciaban una comunicación conmigo, Reina Cálice, pero jamás me habría podido imaginar que las primeras palabras que cruzaran el espacio tras tanto tiempo fueran tan… airadas. ¿Qué sucedió Rey Etlio?, ¿Reina Cálice?"– dijo mirando a ambos. El monarca enmudeció, la Reina percatándose de ello se adelantó unos pasos y se dirigió a ella.

"– Mi querida Reina Serenity, lamento terriblemente la situación a la que os he hecho enfrentaros en este día. Sin duda tenéis tareas más importantes que requieran de vuestro tiempo, pero me sentí desesperada. Tanto mi hijo como su padre son poseedores de un fuerte carácter y sé que sin la mediación de alguien ajeno a esta familia, sin vuestra mediación en este caso, no habrían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo."– La reina Cálice hizo una pausa y prosiguió. "– Mi hijo ha cambiado, Majestad, como bien habéis podido comprobar ya no es el muchacho alegre y dulce del que os hablé en el pasado. Temo que no sea capaz de… superar lo que le espera."– La Reina Serenity comprendió a lo que se refería y respondió pausadamente.

"– He dispuesto lo necesario para que a su llegada al Milenio de Plata el príncipe reciba la formación y entrenamiento precisos. Estará bajo la tutela de las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior que le guiarán en las cuatro áreas de conocimiento en las que debe profundizar para lograr conectar con el Cristal de Oro." Los monarcas respiraron hondo al escuchar estas palabras, no tendrían problemas para que su hijo aprendiera rápidamente lo necesario para hacerse digno de ser aceptado por el Cristal.

"– Pero… – añadió la Reina – no será aceptado por el Cristal de Oro en el estado en que se encuentra por mucho que complete la formación y el entrenamiento que mis Guerreros le den." Los Reyes asustados ante estas palabras se miraron con gran confusión.

"– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"– dijo el Rey con un hilo de voz.

La Reina Serenity le miró con seriedad y le respondió: "– Como os he dicho, he dispuesto _lo necesario_ para que sea capaz de superar esta prueba, y esto incluye a una persona más aparte de mis Guerreros, ella aportará el más preciado don que la familia real lunar posee. No es lo acostumbrado, lo sé, pero hemos de confiar en que el hielo y la desconfianza que anidan en el corazón del príncipe sean derretidos por otro tipo de calidez. Así se ha dispuesto y así se hará. Ella está de acuerdo."

La Reina Cálice miró con gran sorpresa a la Reina Serenity y tras respirar profundamente dijo:

"– Queréis decir que… vais a permitir… y ellos se conocerán… pero… vuestras leyes…"– Fue interrumpida por la Reina Serenity.

"– Sí, a pesar de nuestras leyes, se conocerán antes incluso de la sucesión al trono del Milenio de Plata. Ella está dispuesta a ayudarlo… sin siquiera conocerlo. Y aún en el caso de oponerme, no hay fuerza terrestre o lunar que pueda detenerla. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no para hasta conseguir sus propósitos. Es por ello que no he hecho por que desista de este pensamiento, si alguien puede lograrlo, es ella sin duda."

La Reina de la tierra quedó en silencio, el Rey confuso no sabía que pensar. Había tanto en juego que no podían a arriesgarse a poner en peligro ambos Reinos, pero si en esta generación el Cristal de Oro no elegía un poseedor, como sucedió en la anterior, el destino de la tierra y la Luna se vería abocado a un nuevo periodo de caos y desorden, sin que el Milenio de Plata pudiese hacer nada en esta situación y la raza humana se extinguiría para volver a comenzar su ciclo nuevamente. No podían hacer más que confiar.

En otro lugar del Palacio terrestre, una joven de largo cabello rojo y pronunciadas curvas se contemplaba en un gran espejo. Confiaba que en cualquier momento el príncipe Endimión pasase por allí para comenzar con su estrategia para convencerlo de romper relaciones con el Reino Lunar y atraerlo a su cama.

"– ¡Príncipe Endimión! –dijo la pelirroja al verlo aparecer por el pasillo en que se encontraba – Deseaba tanto veros, ¿a dónde os dirigís con tanta urgencia? ¿Acaso hay algún fuego que apagar?" – dijo poniendo una sonrisa seductora y abanicándose provocativamente.

"– Dejadme Beryl, no tengo tiempo para vuestros juegos. Hoy debo tomar algunas decisiones de suma importancia y no puedo permitirme distracciones" –dijo apartándose del camino de la joven que rápidamente se giró para alcanzarlo, sujetándose de su brazo.

"– Vamos, no seáis así conmigo, nos hemos llegado a llevar tan bien…"–dijo mientras frotaba su pecho contra el brazo del príncipe y pegaba su cuerpo contra el del príncipe.

Éste al sentirlo, se apartó rápidamente de ella, diciéndole en tono serio: "– ¡Ya basta, Beryl!, se os ha permitido permanecer en la corte y he de admitir que habéis sido muy complaciente en algunos casos pero… ¡eso se acabó! Nuestros _tratos_ juntos han de acabar."

Ella le miró primero sorprendida y después su expresión se tornó diferente, fingió sentirse dolida.

"– ¡No podéis hablar en serio, mi príncipe! ¡Yo os amo y vos también me amáis!" –dijo alzando la voz en esta última frase.

"– ¿Amor decís? No, estáis muy equivocada, desde el principio he sabido vuestro juego para conmigo y vuestras _aventuras_ en la corte. Si bien es cierto que tenéis grandes _aptitudes_, no las suficientes para conseguir vuestros propósitos. Con el tiempo os he llegado a tolerar y a permitir ciertas confianzas pero de ahí a tener sentimientos por vos, no. Estáis muy confundida, señora mía. Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender que dejaros nuevamente claro cuál es vuestra situación conmigo."

Diciendo esto, el príncipe aceleró su paso dejando a la joven Beryl en estado de shock. Lo que había dicho el joven príncipe fue cierto en su momento. Había empleado todo tipo de artimañas para conseguir acceso a él, concediendo _favores_ de todo tipo a cambio de poder acercarse al príncipe. Ella ambicionaba el poder y las riquezas desde siempre, pero cuando consiguió acercarse al príncipe y volverse una constante estable en su vida, sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado. No solo quería su título, lo que él por su posición podía ofrecerle; ella deseaba complacerlo como sólo una mujer sabe, quería compartir su cama... Anhelaba sentir sobre ella el calor del cuerpo del príncipe, sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y ser deseada por él. Sabía que la mejor manera de atar a un hombre, era siendo complaciente en la cama con él, dándole el máximo placer para que se le hiciese imposible la vida sin ella y que la buscase cuando necesitase desahogo. Pero apenas había conseguido avances con él en esas lides.

El príncipe era esquivo, apenas había conseguido besarlo unas pocas veces, en el rostro y el cuello únicamente. Y en varias ocasiones que había logrado emborracharlo mínimamente, había conseguido darle placer con su boca y sus manos, pero jamás había conseguido que la hiciese suya. Por esto, Beryl estaba desesperada, casi obsesionada con hacer suyo al príncipe. Ante tanta negativa por parte de él, se había vuelto casi obsesiva. Había decidido que el príncipe sería suyo, y lo lograría, sea como fuere. Le quedaba poco tiempo para cumplir con su objetivo, pues hacía tiempo que se había anunciado su viaje al Milenio de Plata y sabía que poco después el príncipe debería buscar una reina. Y ella quería serlo, lo ambicionaba, desde hacía mucho y tenía que medir bien sus acciones. Lo más recomendable habría sido quedarse embarazada de él. Así sus padres lo habrían obligado a casarse con ella, pero el muy astuto no caía en sus redes. Había conseguido seducirlo y excitarlo en más de una ocasión pero jamás había llegado a poseerlo. Él se resistía y no sólo él, la última vez que lo emborrachó y lo tenía donde quería, les había sorprendido uno de sus Generales llevándoselo a rastras a sus aposentos, dejándola con las ganas. Le había faltado tan poco. Pero lo conseguiría, haría de todo para meterse en su cama… incluso drogarlo y sabía quien le podía ayudar en ese caso.

Sabía sobradamente que era arriesgado pero no podía permitirse prolongar más tiempo aquella situación. Necesitaba atarlo, que se sintiese obligado aunque fuese a estar con ella. Nunca había recurrido a ardides semejantes pero su tiempo se acababa. El príncipe partiría en poco tiempo hacia la luna sin saber cuándo retornaría y ella tendría una nueva oportunidad. Al regreso del príncipe era consciente que debería ir con pies de plomo, pues aun organizándose recepciones y fiestas con mayor frecuencia, también la seguridad se extremaría. Y además estaban los cuatro problemas andantes que le arruinaban la mayor parte de sus trampas al príncipe. Como los odiaba, no había sido capaz de poner de su parte a ninguno de aquellos hombres, eran junto con el príncipe, los primeros que se le escaparon para conseguir sus propósitos. Parecían tanto o más inmunes a ella y sus trucos que el propio príncipe, eso la irritaba por la humillación que suponía el no poder obtener lo que deseaba cuando ella se lo proponía.

No lo dilataría más, estaba decidido. Pagaría y haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguir su premio.

"– Endimión, serás mío, – murmuró con odio– no falta mucho para que te des cuenta que es inútil huir de mí." Y tras esta silenciosa declaración de intenciones, se alejó por los pasillos de palacio, meneando exageradamente sus caderas, las cuales para su deleite sí que hacían su efecto en algunos guardias apostados en algunas puertas.

El príncipe Endimión abrió las puertas de la sala de descanso común de sus Generales. Ahí le esperaban casi todas las tardes tras sus obligaciones; leyendo, practicando esgrima, o provocando pequeños desastres para que las sirvientas se volviesen locas cuando movían con su poder las cosas de sitio. En más de una ocasión había tenido que redecorar toda la estancia porque habían liberado demasiada energía de golpe y una tarta o una jarra de zumo había ido a estrellarse contra la pared. Esta era la única excepción que el príncipe Endimión se había encargado de no exponer a su padre en su acalorada discusión, conocía el poder de sus Generales, pero ellos no lo empleaban nada más que en contadas ocasiones.

Se dirigió a paso firme hacia donde Kunszite se encontraba y le murmuró en voz baja: "– Me he vuelto a cruzar con Beryl… te agradecería mucho la tuvieses bajo vigilancia como la última vez. No quiero que vuelva a echarme nada en la bebida y me temo que cometa una estupidez mayor."

El General asintió y dijo: "– Descuidad, mi Señor, tengo a alguien pendiente de sus movimientos constantemente. Si hace alguna tontería, estaremos preparados."

Tras esta pequeña conversación, el príncipe Endimión se volvió hacia el resto de sus Generales y les preguntó abiertamente:

"– ¿Quiénes de ustedes me acompañarían al Milenio de Plata? He obtenido el beneplácito de la Reina Serenity y me consiente en acudir a la Luna acompañado. Creo que con dos de vosotros podré apañármelas y así no estaré solo en terreno desconocido."

Los Generales se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos y en menos de dos segundos gritaron los cuatro a coro, dando un paso al frente: "– ¡Yo, mi Señor!".


	5. Encuentro accidentado

_Capítulo 4.: Encuentro accidentado._

Estaba mareado, su cuerpo no respondía como minutos antes de partir. Sabía que algo había salido mal, debía haber llegado junto con sus Generales a una sala controlada del Palacio del Milenio de Plata pero no había sido así. Se encontraba perdido, no conocía el lugar y la vegetación que lo rodeaba era extraña. Sentía una gran presión en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar, cada bocanada de aire parecía que le perjudicaba más que beneficiarle. El dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de su piel se intensificaba, le quemaba. Avanzaba a duras penas buscando algún rastro de sus guardianes, dando tumbos, apoyándose en algunos árboles a su paso, pero era peor. Cuando algo rozaba su piel, aun a través de la ropa, sentía descargas eléctricas que le golpeaban con violencia. No sabía cuánto más duraría esta tortura, sentía que su vista comenzaba a nublarse, como si le cubriesen los ojos con una fina gasa. Sus sentidos lo estaban abandonando.

'¿Qué me sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?' Se sentía morir a cada instante. Escuchó el rumor del agua caer… debía haber un arroyo o manantial cerca pues se oía caer agua con fuerza. A medida que se acercaba, el dolor que sentía se acrecentaba. En su mente rogaba para que alguien acudiese en su ayuda, pero sabía que cualquier persona que lo socorriese sería lunar, no terrestre. Quería evitar por todos los medios tener contacto con los seres lunares, sólo el estrictamente necesario hasta acabar con su cometido en la Luna. Caminó con dificultad unos pasos más intentando no desmayarse y tras rodear un gran árbol, la vio.

A unos metros de él, dándole la espalda una joven estaba retirando su vestido de su cuerpo y se dejaba envolver por el agua cristalina de una pequeña cascada. Se quedó paralizado ante tal visión. Debía estar soñando. Una joven muy hermosa, de largos cabellos dorados y blanca piel estaba frente a él, sin más vestido que el agua y su cabello para cubrirla. 'Un ángel o un hada del bosque' pensó, 'Es tan hermosa'. Tras este pensamiento, una fuerte sacudida de dolor nuevamente lo golpeó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo sonoramente de dolor.

La joven doncella se giró alarmada ante el ruido y sus bellos ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los irises azul oscuro del príncipe. La expresión de la muchacha era de sorpresa, pero no de miedo y no gritó ni huyó de él. Mantuvo su mirada unos instantes, hasta que él no pudo aguantar más el dolor y se dejó vencer por él. Moriría, estaba seguro por lo que sentía, pero lo haría satisfecho habiendo contemplado a la más hermosa criatura que jamás hubiese imaginado. A medida que iba perdiendo el sentido de la vista y caía al suelo, creyó ver en esos ojos azul claro una mirada de preocupación. Después, todo se quedó en total oscuridad y silencio mientras el sufrimiento que sentía se volvía insoportable.

El dolor se había vuelto constante y penetrante, lo sentía cada vez más. Había perdido sus sentidos, sabía que no tenía el control sobre su cuerpo y que el fin se acercaba. Internamente sentía frio; la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era intensa. De repente algo cambió. Comenzó a sentir una calidez desconocida, la cual intentaba envolverlo. Le recordaba a cuando su madre lo abrazaba de pequeño para consolarlo cuando se había caído, pero era diferente, se sentía protegido pero no de esa manera. Sabía que no estaba consciente, que no era real ni física esa sensación. Le resultaba tan agradable que no se resistió y se dejó envolver por ella. De manera contraria a como antes opuso toda la resistencia que le fue posible para seguir consciente y evitar derrumbarse, en esta ocasión se abandonó a esa calidez. Y comenzó a escuchar alguien que le hablaba, su oído regresaba.

"– ¡Respire! Tan sólo respire."– susurró una dulce voz a mi lado. Estaba consciente. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, paralizado por el dolor, no era capaz de moverme ni tan siquiera de abrir los ojos, cada respiración se hacía más difícil, cada parte de mi ser sufría dolor. Algo extraño ocurría, sentía una sensación de invasión por todo mi cuerpo paralizado por el dolor. Algo hacía presión contra mí, como queriendo estallar y nuevamente esa dulce voz me habló.

"– ¡Respire, Alteza, concéntrese en mi voz, no oponga resistencia, será peor si lucha!"– '¿Peor si lucho? Pero, ¿contra qué?' Pensaba mientras el dolor me recorría, pero había algo en su voz carente de maldad que me hacía querer confiar en quien poseía tan tranquilizadora voz. Me esforcé en tranquilizarme. Desde que había puesto el pie en la luna sabía que algo no estaba bien, me sentía débil y mareado, como si hubiese andado sin descanso durante días y todo eso de golpe. A pesar de no llevar nada más que la armadura de gala, la más ligera que poseía, sentía como si cargase con una tonelada de metal. Notaba una terrible presión que desde fuera y dentro de mi cuerpo parecía querer explotarlo.

A medida que conseguía respirar comencé a notar como algo me acariciaba el rostro. Recuperaba el tacto. Era tan sumamente delicado como una pluma. Me recordaba a las caricias que siendo niño mi madre me daba para dormirme. Era tan cálido. Poco a poco sentía invadirme una gran sensación de bienestar, el dolor se iba mitigando, esa sensación se desplazaba por mi rostro, por mis cabellos, por mi cuello. Recorriendo cada centímetro con una dulzura inmensa. ¿Qué sería?

"– Príncipe, seguid así, concentraos en mi voz, en sentirme. No os resistáis, al principio es duro pero sé que podéis conseguirlo. Concentraos en mi… en mis manos… poco a poco la conmoción desaparecerá y recobrareis vuestros sentidos."– ¿Era una mujer? ¿Estaba siendo tocado por una mujer? ¡Cómo era eso posible! Lo último que recordaba era haber soñado con una hermosa mujer, un ángel tal vez, que se bañaba en una cascada segundos antes de que todo se volviese negro. ¿Sería un sueño, el producto de mi imaginación o realmente había sucedido? Poco a poco comencé a identificar que realmente era una pequeña mano la que me acariciaba. ¡Cuánta ternura despedía! Se sentía mejor cada vez. Tan suave.

"– Decidme, ¿qué es lo que sentís? Contádmelo." – dijo la dulce voz que me arrullaba. Todavía no tenía el control para moverme ni decirle a mis parpados que se abriesen para mirar a quien me estaba ayudando… sí, no era un enemigo, ese ser, ese ángel salvador me estaba ayudando a sobrevivir en ese medio extraño.

"– Es… cálido,… tan… cálido."–consiguió pronunciar el príncipe con un hilo de voz. '¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Estoy indefenso ante un ser desconocido. No debo bajar la guardia. No…' Y lo sentí. La presión de algo sobre mi frente, ¿sería mi imaginación?

"– ¿Y ahora?" –dijo a la vez que sentí movimiento debajo mío.

"– ¿Qué… hace? – conseguí pronunciar a medida que mi respiración se volvía más regular.

"– Lo he apoyado sobre mí y lo he besado en la frente, ¿lo ha sentido? – dijo la dulce voz con un deje de inocencia.

Me sentía confuso, no sabía que sucedía, todo el dolor que había sentido se estaba disipando. Sé que se lo debía a mi misteriosa salvadora. Me sentía protegido como nunca, por un momento desee que se detuviese el tiempo para seguir disfrutando de este instante en que me sentía tan bien.

"– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Pregunté a mi salvadora– ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué hacéis?".

Oí una leve risa y escuche a continuación: "– Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez, Alteza. Si no os importa, cuando os recuperéis os las aclararé. –dijo ella– Por el momento, seguid conmigo, no os desconcentréis. Estad pendiente de mí. Seguid diciéndome, ¿qué sentís? ¿qué oís? Habladme de ello." No podía creerlo, ¿estaba bromeando? ¿Quería que le hablase del terrible dolor que me había hecho casi perder el sentido un minuto antes? ¿No sabía ni quien era y esperaba que le hablase de las sensaciones que recién estaba empezando a recuperar?...

Entonces me habló dulcemente: "– Sé que debéis estar confuso y no es para menos, estáis en un lugar desconocido y sin la mayor parte de vuestros sentidos, pero cuanto antes me digáis como os sentís, antes podré ayudaros y llevaros a un lugar seguro para usted."

Sorprendido por su sinceridad y como si hubiese leído mi mente, accedí a su petición.

"– Siento… algo cálido en mi mejilla, es… suave… delicado… ¿tu mano? –dije. Ella asintió con un sonido suave y prosiguió.

"– Bien, seguid, ¿podéis mover los brazos?". Respiré hondo y busqué nuevas sensaciones. Comenzaba a sentir mi propio cuerpo, la desagradable sensación de quemadura que antes había sentido, se había visto reemplazada por la misma calidez del principio.

"– Sí, creo que sí…"–dije consiguiendo alzar una de mis manos hasta que encontré el brazo desnudo de mi salvadora. "– Eres… suave como… el mármol pulido… pero cálida como… el sol en la primavera… tu piel… parece… delicada y frágil… como gotas de rocío en las rosas" –dije recorriéndolo suavemente. Sentía rubor y calor en mis mejillas. Inspiré hondo y percibí más cosas, el dolor se había ido casi por completo. "– Huele a bosque tras la lluvia… a tierra mojada… a flores que desconozco…" –dije concentrándome en lo que me rodeaba.

"– Muy bien, príncipe, ¿y qué más? –dijo susurrando. Me sentía avergonzado, como un adolescente declarándose a su amada en la escuela.

Volví a tomar aire, ya no sentía ningún dolor, sólo paz.

"– Vainilla… canela… lilas… no estoy seguro… es difícil de definir… hueles… dulce" –dije girando mi cabeza en dirección contraria a ella, como si pudiese evitar que viese el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Parecía una declaración de amor.

"– ¿Podéis abrir los ojos?" –dijo colocando su mano sobre mi rostro orientándolo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que la calidez que no había dejado de experimentar terminaba de envolverme completamente.

Poco a poco conseguí levantar los parpados pero un potente resplandor me hizo cerrarlos. Volví a intentarlo y el resplandor comenzó a atenuarse hasta que puede verla. Era ella, la mujer que había visto minutos antes bañándose desnuda en la cascada… Al recordarlo, sentí nuevamente el calor en mis mejillas y gire rápidamente el rostro en sentido contrario al suyo. '¿Qué me ocurre? Jamás fui vergonzoso, he visto a muchas mujeres ligeras de ropa y nunca me he ruborizado de esta manera ¿cómo es capaz esta muchacha de conseguir tales reacciones en mí?' Pero le debía la vida, lo sabía. No era momento de pensar en tales cosas, debía decírselo.

"– Yo… te agradezco tu ayuda. De no ser por ti… ahora no estaría vivo. –dijo el príncipe mirando a la muchacha que todavía tenía su mano en su rostro– Te pido disculpas por haberte asustado, no era mi intención irrumpir aquí así." –dijo ruborizándose más todavía.

La muchacha pareció entenderle y le dijo: "– No os preocupéis por ello, Alteza, –ella le miró de arriba a abajo como analizándole y continuó sorprendiéndolo: – pero si queríais bañaros conmigo, sólo teníais que haberlo dicho. ¡Ay! ¡Qué niño más travieso!" –El príncipe estaba alucinado, ¿quién se creía esta mujer para decirle semejante estupidez? Comenzó a sentirse fuerte nuevamente, sentía todo su cuerpo cargado de energía. La pondría en su sitio. Estaba a punto de estallar y de decir todo tipo de comentarios ofensivos a la joven cuando ésta le interrumpió, soltando una risa traviesa y le dijo: "– ¡Era broma, Alteza, era broma! Necesitaba que reaccionarais para terminar de estabilizaros. No pretendía ofenderos ni avergonzaros. Disculpadme si así os he hecho sentir." – Percibió la sinceridad de sus palabras y su enojo se disipó totalmente cuando ella le sonrió con inocencia.

"– ¿Quién eres?" –preguntó el príncipe para romper el hielo. Debía conseguir que ella le ayudase a encontrar el Palacio del Milenio de Plata, pero una parte de él no quería moverse de allí, estaba en la gloria, a pesar de estar seguro que ella seguramente era un ser de la luna.

"– Mis amigas me llaman pequeña _Bunny_, podéis llamarme así si os place, Alteza. –dijo sonriendo con naturalidad. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía extrañamente relajado a pesar de los sentimientos que despertaban en él todo lo referente al Reino de la luna y sus gentes.

"– Imagino que tú ya sabes quién soy, no has dejado de llamarme _Alteza_ en todo momento. Dime, pequeña Bunny, ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?" –ella lo miró extrañada y le respondió:

"– ¿De verdad no sabéis qué os ha sucedido y por qué?" –él negó. "–Cuando se viene a la luna, ella mira en la mente, el corazón y el alma de sus visitantes. Cuanto más lo rechaces, ella más insiste. Lo peor que puede pasar es lo que su Alteza ha experimentado. Estabais tan a la defensiva, tan en guardia que con ello sólo conseguisteis que la luna luchase con más fuerzas para leer en vos. Eso es todo. Lo único que yo hice fue, mediar entre ella y vos para que aflojara su agarre. Ella se fía de mí." –el príncipe la miró asombrado.

"– ¿Me estás diciendo que la luna es un ser vivo en sí mismo y decide ese tipo de cosas? –dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, pues todavía seguía recostado sobre su nueva amiga.

"– Es una forma de decirlo, sí. Aunque no come ni bebe,… ni se debate entre qué zapatos combinarán mejor con un sombrero de plumas o a donde irá de vacaciones el próximo verano." –explicó ella en tono gracioso mientras le servía de apoyo al príncipe que estaba casi de pie. Se quedó sorprendido ante este comentario. No lo esperaba y soltó una carcajada. Se rio con ganas, era la primera risa sincera que le salía espontáneamente en mucho tiempo. Selene le miró complacida, se la veía extrañamente feliz.

"– Creo que hace mucho que no me sentía tan relajado con nadie, Bunny. No recuerdo la última vez que me reí tan a gusto por una tontería." –dijo el príncipe entre risas mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos.

Ella lo miró pensativa y le dijo dubitativa: "– ¿En la tierra… no tenéis motivos para reír? Es vuestro hogar, en teoría ¿no debieseis sentiros a salvo y relajado en él?".

El príncipe la miró y dijo: "– No, realmente no hay muchos momentos en los que me sienta con motivos para reír o me pueda relajar lo suficiente."

"– ¡Cómo lo lamento, Alteza! – dijo Selene con tristeza.

Él se percató y le dijo: "– ¡Eh! No te aflijas por mí, yo estoy bien, ¡en serio!" –El príncipe la miró y decidió que debía cambiar de tema. Acababa de conocerla y aunque se sentía extrañamente bien con esa joven, no iba a mostrarle cuan desgraciada era su vida como heredero al trono. No es que fuese desgraciado, simplemente creía que la felicidad de su pueblo era antes que la suya propia, y desde muy joven había dejado de perseguirla pues sólo había conseguido lastimarse.

"– Dime, Bunny, ¿estamos muy lejos de Palacio? –preguntó intentando ver a través de las copas de los árboles– Cuando llegué a la luna, no estaba cerca de mis Generales y temo les haya sucedido lo mismo que a mí con tan mala suerte que ellos no hayan tenido un _ángel_ para ayudarles." – dijo el príncipe guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó, la había llamado ángel.

"– Eh… no, realmente estamos cerca. Podemos ir desde aquí atravesando el Bosque." –dijo extrañada por su reacción y señalando un pequeño sendero a través de los árboles.

Desde el primer momento, el príncipe Endimión le había parecido un hombre muy atractivo y cautivador. De no haber sentido el rechazo que él experimentaba a la energía Lunar, se habría quedado embobada mirándolo. Habría admirado sus bellos ojos azules y su hermoso cabello negro meciéndose con el viento, a pesar de encontrarse en esa situación tan embarazosa cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Le costaba creer que aquel joven realmente necesitase de su ayuda. Cualquier otro, habría caído fulminado casi inmediatamente al ser rodeado por la energía Lunar, pero él no. El príncipe Endimión había aguantado quien sabe cuántos minutos un sufrimiento incalculable hasta tropezarse con ella en su rincón secreto. Él era diferente, de eso no había duda y ella debía prestarle su ayuda, se lo había prometido a su madre. ¡Y porque no! Ella también podría conseguir algo durante tiempo que pasase con él en vez de acosar constantemente a la Reina para que le contase historias de la tierra. ¡Quién mejor que el príncipe de la tierra para contarle todo lo que todavía no sabía del planeta azul!, pues como le habían dicho desde muy niña, era la princesa de la Luna más curiosa que había existido.

Ella ya había sido muy imprudente al salir del Palacio cuando ese día llegaría la Comitiva terrestre, pero sólo deseaba relajarse por última vez ante la tarea que se le avecinaba, ya que en teoría, hasta el día siguiente no tendría que iniciar su misión. Había cambiado su vaporoso vestido largo blanco y dorado, por la ropa que usaba en sus entrenamientos. Era un vestido blanco corto, tipo clámide sin mangas, con unos cordones que se trenzaban desde sus caderas hasta debajo de su pecho rodeando su cintura. Se asemejaba a las túnicas griegas femeninas que había visto en libros de arte terrestres. Había tenido el acierto de ocultar su marca real, era algo que aprendió a controlar siendo niña. Era muy conveniente en sus frecuentes escapadas de Palacio pues aunque todos la conocían, el mero hecho de no portar la marca real le daba el margen suficiente para escapar. Se le ocurrió que así, de incognito, tal vez sería más útil que acercarse al príncipe como princesa. Ya le habían advertido que el príncipe era muy reticente a relacionarse con los seres de la luna, pero a ella no le había ido tan mal… dentro de lo que cabe. Fue un acierto decirle al príncipe el apelativo cariñoso que las Guerreros tenían para con ella. No le habría sido capaz de mentirle inventando otro nombre.

Se dirigían en silencio por el sendero. El príncipe estaba admirando el paisaje. Se le veía emocionado y relajado, no como su madre le había dicho. Aunque había algo en su rostro que no parecía dejarle tranquilo.

"– Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien? –Pregunto tímida Selene– parecéis inquieto, ¿hay algo que os preocupe?" –Endimión la miró, y sacudió la cabeza negando.

"– No estoy preocupado, es sólo que… estoy sorprendido. No pretendo ofenderte, pequeña Bunny, pero desde que tengo uso de razón os he visto a los seres lunares como… no sé cómo decirlo… como… ¡seres de otro planeta!". –dijo exagerando esta última parte.

"– ¡Es que lo somos, Alteza!". –dijo ella sonriendo parándose frente a él con la mano en el pecho. A él le hizo gracia su reacción.

"– Si, sé que es cierto, pero no es exactamente lo que quería decir. Siempre os había imaginado cómo brujas o seres mágicos con poderes misteriosos que nos tenían de mascotas inútiles; cómo diablos que sólo buscaban el beneficio propio y que se rebajaban tan sólo en contadas ocasiones para que los humanos no nos revelásemos contra ellos –dijo el príncipe mirándola fijamente– y mírame aquí, a tu lado, después de haberme salvado la vida." El príncipe continúo: "– Acudía preparado en este viaje a no involucrarme más de lo estrictamente necesario con los seres de la luna, pero parece que… –dijo con resignación– no va a ser posible."

"– Parece que veníais predispuesto contra nosotros, dispuesto a odiarnos a la mínima oportunidad, Alteza. –dijo apenada– no debierais juzgar antes de conocer, podéis llevaros gratas sorpresas." Selene tomó aire dispuesta a proseguir. "– En muchas ocasiones la gente nos sorprende, no sabéis cómo es alguien hasta que lo habéis tratado. Un buen monarca no debiese formarse opiniones tan rápidamente sin ni siquiera conocer a su oponente."

El príncipe la miró con asombro, cuanta verdad y sabiduría encontraba en las palabras de aquella muchacha que apenas había vivido unos años. Pero estaba escarmentado, toda su vida estaba marcada por desengaños y trampas que le habían puesto y esta situación no podía ser más que eso, otro engaño.

"– ¿Le parezco un ser maligno, Alteza? –preguntó Selene con aire intranquilo, en su mirada el príncipe pudo observar cierto aire de tristeza– Sé que poseemos habilidades que no son muy comunes, bueno… nada comunes en la tierra, pero… cuando he empleado mi poder ha sido con la mejor de mis intenciones como cuando el príncipe… lo necesitó hace un momento… No habría hecho lo correcto de no haberlo empleado para socorreros." –dijo apagadamente la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

Él vio clara su oportunidad, no era posible que le hubiese ayudado por nada, todo aquel que se acercaba a él quería sacar beneficio y esta joven no sería menos.

"– Es extraño obtener ayuda desinteresada en mi posición. No sé si quieras algo de mí, pero de haberlo, me gustaría me lo dijeses para intentar complacerte y saldar mi deuda contigo." –Tras decir esto, el príncipe sujetó la mano de la joven, la cual perpleja se ruborizó casi al instante. El príncipe había tendido una trampa para averiguar de qué pasta estaba hecha la muchacha. Una mínima parte de él esperaba equivocarse pero desde hacía mucho tiempo había comprobado que todos tenían un precio, y ahora conocería el de esta hermosa muchacha.

"– Príncipe Endimión, yo… –dijo ella desviando la mirada– tan sólo… me gustaría que… me brindase la oportunidad de ser su amiga." –Él retrocedió un paso atónito. Cualquier otra mujer se habría descubierto, habría caído en su trampa pidiéndole riquezas, joyas o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Quién era esta chiquilla? ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Realmente ella era tan sincera y pura que daba sin esperar nada a cambio? Y eso, ¿en qué le convertía a él? ¡Dios! ¡Qué estaba pretendiendo conseguir, esta muchacha era tan sencilla e inocente como le había parecido desde el principio, era sincera desde un primer momento! Se sintió miserable al haber pretendido engañarla cuando la única verdad era que tenía frente a él al primer ser que había conocido en la Luna y resultaba ser lo más puro y autentico que había encontrado en sus cortos años de vida.

"– Pero… ¿no somos amigos ya?" –dijo intentando sobreponerse ante la situación que él mismo había provocado.

"– ¿Amigos dice?... No, todavía no. –dijo sonriendo con total franqueza. El príncipe sintió una punzada en su pecho. – Nos acabamos de conocer, Alteza, –dijo la joven seria y pensativa– y hasta donde yo sé los amigos se hacen con el tiempo; a un amigo le confías tus preocupaciones, te interesas por él, quieres que esté bien y feliz, recurres a él cuándo necesitas ayuda y…te sientes bien a su lado." –concluyó la joven mirándolo con ternura.

"– Aunque por las circunstancias hayamos hecho ya alguna de estas cosas, –dijo sonriente– la amistad crece con el tiempo, siempre y cuando se la aliente".

Tenía razón, el príncipe estaba totalmente atónito, esa pequeña muchacha que tendría unos años menos que él tenía respuestas sinceras para todo, le abrumaba tanta claridad y lo peor era que hacía tambalearse conceptos que él ya creía consolidados.

"– Entonces, ¿lo intentamos? –dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia él con clara intención de sellar un pacto entre ambos– ¿se olvidará que soy un _extraterrestre_?". El príncipe contuvo una carcajada, y segundos más tarde la miró seriamente. Él adelantó su mano, dubitativo y la estrechó con delicadeza. Ambos sintieron un hormigueo que les recorrió el cuerpo ante tal contacto, pero no separaron sus manos. Ella sonrió y tiró de él haciendo que se desequilibrase perdiendo su postura regia. Aprovechando esto, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y soltando su mano, se alejó de él. Ahora sí que estaba completamente desconcertado. Tocó su mejilla con su mano mientras se incorporaba e intentaba recomponerse. Lo había besado y a él… ¿le había gustado? ¿Quién era esa joven? Por momentos le parecía sólo una niña y al momento siguiente mujer. Se giró sobre sí mismo y la vio unos metros más allá, sonriéndole con naturalidad, agitando su brazo para llamar su atención y que la siguiera. Caminó hasta ella, y al llegar a su altura, la sonrió e iniciaron nuevamente su marcha, juntos.


	6. Toma de contacto

**¡Hola!, les traigo una nueva actualización. Espero sea de su agrado. Me encantaría saber que les está pareciendo mi fic, pues he puesto mucho empeño en él, junto con el de Inuyasha. Gracias por leer, si tienen comentarios estaré encantada de leerlos y responderé sin falta.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5.: Toma de contacto._**

Todo el Palacio del Milenio de Plata se encontraba en alerta. Los cuatro Generales de la tierra habían llegado puntuales y sin contratiempos a la sala de Teletransporte lunar, pero algo había ido mal. El príncipe no se encontraba con ellos. Los cuatro Generales muy agitados informaron a los Consejeros Luna y Artemis de lo sucedido durante la travesía hasta que estuvieron cerca de la gravedad Lunar. Ellos vieron como una luz blanca los envolvía a cada uno de ellos pero en el caso del príncipe notaron como ésta no podía penetrar en él. Vieron como una burbuja de energía se formaba a su alrededor arrojándole fuera de su alcance mientras ellos seguían en la trayectoria al palacio. Lo vieron alejarse contra su voluntad en aquella esfera llameante y electrificada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintieron impotencia al no poder ayudar a su joven príncipe.

"– ¡Debemos salir a buscarlo! No podemos dejarlo solo, es posible que esté herido y confuso, ¡o algo peor! –dijo Nephrite– ¿Cómo es posible que esto haya sucedido? ¡Se supone que las vías de comunicación son seguras, debían encargarse de ello para que llegásemos a salvo!".

"– ¡Debéis tranquilizaros, mi General! –dijo la consejera Luna– lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros habría podido prever esta situación. Nuestro reino es seguro, pero la luna siempre tiene la última palabra para decidir quién entra y quién no. Debéis confiar en nosotros, lo encontraremos." –Tras estas palabras, el rostro de los Generales se encendió y Kunszite se dirigió a ella:

"– ¿Qué queréis decir con que la luna decidió negarle el paso? ¿Y dónde está él? ¿Perdido en el espacio? ¡Él no está preparado para esto, por ello lo estábamos acompañando!".

"– ¡Calmaos, Lord Kunszite!" –dijo una templada voz a sus espaldas. Los cuatro Generales se giraron en redondo y vieron a la Reina Serenity aproximándose con su cetro brillando ante ellos. Recuperaron la compostura y ofrecieron una profunda reverencia a la Reina. "– Él está bien, –continuó con calma la Reina– no está solo, ya fue localizado y viene acompañado de camino a Palacio. Ha superado la primera prueba que le esperaba en el Milenio de Plata; debo admitir que _ella_ ha hecho un gran avance con vuestro príncipe en tan solo el tiempo que lleváis en la Luna. No todo está perdido."

Los Generales se miraron sorprendidos, la Reina hablaba enigmáticamente como si supiese más de lo que ellos sabían que sucedería a su llegada a la Luna.

"– Su Majestad… ¿qué…?" –dijo Jadeite.

"– Un poderoso miembro del Milenio del Plata está con él y le instruirá. Al contrario que con ustedes, el príncipe recibirá formación diferente a la vuestra. Él ya posee ciertos conocimientos, pero lo que debe aprender de su estancia aquí es algo más importante, el encontrar en sí mismo lo más poderoso que posee como ser humano, algo indispensable para ser un buen gobernante, algo sin lo cual estaréis indefensos si la tierra vuelve a ser invadida por la oscuridad y la guerra. Es algo que creísteis perdido y destruido hace años... Su corazón."

Los Generales estaban perplejos. ¿Había realmente esperanza para su joven príncipe? ¿Quién sería la encargada de acompañar al príncipe en este viaje? Ellos sintieron un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar que serían apartados de las mujeres a las que en silencio, seguían amando.

"– ¿Quién es esa _ella_ a la que os referís, Majestad?… ¿Es alguna de vuestras Guerreros? –dijo tragando con dificultad Kunszite, no sin tratar de oculta su desconsuelo por si se trataba de la mujer que le acompañaba en sus sueños todas las noches, su Minako de Venus.

"– No es ninguna de ellas, mi estimado Kunszite. –argumentó la Reina– Si bien vuestros pensamientos os dirigieron en la dirección correcta al pensar que orientaríamos nuestros esfuerzos en ese sentido, pero no es el camino conveniente, hay otro sendero más adecuado y que si llega a buen puerto, será el mejor que pudimos tomar."

Los Generales abrieron sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Por las palabras de la Reina Serenity sabían que no todo estaba perdido. Recuperarían a su maestro, a su amigo. Y con él, la esperanza de sanar las heridas de su corazón. Sabían de la sabiduría de la Reina y desde hacía muchos años se había ganado su respeto, ella jamás había tratado de cambiar sus ideas con respecto a la luna y su cometido para con la tierra. Ellos se habían convencido solos al ver actuar a los seres lunares, al convivir con ellos cuando tuvieron que realizar sus transiciones. Se habían entregado voluntariamente al enamorarse cada uno de la Guerrero que les instruyó en su día… Por ello, habían insistido en ir los cuatro acompañando al príncipe. Aunque habían guardado esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, pues habían prometido no volver a la luna, deseaban volver a verlas. El príncipe había visto con satisfacción su ofrecimiento sincero aunque desconocía otro motivo adicional por el cual los Generales querían acompañarlo. Tras serenarse aun sabiendo que la Reina no había respondido totalmente a su pregunta, se dirigieron nuevamente a ella.

"– Su Majestad, ¿qué debemos hacer?" –dijo Zoysite rompiendo el silencio que se había creado tras las palabras de la Reina.

"– Por el momento, esperar que lleguen a Palacio; no tardarán en hacerlo. Su formación y entrenamiento oficial estará a cargo de las Guerreros y ella también lo ayudará sin interferir en su preparación por lo que les ruego la dejen hacer. Permítanla acompañarlo, ella es de total confianza, pero les ruego discreción en este asunto." –Expuso con claridad la reina y tras una breve pausa les habló de nuevo. "– Podéis ocupar vuestras antiguas habitaciones, siguen estando tal y como las dejasteis. Además… creo que ciertas _personas_ estarán más que encantadas de indicaros nuevamente el camino… ¿¡no es así, mis Guerreros!? –dijo alzando un poco más la voz, mirando hacia el acceso a los jardines, dónde instantes más tarde aparecieron Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus y Marte.

Estaban terriblemente avergonzadas, tanto por haber sido descubiertas como por volver a ver a los cuatro Generales de la tierra. Ellos se ruborizaron al volver a encontrarse nuevamente con ellas cara a cara… las habían extrañado tanto… La Reina se retiró con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo una señal a sus Consejeros para que la siguieran. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Se decían tanto sin pronunciar palabras que permanecieron así por un momento que les pareció eterno.

Mientras, a las afueras del Bosque que rodeaba el muro sur del Palacio del Milenio de Plata, una joven pareja caminaba despacio disfrutando de las vistas del Reino y su mutua compañía. Habían estado hablando todo el camino, ella le había acosado a preguntas acerca de su vida en la tierra; lo que hacía, lo que le gustaba, donde iba a relajarse, su postre favorito y muchas cosas más. Esas horas se le habían pasado volando.

"– ¡No puedo creer que tenga 23 años, Alteza! ¡Parecéis mucho más mayor! ¡Tenéis que cambiar inmediatamente los productos que uséis para la piel! –expresó ella alarmada en tono bromista cuando el príncipe le dijo su edad.

"– No es para tanto, Bunny; además yo no me pongo nada en la cara, mi rostro refleja mi edad, ¡no más años!" –dijo Endimión levemente contrariado. "– Según tú, ¿Qué edad aparento?" –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"– Pues… yo diría que… ¡no menos de 35!" –dijo ella con seguridad tras darle un rápido repaso.

"– ¡35! –gritó estupefacto el príncipe con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¿En qué te basas para decirme eso?". Ella lo miró ladeando la cabeza y se situó a un paso de él. Levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos delicadamente por su frente y por debajo de sus ojos. El príncipe se quedó inmóvil disfrutando de tan suave caricia.

"– En esto, mi príncipe, –susurró mientras acompañaba con su mirada el recorrido que sus dedos hacían en su rostro– Vuestro semblante es duro, se nota que no sonreís con frecuencia. Tenéis marcas en vuestra piel que me dicen que os pasáis gran parte del tiempo serio o enojado, sintiendo gran preocupación y que pocas veces os permitís el lujo de suavizar vuestra expresión y sonreír. Si os concedieseis un respiro, vuestros rostro y mirada reflejarían la juventud y vitalidad que poseéis y que sólo vuestro cuerpo denota."

Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia pero le dolía. Ella tenía razón, ¡otra vez la tenía! ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha tan joven le expusiese con tanta claridad las circunstancias de su existencia que sólo su círculo más cercano conocía? Era como si ella lo viese. Pero era cierto, era un secreto a voces que debido a sus responsabilidades y a las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, había decidido aislarse del mundo; siendo frio y distante, protegiéndose y evitando todo lo que pudiese exponerlo nuevamente al dolor, alejando la alegría de él, así nadie lo tomaría por un ser débil… otra vez. Todos en la tierra conocían su actitud frente a sus responsabilidades diarias.

Cuando la mano de la joven se detuvo en su mejilla, el príncipe alzó su mano colocándola sobre la de ella. Sintió una onda de energía que le invadió, recorriendo todo su ser. Temblaba ligeramente pero eso no le impidió acercar la mano de ella a su boca para besarla dulcemente en la palma. Ella se sorprendió y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas. El príncipe bajo su mano todavía sujetando la de ella y se acercó. Quería besarla. Le hacía sentir tan bien su compañía a pesar de hacer temblar su mundo, que pensó que también podría complacer su cuerpo. Comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella pero se detuvo al ver que ella había cambiado su semblante y le miraba seria e inexpresiva. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era sólo una sencilla muchacha, tal vez una Guerrero, y él un hombre, un príncipe. No debía aprovecharse de ello. ¿Qué pretendía? Si lo hacía, estropearía lo único que podía hacerle más llevaderas sus preocupaciones durante el tiempo que durase su estancia. ¡No! Él regresaría a la tierra… esperaba que pronto y por una vez, haría las cosas bien, no se aprovecharía de su situación. La trataría con respeto y cariño, como él se había sentido desde que la había conocido unas horas atrás. La protegería, aunque fuese de sí mismo.

"– Perdóname." –dijo tristemente mientras se erguía y comenzaba a liberar su mano. Pero ella la apretó nuevamente y retomó la marcha hacia el Palacio arrastrándolo tras ella. Él se sorprendió de esto y vio como ella lo miraba de refilón, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El príncipe acomodó su paso al de su nueva amiga y cogidos de la mano entraron al recinto por una puerta escondida tras una frondosa enredadera. Ella sólo pudo pensar al ver como se había contenido el príncipe que realmente no era tan mal chico como se lo habían pintado. Selene estaba dispuesta a defender su honor si este se veía comprometido y cuando vio al príncipe inclinarse sobre ella con dudosas intenciones, estaba preparada para rechazarlo. Pero él no lo hizo, se contuvo y con eso convenció a la princesa de que él tenía buenas cualidades ocultas por aquella máscara que él había erigido y mostraba al mundo como su personalidad. Había descubierto que él era mejor de lo demostraba y eso la hacía temblar hasta cierto punto que no entendía.

"– ¿Cómo sabías por dónde entrar?, –dijo el príncipe extrañado al traspasar aquel umbral– debes de escaparte mucho de Palacio; parece que sabes perfectamente el momento idóneo y el lugar para no ser descubierta. ¿Acaso eres una ladrona?".

Ella lo miró precavida y le dijo: "– No, Alteza,… no me toméis por eso. Sólo… necesito desconectar de todo de vez en cuando… Al contrario que vos, príncipe; tendríais que tomar ejemplo de mí, Alteza." –dijo adoptando una pose orgullosa.

Él sonrió, parándose a pensar un instante y le habló nuevamente.

"– Endimión, –indicó él– llámame por mi nombre sin tanto formalismo, ¿lo harás?" –dijo mirándola con dulzura.

Ella desvió su mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. '¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué me sucede? Cada vez que baja la guardia se comporta de una manera tan tierna que me hace estremecer'. ¿Qué efecto tenía este hombre sobre ella? Se sentía algo confusa, pero por otro lado, aliviada de poder abandonar la etiqueta y tutearlo como solía hacer con sus amigas, las Guerreros. Le costaba mantener el trato de vos por tanto tiempo, le parecía demasiado distante.

"– Está bien… Endimión… como quieras". –dijo finalmente mirándole con la cabeza baja.

Una suave brisa los sacó de su trance. El príncipe alzó entonces los ojos y vio los extensos jardines plagados de flores que se extendían desde dónde estaban hasta casi alcanzar los muros del edificio principal del Palacio. Los jardines eran una vasta extensión de terreno plagada de todo tipo de vegetación. En un lateral pudo distinguir un laberinto, rodeado de rosales que trepaban armoniosamente por un pasillo de columnas. En el otro extremo, un edificio acristalado, semejante a edificaciones griegas que conocía por los libros de texto, se erigía sobre una pequeña elevación. Justo en medio, una gran fuente con varios surtidores hacía chocar el agua contra sus bordes, haciendo que diminutas gotas se acumularan en las hojas de las plantas que lo rodeaban.

"– Ven conmigo, –dijo ella mientras le volvía a sujetar de la mano y tiraba de él avanzando unos metros, alejándose de la puerta oculta que habían atravesado– quiero enseñarte algo antes de entrar a Palacio." Y diciendo esto, soltó su mano y le sujetó de los hombros para darle la vuelta. El príncipe se quedó boquiabierto. Frente a él en el cielo veía su propio planeta. La tierra. Se veía tan hermosa. Era realmente un espectáculo maravilloso. Parecía una esfera azul, con pinceladas blancas salpicadas por su superficie. Ahora entendía por qué en algún manuscrito procedente de la luna había leído que se referían a ellos como 'el planeta azul'.

"– Se ve tan bella, ¿verdad? Desde niña siempre me ha encantado observaros. Cuando me sentía decaída o simplemente quería desconectar, me sentaba cerca de la fuente o en el interior del laberinto y observaba tu planeta. Está tan lleno de vida, con tantas costumbres diferentes, sus gentes, tan rebosante de energía que me permitía evadirme de mi realidad, –dijo ella con mirada ensoñadora. Hizo una pausa disfrutando de la sensación que experimentaba y continuó: – así que ya lo sabes, ¡era yo la que os vigilaba!" –terminó diciendo ella con aire delator sacándole la lengua.

Él la observó sonriente y dijo triunfante siguiendo el juego: "– ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía, eres una mirona! –Argumentó fingiendo acusarla– ¡quién me iba a decir que iba a encontrar a la primera de cambio a la persona sobre la cual recaerían mis acusaciones! ¡Mereces un castigo por tus acciones! –concluyó fingiendo severidad en sus palabras.

"– ¡No, por favor, –dijo ella poniendo voz lastimera cual víctima inocente– tened compasión de mí! Tan sólo he observado la tierra… ¡un par de millones de veces!".

Él la miró conteniendo una carcajada y le dijo amenazadoramente: "– ¡Sufrirás por tus crímenes!" –y se lanzó sobre ella atrapándola entre sus brazos haciéndola víctima de un intenso ataque de cosquillas.

"– ¡No, por favor, piedad! –dijo ella intentando controlar la risa y zafarse del ataque del príncipe que los había arrastrado al suelo– ¡Ten misericordia de mí, jajaja!".

"– ¿Te rindes entonces? –dijo él deteniéndose momentáneamente en su ataque. – ¡Ahora tendré que darte un escarmiento para que no vuelvas a hacerlo!".

Ella lo miró resignada y le dijo con seguridad: "– ¡Aunque me castigues, seguiré haciéndolo, y más ahora que te conozco!" –Endimión la miró con ternura y por un momento casi se dejó llevar, pero se consiguió controlar, no debía perder el control. Se sentía feliz por sus palabras, no sabía por qué. Sabía que cuando regresase a la tierra y volviese a necesitar acudir a su rincón favorito para evadirse, sería con ella con la que conversaría en vez de con el astro lunar, con su pequeña Bunny de la luna. Se inclinó hacia su frente y la besó, apartándose de encima de ella para evitar mayores tentaciones.

"– Confío en tu palabra, Bunny, espero que sigas mirándola como yo lo haré desde ahora,… –dijo sonriendo como hace mucho que no lo hacía– ¡por qué te estaré mirando a ti!".

Ella se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda. Tenía que ocultar su rostro de él en ese momento. '¡Dios! ¿Cómo es capaz de decirme esas cosas? Me siento muy feliz por sus palabras pero ¿Por qué?' Apenas llevaban unas horas juntos, habían conversado acerca de la luna y la tierra, de las equivocadas ideas que el príncipe Endimión tenía en referencia a los seres lunares. Se sentía como si lo conociese de siempre y sentía la necesidad de tocarlo. La sensación que percibía al rozar su piel era tan desconocida como agradable para ella. Quería sentirla continuamente desde que la experimentó al lado de la cascada. Definitivamente había una extraña conexión entre ambos, y pensaba disfrutar de ella mientras pudiese. Tenía muy claro que cuando Endimión estuviese listo para regresar a la tierra, ya no volverían a estar juntos… Eso la entristeció, pero se dio ánimos a si misma: '¡Animo Selene, ayúdale en su tarea lo mejor que sepas y disfruta mientras tanto!'.

Se giró con decisión y lo vio observándola. Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le preguntó: "– ¿Quieres que te muestre algo más antes de entrar a Palacio?".

Él pareció pensárselo y tras levantarse le dijo: "– ¿Qué es ese edificio frente al Palacio?" – Él señalaba un pabellón anexo que había sido construido hacía algunos años para uso de las Guerreros y para la práctica de deportes. Ella pensó un instante su respuesta.

"– Ese es el pabellón de deportes… ahí practicamos patinaje sobre hielo." –dijo midiendo su respuesta, no quería dar demasiada información, pues empezaba a temerse que las preguntas del príncipe se fuesen centrando hacia su persona en cualquier momento. No debía contarle todo lo que se hacía allí porque inexorablemente acabaría preguntando como era que ella sabía eso si no era una Guerrero o un miembro de la corte. ¿Y cómo le explicaría que no era ninguna Guerrero que él pudiese identificar?

"– ¿Tú lo utilizas?" –Preguntó curioso.

Ella lo miró con tranquilidad y le respondió: "– Sí, me encanta patinar, pero no todo el mundo puede utilizarlo; actualmente sólo lo emplean los miembros de la Familia Real y las Guerreros…–dándose cuenta de su error añadió: – También hay algunas personas que han sido autorizadas a utilizarlo… como es mi caso."

Él asintió y siguió avanzando junto a ella.

"– ¿Patinas bien? –dijo él– me gustaría verte algún día." Ella lo miró sorprendida y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas levemente.

"– Hago lo que puedo, –dijo sonriendo– a lo mejor te defraudaría, realmente no me considero buena. ¡La Guerrero Júpiter sí que lo es!, todos los años, ella y… –dudó–… la princesa hacen una exhibición para todo el Milenio de Plata. Son consideradas las mejores del reino. Aunque últimamente no las he visto practicar juntas… pero merece la pena".

"– ¿Cuándo podré conocerlas, –preguntó el príncipe nuevamente–… a la princesa, a las otras Guerreros? ¿Podré verte durante el tiempo que dure mi estancia aquí?".

"– ¿Siempre preguntas tanto? – le dijo ella adoptando una pose de disconformidad.

"– He tenido una gran maestra preguntona." –dijo él mirándola burlón y acusador.

"– Perdona, tienes razón. Yo fui la primera acosadora en eso. –dijo avergonzada, ahora entendía un poco mejor a su Madre y a las Guerreros cuando ella descargaba su batería de preguntas– A tus primeras preguntas, lo desconozco, imagino que de haber llegado cuando debías a Palacio, ya estarías informado de ello. Y a lo segundo… esto… ¿tú quieres verme?".

"– No lo dudes ni un instante; –afirmó con convicción– el poco tiempo libre que mis obligaciones aquí me permitan… querría… pasarlo contigo". –dijo Endimión levemente ruborizado tomándola de la mano y acariciando ésta con su pulgar. Se miraron por un corto espacio de tiempo. Ambos sentían nuevamente esa extraña conexión entre ellos. Esa energía que los recorría como una onda expansiva al colisionar un objeto contra el agua. Se sentían como en una nube y ahí querían quedarse hasta que oyeron voces aproximándose a ellos.

"– ¡Príncipe Endimión! ¡Alteza! ¡Mi príncipe! –gritaban a lo lejos varias figuras que se acercaban corriendo a través de los jardines. El príncipe se volvió hacia las figuras y agitó su brazo en señal de saludo pues había reconocido las voces de sus amigos Generales. Ella se retiró unos pasos de él dispuesta a escabullirse entre la vegetación de los jardines pero algo se lo impidió, su espíritu curioso. Quería saber quiénes eran esos hombres que llamaban al príncipe, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía ganas de ponerle cara a los nombres de quienes habían capturado los corazones de sus Guerreros y amigas. Pero debía ser cauta, ella había decidido desempeñar su cometido desde el anonimato, no como princesa así que debía ser cuidadosa e informar cuanto antes tanto a sus Guerreros como a su Madre y sus consejeros de cómo iba a proceder.

"– ¡Alteza! –dijeron todos al unísono al llegar donde se encontraba– ¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Estáis herido? ¿Cómo habéis encontrado el Palacio?". Dijeron atropelladamente sus Generales. Se les veía acalorados y preocupados rodeando al príncipe que los recibió contento.

"– Tranquilizaos, amigos; estoy bien… gracias a ella –dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa en sus labios dirigiendo la vista hacia donde se había retirado su acompañante para observar mejor la escena. Los cuatro Generales la recorrieron con la mirada, estupefactos. No dejaban de mirarla y de cambiar la mirada entre ambos, intentando explicarse algo.

"– Alteza, ¿de verdad os sentís bien? Os noto… diferente, mi Señor." –dijo Jadeite acercándose más al príncipe.

"– No tenéis que preocuparos, amigos, estoy bien… mejor que bien, diría yo… –dijo mirando profundamente a Bunny, que se había situado a unos pasos del grupo, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

"– Sí, no hace falta que lo juréis, Alteza; –dijo con sorna Kunszite– No habéis perdido el tiempo." –dijo casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente alto para que Nephrite, que se encontraba a su lado, lo escuchase y se riese calladamente.

"– Ella es Bunny, forma parte de la corte del Milenio de Plata y sin ella no estaría ahora aquí. Me ha prestado su ayuda de más formas de las imaginables –dijo él con tono de agradecimiento, extendiendo su mano hacia la joven para que se acercara– os pido que la tratéis con respecto de ahora en adelante, le debo la vida." Terminó el príncipe Endimión cogiéndole la mano a la muchacha. "– Bunny, estos son mis Generales y amigos. Los más valientes y leales que he conocido, – dijo él y a continuación los fue presentando: – son Nephrite, Kunszite, Jadeite y Zoysite."

Ella sonrió con calidez hacia cada uno de ellos haciendo una breve reverencia. Los Generales se quedaron fascinados por el sentimiento que irradiaba la joven y comenzaban a entender el porqué del cambio en el príncipe, pero ¿tan intenso había sido lo sucedido entre ambos que ya empezaban a notar los avances en su príncipe? En cualquier caso, debían confiar en ella, la Reina así se lo había dicho. Pero la duda sobre de quien se trataba había anidado en su mente y una parte de ellos se resistía a confiar ciegamente todavía en la joven, porque si no era una de las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior, ¿quién era ella? Creían que se encontrarían otro tipo de persona; por una lado pensaban en alguien con apariencia más fiera, fuerte y aguerrida como la Guerrero Júpiter o la Guerrero Marte, o por el contrario a una erudita del tipo de Guerrero Mercurio, pero todo eso se derrumbó al tener frente a ellos a esa joven, a sus ojos una inocente niña que no contaría con más de 15 o 16 años, con una vitalidad y belleza exuberantes propias de una Guerrero de Venus, pero no podía ser ya que cada planeta tenía una única Guerrero y de ella además irradiaba calidez y pureza. Sí, ellos también lo habían percibido.

"– Endimión, –dijo ella tras mirar hacia el Palacio; los Generales se sorprendieron ante la familiaridad– deberíais entrar al Palacio. Creo que os convendría descansar. Los días en la Luna no se desarrollan de la misma manera que en la tierra y vuestro cuerpo puede acusarlo, sobre todo después de lo de hoy."

Él la miró un instante, después observó a sus Generales, y volviendo a ella dijo esperanzado: "– ¿Nos acompañarás?".

"– No me es posible… aunque me gustaría. –dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras se iba alejando de él lentamente– Nos veremos en otro momento."

"– ¿Cuándo?" –pregunto él impaciente.

"– ¡Yo te buscaré, no te inquietes! – y diciendo esto le lanzó un beso con la mano, y se alejó del grupo yendo hacia el extremo norte del jardín.


	7. Descubrimientos

**Hola de nuevo, nueva actualización. Ahora espero normalizarlas y hacer una a la semana, sin atropellos. Quiero dar las gracias a _Nora_ y a _Selene-silk _por comentar, también a todos los que leen aunque no comenten. Sin todos vosotros no sería posible. Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, espero me hagan saber sus impresiones.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6.: Descubrimientos_**

"– Príncipe, ¡os ha dado fuerte! –dijo Zoysite– Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería esto. Creo que ya puedo morir tranquilo".

El príncipe le miró extrañado y perplejo ante sus palabras. "– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No sé a qué te refieres! –dijo el príncipe Endimión al percibir el tono de burla en las ultimas frases de su amigo.

"– Alteza, no podéis engañarnos, os conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Quién es ella? Parecíais muy renuente a dejarla ir…" –dijo burlón Nephrite dándole suavemente con el codo.

Él los miró casi enojado sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, pero comprendió que era evidente lo que le había sucedido con aquella joven. Con resignación, dijo a sus amigos: "– Ella… me prestó desinteresadamente su ayuda… ¡me salvó!".

Lo dijo con tanta convicción y fe en sus palabras que los Generales se asombraron, pues veían más verdad en sus palabras que el propio príncipe al pronunciarlas. El cambio que la Reina Serenity les había dicho que debía operarse en él se había iniciado. ¿Quién sería esa joven que habría obrado el milagro en tan pocas horas junto al príncipe? La Reina había declarado su total certeza y seguridad en los métodos de ella y que con su intervención no estaría todo perdido, habría esperanza; el príncipe conseguiría superar esta prueba con éxito. ¿Pero cómo era posible que esa pequeña muchacha supusiera la diferencia entre la destrucción del Reino y la salvación? No podía entenderlo, si realmente esa joven tenía en su poder las claves para realmente salvar a su príncipe, tendrían su total colaboración y lealtad. Pero no podían estar seguros, por las palabras de la Reina Serenity habían dado por hecho que se trataba de una poderosa Guerrero, pero de hecho no era ninguna de sus amadas Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior, ¿Quién sería? ¿Alguna de las Guerreros del Sistema Solar exterior? No, eso no era posible. Sabían perfectamente que esas Guerreros no podían abandonar sus Palacios y planetas bajo ningún concepto.

"– ¿Sólo eso, mi Señor? –dijo Kunszite escéptico y receloso– parecía que había mucho más de lo que nos queréis dar a entender." Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro mientras las mejillas del príncipe subían más de color. El príncipe Endimión desvió su mirada; le habían descubierto, sí, ella le gustaba, pero no iba a alimentar ese recién adquirido sentimiento para con ella. Tan sólo era una niña aunque él desconocía su edad; bien podría tener 15 años pero por eso mismo debía procurar no alentar ese sentimiento que ella había despertado en él al momento de conocerse. Debía tratarla como si de su hermana se tratase, pero eso le iba a resultar muy duro. Ella ya se había filtrado por los férreos muros que sus defensas habían erigido, aunque él no sabía hasta dónde.

El príncipe los miró y les dijo dándose por vencido muy rápido: "– ¡Tenéis razón, amigos! No es sólo eso… Ella… me gusta. Es la persona más desinteresada y sincera que he conocido nunca, no se parece a nadie de la corte que conozcamos. Su personalidad es refrescante y me… reconforta. En un momento es niña y al siguiente mujer. Me ha conquistado desde el principio. Es tan inocente, sincera, tan dulce, tierna, graciosa, compasiva… no encuentro palabras que la definan correctamente."

Los Generales estaban alucinando. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y su mandíbula inferior casi tocando el suelo miraban al hombre que estaba frente a ellos. Normalmente el príncipe les plantaba cara, y a veces llegaban a más que palabras cuando le querían sonsacar algo que sabían que él no quería contarles. Pero en esta ocasión, había ido con la sinceridad por delante; ¡se había abierto a ellos! Era un paso más en la confianza del príncipe, pues aunque contaban con ella, sabían que nunca llegaba a confiar en nadie totalmente. Internamente le dieron las gracias a Bunny, su nueva mejor amiga.

El príncipe Endimión esperaba una carga de burlas y mofas por parte de sus amigos, pero ésta no llegó. Tan sólo recibió un comentario escueto por parte de ellos: "– Bien, Alteza. ¡Nos alegramos por usted!" –acompañado de una cálida sonrisa por su parte. Lo respaldaban.

Tras este intercambio, se dirigieron al Palacio donde les esperaban las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior. Los Generales les presentaron y ellas los guiaron hasta un gran salón donde podrían reponer fuerzas y descansar de su inesperado día.

"– Alteza, mañana a primera hora tras una breve audiencia con la Reina Serenity, iniciaremos su formación y entrenamiento. Debéis saber que vuestro éxito depende en mayor medida de vuestra disposición que no tanto de vuestros conocimientos, ya que nos consta que vuestros Generales… –dijo Ami mirando a Zoysite con complicidad– hicieron un gran trabajo transmitiéndole los conocimientos que ellos adquirieron con anterioridad en la luna" –concluyó ella con calma. El príncipe asintió; una parte de él se sentía contrariada por haberle hecho acudir a la luna si realmente él ya conocía todo cuanto necesitaba para su prueba ante el Cristal de Oro; pero por otro lado se sintió aliviado porque podría entonces disponer de algo más de tiempo libre… para estar con Bunny.

Las Guerreros se miraron entre ellas con cautela y tras despedirse con una reverencia salieron de la estancia. No pasó mucho rato hasta que uno a uno sus Generales con la excusa de estar cansados por el viaje y los nervios que habían pasado decidieron irse a sus habitaciones. Y en parte era verdad, el estado de nervios que habían soportado ese día los había dejado exhaustos pero anhelaban otra cosa, la compañía de otra persona.

Cuando tres de ellos se hubieron excusado, Kunszite se aproximó hacia donde el príncipe se encontraba, sentado en el alfeizar de un gran ventanal mirando hacia el jardín de Palacio.

"– Mi Señor, tenéis que saber algo que no os hemos comentado antes de este viaje. –dijo Kunszite enigmático– Sin duda todos nosotros deseamos estar con usted y ayudarle en todo lo necesario para que salga victorioso en esta prueba, pero… tras nuestras honradas intenciones, hay otra que desconocéis, y no me sentiría a gusto si no os informara." Tras esta breve introducción, vio cómo su General tomaba aire, se le veía nervioso, intranquilo y ¿ruborizado?

"– Tiene que ver con las Guerreros ¿no es verdad? –dijo sonriendo con franqueza el príncipe señalado hacia el jardín. Kunszite se acercó hasta la ventana mirando en la dirección en la que el príncipe indicaba. Sus mejillas antes levemente ruborizadas se tornaron rojas al ver como en diferentes partes del jardín estaban sus tres compañeros paseando, abrazados o tomados de la mano de alguna de las Guerreros.

"– Mi príncipe… yo…" –consiguió decir avergonzado ante tales escenas.

"– No te inquietes, amigo mío, debí suponerlo. –dijo Endimión incorporándose y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo– Me sentí halagado por vuestro rápido ofrecimiento a acompañarme pero algo me decía que me faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas. Todo encajó a la perfección cuando os vi observarlas cuando nos encontramos con ellas en los jardines."

Kunszite asintió avergonzado, dejando la cabeza baja.

"– Así que… ¡tú y Minako de Venus! ¡Quién me lo iba a decir! Tienes buen ojo, casanova, sin duda habrá sido difícil de conquistar." –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kunszite intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y le habló soñador: "– No sin motivo es la encarnación de la Diosa del Amor, pero fue amor a primera vista. Caímos bajo el mismo hechizo que los demás… la luna nos escogió y nos unió a ellas." –Dijo con total convencimiento de sus palabras. El príncipe le sonrió con sinceridad y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuese. Kunszite hizo una profunda reverencia y se dirigió con paso raudo hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró de frente con Minako, que lo esperaba. El príncipe Endimión vio esta escena desde donde se encontraba, le pareció verlos mirarse unos segundos rodeados de una cálida atmosfera que los envolvía, llenos de amor. Mientras se cerraba la puerta pudo ver como los brazos de la Guerrero se enlazaban detrás del cuello de su General y éste la abrazaba por la cintura para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Sintió una gran envidia en ese momento. Imaginó la misma escena que había presenciado siendo él y Bunny sus actores. Pero… ¿qué estaba pensando? Acababa de conocerla y es cierto, le gustaba pero ¿quería llegar realmente tan lejos? Agitó su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, no debía, no era el momento. Siguió observando las vistas que se abrían frente a él, admirando sobre todo su planeta, la tierra. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, tan hermosa. Y había sido ella quien se lo había mostrado… ella nuevamente. Desde ese momento supo que sería difícil alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió la puerta de la estancia abrirse y un par de gatos entraron a aquel lugar. Eran dos gatos de magnífico pelaje, uno negro azulado y el otro blanco, ambos poseían en su frente una luna creciente dorada. Los miró con detenimiento mientras se aproximaban a donde él se encontraba.

"– Alteza Real –dijo el gato negro– mi nombre es Luna; él es Artemis. Somos los Consejeros Reales del Milenio de Plata." El príncipe Endimión se sorprendió. 'Gatos… en la luna… que abren puertas… ¿Y qué hablan? Debo mantener una mentalidad más abierta, más abierta', se dijo tratando de convencerse mentalmente.

Luna prosiguió: "– Estamos aquí para conducirle a sus habitaciones. Hemos recibido instrucciones precisas de alojarle en el ala este de Palacio para que pueda apreciar mejor las vistas de la tierra."

El príncipe se sintió encantado y agradecido con la posibilidad de poder ver en todo momento su hogar.

"– Vuestras habitaciones se encuentran en la planta siguiente a ésta, con gusto os conduciremos hasta ellas para que podáis descansar; mañana tenéis una agenda intensa."

El príncipe asintió poniéndose de pie y haciendo ademan de seguir a los gatos. Ellos comprendiendo sus intenciones comenzaron a caminar guiándole por los pasillos. El camino fue realmente corto. Únicamente tuvo que subir dos cortos tramos de escaleras de un bello mármol y continuar hasta el fondo de un amplio y luminoso pasillo. Ambos gatos se situaron a ambos lados de una gran puerta, el príncipe entró a la estancia. Constaba de un gran salón con terraza y en ambos lados había sendas puertas ornamentadas, que dedujo serían el dormitorio y alguna habitación anexa. Los gatos entraron con él subiéndose a una de las mesas que había en la habitación.

"– La puerta de la derecha es vuestro dormitorio y la de la izquierda conduce al baño y al vestidor. Confiamos todo sea de su agrado, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en comentárnoslo." –dijo Artemis con una voz cálida y acogedora. El príncipe recorrió con la mirada la habitación y por un momento acercó su mano para acariciar la cabeza de los gatos. Dándose cuenta de su acción a tiempo, retiró rápidamente su mano.

"– No os preocupéis, Alteza –dijo Artemis con una sonrisa– ante todo somos gatos y nos gustan esas atenciones." Y se levantó de sus cuartos traseros acercándose al príncipe, que volvió a acercar su mano, posándola suavemente sobre la cabeza del gato. Al sentirlo, Artemis ronroneó. Luna saltó a sus hombros y el príncipe con su mano libre, acarició suavemente la cabeza de la gata negra.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ambos gatos saltaron al suelo y abandonaron la estancia. Él se dirigió al dormitorio y se quitó su armadura. Se tumbó en la cama y cerrando los ojos, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que saliese esa mañana del Palacio de la tierra.

"– ¿No crees que estarías más cómodo para dormir si te cambiaras de ropa?" –dijo una voz inesperada. El príncipe se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y allí la vio. Recostada sobre un diván enfrente de la cama estaba ella, Bunny.

"– ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿Cómo has entrado?" –dijo él sorprendido y levantándose de la cama para acercarse a ella. Selene así mismo se levantó grácilmente de un salto del diván y le señaló la puerta de la terraza, que estaba abierta.

"– Entré por ahí… te he traído algo. He pensado que a lo mejor te apetecería. –dijo ella ofreciéndole un cestillo lleno de fruta– No sé si has llegado a comer algo."

Se sintió extrañamente conmovido. Recordaría siempre todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos que hiciese con aquella joven. Todas sus acciones iban tan cargadas de ternura que lo emocionaban. Una tímida lágrima de alegría se escapó de su ojo. Ella lo miró extrañada y acercándose le agarró de la mano y tiró de él arrastrándolo hacia la terraza. Él se dejó arrastrar, decidió dejarse llevar por ella donde quisiese. Al llegar cerca de la barandilla lo soltó y dejó la cesta en una mesita que se encontraba cerca. Una vez allí, se apoyó en la barandilla frente a él observándolo. Endimión se acercó a la fruta y tomó una manzana. Él la miró y olió como si no estuviese seguro de si era real.

"– Las trajeron esta mañana de la tierra. Pensé que querrías algo _conocido_ que comer." –dijo con ternura y giró su vista hacia un lado mirando el jardín. Una suave brisa agitó sus cabellos, le pareció el ser más bello y frágil que había visto, el ángel que le pareció desde el primer momento.

"– Muchas gracias por pensar en mí. –dijo agradecido. – ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te he echado de menos."

Ella lo miró y le respondió esquiva: "– Tenía que hacer unos encargos, nada importante." –Ella suspiró levantándose y acercándose a él. Lo miró unos segundos y apoyando sus manos en la cadera le dijo burlona: "– ¿Cómo es eso de que me echaste de menos? ¡Nos hemos despedido hace apenas una hora!" –él la miró sorprendido por el tono. No sabía cómo responderle.

"– ¡Simplemente te extrañe! ¿Es eso tan malo? –dijo él inocente– Me ayudaste, me siento bien contigo. Además eres de aquí, puedes contarme cosas sobre la vida aquí y la luna."

Ella lo miró con cariño y asintió: "– Esta bien… ¡me ha quedado claro! –finalizó con un mohín– Me quieres a tu lado." Él sonrió en respuesta.

Se quedaron observando el paisaje que los rodeaba. No se sentía en la necesidad de hablar más. Había sido un día muy intenso. Disfrutaría de ese momento de paz con ella antes de ir a descansar. Al cabo de un rato, él le habló nuevamente.

"– Bunny, he conocido a las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior, –explicó él– pero me preguntaba, ¿qué tipo de Guerrero eres tú? ¿A qué planeta perteneces?".

Ella se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta, su rostro mostraba intranquilidad. Tragó con un poco de dificultad y le respondió: "– Yo… no pertenezco a ningún planeta del Sistema Solar, no soy Guerrero de ninguno." –dijo ella lo más calmada que pudo. Y no estaba mintiendo ya que la Luna no era técnicamente un planeta… pero eso no se lo diría al príncipe, todavía no. Y añadió "– Poseo determinadas habilidades, eso es todo." El príncipe se quedó mirándola unos instantes, y asintió ante su respuesta. Ella respiró aliviada, no esperaba tan pronto esa pregunta, la cual sabía llegaría.

"– Me alegro que así sea, porque si no, yo no estaría aquí. –dijo él con tono de alivio– He podido beneficiarme de tus habilidades." Sonrió y nuevamente se dirigió a ella: "– Creo que deberíamos retirarnos a descansar, ha sido un intenso día. –Ella asintió– Te acompañaré a…". Ella alzó su mano y puso varios de sus dedos sobre los labios de Endimión, quien se estremeció ante el contacto.

"– No será necesario, –dijo ella– puedo irme desde aquí, de la misma manera que entré." Ella se aproximó a la barandilla y una cálida luz blanca y rosada la envolvió. Endimión la miró sorprendido mientras ella se elevaba como una figura etérea… como el ángel que pensó que era en la cascada. Se quedó admirado ante la visión de ella flotando ante él. Ella se posó sobre la barandilla, mirándole interrogante.

"– ¡Veo que te he causado una gran impresión! –dijo ella agachándose hasta la altura del príncipe que se había acercado a la barandilla– Con el tiempo tú también podrás controlar tu poder". Y diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la frente y saltó del balcón siendo nuevamente rodeada por la misma luz. Él se acercó rápido al borde y la vio desaparecer entre los macizos de flores del jardín.

"– Bunny… no dejarás de sorprenderme, pero me concedes destrezas que no poseo." Y diciendo esto, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento.


	8. El príncipe, primer día

**Hola a todas/os, agradecer a todos los que leeis la historia, y que con cada capítulo me dais tanto apoyo moral para seguir cada semana. Gracias por vuestros comentarios hasta ahora a todos, por seguir ahí. ****Espero este capi sea de vuestro agrado; os comento que el siguiente será su contrapartida... ¿os lo imaginais? ¿sabeis desde el punto de vista de quien será? ^_^**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7.: El príncipe, primer día._**

El primer día de entrenamiento comenzó tranquilo, tras el desayuno se había separado de sus Generales y le habían conducido al despacho de la Reina Serenity. El príncipe Endimión esperaba el momento de encontrarse con la Reina para disculparse por su comportamiento y agradecerle el haberle autorizado a ir acompañado a la luna. Conocía sobradamente la ley; esta dictaminaba que sólo el elegido podría acceder al Milenio de Plata. La primera y única vez que había visto a la Reina, él no había estado muy cortés. Bueno, sus modales para con ella fueron correctos, pero la discusión tan enérgica y violenta que estaba teniendo lugar con su padre no era el mejor marco para conocer a la poderosa Reina del Milenio de Plata.

Los Consejeros Luna y Artemis lo esperaban frente al despacho de la Reina. Ambos lo vieron acercarse decidido hacia donde se entraban. Cuando estaba por llegar a su altura las grandes puertas que ellos flanqueaban se abrieron.

Artemis le habló solemnidad: "– Podéis pasar, Alteza; su Majestad os aguarda". Diciendo esto se hizo a un lado abandonando la guarda de la puerta. El príncipe dudo un instante antes de entrar. No se le olvidaba que la soberana de la luna poseía un gran poder y debía comportarse como su posición requería. Al entrar pudo observar una amplia sala, con pocos adornos, que le recordaba mucho a alguno de los salones de baile que en su Palacio en la tierra había visto. Había grandes ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo, cubiertos con unas suaves cortinas que volvían la luz del sol una suave y cálida caricia. Su Majestad se encontraba junto a uno de ellos, observando por la ventana. Él se aproximó tranquilamente, intentado no parecer acelerado en sus movimientos. Aunque no la conocía, su presencia le imponía desde la única vez que la había visto… aquel día en el despacho de su padre desde la pantalla comunicadora. Al llegar a la distancia que él consideró prudente, se detuvo y haciendo una reverencia, saludo a la Reina con cortesía.

"– Su Majestad, buenos días. Me presento ante vos para agradeceros vuestra ayuda con mi padre. Lamento enormemente mi comportamiento en aquella ocasión. Soy joven e impulsivo, y ruego por ello que tengáis a bien otorgarme el perdón por mis actos y palabras. Prometo que no os arrepentiréis."

Tras estas palabras guardó silencio. La Reina lo miraba escrutadora.

Unos instantes más tarde, la Reina le habló con calma: "– No os pedí venir a esta entrevista para que os disculpaseis, Alteza. Agradezco vuestras palabras, pero no era ese el motivo de mi llamado. –dijo la Reina con calma– ¿Cómo os encontráis? Sé que ayer a vuestra llegada a la luna hubo… imprevistos. Viéndoos aquí, frente a mí, veo que os encontráis bien físicamente. Eso me complace."

El príncipe respiró aliviado y contestó a la reina.

"– Me encuentro bien, Majestad. Gracias a un miembro de vuestra guardia que acudió en mi auxilio cuando más lo necesité. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por haber dispuesto que la ayuda llegase a mi tan presta." –dijo él inclinando la cabeza, convencido de que su encuentro con Bunny no era fruto del azar.

"– Creo que os equivocáis, Alteza. –corrigió la Reina– Si bien he dispuesto que recibieseis la ayuda y asesoramiento de miembros elegidos del Milenio de Plata, lo sucedido ayer… quiero decir, el auxilio que recibisteis no entraba dentro de _sus_ obligaciones. _Ella_ puede estar con vos, siempre y cuando lo desee, os prestará su apoyo y compañía. Yo no controlo lo que _ella_ hace o deja de hacer. Sólo le debéis agradecimiento a su persona, no a mí."

El príncipe la miró confuso. Esto era algo que no había contemplado.

"– Gracias, Majestad… Disculpad mi error." –dijo conteniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Había dado por supuesto que la protección y ayuda que recibió habría nacido de la orden de la Reina Serenity pero ella ya se había encargado de desmentírselo.

"– Disculpad mi atrevimiento, Majestad –dijo el príncipe– ¿podríais decirme quién es la joven?".

La Reina lo miró con complacencia y realizando una levísima negación de cabeza le habló: "– Ella es un miembro muy especial de la guardia y la Corte, no os diré más. De ella depende lo que averigüéis, pero os puedo decir con total certeza y convicción que es digna de confianza y nuestro corazón está con ella."

El príncipe confiaba en que la soberana arrojase un poco más de luz acerca de Bunny. Esa misteriosa joven le había calado profundo en tan pocas horas que deseaba averiguar cosas de ella y después de esta conversación con la Reina se dio cuenta que no obtendría más datos a no ser que acudiese a la fuente. A Bunny.

"– Muchas gracias, Majestad –dijo Endimión ante las palabras de la monarca– Si me disculpáis, me retiro."

La Reina Serenity hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y le habló mientras se retiraba: "– En la Biblioteca os aguarda la Guerrero Mercurio para dar comienzo a vuestra instrucción."

Y diciendo esto, salió del despacho mirando todavía al interior de la habitación meditando su conversación con la Reina. No se dio cuenta que una figura cubierta con una capa iba corriendo desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo hasta donde él se encontraba y al girar ésta la esquina chocaron cayendo al suelo. El príncipe totalmente sorprendido con la figura encapuchada encima de él, se dio cuenta que debía tratarse de una joven pues su finas y delicadas manos estaban sobre su pecho. Con tan mala fortuna para el príncipe que la capucha se mantenía en su posición y no pudo ver el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado.

El príncipe ayudó a la misteriosa joven a incorporarse y le habló con arrepentimiento: "– Disculpad mi torpeza, señorita, –consiguió pronunciar cuando una leve descarga de energía lo recorrió al sujetar la mano de la joven, dejándolo descolocado–… estaba distraído y no reparé en vuestra presencia… ¿Os encontráis bien? –dijo con tono de preocupación cuando se hubo repuesto. La misteriosa encapuchada asintió, hizo una corta reverencia y después esquivó rápidamente al príncipe y accedió al despacho de la Reina. Se quedó perplejo ante tan curiosa escena.

Iba a iniciar la marcha nuevamente cuando pudo escuchar claramente la voz de la Reina Serenity hablándole a la misteriosa joven que acababa de reemplazarlo en el despacho: "– Pasa, hija mía, te estaba esperando". '¡Así que era la princesa de la luna! Lástima no haberle visto el rostro… ¡Qué tímida debe ser para ir cubriendo su cara en Palacio!' pensó el príncipe viendo cómo se cerraban las puertas. Las puertas se cerraron y no escuchó ningún sonido más, así que dando por concluido tal encuentro se dirigió hacia la Biblioteca.

"– Madre, ¡es terrible! Casi me descubro ante el príncipe; –dijo acalorada y sonrojada la princesa mientras se acercaba a su madre retirando la capucha de su capa– pensaba que para esta hora ya habrías dispensado al príncipe Endimión y podría informarte de mis progresos."

La Reina Serenity la miró sonriente: "– Estoy al tanto, hija mía; no era necesario que vinieses a darme el parte de tus avances con el príncipe Endimión." –dijo la reina complacida por lo que ya sabía.

La princesa miró extrañada a su madre, ella no había tenido momento para comentarle a su madre, ¿Quién podría…? "– Madre, ¿cómo…?" –dijo confundida la princesa. La reina la miró con ternura y señaló su cetro, donde descansaba el Cristal de Plata, y después puso su mano en su corazón. La princesa entendió.

"– Sabes que el Cristal de Plata es uno con nuestro corazón, el mío al igual que el tuyo están conectados con él; pero queda tranquila, únicamente he estado velando por vosotros en las difíciles horas que ha pasado el príncipe desde su llegada. No tengo motivo para observar más, estoy más que satisfecha y sorprendida por el cambio operado en el príncipe y eso lo has conseguido tu sola, hija mía, en unas pocas horas."

La princesa Selene miró a su madre levemente confundida y le habló: "– Madre, no comprendo. Apenas he pasado tiempo con Endimión… digo, con el príncipe Endimión –dijo Selene ruborizándose ante la pérdida de protocolo de la que había gala– y no es tan mal chico como me lo describisteis."

La reina la miro con ternura. "– Hija mía, créeme cuando te digo que el hombre del que los soberanos de la tierra me hablaron y pude ver unos minutos a través de la comunicación con la tierra de hace días, no es el mismo que hoy se ha presentado ante mí. –dijo seriamente la reina– El hombre que yo vi hoy era respetuoso, más cercano, relajado y cordial. En cambio, él que había visto días antes era de mirada fría, analizadora, desconfiado y distante." Las palabras de la reina impactaron a la princesa. No podía creer que hablaran del mismo hombre. La reina continuó.

"– El príncipe ha sido seducido por ti; por así decirlo, se está empapando de ti, de tu cálido corazón y sencillez. Estoy muy feliz de saber que hay esperanza para él y la tierra."

La princesa se sonrojó mirando a su madre, está la veía orgullosa. Parece que en pocas horas había conseguido avanzar en su cometido y estaba feliz con ello.

"– Bien, madre, entonces seguiré a su lado de la misma manera –dijo con convicción– pero guardadme las espaldas, pues no debe saber quién soy." –Y tras esto, una luz blanca la cubrió y su apariencia cambio al sencillo vestido con el cual el príncipe la había conocido y sin su marca real. Su madre asintió aprobatoria con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. "– He de advertir a las chicas. Si me disculpáis, madre".

Tanto ella como la reina hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza y la princesa abandonó su despacho.

Mientras, el príncipe caminaba por los pasillos de Palacio rumbo a la Biblioteca. Por el camino, se encontró nuevamente con Artemis, el Consejero real, que le fue informando de la planificación de su entrenamiento. Durante las primeras horas del día, trabajaría su mente con Ami de Mercurio y Minako de Venus, y después tendría los entrenamientos de campo con Makoto de Júpiter y Rei de Marte. Esperaba que no le ocupasen mucho tiempo y que pudiese tener momentos en compañía de su nueva amiga.

Ese día pasaría sus primeras horas bajo la tutela de la regente de Mercurio. Nada más entrar en la Biblioteca Lunar, vio a Ami y a Zoysite charlando animadamente frente a un escritorio repleto de manuscritos y pesados tomos apilados en columnas. Sólo de pensar que debía memorizar toda la información que contenían, le dio dolor de cabeza.

"– Buenos días, Alteza –dijo Ami al percatarse de su presencia– Tomad asiento y os iré dando instrucciones sobre el contenido y desarrollo de nuestras lecciones. No debéis alarmaros pues según lo que Zoysite me estaba comentando, estáis versado en la mayoría de los conceptos que trataremos."

Endimión miró a su General y le dijo dubitativo: "– ¿Es eso cierto, Zoysite? ¿Poseo los conocimientos a los que Ami hace referencia?".

Zoysite lo miró comprensivo y acercándose a la silla que debía ocupar el príncipe le habló: "– Indirectamente estáis al tanto de muchas cosas, si bien debéis aprender la teoría sobre diversas… materias… para después emplearlas de manera práctica. Para que lo entendáis mejor, básicamente debéis aprender sobre el papel a montar a caballo para después montaros en el caballo, ¿comprendéis lo que quiero decir?" El príncipe lo miró extrañado pero asintió. Se imaginaba que todas las historias y anécdotas fantásticas que los cuatro Generales le habían contado tras su viaje a la Luna años atrás habían sido exageradas y no eran tan fantasiosas ni ficticias como él creía.

El príncipe tras su breve reflexión tomó asiento. Ami se sitúo cerca de él y abriendo un gran libro frente a él comenzó a hablarle sobre los principios de la energía del universo, los seres de los diferentes planetas y sus poderes, encontrar la energía interior propia y del entorno y canalizarla para su protección.

Al príncipe le iba a estallar la cabeza, de la noche a la mañana le pedían básicamente que comenzase a creer en la magia por simplificarlo. Aunque había tenido una toma de contacto muy convincente a su llegada a la luna, debía reestructurar su mente para hacer cabida a toda esa fantástica y novedosa información.

Estuvo horas interminables escuchando, debatiendo y analizando toda la información que tanto Ami, como Zoysite en algunas ocasiones, ponían en su conocimiento.

Toda la información que recibía le parecía a partes iguales caótica y sorprendente, imposible y asombrosa. Como era posible que viviese en el mismo mundo donde la magia y la energía fluían en armonía con todos los seres. Desde su llegada, él había quedado claro que eso era así, pero durante muchos años había vivido ajeno a ello y se sentía incapaz de ceder ante la existencia de seres con poderes mágicos y extraños tan rápidamente. La cantidad de información era tal que tras varias horas decidieron para por ese día ya que era mucho que asimilar y había muchos conceptos que romper.

Cuando abandonó la Biblioteca, le estaban esperando Luna y Artemis, los Consejeros, para acompañarle al comedor donde podría almorzar y descansar un rato antes de iniciar la formación con la guardiana de Júpiter.

En el comedor al que le dirigieron, estaban ya sentados dos de sus Generales, Jadeite y Kunszite. Le recibieron con una sonrisa y fueron a su encuentro. Discutió animadamente con ellos y su frustración sobre las materias que habían tratado durante las primeras horas de su aprendizaje.

Cuando hubo terminado de almorzar, nuevamente los consejeros le acompañaron a una zona de los jardines que estaba nivelada, era un área de combate, una zona de entrenamiento con maniquís, armas y escudos. Se sintió nuevamente un joven cadete recién llegado a la Academia militar. Makoto transformada en Guerrero Júpiter le estaba esperando en el centro del recinto. Mientras se aproximaba a ella, vio que el cielo se ensombrecía, Luna y Artemis desaparecieron de sus costados y él se detuvo en seco. Sin darle ninguna explicación, vio como Júpiter cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho y conjuraba un trueno que de no ser por la preparación anterior no habría podido esquivar. Dio un salto lateral acabando agachado en el suelo, sacando su espada.

"– Me temo que no te será de ninguna utilidad contra mis rayos, recuerda que el metal es un gran conductor." –dijo Júpiter mientras lanzaba otra descarga directamente desde su diadema hasta el príncipe. En esta ocasión no fue tan rápido, la electricidad impactó en la hoja de la espada y transmitió parte de su carga al cuerpo del príncipe. El príncipe quedó paralizado debido a la descarga. Tras unos segundos tuvo que soltar su espada, pues en ella se concentraba la mayor parte de la energía de la Guerrero. Intentó ponerse en pie y no sin dificultades lo consiguió finalmente.

"– Muy bien, Alteza, veamos como os desenvolvéis en mi siguiente ataque." –dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"– ¿No crees que comienzas demasiado duro? –dijo Nephrite, que aparecía por un acceso lateral al recinto– ten en cuenta que no está acostumbrado a utilizar magia ni el poder de los elementos."

Júpiter miró al recién llegado y con una mirada cargada de orgullo le contestó: "– ¿Quieres decir con eso que habéis entrenado a un inútil? Me sentiría defraudada si con un simple ataque vuestro joven príncipe ya fuese derrotado." Se miraron durante unos instantes pero el príncipe rompió el silencio.

"– No me consideraré derrotado sin oponer resistencia, mi Señora –dijo aproximándose a la Guerrero con dificultad pues la parálisis del rayo no había desaparecido por completo– Podéis continuar con vuestra tarea, os prometo que no os defraudaré a pesar de mi desconocimiento en vuestras artes." La Guerrero sonrió complacida y se puso en posición de ataque.

"– Muy bien, Alteza, preparaos pues no únicamente seréis atacado por mis rayos…" Y diciendo esto, Júpiter se abalanzó contra el príncipe sin ningún arma. Tenía una fuerza prodigiosa y era muy rápida. Le parecía imposible que se pudiese mover con tanta agilidad, él a duras penas conseguía esquivar sus ataques. Era una luchadora formidable y rápidamente comprendió porqué era mejor tener a la luna de parte de la tierra. Estuvieron mucho tiempo peleando, no tenía pensado aflojar, resistiría tanto como sus fuerzas le permitiesen, debía esforzarse al máximo en el combate pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él; en cambio Júpiter parecía no cansarse. La Guerrero parecía dominar gran cantidad de tipos diferentes de lucha y conseguía emplearlos a la perfección volviéndose una combatiente letal.

Mientras el príncipe bloqueaba una patada que sin duda le habría fracturado alguna costilla, la Guerrero le sorprendió con un ataque electrificado de su puño al estómago. Endimión cayó a tierra retorciéndose del dolor en su abdomen, respirando con dificultad.

"– Lo habéis hecho muy bien, Alteza –dijo ofreciéndole su mano al príncipe para levantarse del suelo– pero no debéis olvidar que el enemigo puede atacaros con trucos que no haya puesto en vuestro conocimiento. Olvidasteis que podía atacaros con mi elemento, os confiasteis porque estuvimos combatiendo sin magia gran parte del tiempo, ese fue vuestro error." El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, él se confió.

"– Tenéis toda la razón, Guerrero Júpiter –dijo solemnemente aceptando con humildad la reprimenda– He sido un descuidado pero aprendo rápido. Sois una gran maestra y Guerrero, siento lastima por aquel que sea vuestro enemigo."

Júpiter se quedó estupefacta antes semejante comentario y desvió la mirada hasta donde Nephrite se encontraba. Endimión le miró también extrañado y sólo vio que Nephrite se encogía de hombros levantando sus manos, sin explicar lo que había sucedido.

"– ¿Me podéis explicar que sucede?" –dijo Endimión a la Guerrero que parecía haber recuperado un poco la compostura.

"– Es simple, mi Señor. –dijo Nephrite aproximándose a ellos– Jamás en vuestra vida como guerrero habíais elogiado a un oponente, os venciese o no y menos a una mujer."

"– No sería tan excepcional como ella –dijo refiriéndose a Júpiter que le miraba complacida– nunca he visto semejante destreza y estoy emocionado con la posibilidad de ser entrenado por ella."

Nephrite se quedó a unos centímetros del príncipe y le puso la mano en el hombro diciendo: "– Me temo que no es así, Alteza, habéis combatido con guerreros de todo tipo y nunca habéis demostrado el respeto, la cortesía y humildad que ahora habéis tenido con la Guerrero Júpiter." Él se sorprendió, ¿tendría razón? Es posible, él no le mentiría en algo como eso. En ese caso, ¿qué clase de persona era que no podía admitir con cortesía y clase cuando era vencido o las destrezas de otro luchador cuando era bueno en su área? Se dio cuenta poco a poco de la clase de persona en la que se había convertido sin pretenderlo. Él no quería ser un Rey distante, frio… CIEGO como para no ver lo bueno en las personas que lo rodeaban.

"– Creo que por hoy es suficiente –dijo Júpiter ofreciendo una copa con agua al príncipe y una toalla para secarse el sudor– lo habéis hecho maravillosamente en nuestro primer encuentro, os merecéis un buen descanso." El príncipe la miró extrañado, ¡pero si acaban de empezar apenas hacía un rato!

"– Disculpadme pero ¿no os parece muy poco tiempo el que hemos entrenado? Apenas son unos minutos y…" –sus palabras se detuvieron en seco cuando vio que el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer y el área de entrenamiento era iluminada artificialmente y no por la luz de lo que creía sería el sol. La Guerrero Júpiter anuló su transformación volviendo a recuperar el aspecto con el que la había conocido, un sencillo vestido en tono verde claro similar al de Bunny. Ella y Nephrite se miraron y sonriendo se dirigieron a la salida del recinto de entrenamiento cogidos de la mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

"– En la luna, Alteza, el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente a la tierra, y sobre todo en este área de entrenamiento –dijo la Consejera Luna haciendo acto de presencia– aquí los entrenamientos son muy duros, pero estabais tan concentrado que ni os disteis cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo. No os preocupéis, os habituareis rápido. Seguidme, os conduciré a vuestras habitaciones para que descanséis."

Endimión únicamente asintió y comenzó a seguir a la gata a través de los jardines para acceder al palacio. Tras unos minutos estuvo en sus aposentos y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba tremendamente exhausto, mental y físicamente. Habían pasado horas desde que había concluido el almuerzo y no minutos como el sospechaba. El cansancio que sentía equivalía a las horas que según le habían informado habían pasado, aunque para su mente no habían pasado realmente. En cierto modo lo agradecía pues después de la mañana de estudio no habría soportado tener que volver a concentrarse por horas en el combate, no habría resistido. Miró hacia la ventana y suspiró con pesar… hoy no la había visto.

"– Estará ocupada… no puedo esperar que abandone sus obligaciones y tareas sólo porque yo quiera verla." –dijo triste el príncipe mientras se incorporaba e iba despojándose de su ropa dirigiéndose al baño. Para su sorpresa, éste estaba preparado para ser utilizado; la gran bañera de mármol estaba llena de agua aromatizada a jazmín y canela, había toallas listas, algunas velas y lo que parecía ropa similar a lo que usaba para dormir en la tierra. 'Mis Generales', pensó el príncipe dando un suspiro; pero la preparación de aquello, todo tan delicadamente colocado, esos aromas tan bien conseguidos, la temperatura de la habitación y del agua… una mujer tenía que haber estado implicada, se notaba el toque femenino en todo aquello… ella. Se sumergió en la bañera lentamente, el agua caliente poco a poco iba relajando sus tensos y doloridos músculos, mientras que la tibieza y el olor del ambiente iban relajando su mente. Poco a poco se iba perdiendo en la suave sensación de relax y bienestar que lo arropaban.

Se sentía totalmente adormecido y débil, era tal la relajación que no sentía partes de sí mismo, y su cuerpo se iba deslizando en el agua lentamente sin que pudiese hacer nada por mantenerse a flote, su mente estaba alejándose de la consciencia cuando sintió que estaba en contacto completamente con el agua tibia de su baño. Era rodeado completamente, estaba totalmente sumergido y su ser ya no era controlado por su mente. No podía reaccionar, nada le respondía. Instantes después sintió que algo cálido y suave lo arropaba… más bien lo retenía de seguir hundiéndose. Esa sensación le reconfortaba y se dejó hacer por ella. Escuchaba que alguien le llamaba… pero no podía responder, estaba tan cansado que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Volvió a escuchar que alguien decía su nombre y consiguió abrir los ojos, ahí estaba ella, su Bunny, muy cerca de él. Quería decirle algo, que se alegraba de verla pero todo se volvió negro nuevamente. Sin saber cómo, sintió algo firme pero mullido en contacto con su espalda, estaba tumbado sobre algo. Intentaba despertarse pero su agotamiento no le dejaba cruzar la delgada línea que separaba la consciencia del sueño. 'Me siento algo mareado, ¿será que me he desmayado?' Pensaba el príncipe, pero recordaba vagamente que él se encontraba en el baño, en la bañera y que no había salido de allí por su propio pie. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sin poder pensar más, se sumió en un profundo sueño.


	9. La Princesa, primer día

**¡Hola de nuevo otro viernes! En este capitulo se ve el primer día en la luna desde los ojos de la princesa. Espero les guste y comenten. Muchas gracias a los que lo habéis hecho y también a todos los que lo habéis leído.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8.: La princesa, primer día._**

La princesa Selene se había mantenido alejada de Endimión todo ese primer día, no quería que descuidase sus entrenamientos, pero le había estado observado oculta entre las sombras para no perder detalle de sus nuevas ocupaciones y estar así al tanto de todo lo que le pasaba. Se sentía extrañamente unida a él, le gustaba su compañía a pesar de ser un completo extraño y terrícola. No sólo era el hecho de ser una base de datos en potencia que explotar para saciar su gran curiosidad, si no que había algo en él que no dejaba de atraerla. Quizá sería su fuerte carácter… o la profundidad de sus ojos azules… o la calidez que despedía su cuerpo cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Se sentía extrañamente completa, más de lo que en sus cortos años de vida había estado y no estaba segura de qué podía ser lo que había entre ellos, apenas se conocían aunque sabía por Minako que existían múltiples tipos de conexiones entre seres humanos, fueran terrestres, lunares o de otro planeta de la Galaxia. Sólo debería averiguar de qué tipo era la suya con Endimión… sólo de pensar en estar conectada a él, un súbito calor la embargaba y sus mejillas se teñían levemente de carmín.

Desde uno de los corredores superiores de la Biblioteca había observado la sesión de estudio que Ami y Zoysite habían impartido al príncipe. Le recordaba cuando ella comenzó a estudiar todo aquello, con la diferencia que su mentalidad no tenía que cambiar pues desde muy niña era consciente del poder que poseía y de las energías que la rodeaban. Para Endimión resultaría totalmente diferente, pues era ajeno a todo ese mundo que aun rodeándolo no le había sido conocido hasta ese momento. Él estará bien, se dijo mentalmente. Y cambiando sus ropas por las de princesa, abandonó la Biblioteca por una de las salidas auxiliares, dirigiéndose a los jardines con un libro en sus manos.

Una vez en el exterior, se dirigió hasta el laberinto y más concretamente a su centro. Ese lugar había sido el regalo de la reina en su último cumpleaños y le encantaba estar allí. Había querido convertirlo en un lugar de descanso, en su remanso de paz. Había decidido que instalaría una hilera de bancos de formación de media luna en el centro. Dentro de ésta, un leve montículo de terreno cubierto de verde y coronando la leve elevación podría un árbol a cuya sombra tumbarse para disfrutar del paisaje, pero… todavía no había decidido cuál sería. Le encantaba el árbol del cerezo, sus pequeñas flores rosas la enamoraban pero no estaba segura de querer poner ese árbol allí, por lo que había decidido que rodearía ese espacio con cerezos y almendros, pero reservaría el centro para otro árbol. Se sentó apoyada en uno de los bancos y comenzó a pasar las hojas de aquel libro que había tomado de la Biblioteca. En él, podía observar gran variedad de árboles y arbustos terrestres. Era la Botánica General Terrestre, el último libro que había llegado de la tierra y ella había encargado. Estuvo horas leyendo y seleccionando árboles para su selección final, no había muchos que la convencieran. No llevaba ni un tercio del libro cuando decidió que era suficiente, más tarde hablaría con Makoto para que la asesorase en base a sus preferencias.

Miró al cielo y cerró el libro: "– No falta mucho para el almuerzo, debo ir con las Guerreros a informarlas de lo ocurrido ayer." –dijo poniéndose en pie, pero una voz la sorprendió.

"– No será necesario que nos busque, Princesa, aquí estamos, –dijo Minako seguida por Rei y Makoto– Ami no tardará en unirse a nosotras, sus lecciones de hoy están por concluir." Las tres muchachas se aproximaron a la princesa y se acomodaron alrededor a ella.

"– ¿Qué es lo que teníais que comentarnos, Alteza? –Preguntó Rei– ¿es acerca de nuestros huéspedes? ¿Habéis pensado como acercaros al príncipe?" La princesa no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como un leve rubor acudía a las mejillas de sus amigas. Ellas habían desviado levemente la mirada, evitaban mirarla a los ojos.

"– Me parece que ustedes también me tienen que decir algo, ¿no es así, amigas? –dijo mirándolas burlonamente con tono jocoso– pero no se preocupen, ayer les conocí… a los cuatro Generales." Ellas se sobresaltaron ante la noticia.

"– ¿Cómo? –Dijo Minako saliendo del estado de estupefacción en que las tres se encontraban – ¡Es imposible, con el revuelo de la desaparición del príncipe Endimión no hubo ningún momento para que fuesen presentados, sólo la Reina estaba presente cuando llegaron!".

La princesa sonriendo y con gesto tranquilizador les habló: "– Sabéis que el príncipe Endimión ayer llegó en extrañas circunstancias acompañado al palacio, ¿no es así? –dijo enigmáticamente– Pues bien, fui yo quien lo encontró." Ellas abrieron los ojos como platos ante tal información. ¿Cuándo había salido de palacio la princesa? ¿Cómo y dónde se habían conocido?

"– ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Os hizo algo? ¿Estáis bien?" –dijo Rei poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la princesa totalmente alarmada.

"– Tranquilizaos, amigas, no sucedió nada malo. La verdad es que todo fue por casualidad; sentí el deseo de salir de palacio para organizar mis ideas y planificar cómo abordar la misión encomendada por la Reina. Lo encontré desorientado y débil, a punto de perder la consciencia. Lo socorrí y lo traje de vuelta a Palacio, y al ir a despedirme fue como conocí a los Generales de la tierra. –ella hizo una breve pausa, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio– He de pediros discreción y que olvidéis el protocolo si coincidimos ustedes y cualquier terrícola. Ellos han creído que soy una de ustedes o tal vez algún rango inferior, situación que creo me beneficia ya que puedo prescindir de todos los formalismos y tratamientos que la clase noble emplea para relacionarse y por ello no se aísla de mí."

Las Guerreros estaban pasmadas, la princesa las había dejado nuevamente asombradas ante tal información. Ella prosiguió.

"– Os ruego el mayor cuidado cuando nos encontremos con cualquiera de nuestros invitados. Puse gran esmero en ocultar mi marca real y aparecer frente a ellos con nuestro atuendo sencillo, así mismo he usado el mote cariñoso que entre nosotras empleamos y no sospechan que es únicamente el disfraz que encubre mi verdadera identidad de princesa."

Las Guerreros se miraron todavía bastante sorprendidas pero tras unos instantes relajaron su gesto y Makoto le habló a la princesa: "– Podéis contar con nuestra total colaboración, princesa."

Minako se adelantó un paso y dudando le dijo a la princesa: "– ¿Bunny?… ¿es así como deberemos referirnos a… ti? –La princesa se sorprendió un momento pero asintió a sus Guerreros– Es fácil de hacer, sólo hemos de olvidar durante unos días el protocolo. ¡Al final te saldrás con la tuya y conseguirás que te tratemos con nuestra hermana pequeña!" –finalizó Minako frotando la cabeza de la princesa, alborotando su flequillo y parte de su peinado. Las muchachas rieron ante tal gesto y siguieron conversando animadamente. Pasado un rato, Makoto se excusó; ella era la encargada del siguiente entrenamiento del príncipe. Y fue reemplazada por Ami que accedía al lugar en ese momento portando una gran cesta con el almuerzo, ella siempre era tan previsora. Las chicas la informaron de la situación, a lo que Ami sonriente dio su aprobación al plan de Selene mientras almorzaban.

Se sentía muy bien en compañía de sus amigas, disfrutaba de sus reuniones con ellas, le hacían sentir como una chica normal quedando con sus amigas. En un momento dado, la princesa miró al cielo. Se preguntaba cómo le iría al príncipe con su entrenamiento con Makoto; ella era muy dura, las más aguerrida de sus compañeras. No era una adversaria fácil. Se levantó sin mediar palabra con sus Guerreros y siguiéndola, se dirigieron cautelosas cerca del área de entrenamiento. Desde el edificio estaría protegida de la mirada del príncipe.

Tras ver unos minutos el entrenamiento con Guerrero Júpiter se preocupó. Estaba muy nerviosa, Júpiter estaba luchando por debajo de sus capacidades pero aun así era extremadamente temerario exponer al príncipe de esa manera a las habilidades de la Guerrero. Ella los observaba desde uno de los balcones del palacio, sus amigas la habían dejado allí tras unos minutos de observación; iba bordeando la barandilla pensando que en cualquier momento el príncipe recibiría un fuerte impacto y caería al suelo. 'Pero, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Estoy tan preocupada por él? No lo entiendo… No me entiendo', pensaba la princesa observando el área de entrenamiento.

"– ¿Qué tal lo hace nuestro nuevo huésped, Princesa? –escuchó decir a una voz familiar tras ella– A pesar de no emplear ningún poder, parece que se desenvuelve bien, ¿no os parece?". La Princesa se giró levemente hacía la figura que se había situado junto a ella, mirándola con visible preocupación.

"– Bien, Rei, se está desenvolviendo sorprendentemente bien pero estoy intranquila. No hace ni un día que lo conozco y ya me preocupa que pueda salir herido –dijo aproximándose un poco más a la barandilla– Me preocupa que Júpiter se exceda, sólo es su primera toma de contacto, aunque… se le ve muy motivado y no tan esquivo y negligente como pensábamos."

Rei miró con curiosidad a la princesa, intuía que algún tipo de conexión se había establecido entre ellos, tenía la sensación desde hacía días que algo iba a cambiar en ella, y la pose y rostro de la princesa se lo confirmaban.

Tras unos instantes de observación al joven guerrero, le habló enigmáticamente a su princesa: "– Después de este encuentro y el estudio que tuvo por la mañana, el príncipe estará agotado… ¿me pregunto si mañana será capaz de moverse? –dijo Rei burlonamente, provocando que la princesa entrase en un nuevo estado de preocupación– Tal vez deberías pensar algo para después, no creo que sobreviva a muchos días como hoy sin que su mente o su cuerpo le pasen factura." Tras estas palabras, Rei se giró y apoyando su mano en el hombro de la princesa, la obsequió con una amplia sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

Selene seguía observando pero tras unos instantes, tuvo una idea. Salió corriendo de la sala y se dirigió velozmente a sus aposentos. Allí tomó de su baño varias pequeñas botellas de un hermoso cristal labrado que contenían las esencias que ella utilizaba tras algunas duras sesiones de entrenamiento: jazmín, canela, enebro, clavo,… entre otras. Sabía que le ayudarían tras el duro día de entrenamientos que estaba teniendo. Justo cuando iba a salir de sus habitaciones se aseguró de cambiar su atuendo, a aquel vestido sencillo, el que el príncipe y los Generales le conocían.

Mientras iba por los corredores con esa apariencia, se sonrió pues sería muy sospechoso sobre todo para sus visitantes si la princesa de la luna entraba en las habitaciones que ocupaban sus invitados terrestres sin haber sido presentados. Una vez llegó al corredor donde estaban las habitaciones de los Generales y el príncipe aminoró su paso, no quería llamar la atención de los Generales aunque imaginaba que estarían vigilando al príncipe o con sus amigas Guerreros. Cuando llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Endimión respiró aliviada pues no había nadie quien la hubiese descubierto. Justo cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, alguien carraspeo tras ella. Lentamente se giró y vio a un par de los Generales observándola con cierta desconfianza. Eran Zoysite y Jadeite, los cuales la miraban de manera sospechosa. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella decidió mostrarles lo que llevaba en sus manos a los Generales. De nada habría servido ponerles una excusa o mentirles sobre el motivo de su incursión en las habitaciones del príncipe.

Sólo dijo unas breves palabras sonriendo a la vez que les mostraba su carga: "– Baño relajante." – Ellos se acercaron curiosos y observaron los pequeños recipientes de cristal que ella llevaba y viendo las etiquetas que los catalogaban, se miraron entre ellos y sonriendo, abrieron ellos mismos las puertas de la habitación del príncipe ayudando a su joven instigadora.

"– Una gran idea, mi Señora, lástima que no se nos haya ocurrido a nosotros teniendo en cuenta la magnitud e intensidad de los entrenamientos." –dijo Zoysite con una sonrisa complaciente mientras buscaba entre las pertenencias del príncipe lo que se pondría tras ese baño.

"– Llamadme Bunny, mi Señor, me hacéis sentir vieja –dijo haciendo un mohín– ¿creéis que le agrade realmente?". Ellos se miraron un instante y guiñándole un ojo le hicieron un gesto de aprobación con la mano.

"– Sin duda, lo va a agradecer mucho, sé que Júpiter le debe estar haciendo morder el polvo." –afirmó Zoysite. Él alzó unos instantes la vista, observando como la joven sonreía atareada preparando las esencias. "– Mi Señora Bunny, vemos la buena intención de vuestros actos, pero no podemos evitar preocuparnos pues no la conocemos…". Ella le miró interrogante y después cambió su mirad a Jadeite, que asentía dando la razón a su compañero.

"– Se lo que debéis pensar, pero sólo puedo deciros que mi único propósito es ayudarle… –explicó calmada– dentro de mis capacidades y en la medida de lo posible, sólo busco su bien y el de la tierra." Ambos la miraros aún más dudosos ante su comentario. "– Para tranquilizaros lo último que puedo deciros es que cuento con el apoyo de la reina y las Guerreros, imagino que eso puede ser por el momento suficiente garantía para vosotros, ¿me equivoco?"

"– No os equivocáis, _Bunny_, tenéis razón, –explicó Zoysite– todos estamos en el mismo barco." Los dos Generales se miraron y le devolvieron una sonrisa de satisfacción a la joven que los miraba afectuosa.

Mientras Jadeite cerraba los grifos de la gran bañera, la princesa iba echando las esencias que había traído con ella; cada cual tenía diferentes medidas; dos o tres gotas de algunas, de otras un buen chorro. En poco tiempo, el baño poseía un olor tan relajante y atrayente que hasta ellos mismos se habían sentido tentados en meterse en el agua, pero Bunny no se lo había permitido. Ella iba corrigiendo las colocaciones de los objetos que los Generales habían depositado para que su príncipe las utilizase de manera que estuviesen más armoniosas y prácticas para ser utilizadas.

"– ¿Cómo haremos para que el príncipe encuentre el agua caliente? No sabemos cuándo terminará su entrenamiento…" –dijo Zoysite preocupado cuando habían terminado todos los preparativos.

"– De eso no debéis preocuparos, yo me encargo." –dijo ella mientras se aproximaba al agua. Extendió sus manos sobre el agua, en éstas concentraron unas pequeñas esferas de energía, parecían pequeñas nubes de color rosado que iban descendiendo hasta introducirse en el agua. Cuando ambas se hubieron sumergido, toda la superficie del agua se iluminó unos instantes y al apagarse el agua comenzaba a despedir vapor.

"– ¡Sorprendente! –exclamó Zoysite– debo aprenderlo para la próxima vez." Ella sonrió complacida.

"– Debemos irnos, he calculado que para cuando las puertas del baño se vuelvan a abrir, el agua comenzará a enfriarse." Ambos Generales asintieron y todos abandonaron la estancia.

"– ¿Qué haréis ahora? –Preguntó Jadeite– ¿Nos necesitáis… para algo más?". Ella los miró pensativa e iba a pedirles que buscaran algún alimento para el príncipe pero percibió dos conocidas energías aproximándose. Ami y Rei se acercaban.

"– No, mis Generales, quiero buscar algo de comer para que Endimión recupere sus fuerzas; por mi parte estáis libres para… –y vio aparecer a sus Guerreros por el pasillo– escoltar a Mercurio y Marte que acaban de llegar." Ella señalaba a sus espaldas y ellos se giraron sobre sí mismos, sus rostros se encendieron y una sonrisa cruzó sus rostros.

Las Guerreros se aproximaron y haciendo una reverencia invitaron a acompañarlas a los Generales. Ellos no habían perdido detalle de la situación. ¿Por qué las Guerreros le rendirían pleitesía a una compañera? ¿Quién sería ella para merecer tales deferencias? Ambos Generales se formulaban las mismas preguntas mientras caminaban alejándose de los aposentos del príncipe. La princesa les despedía afectuosamente con la mano y ellos le devolvieron el gesto con una cálida sonrisa, aquella muchacha era un encanto, no iban a dudar de las acciones de la joven que en poco tiempo había logrado tanto con su príncipe.

Ella respiró aliviada y volvió a acceder a la habitación del príncipe. Estaba satisfecha pero le faltaba encontrar algo que ofrecer de comer a Endimión. Se dirigió al balcón que se encontraba abierto y saltó a los jardines, desde allí podría acceder más rápidamente a las cocinas.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de servicio para los trabajadores de Palacio, veía caras conocidas que la saludaban con una reverencia, ella sonreía y les devolvía el gesto levantando su mano amigablemente. Desde niña se había escapado de sus cuidadores para hacer incursiones a las cocinas y despensas, por lo que todos en Palacio la conocían personalmente y le tenían gran afecto, la querían de verdad pues desde niña había sido un dechado de alegría y generosidad para con todos, fueran humildes o nobles. Al entrar en la cocina, se dirigió a una mujer de largos cabellos azulados que removía con ahínco un gran caldero y que iba añadiendo a éste especias y alimentos cortados que tenía preparados a su lado y que un joven de pelo castaño claro le iba dejando a su alcance.

"– Nana Ikuko, ¿Cómo estás?; Motoki, ¿Cómo te va? Tú como siempre tan atento y previsor en tus tareas." –dijo saludándoles y guiñando un ojo.

"– ¡Princesa! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡No deberíais estar en las cocinas: si vuestra madre se entera, volverá a regañarnos!" –exclamó Ikuko con cara de sorpresa.

"– No os alarméis, estoy aquí en comisión de servicios. –dijo con orgullo guiñando un ojo– Necesito algo rico y nutritivo que llevarle al príncipe Endimión, hoy tuvo el primer entrenamiento de combate con Júpiter y…".

Ikuko la interrumpió abruptamente: "– ¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Pobre hombre, no digas más, seguro que no es capaz de llegar a sus habitaciones! No te preocupes te prepararé algo inmediatamente, no hay que descuidar su alimentación. Necesitará aportes extras de vitaminas, sales minerales,… bien, inmediatamente te lo preparo."

Y diciendo esto, avisó a otra de las cocineras que se encontraba organizando unas cajas de hortalizas y le indicó que prosiguiese con su tarea. Ikuko era una locomotora de mujer, empezó a agarrar sartenes y cazos cuando iba en una dirección, a mitad de camino agarraba unas hortalizas, al retornar agarraba un cuchillo y las cortaba a la vez que había echado un poco de agua en un cazo y unas especias en él. Daba un salto y agarraba un condimento, corría a la despensa con unas piezas de pasta y carne y de camino las iba troceando mientras las salpimentaba. Era una máquina, conseguía lo que ni entre 3 cocineras con sus respectivos ayudantes conseguirían. Era única, y la princesa Selene la adoraba, preparaba platos exquisitos con escasos elementos haciéndolos parecer platos de alta cocina con sus presentaciones y sabores.

"– Tardaré unos minutos más, ¿puedes esperar? –dijo Ikuko mientras se inclinaba a probar una de las salsas que ni Selene habría adivinado cuando había comenzado a hacer. – Te avisaré en cuanto esté." Selene asintió y salió de la cocina para observar el atardecer que en cuestión de minutos comenzaría a hacerse notar. Miraba al cielo y sintió como su corazón se alegraba de ver otro día tranquilo en su hogar, aun con los cambios que se habían sucedido desde el día anterior.

"– Creo que me acercaré a ver cómo va su entrenamiento." – dijo mientras salía del camino atravesando unos macizos de vegetación y árboles que aislaban esa zona del palacio de los bellos jardines y las área de entrenamiento. Con asombro vio que Makoto y Nephrite estaban saliendo del recinto de entrenamiento por lo que Endimión no tardaría en subir a sus habitaciones y ella todavía no había completado su puesta en escena. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y corrió sigilosamente volviendo sobre sus pasos. Justamente cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de acceso a la cocina, la nana Ikuko salía por ella con una gran cesta de picnic de la cual salía un delicioso aroma.

"– ¡Justo a tiempo, Ikuko, como siempre! –dijo sonriente mientras se aproximaba. Ikuko alzó la cesta para que ella la cogiese y le alargó otra más pequeña de donde pudo ver asomaban las boquillas de una par de botellas.

"– No estaba segura si querrías ofrecerle vino, pero he seleccionado una botella que va fantásticamente bien con lo que te he preparado y si no fuese de sus agrado, en la otra botella hay zumo de frutos rojos, muy rico en antioxidantes y que le revitalizará y refrescará." –dijo Ikuko sonriendo maternalmente.

"– Tú siempre tan atenta y protectora, ¡te adoro!". Y dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando las dos cestas, se dirigió hasta el lugar desde el que podría acceder al balcón del príncipe sin ser vista. Lo hizo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pues quería que todo fuese sorpresa.

Cuando accedió a la habitación principal vio que sólo la luz del baño estaba encendida. Sonrió malévolamente, su plan de cuidar desde la sombra al príncipe ese día estaba siendo un éxito. Dejó con cuidado las cestas encima de la mesa de la terraza y comenzó a sacar el menaje y los recipientes que Ikuko había envuelto cuidadosamente. Se dio cuenta que había dos juegos de menaje… '¡Bueno!, ¿Por qué no? Cenaré con él', pensó inocentemente.

De pronto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… algo no andaba bien… se concentró buscando el origen del problema… era… ¡era Endimión!… su energía… ¡Se estaba disipando! Rápidamente corrió al baño y lo encontró cuando su cabeza estaba punto de sumergirse en el agua. Como alma que lleva el diablo, saltó a la gran bañera sumergiéndose y tiró del cuerpo del príncipe hasta que hubo sacado su cabeza y pecho del agua. Había perdido el conocimiento, todavía respiraba pero de manera muy débil. '¡Maldita sea!', pensó ella para sus adentros, no quería creer que sería demasiado para él tras su accidentada llegada a la Luna. Con agilidad agarró una de las toallas pequeñas que ella misma había situado justo al borde de la bañera para que al príncipe las tuviese accesibles durante su baño. Secó su rostro y cabeza mientras se cercioraba que sus constantes seguían estables.

"– ¡Endimión! –le llamó ella– ¡Endimión, contéstame!, ¡vamos despierta!" –Él abrió los ojos y la miró, pero era como si no estuviese ahí, se le notaba agotado, confuso y a punto de perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

"– Tengo que sacarte del agua –dijo tirando de él– no sospeché que estuvieses tan débil,… perdóname." Consiguió sacarlo del agua y lo dejó sobre la alfombra del baño que afortunadamente era bastante mullida. Agarró otra toalla y cubrió el cuerpo del príncipe no sin que todos los colores encarnados del arcoíris acudieran a sus mejillas por la desnudez del príncipe. Tomó la toalla que había utilizado para secar el rostro del príncipe y la mojó en un recipiente con agua fría que había dejado cerca de la bañera y con ella refrescó la frente del príncipe que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la temperatura y el color de su rostro.

"– No me vuelvas a asustar así, Endimión, y menos tan seguido." –dijo ella mientras tomaba otra toalla para secarse un poco pues ella estaba empapada también. Con delicadeza tomó la cabeza del príncipe y la apoyó sobre sus piernas como había hecho el día anterior cuando se conocieron. Puso su mano sobre la frente del príncipe y realizó un pequeño hechizo para restablecer sus constantes vitales; ahora más que nunca le agradecía a Ami sus conocimientos de medicina y sus aplicaciones mágicas de ella.

Lentamente el príncipe fue abriendo los ojos, todavía parecía un poco confundido, el agotamiento era ahora más evidente pues el baño aunque contribuyó a su bienestar, le había relajado demasiado haciendo peligrar sus constantes vitales.

"– ¿Cómo te encuentras?" –dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Él la miró todavía confuso, no se habían visto en todo el día y de repente aparecía ahí, con él apoyado nuevamente en sus piernas como la otra vez…

"– ¡Dime que… no ha vuelto a pasar… por favor…!" –dijo tapando sus ojos con su mano temblorosa expresando cierto malestar.

Ella se inclinó para besar su frente y dulcemente le aclaró la situación: "– Esta vez ha sido algo más… humano, Endimión; estabas agotado y debido al baño te relajaste demasiado… yo… lo lamento tanto, ha sido por mi culpa." –dijo ella apartando la mirada de él intentando contener la culpabilidad que le causaba haber sido la artífice de esa situación. Él comprendió atando cabos; había sido ella quien había preparado todo aquello para él, para que se relajase y descansase mejor. Ella se había preocupado por él y su bienestar en la sombra, no hacía falta estar presente, el sentía en aquello la mano de sus Generales y de ella.

"– ¡Eeh!, no te preocupes,… –susurró débilmente– llegaste otra vez a tiempo, y me siento más relajado y desentumecido. Debí haberme esforzado menos, esto no es la tierra y mi cuerpo no se ha acostumbrado, pero ahora puedo abordar la situación desde otra perspectiva. –dijo mientras se intentaba incorporar y quitarle hierro al asunto para mirar a Bunny a la cara– de nuevo gracias por velar por mí."

Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Selene observó como una gota de agua se deslizaba por la cara de Endimión resbalando por su mandíbula y cuello, dándose cuenta que él seguía desnudo bajo esa toalla.

Ella desvió nuevamente la mirada, intentando controlar el rubor que estaba más que presente en sus mejillas y le dijo suavemente: "– Endimión,… ¿crees que… puedas ponerte en pie? Te saqué a rastras del agua sin secarte apenas y no quiero… que enfermes…". Ella estaba evitando mirarle muy sonrojada y ahora entendió por qué. Se dio cuenta que solamente tenía una toalla sobre las caderas. Él asintió avergonzado y ella se levantó, tomó otra toalla para secarse ella y salió del baño.

"– Te esperaré fuera, avísame si me necesitas." –dijo tímidamente antes de cerrar la puerta. Él sonrió aliviado, ella no se iría todavía, podría estar un rato con ella. Con precaución comenzó a incorporarse, parecía que sus sentidos estaban intactos, notaba los músculos cansados pero ya no era como antes, el dolor que sentía al terminar su entrenamiento se había reducido considerablemente. Con la toalla que tenía sobre sus caderas comenzó a secarse, para asegurar su equilibrio se sentó en el borde de la bañera que podía fácilmente servirle de banco. Tomó la ropa limpia que encontró en uno de los estantes del baño y se vistió rápidamente para salir al encuentro de su amiga lo antes posible. Quería pedirle a Bunny que avisase a alguien o que le acompañase a las cocinas para poder comer algo, pues desde el almuerzo no había probado bocado y no quería desfallecer nuevamente, con dos veces tenía más que suficiente. Al salir del baño sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, a su nariz llegaron deliciosos aromas que lo guiaron hasta la terraza. Ya era de noche y corría una suave brisa que lo aliviaba y despejaba su mente. Se acercó a la mesa que ya estaba servida, observando el festín que ella había preparado para ellos dos. Se emocionó, ella tenía tantos detalles que le conmovían, que no entendía de donde podía sacar tanta ternura y delicadezas para con él, un completo desconocido hasta hace un día. Al percatarse de su presencia, Bunny se acercó a una de las sillas y la retiró ofreciéndole sentarse con una reverencia.

"– Si gustáis, mi príncipe; la cena, aunque fría, os espera." –Dijo ella simulando un tono servicial digno de un mayordomo de palacio. Él sonrió ante la escenificación y devolviendo la reverencia, tomó asiento. Ella devolvió tiernamente su sonrisa, se sentó delante de él y comenzaron a cenar.

Disfrutaron de una tranquila cena en el balcón, con el cielo estrellado y la tierra de fondo, un maravilloso escenario que ni en sus mejores sueños él había podido llegar a imaginar.

"– Tendrías que verlo, Bunny, es un rincón muy tranquilo de los jardines; hay un pequeño estanque en un lado, rodeado de frondosos setos, y en el centro pedí plantar un Sauce llorón flanqueado por rosales y algunos bancos de mármol. Ahí es donde yo únicamente consigo relajarme y desconectar." Narraba Endimión a una muy interesada Selene cuando ella le preguntó acerca del palacio de la Tierra. Al escuchar su descripción de aquel sitio, ella sintió como una idea atravesaba su mente… su rincón… ¡así es como ella lo quería!

Él la sacó de sus pensamientos. "– ¿Qué ocurre, Bunny?" Ella negó sonriendo y le instó a que siguiese contándole más cosas del palacio. Estuvieron charlando animadamente pero en un rato que quedaron en silencio, el agotamiento le venció sin darse cuenta y el príncipe cayó en un profundo y necesitado sueño. Ella lo observó con ternura y moviéndolo un poco consiguió despertarlo lo suficiente para que medio dormido, él llegase a la cama donde se desplomó.

Ella se sentó unos minutos a su lado, acariciando su cabello mientras escuchaba la suave respiración del príncipe. Le parecía tan hermoso, todas sus facciones se suavizaron tanto que creyó estar viendo otra persona diferente frente a ella. Rozó su mejilla con sus dedos levemente y la tan conocida para ella onda de energía le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"– Bunny… –susurró en sueños el príncipe–… quédate un poco más." Sonriendo le arropó y colocó mejor la almohada para que descansase bien. Se sentía tan bien cuidando de él, era extraño; en ella era normal interesarse y preocuparse por quienes la rodeaban, pero este hombre despertaba en ella una preocupación diferente, una necesidad de velar por él que la intranquilizaba. '¿Qué será este sentimiento?' se preguntaba ignorante la princesa mientras se levantaba de la cama del príncipe.

"– Duerme bien, Endimión." –susurró dulcemente saliendo por la puerta del balcón, allí recogió rápidamente los restos de la cena y desapareció por la barandilla. Al día siguiente tenía cosas importantes que hacer en la mañana… en aquel lugar especial que ella también poseía en los jardines.


	10. Entrenamientos intensivos

**_Hola de nuevo, otro viernes mas y nuevo capitulo. Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Muchas gracias Nora y mamademoon por vuestros comentarios. Y gracias también a todos los que leen aunque no comente. Todo cuenta mucho para mi. _**

**_La canción a la que hago referencia es de Maiko Fujita, se titula "Nee" (que significa 'oye' o 'ey' en japonés). Es una canción que me encanta, tanto la música como la letra y la voz de la cantante... mas adelante pondré la letra completa (traducida al español con la transcripción en romaji). Si quieren escucharla, a mi me encanta, es muy hermosa. La canción pertenece a otra serie, Hiiro No Kakera._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9.: Entrenamientos intensivos._**

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe Endimión amaneció entumecido y algo cansado pero con la mente despejada y es que había tenido un gran sueño. No lograba recordarlo demasiado pero sabía que Bunny había estado en él, sobre todo le parecía que había estado cerca de él mientras dormía, tenía el leve recuerdo de haberla sentido muy cerca. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? Y lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿sería un sueño también? Era posible pero por eso mismo no iba a preocuparse. Mientras se vestía había decidido disfrutar lo más posible de su estancia en la luna, contrariamente a su pensamiento cuando supo que iría a la luna. Había sido muy estúpido por su parte protegerse mentalmente para que no le afectase en nada el estar rodeado de tantos seres lunares, no eran tan diferentes a él ni a los demás habitantes de la tierra.

Abandonó el dormitorio para salir de sus aposentos y encaminarse a los corredores de palacio que le conducirían a la Biblioteca. Hoy también sería un día duró. Miró fortuitamente a la puerta que daba al balcón y decidió salir antes al exterior para admirar el paisaje. Se detuvo en la barandilla apoyando sus manos; la brisa alborotó su pelo haciendo que se estremeciera levemente, sin saber por qué, recordó a Bunny con una de sus pequeñas caricias y una conocida onda de energía lo recorrió.

"– ¿Qué me ha hecho esa niña? Ahora a cada paso que dé, ¿la voy a recordar?" –suspiró resignado pero encantado con la idea. Iba a retirarse cuando escuchó una dulce voz tarareando una melodía que no conocía… pero era hermosa, con bastante sentimiento. Se aproximó nuevamente a la barandilla buscando la fuente de tan delicado sonido. La voz comenzaba a pronunciar algunas palabras, él escuchaba atento todavía buscando el origen. Pudo distinguir unas frases: '…_Oye, ¿en quién estás pensando ahora mismo?… En cuanto a mí, estoy pensando en ti…_ Hubo una pausa… _Desde la ventana abierta, Aah puedo sentir el olor de la noche… ¿De quién es el rostro que aparece en tu corazón ahora mismo?' _Era una hermosa voz, suave y dulce. Sintió deseos de conocer a la emisora de tan atrayentes sonidos.

"– Poseéis una dulce voz, ¿podría saber a quién le pertenece? –expresó con tranquilidad tratando de no espantar a su desconocida interprete – Ha sido hermoso lo que he escuchado." La voz cesó abruptamente y escuchó unos apresurados pasos que parecían proceder de más arriba de su balcón. 'La he asustado, ¡lástima! me quedaré con la incertidumbre' pensó tristemente el príncipe que se giraba para entrar en su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar en un leve susurro.

"–… _Gracias_…". –Era muy débil, apenas un arrullo. No fue capaz de distinguir el tono de la voz que le habló pero su voz al interpretar esas sentidas frases se había grabado en su mente.

"– ¿Quién sois?" –preguntó paciente. No obtuvo respuesta, pensó que su misteriosa interprete se habría ido así que sin mucha esperanza dijo: "– Lamento si os he asustado, únicamente deseaba elogiar vuestra hermosa voz, ha sido un maravilloso inicio de día." Pasaron unos instantes en los que sólo el susurro del viento se escuchaba.

"–… _Selene_…" –dijo temblorosa la suave voz, sonando cohibida y más aguda que antes. '¿La princesa? ¿Es la princesa Selene?' exclamó para sí mismo. El único contacto que había tenido con la princesa fue el tropiezo que tuvo el día anterior a la salida de su entrevista con la Reina. Había creído por su apariencia que era tan sumamente tímida que le intimidaba la presencia de los terráqueos en el Milenio de Plata. Decidió aliviar la tensión que suponía estaba sufriendo su anfitriona despidiéndose cortésmente.

"– Es un placer que por fin nos presentemos, Alteza Real, aunque no sea cara a cara. –dijo cortes conteniendo una leve sonrisa– Me presentaré aunque imagino sabéis quien soy, mi nombre es Endimión, príncipe heredero del Reino de la Tierra. Agradezco el obsequio que he escuchado por vuestra parte. Os ruego me disculpéis, ahora debo dejaros."

Y dando rápidos pasos, entró al edificio cerrando la puerta del balcón tras de sí, dejando así, totalmente avergonzada y hecha un ovillo en el balcón superior al suyo a la princesa Selene… una muy sorprendida Selene que con el rostro totalmente ruborizado y su corazón martilleando contra su pecho se reprendía por ser tan descuidada. '¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Totalmente idiota! ¿Cuánto más me voy a intentar descubrir? Tenía que haberme quedado en mi habitación, no dejarme llevar por las emociones y quedarme calladita, que así estoy más guapa. ¿Por qué le tuve que decir mi nombre? Pero peor habría sido decirle que era Bunny, habría sabido donde encontrarme y a ciencia cierta sabría que soy la princesa. Sólo espero que no me haya reconocido mi voz… ¡Nota mental, dejar mis cantos para cuando Endimión se vaya!' pensaba la princesa, levantándose del suelo tras la columna que le había servido de apoyo y escudo al oír la voz de Endimión justo debajo de ella.

Por el camino, el príncipe se encontró con varios sirvientes que llevaban unas bandejas con alimentos. Se quedaron congelados frente a él sin saber cómo proceder y Endimión se percató de ello. No sabía los horarios a los que le serían servidas las comidas pero al ver al personal con aquellas bandejas pensó que él se había levantado demasiado pronto, apenas serían las 8 de la mañana.

"– ¿No será por casualidad mi desayuno? –preguntó el príncipe, a lo que obtuvo un tímido asentimiento por parte de la sirvienta y el mayordomo que lo portaban. '¿Qué haría Bunny en esta situación?' pensó. Rápidamente antes de permitirles decir o hacer nada más, el príncipe se aproximó y tomó varios de los alimentos que allí llevaban y se los llevó a la boca. Los sirvientes quedaron pasmados cuando el príncipe estaba devorando su desayuno encaminándose nuevamente hacia la Biblioteca. Se detuvo un instante y les hizo señas para que lo siguiesen, cosa que hicieron con premura. Así fue el primer desayuno a la carrera del príncipe. No le molestó ser impulsivo en ese sentido, podía comer mientras se dirigía a su destino. 'Vaya influencias más _positivas _tengo en ti, Bunny' pensó sonriente el príncipe tomando un sorbo de café, imaginándose que eso mismo exclusivamente se le podría haber ocurrido a ella, y ahora, a él.

Los siguientes días estuvieron organizados de la misma manera que el primero. Por las mañanas, el príncipe era dirigido en sus estudios por Ami, la Guerrero Mercurio y tras la comida era entrenado por Makoto, la Guerrero Júpiter. Con los días, fue mejorando notablemente por lo que ambas Guerreros habían incrementado el nivel de dificultad tanto de los contenidos como de implicación en los combates.

El príncipe no cabía en su asombro pues aunque ya era considerado un digno oponente, notaba grandes mejorías en sus destrezas. Se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto llegaba su capacidad y cuanto más podría mejorar. Y estaba progresando rápidamente, muy rápidamente. Las Guerreros que hasta ahora lo habían entrenado e instruido se lo habían repetido varias veces durante esos días.

"– Príncipe Endimión, vuestros progresos son fantásticos, –exclamó Júpiter ofreciéndole una toalla– estoy francamente admirada de vuestra predisposición para el combate. Hacía tiempo que no conocía a alguien tan capacitado que en tan poco tiempo hubiese mejorado tan notablemente." El príncipe escuchaba esas palabras con orgullo, realmente no era difícil para él implicarse en las tareas que realizaba en la luna, él siempre había puesto sus miras muy altas y no cedía ante la primera resistencia que se encontraba. En este caso, tenía una motivación extra… de largos cabellos rubios, hermosos ojos azul claro, y encantadora sonrisa que lo tenían encandilado. Quería que ella viese lo que se estaba esforzando, que lo animase para no rendirse, que lo elogiase cuando tuviese éxito y que lo regañase en el momento que fuese preciso hacerlo.

Era extraña la atracción que sentía por Bunny y quería tantas cosas de ella. Desde que llegó, no había dejado de pensar que era lo que tenía ella que tanto le atraía. Le daba cierto reparo investigar en esos desconocidos sentimientos que la joven despertaba en él. Se le había calado hasta los huesos, a cada rato que no estaba con ella, sus pensamientos ya estaba direccionados a encontrarla.

Los primeros días pensó 'Es la novedad, no he conocido a nadie como ella, por eso me gusta, por su personalidad, su alegría, su sinceridad…' pero poco a poco una parte de él le estaba dando que pensar que ese sencillo razonamiento al que había llegado era sólo la punta de iceberg. ¿Habría algo más que no había todavía identificado en sus sensaciones con ella y que podría significar algo más? Le daba cierto temor pensar en sentir más que amistad por ella, era una cría aun cuando tenía comportamientos tan maduros a veces.

Sentado en la valla del recinto de entrenamiento con Júpiter y Nephrite conversando animadamente sobre las mejoras del príncipe, esperaba que Bunny se uniese a ellos en cualquier momento. Ella no aparecía, ¿estaría tan ocupada que no la vería ese día? Dejando la toalla en la valla, se excusó con sus entrenadores y se dispuso a adentrarse en los jardines principales. Iba paseando despistado, sin prestar atención por donde iba.

De pronto unas manos le cubrieron los ojos. "– ¿Quién soy?" –rio una jovial voz forzada. Él le respondió divertido por el infantil juego.

"– Mmmm, pues no sé… ¡qué difícil me lo ha puesto! ¿Tal vez… la consejera Luna?" –dijo conteniendo la risa. Selene no pudo contener la carcajada pero no quitó sus manos de los ojos de Endimión.

"– ¡Oye! ¡Son manos, no patas las que te cubren los ojos! ¡Vamos! Otro intento. –exclamó risueña Selene, que se sabía de sobra descubierta.

Él sonrió mientras tomaba suavemente una de las manos que le tapaban los ojos y la arrastró hacia delante mirándola con dulzura.

"– Sólo puedes ser tú, mi querida Bunny. –Susurró con calidez– Eres la única que consigue llegar a mí con tanta naturalidad." Ella lo miró sorprendida, la había dejado nuevamente sin palabras, pero se recompuso rápido.

"– ¡Entonces tengo que decirle a todo el mundo que te salude así! –exclamó severa– así no me descubrirás tan fácilmente como ahora. Eso incluye a tus Generales, los sirvientes, las Guerreros…" Y siguió enumerando a todo aquel que se le ocurrió.

"– No, por favor, imagínate el cuadro. Sería un poco ridículo si mis Generales me abordasen así, ¡sobre todo el serio de Kunszite!" –suplicó en broma Endimión. Tras esto se rieron con confianza mientras seguían paseando por los jardines.

"– Iba a ir a nadar, ¿quieres venir? –preguntó ella con inocencia– El sitio ya lo conoces, ¿te gustaría venir?". Él la miró sorprendido y en un segundó recordó cuando llegó a la luna y se encontró con ella… bañándose en aquella cascada… De inmediato, sus mejillas se colorearon de color carmesí. Selene lo miraba extrañada pero rápidamente entendió desviando su atención hacia otra parte de la situación que vivieron en esa ocasión, no iba a dejar que el príncipe se cerrase en banda de nuevo. "– No tienes que preocuparte, esta vez no pasará nada, ¿vamos?" Y diciendo esto, tiró de él hacia los muros del palacio por los que aquella tarde días atrás accedieron al recinto del palacio del Milenio de Plata.

"– Bunny, no creo que sea una buena idea, –expuso el príncipe– además, debería ir a asearme a mis habitaciones, sería más adecuado." –Titubeó el príncipe sin ocultar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"– Eso no es problema, te refrescarás en la cascada, –explicó Selene con sinceridad– ese agua es milagrosa." Selene lo miraba sin malicia, pero Endimión no estaba seguro de que ella supiese la magnitud de sus palabras. Le hacía pensar que ella era más niña de lo que ya pensaba él que era. Y si realmente era tan joven, debía evitar favorecer su confusión por los sentimientos que ella despertó desde el primer día en él. "– Llegaremos allí en un momento, hoy podré usar mi poder." –dijo jovial Selene.

"– ¿Pero qué…?" –comenzó a decir Endimión, pero tan pronto habló, una luz los envolvió a ambos impidiéndole la visión. Sentía una corriente circular de aire a su alrededor que lo envolvía en un instante pero desapareció al momento siguiente.

"– Puedes abrir los ojos, ya hemos llegado." –dijo Selene satisfecha separándose de él unos pasos. Endimión abrió lentamente sus párpados viendo con asombro que se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde se conocieron la primera vez. Él vio como Bunny se acercaba al agua y se inclinó introduciendo su mano en ella, como comprobando su temperatura. Se alzó de nuevo y Endimión observó aterrado como se quitaba las sandalias, después una corta capa que llevaba, y colgaba en un árbol una pequeña bolsa de la que no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

"– Bunny… ¿qué… haces? –titubeó pasmado mientras ella se quitaba además unas pulseras que llevaba en su muñeca. Selene lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso pensaba que se iba a lanzar al agua sin quitarse lo más posible para nadar cómoda? Ella lo miraba extrañada pues Endimión ruborizado había apartado su mirada. Y entendió ahora completamente el estado del príncipe. Recordó en ese momento como se conocieron, ella sabía que él la había visto bajo la cascada pero no sabía cuánto había visto él. Se sintió un poco avergonzada pensando que él estaba recordando haberla visto desnuda, pero se recompuso rápido; ellos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pues días antes y sin tener más opciones, ella tuvo que sacarlo desnudo del agua.

Entonces se acercó juguetona a Endimión y comenzó a desatarle la capa que cayó al suelo. Él se echó hacia atrás sonrojado y exclamó: "– ¿Qué pretendes?" –Endimión se separó de ella intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Selene lo miraba detenidamente, él estaba claramente avergonzado por su movimiento y comenzó a atar todos los cabos. Su vena traviesa y maliciosa afloró en ese momento, su rostro cambió totalmente desapareciendo la calidez de su mirada y dando unos rápidos pasos hacia Endimión, le quitó la espada del cinto desarmándole y barriendo sus piernas, le hizo caer al suelo. Ella se colocó encima de él en una posición un poco comprometida, lo que hizo que sus sonrojadas mejillas del príncipe se volviesen totalmente rojas.

"– Bien, bien, príncipe Endimión… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?" –expuso impasible pero pícara asiendo su espada de tal manera que podría haber cortado la piel del cuello del príncipe. Él quedó paralizado, la reacción de Bunny había sido tan rápida como la de cualquier Guerrero en combate; en dos ágiles movimientos lo había desarmado y ahora sobre él desarmado, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente; alguien frio, calculador… no, eso no podía ser. Su mente se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ella lo observaba todavía sentada sobre él, su inexpresivo rostro denotaba desdén y frialdad. Casi era eso lo que más asustaba al príncipe; el no ver en aquella joven a la dulce niña que lo acompañaba y llenaba de luz sus días en la luna. Tragó con dificultad pensando quien era realmente ella, si lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo… Por un momento sintió miedo ante ella, por desconocerla por completo.

Desde su privilegiada posición ella seguía mirándolo fríamente con una ceja levantada, analizándolo. Con un rápido movimiento clavó la espada cerca del cuello del príncipe inclinando levemente la hoja acercándose a su piel. Endimión seguía boquiabierto, en otras circunstancias se habría intentado zafar de su captor pero se sentía totalmente paralizado por ser Bunny el motivo de su temor. Ella inclinó más la hoja de la espada clavada en tierra, haciendo que ésta se acercase peligrosamente a la piel del cuello de Endimión. Cuando faltaban apenas unos centímetros, una macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro y él cerró los ojos; ella le iba a herir o peor aún, a matar. '¡No, no puede ser verdad!' pensaba él. Los temores que le habían invadido y mantenido en guardia cuando todavía estaba en la tierra acerca de lo que se encontraría en la luna, se iban a cumplir. Pero nada sucedió.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos y nada pasaba. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro divertido y sonriente de Bunny tratando de contener una carcajada a poca distancia del suyo. La espada había desaparecido de la posición de ataque que segundos antes había adoptado. Él la miró confundido y ella rompió a reír con una sonora carcajada.

"– ¡Dios, Endimión! Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, jajajaja. Parecía que te estuvieses enfrentando a la misma muerte, ¿tan terrible me veía? –exclamó tratando de contener la risa y las lágrimas de sus ojos– Perdóname, pero es que estabas taaan serio, tan avergonzado por estar aquí que… no se me ocurrió otra cosa… ¿estás bien?".

Selene tranquilizándose observó a Endimión que la miraba atónito por el cambio de situación, estaba totalmente conmocionado; por un momento había creído lo que sucedía, que ella lo había estado engañando y algo en su interior se había roto. Una lágrima se escurrió de sus ojos por su paralizado rostro. Ella vio como esa diminuta gota resbalaba por su pálido rostro y se sorprendió. Su jovial estado de ánimo se transformó en preocupación por él en un instante.

"– Endimión… ¿qué…?" –murmuró ella inclinándose y retirando la lágrima de la mejilla del príncipe. Él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se abrazó contra su pecho en silencio. Su fuerte abrazo la dejó sin respiración un instante, haciéndola apoyar una mano en tierra para sujetar su peso y el de Endimión; su puesta en escena había afectado de sobremanera al príncipe que todavía impresionado trataba de calmar su corazón templándolo con la tibieza de Selene. Con su brazo libre, sujetó la cabeza de Endimión contra ella, apoyando su barbilla sobre ella.

"– No vuelvas a asustarme así,… por un momento pensé que…" –sollozó Endimión lo más controlado que pudo. Ella lo atajó y arrulló contra su pecho consolándolo mientras les incorporaba quedándose sentados. No sentía al hombre que la abrazaba a desesperado, si no al niño al que hubiesen hecho daño de la manera más cruel que pudiese existir. ¿Era esto lo que escondía en su corazón Endimión? ¿Quién habría sido el responsable de dañar su corazón para sepultar todas las emociones que ahora ella estaba destapando?

"– ¡Sshhh!, Endimión… –susurró dulcemente– me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que contigo jamás sería de esa manera. Perdóname si te hice sentir mal… jamás te dañaría consciente de ello… lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Él no respondió, se quedó en esa íntima y extraña posición siendo arrullado y protegido por el tierno cuerpo de aquella joven de la luna que despertaba tantos sentimientos encontrados en él. En aquel momento había sentido verdadero miedo por la escena que había vivido con la joven, pero en algo ella había tenido razón, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no era fría, que en su corazón solo anidaba la calidez. Por un momento había olvidado la confianza que ella se había ganado por parte suya, se sintió tonto al pensar que por aquello había visto temblar los cimientos de la amistad que había construido con la joven.

Estuvieron en esa posición varios minutos mientras el príncipe se calmaba. Seguía siendo una postura comprometida, ella sobre él sentada a horcajadas y él con su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven. Endimión poco a poco aflojó el abrazo y le dejó libertad a Selene, que en vez de levantarse, se deslizó unos centímetros sentándose sobre los muslos del príncipe.

"– ¿Estas mejor?" –dijo Selene mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la mejilla del príncipe. Él sólo asintió, su terrible susto ya era historia y sus anteriores nervios habían pasado. "– Bien, vamos a nadar un poco; –dijo risueña Selene– con que te desprendas de la armadura y las protecciones será suficiente, he traído toallas para secarnos después." Endimión la miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se levantó y fue hasta donde había dejado sus pertenencias, iba pensando que había sobreactuado demasiado pero que con ello había derribado otra muralla al corazón del príncipe. Una cosa era ayudarlo y otra lastimarlo, y esto último era lo último que quería. El príncipe debía aprender con ella sencillas lecciones; aprender a confiar, a respetar, a valorar y querer desde la sinceridad, aunque ella se sintiese mal por no poder ser totalmente sincera con él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza y se arrojó ágilmente al agua. Endimión la observó maravillado durante todo aquel movimiento tan grácil que ella realizó. Él, tras ponerse en pie, se aproximó dónde había estado ella instantes antes y la buscó con la mirada. Perdió su silueta mientras estaba sumergida bajo el agua y la vio emerger como una sirena en medio del estanque. Su cabello se había soltado y era una larga cortina de oro que cubría la superficie del agua. La estampa que formaba era bellísima a los ojos de Endimión que seguía estático en la orilla. La veía con admiración mientras ella nadaba, se sumergía y volvía a salir a la superficie, se tumbaba sobre la superficie del agua. Sí, era una sirena. Algo tan bello no era de este mundo.

Selene seguía disfrutando del agua hasta que se dio cuenta que Endimión no la había seguido. "– ¿Es que no piensas meterte? ¡El agua está buenísima!" –exclamó ella mirándole todavía parado sin moverse. Ella se acercó nadando hasta la orilla y le arrojó agua para sacarle del trance en que se hallaba sumergido.

"– ¡Eh! ¡Te vas a enterar cuando te pille!" –dijo fingiendo enojo por la travesura que ella había iniciado.

"– Entonces, eso no ocurrirá porque ahí en la orilla no me vas a alcanzar." –dijo ella sacándole la lengua desafiante mientras nadaba de espaldas hacia el centro del estanque. Él aceptó el reto y se desprendió de todo lo que le podía incomodar, quedando únicamente con los pantalones de su indumentaria habitual.

Selene le observó quedando admirada de lo perfectamente formado que estaba, parecía un Dios en el cuerpo de un hombre, sus torneados hombros, sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, su perfectamente trabajado pecho y abdomen daban a entender que había sido sometido a un intenso entrenamiento para poder conseguir ese magnífico cuerpo que ahora se sumergía en el agua.

Endimión se sumergió saliendo del alcance visual de Selene que girando en el agua lo buscaba. Sintió como unas manos la sujetaban y tiraban de ella para sumergirla. Se resistió conteniendo las carcajadas que su juego le estaba proporcionando. Endimión salió a la superficie en ese momento y abrazándose a ella, les sumergió a los dos bajo el agua. A los pocos segundos, ella emergía y trataba de hundirle a él; estaban jugando como niños, se lo estaban pasando genial, salpicándose, sumergiendo al otro bajo el agua… parecían dos mocosos disfrutando del tiempo libre después de las clases.

Después de varios minutos de juego, Endimión sujetó por las piernas a Selene, elevándola sobre el agua. En donde se encontraban, él hacía pie así que le resultó fácil sujetarla por debajo de la cintura para que no patalease y pudiese zafarse de él.

"– ¡Te pille, Bunny!" –dijo él riendo con la respiración alterada por los juegos anteriores. Ella, apoyada sobre sus hombros lo miraba desde arriba, se reía con naturalidad, como amigos de la infancia, como si se conociesen de toda la vida… eso le reconfortaba y le encantaba, pero a la vez un mudo deseo se antepuso sin él preverlo a todo lo demás en su mente. Su mirada se posó en sus tiernos labios que reían todavía y lentamente, aflojando un poco sus brazos, hizo deslizarse sobre su cuerpo el de ella.

Selene lo miró; su alegre mirada ahora se había tornado oscura, profunda… anhelante, hambrienta. Se confirmó en su mente que algo había cambiado en el ánimo de Endimión cuando sintió como él aflojaba la sujeción que tenía en sus piernas, haciéndola descender rozando su cuerpo con el de ella… Selene se estaba apoyando en sus hombros para suavizar su descenso y cuando él la tuvo a un suspiro de distancia, la retuvo nuevamente. Sus miradas se cruzaban e intercambiaban; ella veía una necesidad inédita en los ojos de Endimión, creía entender lo que él quería, había visto esa misma necesidad el primer día, a Selene le asustaba un poco que ella fuese la que despertase esos deseos en el príncipe. Entendió en un momento la enorme necesidad de cariño real que aquel hombre albergaba. Se observaron unos instantes más hasta que él rompió el silencio.

"– Bunny… dime…– murmuró Endimión muy cerca de su rostro– ¿cuántos años tienes?" Ella lo miró sorprendida; varias ideas atravesaron su mente de por qué él le estaba preguntado aquello, pero no se demoró en romper aquel momento que de repente se había vuelto tan íntimo.

"– ¡Grosero! –dijo indignada, él se sorprendió– ¡Eso no se le pregunta a una dama! Y menos esperando que no se ofenda." Endimión perplejo no analizó sus palabras hasta que ella se zafó de sus brazos y cayó de nuevo al agua, alejándose un poco de él.

"– Bunny… yo… –se excusó Endimión– perdóname, ¡no pretendía ofenderte!". Ella se giró a mirarlo; él estaba algo avergonzado, Selene había exagerado su reacción únicamente para que no pasase nada que no pudiese controlar, aunque también se había quedado por un momento encandilada por el íntimo momento que se había generado de la nada.

"– 17… –susurró– en junio cumpliré los 18." Endimión la miró serio nuevamente y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No había conseguido dar rienda suelta a ese loco deseo que había conseguido mantener bajo control desde el primer día, pero era tan difícil. Se sentía tan atraído por ella que… casi cometió una locura. Ahora, sabiendo que no era tan joven como a veces le parecía, se sentía más tranquilo si llegaba a cometer algún desliz o a decir algo indebido delante de ella. Más le aterraba el hacer algo de lo que después tuviese que arrepentirse o que le hiciese daño… pero con ella se conducía tan cauteloso, como si anduviese sobre brasas que pudiesen avivarse al menor contacto. No quería hacer nada que enturbiase esa conexión que había establecido con ella. No quería estropearlo, pero un deseo bullía en su interior… algo dentro de él no quería separarse de aquella joven y fuese real o ficticio, prefería darle rienda suelta pero con control.

Endimión y Selene nadaron en aquel bonito paraje durante un buen rato hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Con cierto pesar, salieron del agua y se secaron con las toallas que ella había traído. No hablaron mucho más; aquella tarde habían reído, hablado, temido, consolado, llorado… esa tarde se habían acercado un poco más… Él era consciente de varias cosas con respecto a ella; a Bunny no le era indiferente, entre ellos había una conexión especial, ella la había sentido igual que él, de eso estaba seguro, pero también sabía que en la posición en la que se encontraban, ella era más fiable, más firme pues le paraba los pies con la sabiduría que los años imprimían a los hombres pero que esa dulce joven tenía como innata.

Selene le observaba en silencio mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa, sentía sensaciones hermosas en su interior cuando lo observaba. Se daba cuenta que aquellas sensaciones no eran conocidas como en principio le parecieron. Lo que en principio salía de ella por su natural espontaneidad y su jovial carácter, había evolucionado más profundamente, nunca se había sentido así por nadie y le asustaba, pero también le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien, cálida por dentro y con grandes deseos de estar junto a quien despertaba esos sentimientos, de tocarlo. Ahora lo sabía.

Endimión todavía estaba terminando de colocar su armadura cuando sintió un ligero tirón en su capa. Giró su rostro para ver qué era y vio a Bunny a su lado, quien estaba parada junto a él mirando al suelo. Bajó sus manos y la observó, '¿querrá decirme algo?' pensaba temeroso él. Ella sumida en aquel mutismo trató de agarrar tímidamente la mano de Endimión, rozando sus dedos y he aquí que la conocida descarga les invadió poderosa como en otras ocasiones.

"– ¿Por qué sucede esto? –preguntó ella terminando de sujetar con su mano la del príncipe– Eres el único con el que me pasa." Ella alzó en ese momento la mirada y se conectó con la de él.

"– Yo tampoco lo entiendo,… –expresó confuso Endimión– pero una cosa sí tengo claro… me gusta que suceda… y que sea contigo." Él apretó su pequeña mano entre sus dedos con firmeza pero sin demasiada presión, ella también se la apretó.

"– Sí… a mí también me gusta… por el mismo motivo." –murmuró suave sonriéndole con calidez. Sin más, se dirigieron hacia el palacio siguiendo el sendero que tomaron el día que se conocieron. El ir tomados de la mano era algo natural aun siendo una de las pocas ocasiones en las que lo estaban haciendo. En el camino de regreso no conversaron excesivamente; intercambiaron algunas preguntas sobre el desarrollo de su día, con la confianza que el trato diario les concedía. Era una maravillosa rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado.

Sabían que caminando tardarían bastante tiempo en llegar a palacio y ya había anochecido completamente. Al haberse escabullido del palacio sin avisar a ninguno de sus guardianes no podían demorar mucho el regreso, aunque no tenían ganas de acelerar su llegada al palacio. Endimión la miró mientras caminaban y dijo con pesar: "– Es ya tarde, debemos darnos prisa en volver, pero…"

Ella le miró comprendiendo; tenían tantas ganas de volver al palacio como cualquier persona de ir al dentista a sacarse una muela. "– Sí, tienes razón." –comentó ella y mientras caminaban conjuró el mismo poder que los transportó hasta aquel mágico lugar para regresar al palacio. Se materializaron frente a la puerta de acceso, y tras cruzarla sigilosamente, se dirigieron hasta el edificio principal.

Como hizo en otra ocasión, Selene tiró de él desequilibrándolo cuando llegaron al centro de los jardines. El dio un torpe paso para mantener el equilibrio, lo que ella aprovecho para darle un beso de buenas noches… demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios, lo que hizo estremecer a Endimión, que sin apenas margen de reacción, la vio alejarse por los jardines. Escuchó un suave 'buenas noches' que fue respondido por él, y se encaminó de nuevo al interior de palacio. Tenía que ser más rápido la próxima vez, no solo en reaccionar, si no en intentar que ella le dijese dónde podía encontrarla, era frustrante no saber cuándo ni cómo la vería y era una tortura no poder controlar cuando estaría disfrutando de su compañía. La próxima vez que se vieran, tenía que conseguir que ella se lo dijese. La próxima vez…


	11. Tratos con el mal

**_Hola otro viernes mas, queridos lectores y lectoras. Espero reciban con agrado este nuevo capítulo, con él la información sobre la situación que rodea a los protagonistas aumenta. ¿Qué ocurrirá después? Gracias a todos por leer y comentar._**

**_*** Nota importante: Durante los próximos dos viernes no estaré en mi lugar de residencia ni con internet a mano por lo que no podré actualizar en dos semanas... Espero me sepan disculpar y tengan presente que he actualizado sin falta cada viernes desde el inicio de este fic, por lo que he cumplido a la hora de compartir mi historia. Les pido sean comprensivos conmigo en esta ocasión. Gracias de antemano. ***_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10.: Tratos con el mal_**

Los corredores de Palacio se encontraban desiertos en aquella hora. La partida hace días del príncipe heredero y sus Generales había hecho abandonar el palacio de la tierra a numerosos nobles que, sin motivo para permanecer en el recinto, habían vuelto a sus hogares para atenderlos hasta que el príncipe Endimión regresase a la tierra. Ese día no había amanecido como el resto, una fina capa de niebla cubría la tierra dando un aspecto tétrico y misterioso tanto al palacio como a los extensos jardines. Se podían ver guardias apostados en los puntos estratégicos del palacio, si bien no tantos como en otras ocasiones, pero si más de la mínima guardia acostumbrada.

Reinaba un gran silencio y tranquilidad, sólo roto por el sonido de algunos animales procedentes de los establos y de los escasos pájaros que se atrevían a sobrevolar el lugar. Todo era silencio a excepción de un escabroso sonido que era acallado y silenciado por el grosor y la intimidad que los muros de palacio concedían a muchas estancias. En una de ellas, actos impúdicos y lascivos estaban teniendo lugar. Allí, en una de esas habitaciones, una voluptuosa mujer de rojos cabellos era sodomizada por un fuerte guardia que la embestía agresivamente. La mujer envuelta en sudor gemía descontrolada emitiendo lascivos sonidos que eran acallados por el miembro de otro hombre mientras se introducía en su boca. Aquella pequeña orgía era habitual aunque normalmente ella deseaba tener mínimo tres hombres para satisfacer su cuerpo. En aquella ocasión y por no levantar sospechas, únicamente había hechizado a dos guardias de palacio a los que habitualmente embrujaba para consolar su hambriento cuerpo. Al abandonar el blanco de sus infructuosos ataques el palacio, había tenido que recurrir nuevamente a otros cuerpos masculinos que recibieran toda la magnitud de su deseo por el príncipe. Si bien no había conseguido tener sexo con Endimión, al tener redirigidos sus esfuerzos y su energía en esa tarea, había dejado de lado sus apetitos carnales hasta obtener resultados.

Aquellos jóvenes guardias no sabían con quién estaban; ya se había encargado Beryl de aturdir sus mentes para que se imaginasen con el ser con quien deseasen copular. A ella le daba igual que no la vieran a ella, sólo deseaba consolar su cuerpo llegando a tantos orgasmos como cualquier hombre la pudiese proporcionar. Esos vigorosos hombres la habían tomado varias veces esa tarde, dejando cubierta de semen su tersa piel pues ella adoraba ser regada con la semilla del hombre. No permitiría que ningún otro se corriese dentro de ella si éste no era Endimión y maldita fuese su suerte que todavía no lo había conseguido.

Aunque aquellos cuerpos eran jóvenes y fuertes, ella notaba que tras varias horas de sexo descontrolado y violento, ellos no tenían tanta fuerza como para seguir dándole placer y saciar su hambre. Ella no estaba del todo satisfecha, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer?, no todos iban a ser como ella imaginaba que sería practicar sexo salvaje con el príncipe. Sabía de su fuerza, la resistencia que su entrenamiento constante de guerrero le confería, de su virilidad, de su físico, y desde aquella vez que casi lo tuvo, sabía del tamaño y poder de su miembro; y por ello lo había deseado más. Tener aquel rígido, terso y potente miembro entre sus manos… había sido lo más delicioso que ella había experimentado en su trayectoria sexual. En aquel instante, sólo de imaginarse penetrada por aquel impresionante pene mientras él la embestía violentamente y golpeaba con su fuerte mano sus glúteos en lugar del de aquel joven guardia, había conseguido acercarla al frenesí del orgasmo que estaba buscando desde hacía minutos con aquellos jóvenes. Acompasó su movimiento al de las rápidas embestidas que recibía y la mamada que le realizaba al otro guardia. Su culminación se acercaba, sentía como poderosas sensaciones se extendían desde su vientre hacia el resto de su húmedo y ardiente cuerpo. Los jóvenes habían incrementado el ritmo de sus gemidos y jadeos; el hombre que sodomizaba a la mujer ahora la embestía con tanta agresividad que el sonido de sus caderas contra los glúteos de ella era perfectamente audible, sonando como quien aplaude en un auditorio. Ella ahora utilizaba su mano para masturbar al joven que tenía delante, mientras su boca engullía la cabeza de su miembro. Estaba tan duro que creía que el pene del joven reventaría. Los tres estaban a punto de correrse. Faltaba muy poco, llevaban perdidos en el frenesí del acto varios minutos y éste se acercaba ahora rápidamente.

Los hombres estaban cerca de correrse en su interior cuando el cuerpo de Beryl alcanzó un sonoro y concentrado orgasmo que contrajo todo su ser. Ella apretaba con sus músculos internos el pene del guardia, que no pudo aguantar más y dando pocas estocadas más se derramó en su ano con mucha violencia. Al alcanzar ella el clímax, había apretado con fuerza la mano con la que sujetaba el pene del otro guardia y había succionado con intensidad la cabeza, consiguiendo que el otro también alcanzase el último orgasmo, expulsando su semilla en la boca de la pelirroja.

Cayeron extenuados sobre aquella cama, olía a sexo y sudor en toda la habitación. Ella sacó de su interior al semiinconsciente joven que tenía detrás, dejándolo caer extenuado sobre la cama. Los miraba con desdén y desprecio mientras se limpiaba la boca de los restos de semen que habían escapado de su interior.

"– Insatisfactorio e insuficiente." –murmuró en voz baja, menospreciando los esfuerzos de aquellos enérgicos jóvenes que la habían tomado varias veces esa tarde. Les dirigió una última mirada y acercándose a la cama, encendió una nueva barra de incienso, el que utilizaba para someter la voluntad de los hombres que ella tomaba. Cuando éste hubo expulsado un fino hilo de humo que rodeo la estancia, ordenó a los jóvenes carentes de voluntad que se vistiesen y abandonasen sus aposentos.

"– ¡Qué difícil es conseguir un hombre que consiga someter mi deseo;" –dijo enojada mientras veía cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio– Endimión, ¿serás tú ese hombre? Sí, estoy segura." Se dirigió hasta su cama y sujetando la sabana empapada de semen y sudor, la arrojó a una esquina. Se tumbó en medio de la cama y comenzó a excitarse; con una mano pellizcaba uno de sus pezones todavía duros y sensibles, mientras con su otra mano separaba los pliegues de su sexo, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su interior. Se comenzó a masturbar con intensidad, gemía el nombre de Endimión una y otra vez hasta que un fuerte orgasmo la dejó arrasada sobre su cama.

"– Regresa pronto, Endimión, quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo cuanto antes… –aseveró mientras seguía acariciándose– pero antes tengo que conseguir que te sometas a mí para conseguir atarte a mi… debo volver a aquel sitio… sí, ella me ayudará sin duda." En aquel momento, Beryl se decidió, iría a ver a aquella hechicera. En otras ocasiones le había servido bien, y aunque sus servicios eran caros, lo que obtenía casi siempre la satisfacía en mayor grado del esperado.

Tras varios minutos masturbándose, se levantó de su lecho y pidió un baño. Nuevamente consoló su cuerpo una vez más dentro de la bañera, estaba tan caliente que su alivio sólo llego cuando el agua se enfrió lo suficiente como para producirle escalofríos.

Abandonó sus aposentos una hora más tarde, envuelta en una larga y oscura capa. Un carruaje la esperaba en una de las salidas secundarias del palacio. Ella prefería utilizar esos accesos para no ser vista ni tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Era fácil en esos momentos escabullirse de los terrenos del palacio de la tierra. El príncipe había abandonado el palacio y el planeta hacía unos días, por lo que la seguridad en general se había visto reducida considerablemente. Esa era una buena oportunidad para que cualquier persona, con dudosas intenciones, urdiese algún siniestro plan con fines más bien poco honorables. Éste era el caso. El coche de caballos se deslizaba tranquilamente por las inmediaciones del palacio para no despertar sospechas ni atraer la atención de miradas no deseadas sobre él. Lentamente se iba alejando de aquella zona y del barrio rico y acomodado que rodeaba el palacio. Al no estar ni el príncipe de la tierra ni sus cuatro Generales, las patrullas de soldados que vigilaban eran menos numerosas por las calles y cualquiera, escudándose en las sombras, podía escabullirse sin ser visto.

Aquella era una de esas noches en las que cualquier plan urdido con maldad se veía favorecido para florecer. Una copiosa lluvia caía con insistencia sobre ese barrio de las afueras de la ciudad, el sombrío carruaje recorría un angosto camino en dirección al bosque y al pantano. Los caminos se encontraban desiertos, ni un alma se veía en los alrededores. Era hasta cierto punto normal, nadie se atrevería a recorrer esa zona y menos con aquella climatología adversa. No era un barrio por el que fuese habitual ver un carruaje y menos que alguien del rango de su ocupante en él, no estaría bien visto; pero eso era algo que a ella le traía sin cuidado, no era la primera vez que hacía ese camino para obtener algún elixir o poción afín a sus necesidades, y esta vez no era diferente.

Como en otras ocasiones, ella iba únicamente acompañada por su cochero de confianza, al cual pagaba una generosa cantidad de dinero para que se mantuviese en silencio en lo que a sus escapadas de palacio se refería. No es necesario decir que nadie del entorno habitual de Beryl tenía conocimiento de las furtivas escapadas que ella había realizado por aquellos parajes y mucho menos del motivo por el cual se atrevía a abandonar el lujoso entorno al que estaba acostumbrada. Sus motivos sólo los conocía ella, si alguien hubiese sospechado de sus intenciones de seguro habría acabado en algún oscuro calabozo acusada de traición, pues así es como se castigaba por aquel entonces a todo aquel que fraguase tramas y elaborados planes con fines ladinos y taimados.

Tras unos minutos de incomodo recorrido por aquellos estrechos caminos llenos de baches, el carruaje se detuvo a frente a la valla de la entrada de una vieja mansión abandonada. En lo alto de una colina se veía una vieja casona de piedra con las ventanas cegadas con tablones y cemento en otras. Los deslucidos muros, que en otro tiempo habrían lucido majestuoso por los materiales empleados en su construcción, dejaban ver las vigas y el viejo cemento que las mantenía unidas entre sí.

"– Hemos llegado, Señora." –dijo el cochero descendiendo del pescante y aproximándose a la portezuela del carruaje para ayudar a descender a su ocupante. Envuelta en la capa oscura que ocultaba su rostro, Beryl tomó la mano enguantada que le ofrecía el cochero y descendió al embarrado suelo.

"– Espérame aquí, no creo que tarde mucho." –espetó la mujer mientras cruzaba el camino para después atravesar la verja oxidada de la propiedad a través de una grieta. Con paso cauteloso tomó el camino de tierra que rodeaba la parte inferior de la mansión alejándola de la gran casona pero manteniéndola dentro de la propiedad.

"– Debo darme prisa antes que en Palacio se reparen en mi ausencia." –dijo en voz baja mientras se aproximaba caminando hasta una pequeña agrupación de árboles que había tras la mansión. Los sinuosos troncos estaban deformados como si los hubiesen desfigurado adrede formando terroríficas formas angulosas. Pocos de ellos conservaban aún alguna rama con hojas. Las que no estaban presentes en los árboles, se encontraban cubriendo el polvoriento camino, ahora embarrado, amortiguando los pasos de la mujer que parecía saber muy bien donde pisaba. La lluvia afortunadamente estaba cesando, lo que la permitió apresurar su paso. Tras recorrer una buena distancia, llegó hasta lo que parecía un pequeño pantano, el cual rodeo para aproximarse a una vieja y cochambrosa cabaña.

Mientras se acercaba podía ver como desde las sombras, seres deformes la acechaban tras los árboles que dejaba a su paso. Observaba con cierta aprensión que de la nada brillantes y sanguinolentos ojos la observaban, se sentía como una presa acorralada ante una manada de bestias hambrientas y sanguinarias. No era la primera vez que esa escena sucedía, pero jamás se acostumbraría a la sensación de sentirse comida ante aquellos seres de la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la choza, ésta se abrió lentamente y alguien desde el interior la invitó a entrar.

"– Pase, por favor –habló una tétrica voz proveniente del interior– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin honrarnos con su presencia, señorita Beryl! Pensamos que ya no requería de nuestros servicios." Beryl accedió al interior del lugar con paso cauteloso pero firme; cuando se detuvo al traspasar el umbral, el olor a humedad y podredumbre la rodeó casi provocándole una arcada. Buscó con rapidez entre sus ropas un pañuelo para cubrir su nariz y boca, el hedor era insoportable. Ahí había algo muerto, seguro.

"– Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian." –dijo con disgusto la mujer, mientras se acercaba a uno de los rincones de la sala dónde tras una mesa, se veía la borrosa figura de un ser también cubierto por una capa. Si hubiese estado en alguna feria o mercado, podría haber jurado que estaba en la casa del Terror o en la carpa de alguna nigromante o adivina para leerle el futuro, pero sabía muy bien dónde estaba. Nadie en su sano juicio se aventuraría a ir a ese lugar salvo si supiese perfectamente dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. La estancia estaba iluminada por un sinuoso fuego que ardía rabioso en la chimenea mientras que por la puerta que cruzó Beryl, entraba la única luz natural que a ella la iluminaba.

"– ¿Qué tal os fue con vuestra anterior adquisición? –Preguntó petulante el misterioso ser frente a ella– ¿satisfizo vuestras expectativas?". Beryl miró con desprecio a la figura. Apartó la mirada al fuego para instantes más tarde, aproximarse a la mesa y sentarse en una silla que se encontraba frente a ésta.

"– Cumplió con su cometido en parte, pero… –explicó Beryl complaciente alimentando el ego de la bruja–… pero surgieron contratiempos que impidieron llevar a cabo mi plan." Beryl recordó brevemente cuando echó el psico-narcótico en la copa del príncipe en una celebración, consiguiendo que la siguiese sin voluntad hasta sus habitaciones como un fiel perro, obediente a sus palabras. Allí había conseguido aprovecharse del príncipe, sin apenas necesidad de emplear sus artes de seducción como experimentada cortesana que era. Se había deleitado con los besos que había robado del príncipe y las caricias lujuriosas que había hecho en su cuerpo. Casi había logrado poseerlo hasta que uno de sus Generales irrumpió en la estancia, apartándola sin delicadeza del príncipe y agarrando a este, sacándolo de allí.

"– Ya veo, no siempre controlamos todas las variables –rio burlona la bruja– son demasiados los factores a tener en cuenta, ¿no es cierto?" Beryl miraba con desprecio a la bruja, tenía razón.

"– Es imposible aislar de su guardia a alguien tan vigilado como él." –espetó ofendida Beryl.

"– ¿Y qué deseáis en esta ocasión? –murmuró la bruja interrogándola– ¿una nueva poción? ¿Somníferos para sus guardianes? ¿Un hechizo para subyugar temporalmente la voluntad del príncipe?… ¿O algo aún mejor y más eficaz a corto plazo?" En la sombra debajo de la capucha que cubría a la bruja se pudo ver una torcida sonrisa perversa, que no pasó totalmente desapercibida por parte de Beryl.

Ella observaba desconfiada a la bruja, si bien sus anteriores adquisiciones habían sido efectivas en parte y sentía que no había malgastado su dinero, no habían sido exitosos porque el príncipe estaba bajo constante supervisión. Tenía que conceder el mérito de sus avances a aquel ser; no es que ella no tuviese armas para conquistar a cualquier hombre, pero Endimión se le resistía como ninguno.

"– ¿Qué estáis queriendo sugerir? –Preguntó recelosa Beryl– ¿Acaso hay algo más efectivo que garantice mi éxito?".

"– Si hubieseis querido escuchar mi anterior propuesta, la situación podría haberse inclinado claramente a vuestro favor, mi señora." –expuso socarrona la hechicera. Beryl centró su escéptica mirada en ella. "– El sólo empleo de pociones y narcóticos para someter la voluntad de los hombres es un juego muy arriesgado; el entorno queda excluido y podéis perder más de lo que os reportaría tener éxito. –Explicó misteriosamente la hechicera– En cambio, teniendo el poder, empleando la brujería o haciendo un trato con ciertos individuos… podríais llegar al trono con facilidad."

Estas palabras iluminaron el codicioso rostro de Beryl que boquiabierta trasladó a sus labios una pérfida sonrisa de vanidad; vanidad que había sido alimentada con toda intención por la misteriosa forma que habitaba ese lugar. Veía en sus ojos la ambición desmedida de la humana frente a ella, era una presa tan sumamente apetitosa y fácil de controlar por sus ansias de poder y tan codiciosa que durante el tiempo que habían durado sus tratos, la oscuridad que yacía en ella se había incrementado volviéndose una poderosa fuente de energía, el recipiente perfecto para ser poseído.

"– ¿De qué clase de situación estamos hablando?" –preguntó tan impaciente como curiosa Beryl.

"– Es sencillo, mi Señora, –explicó con audacia– si obtenéis el poder necesario, podríais dominar fácilmente el reino con muy poco y vuestra presa no podría resistirse a vos por más tiempo. Podríais hacer con él lo que os placiera, ya que hoy en día el poder es lo que hace que unos reinos se relacionen con otros; por la obtención de poder, seguridad y estabilidad."

Beryl escuchaba atenta sus palabras, era tan sumamente tentador, era lo que ella deseaba. Tener poder podría acercarla a su ansiada meta. Era tan sumamente atrayente la propuesta que no pensó en rechazarla.

"– Pagaré con gusto la suma que acordéis para lograrlo." –dijo alentada por su orgullo a la hechicera. Ésta asintió con una escalofriante risa, extendiendo su enjuta y angulosa mano hasta la distancia en que Beryl podría estrecharla si cerraban el trato. Beryl dudó un momento pero adelantó con rapidez su mano hasta estrechar la de la bruja. En ese momento, algo frio y tenebroso entró en ella a través de su mano, dejándola paralizada sin poder moverse siquiera. Aterrada por aquella sensación que la estaba invadiendo lentamente, levantó su vista hasta la figura frente a ella y pudo observar unos ojos brillantes y sombríos posados sobre ella, y una maliciosa sonrisa bajo estos. Lo que vio… no era humano.

"– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién…" –comenzó a decir una asustada Beryl. Sólo recibió una terrorífica risa antes de perder la consciencia y el control total de su cuerpo.

Justo antes de caer, escuchó una tenebrosa voz decir: "– ¡Ya eres mía!".

La energía oscura se desató en aquel lugar, el cadavérico cuerpo de la bruja que contenía el maligno poder estalló en pedazos. Era únicamente una carcasa vacía que encubría el verdadero ser que habitaba ese lugar, la tan temida Metalia. La energía oscura en su estado original, que oculta entre las sombras esperaba el momento oportuno para volver a alzarse contra la humanidad y conseguir sumir el universo entero en el caos y la oscuridad. Ahora ya tenía el peón perfecto, una mujer cargada de odio, sin escrúpulos y ambiciones desmedidas que desde el principio estuvo guiada por ella. ¡Qué fácil le había resultado influir negativamente en aquella joven debido a sus egoístas deseos y carácter inestable!

Se introdujo totalmente en su cuerpo, el cual se vio rodeado de inmediato por la energía oscura y comenzó a transformarse. Sus rojos cabellos ondulados se tornaron esmeralda y se alzaron ingrávidos sobre su cabeza, un largo y provocativo vestido rojo cubrió su cuerpo reemplazando al que originalmente su portadora llevaba, su piel se tornó irisada perdiendo su calidez, sus orejas se tornaron apuntadas y en su frente apareció incrustada una joya ovalada. Seguía siendo bella pero ya no era humana, ahora en aquel cuerpo cargado de odio fusionado con la energía maligna de Metalia ya no habitaba un alma humana.

"– Siento el poder recorrer mi cuerpo –exclamó orgullosa– ¡que maravillosa sensación!" Alzando sus manos deslizó sus nuevas garras por su piel satisfecha del resultado. "– Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba; siento el poder, tengo la belleza y dentro de poco… te tendré a tí. Serás mío, Endimión. Tú y el mundo entero."

En una alarde de poder hizo estallar la cabaña, que se deshizo como si de la cascara de un huevo se tratase. Apenas había emitido un leve fulgor en sus manos para conseguir arrasar la zona.

"– Ahora lo que necesito –espetó con una sonrisa maligna– es convocar a mi ejército. Tengo que conseguir el mayor que haya existido nunca, uno mayor que el de palacio… Sí, los seres del infierno me serán de ayuda." Y diciendo estas palabas comenzó a transmitir a la tierra la energía oscura que fluía por su cuerpo. Cientos de grotescos seres parecidos a duendes emergieron de la tierra y se arrodillaron ante ella. Sus miradas vacías y cuerpos lánguidos se contorsionaban haciendo extrañas reverencias ante la que ya reconocían como su reina.

"– ¡Oh, Beryl, Reina Metalia! –Exclamaron algunos seres– ¿Qué deseas de nosotros?". Ella miró a los extraños seres que se congregaban en torno a ella con rostro altivo y orgulloso, recorría con sus fríos ojos la extensión de tierra donde se agrupaban los deformes seres que esperaban sus órdenes. 'Estos me servirán para conseguir al resto' pensó con maldad.

"– Siervos, id por todo el planeta captando el mayor número posible de soldados para mi ejército; –habló con desprecio y prepotencia– sembrad la semilla del odio y la discordia en todos aquellos corazones débiles que encontréis en vuestro camino, pero hacedlo con discreción. Nada puede interferir en mis planes hasta que todo esté preparado, nadie debe enterarse de mis planes. Aquel que desobedezca –dijo tornando más sombría su mirada irradiando una poderosa energía fuera de ella– será castigado con la muerte o algo peor…"

Todos los seres que se encontraban postrados ante ella, temblaron ante las palabras de la siniestra mujer que tenían frente a ella pero al instante, cientos de sonrisas malévolas se dibujaron en sus deformes rostros y todos gritaron: "– Sí, mi Reina." Al momento de decir estas palabras muchos de los seres se convirtieron en una fina neblina grisácea que se dispersó sinuosa en varias direcciones por el aire y el resto se volvieron a filtrar en la tierra.

"– Bien, el primer paso está dado. –dijo con voz siniestra subiendo una tétrica sonrisa a su boca– Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que mis tropas se vean incrementadas y que él regrese a la tierra, poco podrá hacer contra mí su ejército y mucho menos si lo ataco antes de que el Cristal de Oro obre en su poder."

Muy satisfecha, la renacida Metalia abandonó el lugar dejando a su paso un rastro de desolación y putrefacción. Se ocultaría hasta poder llevar a cabo sus malvados planes, el tiempo que Endimión no estuviese en la Tierra le daría margen para preparar su estrategia de ataque. No habría nada que pudiesen hacer para evitar que ella obtuviese lo que quería, y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de su éxito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Justo en esos momentos, la Reina de la luna revisaba unos documentos en su despacho. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la piel dejándosela erizada. Conocía bien aquella sensación, la recordaba cuando ella apenas era una joven princesa que comenzaba su aprendizaje. Sucedió la anterior vez que el caos trató de controlar el mundo, cuando su propia madre perdió su vida protegiendo el sistema solar.

Con rapidez, hizo llamar a sus Consejeros. En pocos minutos se reunieron con ella en su despacho. Velozmente organizaron una expedición a la tierra para investigar sobre el terreno si sus sospechas eran o no infundadas. Cierto es que la sensación que había tenido era sólo eso, una sensación, pero de sobra sabían sus Consejeros que con más frecuencia de la deseada, cada vez que la Reina tenía un presentimiento, éste era cierto… fuese para bien o para mal.

Sin mediar más con sus consejeros, rápidamente inició una comunicación de emergencia con el Palacio de la Tierra. La conversación no duró mucho. Tan pronto como hubo informado al rey Etlio y a la Reina Cálice de su presentimiento, ellos estuvieron a su entera disposición para añadir otra expedición a la que la Reina Serenity ya había reunido. Todo el procedimiento se realizó con una rapidez pasmosa.

"– Mi Reina, ¿creéis adecuado que informemos al príncipe y a los Generales? –habló el Rey preocupado– Es posible que ante este problema, quieran regresar a la tierra y dirigir esta misión." La Reina Serenity pensó unos instantes y respondió calmada.

"– Por un lado, veo conveniente que sean informados pero… –se detuvo para tomar aire– por el momento sólo es un presentimiento que no una certeza, por lo que considero innecesario alarmar al príncipe y los Generales de una situación que todavía no se confirmaría." Los monarcas terrestres asintieron preocupados ante las palabras de la Reina, en cierto modo coincidían en no informar de aquello a su hijo y Generales, pero por otro lado si algo sucedía… estando en la luna cabía la posibilidad de no poder reaccionar a tiempo para defender la tierra.

La Reina Serenity añadió: "– Si no os parece mal, informaré a Lord Kunszite. Si al menos uno de ellos está informado, podrá orientar y alistar al resto de sus compañeros, –el Rey y la Reina de la tierra asintieron algo más satisfechos– mientras el príncipe Endimión permanezca aquí, más probabilidades habrá de completar su entrenamiento y asegurar la paz en la tierra."

Concretaron algunos puntos extra en la expedición conjunta que organizarían para investigar y tras esto, cortaron las comunicaciones tras ponerse al día con los avances de su hijo. Los monarcas habían escuchado sorprendidos todo lo que había realizado su hijo, su mejora emocional y física, ciertamente les costaba creer que estuviesen hablando del mismo muchacho aislado y frio que había sido él durante años. Una misma idea cruzaba su pensamiento, la princesa había obrado milagros en el príncipe, a pesar de él no saber de quien se trataba. Habían expresado su preocupación ante este hecho, dado el carácter desconfiado de Endimión, pero la reina les había tranquilizado diciéndoles: "– Estoy segura que ellos sabrán lidiar con esa situación cuando llegue el momento; son jóvenes y sienten afecto mutuo el uno por el otro, estoy segura que harán lo más adecuado llegado ese punto."

No hablaron más del tema. Rápidamente iniciaron cada cual los preparativos para investigar qué había originado aquel presentimiento de la Reina Serenity. Pocas veces se había equivocado, pero en aquella ocasión todos deseaban que así fuese, incluida la Reina. Más tarde, la Reina Serenity hizo llamar al General Kunszite para informarle de aquel presentimiento que ella había tenido. No tenía pruebas, únicamente había sentido aquel estremecimiento que le era tan desagradablemente familiar, evocando aquella situación vivida en su niñez. Kunszite la había escuchado atento y en silencio, asimilando cada una de las palabras de la Reina. Conocía la gravedad de lo que aquello implicaba, por ello mismo, prometió guardar silencio para que nada enturbiase el aprendizaje del príncipe y consiguiese llevar a cabo su misión para con el Cristal de Oro cuanto antes.

"– Majestad, el príncipe Endimión está mejorando en todos los aspectos, ¿creéis que complete su formación satisfactoriamente? –dijo Kunszite dubitativo mientras la reina lo invitaba a acomodarse frente su escritorio– Tanto las Guerreros como la joven Bunny están logrando grandes avances y mejoras… bueno, más que nadie la señorita Bunny." La Reina miró agradecida a Kunszite por aquellas palabras, él no sabía que estaba elogiando a la propia princesa de la luna. En un momento pensó que sería correcto que por lo menos él, el General con más prestigio, lealtad y renombre de la tierra, estuviese informado de la verdadera identidad de _'Bunny'._ La Reina se dispuso a aclarar la muda duda del General.

"– Ella siempre ha sido muy obstinada y perseverante en todo lo que ha emprendido. –comentó con calidez– Desde niña, ella ha mostrado la misma tenacidad que nos ha caracterizado a los miembros de la familia real, aunque creo que ella ha obtenido doble ración; su padre lo era tanto como yo siendo niño." Kunszite se quedó helado ante la revelación que la Reina le había hecho. Lentamente alzó la mirada hasta afrontar la de la Reina, quien asentía con dulzura.

"– Queréis decir que… ella es… –balbuceó Kunszite totalmente descolocado, la reina volvió a asentir– ella… es Selene… la princesa Selene…". Kunszite se levantó súbitamente, la sorpresa lo invadía. Estaba totalmente en shock ante la revelación de la Reina. "– Pero, Majestad, ¿cómo habéis permitido que…? ¡Ella es tratada como cualquier persona por todos, sin ningún tipo de formalismo ni la cortesía exigida por su rango y posición…! ¿Cómo disteis vuestra aprobación para ello?". La Reina Serenity lo miraba con comprensión, veía todas las dudas que reflejaba el rostro del General ante la información que se le había puesto de manifiesto.

"– Mi hija, la princesa Selene… Bunny… –señaló finalmente con ternura– lo quiso así, ¿podéis imaginaros si se le hubiese obligado al príncipe Endimión a pasar tiempo con mi hija? ¿Creéis que ella habría conseguido alguna mejora en el príncipe si no hubiese prescindido de su rango? En este caso, el desconocimiento del príncipe beneficia a todos los habitantes de la tierra. Mi hija comprende esto, aunque se acercará el momento en que deba decirle la verdad y tengo por seguro que ella sufrirá por ello."

Kunszite observaba admirado a la Reina. Tras meditar unos segundos, tomó la firme decisión de no dejar sola en aquella cruzada a Bunny… a la princesa Selene.

"– Majestad, podéis contar con mi intervención si cuando llegue el momento de revelarle la verdad al príncipe, éste no reacciona… correctamente." –expuso Kunszite conciliador. La Reina lo miró complacido.

"– Os quedo muy agradecida, mi Señor, estoy segura que mi hija apreciara vuestra ayuda llegado el momento." –dijo la Reina mientras se ponía en pie y se aproximaba a Kunszite pausadamente. Él la observó con admiración y cuando estuvo a su lado, hizo una profunda reverencia al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la Reina que gentilmente ella le había ofrecido, y la besaba en señal de obediencia.

Se estaba retirando de aquella estancia cuando, dirigió una nueva consulta a la Reina.

"– Majestad, he de suponer que las Guerreros no están informadas de esta conversación todavía, ¿no es así?" –comentó Kunszite.

"– Las Guerreros serán informadas en cuanto a la posible amenaza se refiere en su debido momento, no debéis preocuparos." –Aseguró la Reina con firmeza– En cuanto a lo otro… La princesa se encargó personalmente de informar a sus amigas… las Guerreros, al día siguiente de vuestra llegada." Kunszite asintió profundamente y se retiró de la presencia de la Reina.

Aquella entrevista con la Reina había estado cargada de reveladora información. Algo en su interior le decía que las sospechas que albergaba la reina eran más que fundadas y que más pronto de lo esperado tendrían que enfrentar nuevos peligros. Y él estaría preparado para luchar por la tierra y por sus gentes, y por su príncipe.


	12. Avances insospechados

**_¡Hola a todos/as! Lo primero quiero agradecer la paciencia que han tenido estas semanas sin actualización. Aunque tarde, les traigo la actu correspondiente al viernes (aunque aquí son la 1'13 de la madrugada, jejeje). Espero les guste el capítulo, en el de hoy pasan muchas cosas, espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Me encantaría me dejaran sus impresiones del capítulo de hoy. _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11.: Avances insospechados_**

Los días seguían pasando y ya se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable rutina. Aunque duros, los días anteriores se veían mejorados por la compañía de Bunny, su sola presencia le hacía olvidar el agotamiento y disfrutaba lo más que podía de estar a su lado. Algunas mañanas se había visto sorprendido por ella, que en el balcón le tenía preparado el desayuno. '¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto!' pensaba Endimión. Era muy agradable estar en compañía de Bunny, su carácter infantil y espíritu vivo le reconfortaban y conseguía que su corazón saltara de alegría en su pecho. Le aportaba conocimiento y bellas sensaciones que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Se había vuelto una encantadora constante en su vida y no quería pensar que una vez tuviese que irse, dejaría de verla. Lo que sentía por ella cada día era más intenso aunque luchaba por acallar esas ansias que se apoderaban de él cuando la tenía cerca.

Tuvo una idea loca, '¿podría pedirle a la reina que destinase a Bunny a la tierra?' Ella misma se lo había dicho al principio, no era una Guerrero de ningún planeta por lo que no tendría que abandonar un puesto de envergadura y ella podría formar parte de su guardia o ser su asistente personal. Lo pensó unos momentos más, no le parecía mala idea, pero estaba la contrapartida; ¿ella estaría dispuesta? ¿Querría ella abandonar su hogar para irse con él a la tierra? Tendría que averiguarlo. Era innegable que ambos se encontraban a gusto juntos, que tenían una conexión especial que superaba la amistad, así que por ese lado estaba tranquilo.

Esa mañana no fue diferente; ella estaba allí con el desayuno preparado. Se sentía como el recién casado que se prepara para un día de trabajo mientras su esposa le espera con el desayuno preparado en las mañanas… '¿qué estoy pensando? ¿En dónde tengo la cabeza? ¡Ella no es mi esposa!, es una amiga… sí, eso es, una muy buena amiga… a la que me muero por besar… ¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?… sí, deseo hacerlo pero… no es lo correcto; ella para nada me ha tentado… es tan inocente… tan dulce… tan cercana y sincera… normal que me haya enamor…' pensaba el príncipe hasta que cortó en seco sus pensamientos. 'No… yo… ¿realmente he llegado a tener esos sentimientos por ella?' Endimión la tenía frente a él, mientras ella acomodaba todo lo que había traído para el desayuno en la mesita de la terraza donde ya era costumbre que hiciesen alguna comida en el día.

'¿En verdad… la quiero de esa forma?'. A sus ojos él la veía tan deseable; tan femenina, tan mujer y tan niña a la vez, que se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando la tenía frente a él. Tenía que averiguar si esos sentimientos recién descubiertos podrían ser satisfechos en un futuro cercano, debía conseguir garantizar la presencia de Bunny en su vida aun cuando tuviese que abandonar la luna.

Endimión la miró como queriendo traspasar su tersa y suave piel para adentrarse en su pensamiento, ¿podría esperar ese sacrificio por parte de la joven?

'¿Por qué me mira Endimión tan serio? Me siento extraña bajo sus preciosos ojos, ¡ay! Calla, Selene, no alimentes más esto, te estas implicando demasiado y él… se irá cuando menos te lo esperes… no debes encariñarte más' pensaba Selene atareada, tratando de disimular mientras acomodaba todo lo que había traído para el desayuno.

"– Bunny… –musitó el príncipe removiendo lentamente el café que se acaba de servir. Sus ojos observaban la taza frente a él– ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?". Ella dejó, en su plato sobre la mesa, una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa que iba a morder y lo miró.

"– Claro, dime." –comentó mientras una bella sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Endimión al alzar su rostro para mirarla, se ruborizó levemente y apartó su mirada rápidamente dirigiéndola al horizonte a través del balcón.

"– ¿Hay alguna circunstancia para que… alguien de la luna…" –comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras decía estas palabras 'maldita sea, en mi mente era más fácil' se dijo el príncipe.

"– ¿Sí?" –preguntó curiosa inclinándose para interceptar su mirada que se perdía en el cielo por la barandilla del balcón.

"–… para que alguien como tú… –murmuró él y tragó lentamente; se le hacía difícil de decir– abandone la luna… para irse a la tierra?". Ella lo miró algo sorprendida, una pregunta así no se la esperaba.

"– ¿De manera permanente, quieres decir?" –preguntó extrañada Selene. Él asintió consiguiendo centrar su mirada en la de ella.

Selene se levantó esquiva de su asiento y se dirigió a la barandilla dónde apoyó sus manos. Endimión la observaba atento.

"– Imagino por qué me lo preguntas –dijo suavemente ella, él se sorprendió; ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de porqué se lo había preguntado; eso lo inquietaba– es por las Guerreros y tus Generales, ¿verdad?". Endimión se sobresaltó en su asiento, no había pensado en ellos ciertamente, pero eso le libraría de sentirse más avergonzado pues era por ella que se lo preguntaba.

"–… Sí, por supuesto." –mintió titubeando en su respuesta. Ella se giró y con una dulce mirada que lo cautivó aún más, le respondió sin rodeos.

"– Únicamente mediante el matrimonio sería posible,… –dijo mientras una triste sonrisa cruzó su rostro– pero el caso de las Guerreros es complicado pues su deber es proteger el Milenio de Plata y a la familia Real, no pudiendo abandonar sus puestos." –Ésta era una situación que entristecía a Selene, ser parte del impedimento para que sus queridas amigas tuviesen una feliz vida junto con los hombres que ellas amaban.

Él se quedó mirándola serio y preocupado… matrimonio… eso estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades aun en el caso de que él… y ella… Él era príncipe y ella… ni siquiera era noble, todo y todos estarían en su contra… '¿en contra? ¿Desde cuándo pienso en ella como posible reina?' Sus propios pensamientos le traicionaban, realmente ella tenía todas las cualidades para ser su esposa ideal pero no, debía desterrar esos pensamientos de su mente, era peligroso. Un romance de esas características sería perjudicial, para el reino,… para él,… para ella. En ese momento aborreció su rango, el haber nacido príncipe heredero, para ser más concretos. Nunca había tenido una conexión tan hermosa con nadie del sexo opuesto. Si él no fuese príncipe, la habría podido cortejar como era su deseo y así… hacerla su esposa. Esa dulce muchacha alegraría sus días y le haría feliz, y él haría todo lo posible para que ella lo fuese. Pero eso… era una utopía.

"– Hay otras opciones –dijo ella al cabo de unos instantes– pero son algo más intrincadas." Endimión tras su batalla mental la miró interesado. Ella adoptó un tono muy formal cuando habló. "– Sabes que las Guerreros son las guardianas y protectoras de la familia Real lunar, –él asintió– ellas podrían ser destinadas a la tierra de manera permanente si…" Ella calló unos segundos y cierta cantidad de rubor coloreó sus mejillas, mientras trataba de controlar la sensación de mariposas que habían surgido en su estómago.

"– Si ¿qué?" –dijo él con apremio e impaciencia.

"–… si un miembro de la familia Real se desposa con un príncipe de la tierra." –concluyó nerviosa retirando levemente su mirada. Selene trataba de controlar su cuerpo y reacciones, el decir estas palabras siendo consciente totalmente de su posición la avergonzaba.

Endimión escuchó atónito las palabras de Bunny. Pensó: '¿casarme… con la princesa de la luna… para tenerla a ella a mi lado?' Eso sería demasiado cruel porque entonces él no podría acercarse a ella… y con su nivel de implicación con Bunny, él podría cometer una locura. No, definitivamente no, eso no era una posibilidad.

Derrotado por aquella información, lentamente se levantó y se aproximó dónde ella estaba apoyada, sentándose ligeramente sobre la barandilla, muy cerca de Selene.

"– Bunny… –murmuró él mirándola; ella giró su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron– ¿y… qué ocurriría contigo? ¿Qué sucedería si yo… si yo…" –Endimión sin darse cuenta había comenzado a inclinarse hacia ella, observando y perdiéndose en su dulce rostro que lo invitaba a acercarse. Se sentía sin fuerzas para resistirse ante la atracción que sentía por la muchacha, por sus bellos ojos, por sus tiernos labios…

"–… ¿si tú qué… Endimión?" –susurró mientras inconscientemente ella había hecho lo mismo que él, acercándose imperceptiblemente hacia él. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, demasiado cerca; sentía el calor que despedía su piel así como su cálido aliento impactando contra sus labios. Entonces Endimión alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla y terminar de aproximarla a sus labios; pero eso consiguió sacar del trance a Selene, quien rápidamente puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Endimión y giró su rostro para no besarlo.

Él gruño contrariado sin tratar de esconder su frustración. Ya estaba cansado de luchar contra lo que sentía por ella. Con pesar le habló: "– ¿Por qué, Bunny?" –ella apreció cierto malestar y dolor en sus palabras. No sabía que pensar de ella, ¿era simplemente timidez debido a su juventud o rechazo por no compartir sus sentimientos?

Selene lo miró; si él supiese que ella también se moría por besarlo, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Una parte de ella misma se aferraba firmemente a la misión que le había sido encomendada y que desde ese anonimato estaba llegando a buen puerto, pero otra le decía que lo hiciese, que no importaba que se abandonase en los brazos de ese hombre que deseaba y que la deseaba. Quería confesarle la verdad, quién era ella para así poder sentirse libre de estar con él de todas las formas que él le reclamaba y ella anhelaba. Pero era un gran riesgo, que no podía permitirse afrontar, había muchas vidas en juego como para arriesgar la reciente apertura del corazón del príncipe, por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era.

Endimión tomó sus manos arrastrándola para quedar frente a frente. Él respiraba profundamente, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Ella lo miró inexpresiva soltando levemente sus manos.

"– Alteza,… recuerde por qué está aquí, sus obligaciones son más importantes… –expuso con un tono totalmente desprovisto de afecto– que su amistad conmigo y le pido que no lo confunda." Él se estremeció por sus palabras y en su pecho se instaló una desagradable sensación de tristeza por su repentino distanciamiento. Entonces el rostro de Selene se tornó cargado de ternura, antagonista al anterior. "– Por mucho que sintamos –dijo dulcemente acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de Endimión– hay cosas más importantes… que tú y… que yo." Él comprendió, con dolor comprendió. Soltó su mano y la abrazó fuerte contra él. No es que no sintiese nada por él, es que no eran libres para hacerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Endimión sintió dolor físico ante la futura perdida del cariño de esa joven.

Se separaron al cabo de unos instantes, mirándose con aflicción a los ojos. Entonces ella le sacó la lengua y le dio un golpe en la frente para desviar su ánimo. Él, en contra partida, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándola. Sería mejor así, bromeando y riendo que no preocupados por la separación.

"– ¡Ey! Sin agresiones –dijo fingiendo dolor– me quejaré de ti a tus maestros si vuelves a hacerlo." Al decirlo, se dieron cuenta.

"– ¡Las lecciones!" –exclamaron juntos. Endimión se tomó rápidamente el café ya frio y Selene tomando la tostada que se había servido para ella se la metió a Endimión en la boca, el cual se sorprendió.

"– ¡Tienes que comer algo! –dijo volviendo a su comportamiento alegre de siempre con él. Endimión sonrió sacando la tostada de su boca y se acercó a besar la frente de ella, susurrando un suave 'gracias' al marcharse corriendo.

Ella se quedó de pie unos momentos, tocando su frente mientras suspiraba con pesar. Se había dado cuenta que Endimión le importaba más de lo que creía, lo quería y no sabía si eso era bueno. Por lo pronto, debía mantener las distancias con él, era lo más apropiado para ambos. Se puso a recoger el abandonado desayuno mientras algunos pájaros se habían posado sobre los platos comiéndose las migajas que quedaban. 'Por lo menos hay algunos que lo pueden disfrutar' pensó Selene suspirando nuevamente y prosiguió con su sencilla tarea.

Mientras esto sucedía el príncipe Endimión se había dirigido al encuentro de Ami, que en la Biblioteca se encontraba muy acaramelada con uno de sus Generales. Cuando entró, ella se encontraba apoyada en una gran estantería con sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Zoysite, que apoyaba uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de Ami y con su otro brazo la sujetaba de la cintura. Estaban muy cerca, como si estuviesen haciéndose confidencias.

"– Zoysite,… no debemos, el príncipe llegará en cualquier momento." –dijo con voz entrecortada y con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Él la miraba con anhelo, su mano se desplazó de su cintura a su mejilla donde se posó lentamente para deslizarse poco a poco hasta la nuca de la Guerrero y atraerla para fundirse en un ardiente beso. Ella no dudó en corresponder a tan apasionado gesto pues lo había extrañado después del poco tiempo que pudieron compartir cuando él estuvo destinado en la Luna con un propósito similar al del príncipe Endimión. Desde que habían llegado a la Luna habían estado juntos, necesitaban de la mera presencia del otro.

Endimión les observaba desde una de las estanterías más alejadas al rincón seleccionado para su aprendizaje. Con cierta envidia, prefirió darles algo de margen para que disfrutaran de tan inocente suceso antes de hacer acto de presencia. Se aproximó a la puerta de la Biblioteca y cautelosamente la abrió para después cerrarla sonoramente. Esto les daría margen a los amantes de recobrar la compostura. A medida que avanzaba por el corredor haciendo resonar sus pisadas y se acercaba al escritorio, vio como una ruborizada Ami se acercaba tomando un libro entre sus manos. Zoysite seguía junto a la estantería en la que momentos antes estaba besándose con ella. Su postura no se veía cómoda, parecía forzada. Endimión se sonrió internamente, no se creían descubiertos pero si interrumpidos, aunque no sabían hasta qué punto.

Zoysite miró al príncipe Endimión y le hizo una leve reverencia. Su General seguía levemente ruborizado y él no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, que Zoysite comprendió y desvió su mirada ya sabiéndose descubierto.

"– ¿Comenzamos? –dijo una compuesta Ami– Hoy tocaremos varios temas similares a los de ayer que…"

Y así Ami comenzó a bombardear con nueva información al príncipe. Había nueva información que asimilar, esta vez intentó ser más participativo. De vez en cuando interrumpía a su profesora para hacerle preguntas y pedirle aclaraciones, situación que encantaba a la Guerrero pues era una apasionada de la información, siempre investigando e indagando sobre los misterios que todavía ella podía desconocer. Era increíble todo lo que todavía ella no sabía y eso le planteaba un reto aunque nadie en todo el Milenio de Plata se atrevería a siquiera sugerir que la Guerrero del planeta Mercurio era una ignorante. Su ansia por el conocimiento sólo se podía equiparar a la curiosidad que él había descubierto en Bunny… de nuevo ella ocupando su pensamiento. '¡Cielos! ¿Es que no voy a poder apartarla de mi pensamiento?' se reprendió mentalmente mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"– Alteza, ¿necesitáis un receso? –preguntó con interés Ami, cerrando levemente el libro que tenía entre sus manos– En cualquier caso, veo que aquí llega mi relevo." Él se giró y pudo observar como por el corredor se aproximaba Kunszite acompañado de Minako, la Guerrero Venus. Él la miraba cordialmente, llevaba en sus manos una gran cantidad documentos y lo que parecían planos, mientras ella llevaba otro tanto consigo, devolviéndole la misma cariñosa mirada.

Cuando llegaron al escritorio, ayudaron a Ami a recoger sus libros junto con Zoysite. Éstos se despidieron y les dejaron en compañía de los nuevos invitados para comenzar un nuevo estudio.

"– Bien, Alteza, en nuestros encuentros veremos qué estrategias de combate conocéis y cuales no para su posterior aplicación con Guerrero Júpiter y en el campo de batalla." –dijo pausadamente Minako– He preparado esta documentación, si le place procederemos a comentarla, aunque de seguro sé que no tendrá problemas en su comprensión."

El príncipe la miró con gran interés, ese sí que era un campo de conocimiento que conocía y le interesaba mucho. Aunque le consideraban un gran estratega y él creía que lo era, nunca consideraba suficiente todo lo que pudiese aprender a ese respecto. Se enfrascaron en complicadas conversaciones mientras su mente consiguió concentrarse sólo en ellas. Este tema le apasionaba, no le sería difícil prestarle toda su atención sin desviar sus pensamientos a otras cosas… o personas. Pasaron largas horas en la Biblioteca hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por los Consejeros Luna y Artemis, quienes les avisaron de la hora que era y que debían hacer una pausa para comer, lo quisieran o no. Habían estado tan sumamente concentrados en sus elaboradas conversaciones que habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya había pasado con creces la hora de comer y ellos ni se habían percatado de la situación.

Acudieron al comedor mientras seguían conversando sobre los mismos _emocionantes_ temas Minako, Kunszite y él. Se notaba que eran líderes de sus respectivos grupos; eran grandes apasionados en este tipo de temas. Cuando accedieron a la sala, las restantes Guerreros en sus atuendos de diario los esperaban junto con sus Generales. Éstos estaban sentados separados, en parejas ¿cómo si no?, en cómodas agrupaciones de sillones y mesitas tomando un té, que Makoto había elaborado personalmente.

Sin prestarles demasiada atención, se sentaron a la mesa y fueron servidos. Los tres parecían en su propio mundo, ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, y es que el príncipe se sentía en su salsa. Sin saber cómo, habían terminado de comer y se encontraban en el balcón todavía conversando sobre los mismos temas bélicos y estratégicos. Hacía un rato se les habían unido Ami y Rei, junto con Zoysite y Jadeite.

De la nada escuchó un sonoro bostezo y una voz que les decía: "– Mira que sois aburridos, ¿no os cansáis nunca de esos temas?" – y la voz volvió a bostezar sonoramente. Todos giraron sus cabezas a donde procedía la conocida voz y vieron a una aburrida y algo enojada Bunny, sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la barandilla comiendo lo que parecía un bollo con la consejera Luna en su regazo.

"– ¡Pri… –comenzó a decir Marte– ¡Bunny! –gritó tras corregirse– ¡Qué modales son esos! ¡Levantaros del suelo ahora mismo! como la Reina se entere, no quiero ni pensar en el castigo que os impondrá."

"– ¡Bunny! – exclamó feliz Endimión de verla, que se había aproximado a ella ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantase. La tan conocida sensación les recorrió el cuerpo cuando se tocaron. Casi la esperaba aparecer para volver a sentir el efecto tan agradable que ella le producía cuando entraban en contacto. A pesar de su conversación de la mañana, no quería que eso empañase sus encuentros. "– ¿Por qué habría de regañarte la Reina?".

Sin que los hombres terrestres se dieran cuenta, las Guerreros se habían mirado aterradas entre sí ante la metedura de pata de su compañera. Rei mentalmente se recriminaba su arranque de enojo y su falta de control.

"– La Reina… se preocupa por todas nosotras, eso incluye que nos sepamos comportar ante las visitas, –explicó brevemente– aunque no todas somos tan buenas alumnas." Explicó mientras traviesa sacaba la lengua al grupo. Las Guerreros parecieron respirar más tranquilas, la princesa había salvado la situación en la que tan torpemente Rei las había metido, y el príncipe y los Generales parecían satisfechos con la explicación.

"– ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto desde esta mañana ¡Te echaba en falta!" –murmuró Endimión poniéndose junto a Bunny que apoyaba su peso contra la baranda, casi rozándola con su brazo.

Ella lo miró desconfiada e incrédula y giró su cabeza en dirección contraria. Él se sorprendió ante la reacción y más todavía cuando la escuchó hablar.

"– No te creo, Endimión; estabais tan concentrados en vuestra _interesante_ conversación que ni os disteis cuenta de mi presencia." –dijo enojada mientras se separaba de él dándole la espalda.

"– ¡Eso no es cierto! Estaba deseando verte." –exclamó Endimión sorprendido poniéndose de pie.

"– ¿Ah no? Demuéstralo, dime ¿cuando llegué?" –dijo airada sin dirigirle la mirada. Él se quedó en silencio, tenía razón, no se había percatado de su presencia. No habría sabido decir cuando llego ella hasta que les interrumpió durante la conversación. Bajó la mirada con cierto arrepentimiento. Ella respondió a su propia pregunta. "– ¡Llevo aquí 10 minutos…!" y tras decir esto, se dirigió indignada a la escalinata que conducía por el exterior al jardín. Endimión miró a la consejera Luna, la cual asintió dándole la razón a Bunny. Fue tras ella, quería calmarla, no sabía porque se había enojado tanto.

Consiguió alcanzarla cuando ella se sentó a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo que estaba floreciendo.

"– Bunny, lo siento, he sido un desconsiderado –dijo a modo de disculpa mientras se arrodillaba a su lado– lamento no haber reparado en tu presencia, estaba absorto en la conversación. Me centro tanto que no veo más allá; esto es algo que siempre me ha apasionado y en lo que además creo ser bueno. Lo siento, de verdad."

Ella se quedó en silencio. Lo observaba con rostro impávido, estático; esto desconcertó al príncipe, no era la primera vez que ella mostraba esa mirada severa. No sabía por qué pero le dolía que ella le mirase con ese rostro tan desprovisto de emociones, tan frio. Ella se incorporó levemente y puso su mano en la tibia mejilla del príncipe mientras su rostro se relajaba.

"– Eso es algo que me gusta de ti. –dijo iluminando su semblante con una dulce sonrisa– Es bueno tener algo que nos apasione." Endimión se sintió aliviado al ver regresar a la Bunny que conocía, la quería así… sí, así era, aunque también sabía que no debía alimentar más esos sentimientos. Él se sentó a su lado, más tranquilo al verla tan natural como siempre. "– Pero es que… me sentí totalmente ignorada… –murmuró haciendo un mohín– estabais hablando de cosas tan complicadas que me sentí fuera de lugar." Él le dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

"– La próxima vez que pase, –dijo Endimión susurrando– llámame la atención para que vuelva a poner los pies en la tierra, ¿quieres?".

"– Querrás decir en la luna, ¿no? –dijo ella divertida y ambos se echaron a reír. Se quedaron un rato en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Ese pequeño malentendido le había llevado a quedarse nuevamente a solas con ella, situación que le encantaba. Y también estaba encantado de los celos que ella había sentido hacia sus Generales y las otras Guerreros, saberse celado aunque fuese en esos temas le hizo sentir bien.

"– La verdad es que… sentí muchos celos, –murmuró ella, Endimión la observó complacido por la confirmación de sus pensamientos–… celos de los que dominan esos temas, yo no sería capaz de entablar ese tipo de conversaciones, no se casi nada del tema. Ellos habían captado totalmente tu atención." Él la miró complacido, le encantó saberlo. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía sin decir nada.

"– Aunque es extraño que no hubieses notado mi presencia, –murmuró por fin Selene– me conoces y deberías haber percibido mi energía. En ese momento, no la estaba ocultando." Endimión la miró confundido.

"– ¿A qué te refieres?" –exclamó.

Una nueva voz irrumpió en la conversación. "– Se refiere a la capacidad de sentir a los seres vivos y los objetos por su energía, Alteza. –explicó Rei mientras se aproximaba– No os inquietéis, he venido para iniciar vuestro entrenamiento en este momento." Él las miró comprendiendo pero sin saber mucho de lo que hablaban.

"– ¿Tan pronto, Rei? –protestó ella– ¡jooo, no es justo!" Selene puso su mejor cara lastimera pero no consiguió lo que se proponía. Rei se acercó a ella con paso decidido y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. "– ¡Aaaay! Eso duele, Rei." –exclamó Selene protegiendo con sus manos el lugar donde ella la había golpeado. Endimión se reía por dentro, la escena era como si la Guerrero Marte estuviese regañando a su hermana pequeña.

"– Vamos, no seas caprichosa, –regañó Rei– además, cuanto antes empecemos, antes estará libre." Razonó Rei mirando a Endimión y a la princesa, quien comprendió rápidamente.

"– ¡Aaah! No me gusta cuando tienes razón, pero la tienes. –Señaló ella poniéndose en pie– Está bien, os dejo comenzar la práctica. Por lo menos cerciórate que acabe vivo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?" –Bromeó Selene.

"– Sí, por favor –intervino Endimión– quiero ser capaz de llegar esta noche a mis aposentos sin ayuda." En su rostro trató de fingir una cara de súplica que las hizo reír a ambas. Antes de que Selene se alejase, Endimión tomó gentilmente su mano y le obsequió con un leve beso en ella. Gesto que la ruborizó.

"– Me… quedaré por aquí…" –dijo turbada mientras el príncipe se separaba de ella sonriéndola.

Los vio alejarse en dirección al pequeño invernadero del que Makoto estaba tan orgullosa. Cuando les perdió de vista, Selene cayó al suelo al fallarle la fuerza en sus piernas. '¿Qué me pasa? ¡Ay! ¿No se supone que lo tenía bajo control? ¿Qué son estas sensaciones tan intensas?' pensaba la princesa mientras se apretaba el pecho con sus manos. 'Jamás me había sentido así de acalorada, ¿es posible que la sola presencia de Endimión avive en mi los sentimientos que tanto me cuesta reprimir? ¿Me gusta más de lo que creo?…' se preguntaba ella mientras se conseguía poner en pie y alisando su vestido se dirigía de nuevo al edificio principal del Palacio. Tenía cosas que terminar y poco margen si quería volver allí con tiempo suficiente; recurriría a sus amigas, quería tener listo el corazón del laberinto para cuando Endimión terminase y poder así darle una sorpresa.

Cuando Endimión y Rei llegaron al invernadero, el príncipe advirtió la gran cantidad de objetos repartidos en diferentes columnas por toda la sala. Rei le dio una pequeña explicación teórica comentándole sobre las diferentes energías que poseían los seres de universo y los objetos que en ella se encontraban.

"– A modo de prueba para que veáis un ejemplo de lo que debéis hacer. –explicó enigmática Rei– Escoged un objeto, tomadlo en vuestras manos y moveos a otro punto de la sala. Yo sentiré qué es lo que portáis en vuestras manos." El príncipe Endimión la miró con asombro, ¿eso se supone que él tenía que aprender? ¿A sentir objetos? '¡Trágame tierra! Ahora la tierra está realmente perdida, ¿dónde me he metido?' se lamentaba internamente el príncipe.

"– No os alarméis, Alteza, es difícil de asimilar al principio pero estoy segura que conseguiréis superar esta lección." –animó la Guerrero, mientras se tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo. El príncipe se dirigió a una columna y tomó una pequeña regadera alejándose de Rei que de espaldas permanecía quieta.

"– Una regadera… llena de agua hasta la mitad… con un pétalo flotando en la superficie…" –dijo la Guerrero con total convicción.

"– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es posible?" – exclamaba asombrado mirando que la descripción era totalmente exacta.

"– Como le he explicado, cada objeto o ser vivo posee su propia energía, únicamente hay que sentirla y podrá verla." –comentaba Rei mientras, sin el pañuelo sobre sus ojos, tomaba de sus manos la regadera y la usaba para regar una planta que estaba a su derecha. "– Debéis sentir cada objeto, conectaros con él." Él la miraba totalmente incrédulo, no creía ser capaz de hacer aquello que le habían demostrado.

La Guerrero le puso una prueba después de mostrarle en un par de ocasiones como debía hacerlo, pero el falló estrepitosamente. No veía ni sentía nada.

"– Alteza, ahí reside el problema, confiáis demasiado en vuestro sentido de la vista –argumentó al príncipe mientras ella le mostraba la flor que tenía en sus manos– debéis sentirlo, no verlo. Vuestros ojos pueden engañaros." Endimión entendía perfectamente lo que Rei le decía pero no acababa de comprenderlo, no llegaba a sentir nada.

Tras estar probando durante más de una hora, Rei decidió intentarlo sólo una vez más; tomó una rosa roja que recientemente había cortado y la acercó al príncipe que tenía los ojos tapados. La Guerrero le había permitido aproximar sus manos al objeto que cada vez ella tenía en sus manos, pero aun así no había sido capaz de detectar nada en los anteriores intentos. Endimión hizo un último esfuerzo, procuró dejar su mente en blanco, respiró hondo, procurando acompasar sus latidos y por un leve instante sintió algo.

"– ¿Qué…? –consiguió decir– eso… era…".

"– Decidme." –pidió Rei esperanzada.

"– Me ha parecido que… –murmuró él– algo alargado… muy fino en toda su extensión pero con… un extremo más ancho… no se… ha sido un instante." Dijo Endimión totalmente derrotado.

"– Lo habéis hecho muy bien, –aseveró su instructora con optimismo– podéis descubriros los ojos." Él lo hizo y quedó sorprendido al ver que lo que tenía en sus manos ella correspondía a su descripción. Era una rosa roja. "– Enhorabuena, Alteza, pocos han sido los que han logrado en un solo día llegar a percibir algo, tenéis todo mi reconocimiento. Podéis descansar lo que resta de tarde. Por mi parte, quedáis libre."

El príncipe esperanzado con sus comentarios, tras hacer una reverencia salió del invernadero buscando con la mirada a Bunny. La encontró en el mismo sitio que la había dejado; estaba apoyada contra el tronco del cerezo con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Estaba dormida. Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a ella, y se arrodilló cuando estaba a un metro de ella observándola detenidamente. No podía negar que era hermosa y esa mezcla entre infantil y madura se le hacía irresistible. Cuando ella sonreía, todo en él se aceleraba; con sus gestos recibía nuevo aliento para seguir adelante; sus palabras removían todo en su interior, era una locura. Algo tan pequeño, tan supuestamente frágil, tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera, se había convertido en su fuente de esperanza, en su deseo de vivir, en su ansia de ser mejor… '¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan necesaria para mí, pequeña? Si no fuera porque lo veo difícil, diría que estoy más que simplemente enamorado de ti, pero no, no puede ser… no debe ser… en poco tiempo abandonaré la luna y…' Entonces ella le sacó de su discusión mental.

"– ¿Vas a quedarte frente a mi todo el día o tengo que ser yo la que tire de ti? –dijo ella tranquilamente mientras abría despacio sus bellos ojos azules– ¿qué tal fue tu sesión?".

"– ¿Cómo has sabido…? –comenzó a decir Endimión pero calló pues recordó al instante que ella ya tendría la destreza que él acababa de estar practicando. Recibió una amplia sonrisa por parte de ella que lo embargó por completo. "– Ha ido bien, creo, nada más al final he conseguido sentir algo, pero…–comentó decaído– únicamente ha sido un instante."

"– Muéstrame." –pidió sonriente Selene– ¿Qué hay detrás del árbol en que me apoyo?" Endimión la miro incrédulo. ¿Ella también iba a ponerle a entrenar? La miró con resignación y trató de concentrarse. No era capaz, no sentía nada, por más que se esforzó. Aquel fugaz instante que había tenido, no se volvía a repetir. Suspiró frustrado negando a su amiga.

"– Vamos, Endimión, –animó alentadora Selene– debéis hacer un esfuerzo. Si lo consigues, prometo que te recompensaré… ¡con lo que tú quieras! Pero debes esforzarte."

Él la miró con resignación. Toda su vida, la magia que había conocido era la que leía en los libros de fantasía y las historias que le contaban sus amigos acerca de las luchas pasadas y las intervenciones de los habitantes de la Luna. No le resultaba fácil admitir que él también poseía las habilidades necesarias para controlar un poder que todavía no comprendía.

"– Es fácil para ti que has vivido siempre rodeada de magia y siempre ha estado en ti." –musitó Endimión bajando su mirada al suelo derrotado.

"– No te creas, yo también tuve que ejercitarme –explicó ella alentadora– pero no es nuevo para ti. Debes recordar nuestro primer encuentro. Ya sabes qué buscar, sólo que… lo has olvidado." Comentó mientras le acariciaba el rostro unos instantes. Él sentía la calidez de su mano; desde el primer día esa sensación lo había encandilado haciendo que cada vez que ella lo tocaba aprovechase al máximo la sensación que de ella recibía. Vio como ella separaba visiblemente su mano de su mejilla pero la sensación de seguir en contacto con ella se mantenía.

De pronto lo comprendió. Conocía el calor de Bunny,… su energía, su aura. Sólo debía concentrarse en sentirla, en seguir la suya o la del objeto que le quisiesen ocultar. Ella se iba alejando unos pasos pero él seguía centrado, seguía sintiendo su calor como si realmente siguiese a su lado. Lo había conseguido, había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer y otra vez, gracias a ella, a Bunny. Ella que había abierto su mente y su corazón, que le había mostrado la bondad y calidez que todavía residían en él.

"– Lo has hecho muy bien, Endimión –dijo orgullosa– ¿ves como sí eras capaz de hacer esto? Sólo tienes que practicar más para mejorar en este punto." Ella le miraba con admiración, él veía la sinceridad de sus palabras y de sus ojos como si sólo le viese a él, como si fuese el único.

Pasaron un buen rato practicando por los jardines, ahora Endimión demostraba ser un gran alumno. Le pedía constantemente a Bunny que lo pusiese a prueba no sólo buscando la energía de ella sino de otros seres u objetos que tuviesen cerca. Cada vez lo hacía mejor, estaba muy satisfecho pues su margen de error a cada intento era menor.

"– Creo que te lo voy a poner más complicado… –expresó maliciosa observando a Endimión– si esto sigue así, vas a necesitar nuevos retos que no seré capaz de plantearte." Comentaba mientras paseaba cerca de él, pensando qué podría ser la prueba definitiva. Y de pronto tuvo una idea… el laberinto. El príncipe no había estado todavía y ni por asomo conocería la ruta para llegar al centro del mismo.

"– ¿Qué estás pensando, Bunny? –dijo temeroso Endimión– a veces me da miedo pensar qué nueva y loca idea surca tu pensamiento." Ella lo miró malévola mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al ver la traviesa sonrisa en el rostro de ella. "– ¿Qué vas… a hacer?" –murmuró intranquilo.

Y ante él, una tenue luz la envolvió y desapareció. Endimión se asustó. ¡Ella había desaparecido ante sus ojos! Endimión miraba nervioso a todos lados, había dejado de sentirla… como si se hubiese evaporado. De pronto una sutil voz resonó en su cabeza: '…búscame… Endimión… búscame… y te daré una sorpresa'. Era la voz de Bunny ¿en su cabeza? Por un momento se sorprendió pero tras ese primer instante de asombro, éste se disipó. Sabía que poseía un gran poder, que pertenecía a la guardia del Milenio de Plata. Ella no podía ser una débil Guerrero, debía ser alguien poderoso.

Cerró sus ojos intentado percibir su aura… su energía… Estuvo concentrado un rato pero nada. En ese momento era incapaz. ¿Cómo era posible si hace unos minutos había estado tan fácilmente centrado en ella… en su calidez… en su bello rostro… en la profundidad de sus ojos… en la ternura de sus manos…? '¿Pero que estoy pensando?' se regañó. Por un instante, la percibió pero esa sensación se cortó. '¿Qué ha sido eso? Por un momento… al pensar todo lo que me atrae en ella… la he sentido…' Volvió a sucederle. '¡No puede ser! ¿Serán mis emociones, mis sentimientos por ella los que…?' Y nuevamente la percibió.

"– ¡Tiene que ser esto!" –se convencía a sí mismo. Invocó en su mente la imagen de Bunny, rememorando cada sensación que había experimentado con ella… cada lección que le había enseñado… cada caricia que le había dado… cada detalle que ella había tenido con él… pensó en toda ella. Y la sensación nuevamente apareció, más intensa que antes.

"– ¡Sí, ahí está! Esta vez te encontraré." Avanzó por el jardín, tanteando el terreno. Sabía que ella no se mostraría a simple vista así que por una vez no se guio por su vista, ésta podía engañarlo. Sus pasos le dirigieron al laberinto. Poco a poco fue recorriendo los estrechos corredores sin prisa. Tenía que encontrarla pero no quería perder su rastro. Caminaba por pasillos flanqueados por altos setos que en ocasiones le tapaban la luz exterior, ese lugar le sorprendía pues no sólo tenía los típicos pasillos sino también arcos y curvas, poco habituales en un laberinto. En más de un momento tuvo que atravesar un seto por una ventana hecha directamente sobre él.

De pronto, otra vez la voz en su cabeza le habló: '¿Y si te lo pongo más difícil?' Y perdió nuevamente su rastro.

"– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Así asistes a los novatos, Bunny?" –gritó pensando que ella estaba más lejos de lo que realmente estaba. Pensó en retroceder por donde había venido y comenzar nuevamente, pero tras caminar unos pasos se detuvo y decidió volver a concentrarse desde ese mismo sitio. Todo a su alrededor tenía su propia energía, más o menos la sentía. Sólo debía filtrar de entre todo lo que lo rodeaba y conseguir sentir donde estaba ella… la única energía que lo había tocado por dentro. Siguió avanzando, cruzando arcos, pasillos largos, tramos estrechos, cuando vio que frente a él se abría el laberinto. '¿Habré llegado al centro? ¿Estará ella aquí realmente?' pensaba él mientras se acercaba, realmente la sentía en el lugar a donde se dirigía. Comenzó a correr, quería ver si realmente estaba allí. Aceleró lo más que pudo y al traspasar el último arco se detuvo en seco, no estaba preparado para lo que allí vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro por lo que estaba viendo, conocía perfectamente ese lugar… el Sauce, los rosales… la hilera de bancos… altos setos que rodeaban el lugar. Lo único diferente era que allí había una fuente en lugar del pequeño estanque y algunos cerezos y almendros a los lados, pero era idéntico.

"– ¡Sorpreeesaaaa! –clamó Bunny saltando sobre sus hombros al abalanzarse sobre la espalda del príncipe– ¿Te gusta?"

"– ¡Es… imposible! –Exclamó atónito Endimión al acceder al corazón del laberinto– ¡no puede ser verdad!" Ella lo miró alarmada mientras se soltaba de sus hombros y le rodeo para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

"– ¿Qué ocurre?… ¿no te gusta? –preguntó ella tímidamente con voz temerosa. Ella lo observaba detenidamente, el rostro del príncipe sólo demostraba un gran asombro y ella no sabía que emociones surcaban el corazón del príncipe. "– No te gusta, ¿es eso?" –dijo ella bajando la cabeza a la vez que se daba la vuelta, ocultando tras su flequillo el hecho de que sus ojos se habían entristecido.

Endimión se giró hacia ella, se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó por la espalda.

"– ¿Estás de broma? Esto es fantástico, increíble. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es casi idéntico al sitio que te describí." Ella quedó en silencio, rodeando con sus manos el antebrazo del príncipe que cruzaba su cuerpo desde sus hombros. Tímidamente una leve sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios y fue poco a poco transformándose en una de satisfacción.

"– Era algo que tenía pendiente por terminar y gracias a ti, supe como tenía que ser finalmente, –dijo sonriendo– además era una buena forma de que te sintieras más a gusto aquí, ¿no hice bien?"

"– ¡Claro que sí, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! –exclamó Endimión soltándola y tomándola de las manos– es como estar en casa de nuevo pero… contigo a mi lado." Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con ternura. Ella se sonrojó contra él, se sentía tan bien que se mantuvo un rato así. Pero pasado un tiempo, trató de separarse de él empujando su pecho con las manos.

"– ¡Déjame disfrutar de esto un poco más, Bunny! –murmuró suavemente contra su pelo– sólo un poco más… no voy a hacer más". Lo dejó, pero no debía, su necesidad de él se había incrementado, él la buscaba también pero no quería alimentar más esa necesidad de contacto que ambos tenían, debían mantener las distancias, era lo mejor… debían parar… como lo que ella había paralizado esa mañana. Al cabo de un rato más, él se separó sin mucha gana sonriéndola satisfecho.

"– Bien, has conseguido sorprenderme de una manera increíble, –dijo él– ahora quiero pedirte lo que deseo como recompensa por encontrarte."

Ella se aproximó a uno de los bancos de mármol y se sentó. "– ¡Usted dirá, caballero!, ¿qué se le ofrece?" –exclamó ella en fingido tono de ofrecimiento.

"– ¿Prometes complacerme, sea lo que sea? –dijo con picardía mientras sonreía malévolo.

Ella se protegió el cuerpo con sus brazos y le dijo sacando la lengua: "– ¡Menos eso, viejo verde!" –Él comenzó a reírse, tanto que tuvo que sujetar su estómago al cabo de un rato; le dolía de tanto reír.

"– Tranquila, no se me pasó por la cabeza –clamó volviendo a reírse– ¡aunque es tentador!". Comentó con aire malicioso Endimión mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada.

"– ¡Endimióoon! –protestó Bunny haciendo un mohín– ¡No seas malo y dime que quieres!".

Él la miró más serio entonces y se acercó a ella. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y le dijo: "– Quiero… que patines para mí, quiero ver tu mejor ejercicio."


	13. El Último bloqueo

**_Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, aquí por fín sucede algo que estabais esperando, pero no es cítrico, jejeje. Me encantaría saber que les está pareciendo hasta el momento mi historia. Agradecería sus comentarios._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12.: El último bloqueo_**

Ella había accedido; unos días más tarde tras sus fructíferos y provechosos entrenamientos junto con las Guerreros, ella lo esperaba en los jardines. Selene iba caminando silenciosa delante de él en dirección al pabellón de deportes.

Esa mañana, Selene lo había esperado como siempre en su balcón, con el desayuno preparado pero había algo diferente. No intercambiaron sus habituales saludos ni tuvieron sus banales conversaciones de otros días. Ella había permanecido algo seria y concentrada todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos. Endimión se había dado cuenta del progresivo cambio de actitud que ella estaba experimentando, la sentía tal vez un poco más distante, ¿es que acaso ella había dejado de sentir afecto por él? Esta posibilidad le causaba temor, se sentía francamente desconcertado pero era posible, no podía estar seguro de los sentimientos de ella porque no se los había aclarado, sólo sabían que había algo entre ellos y que debían mantener las distancias. Él únicamente estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y de lo difícil que, desde ya sabía, le resultaría la separación.

Esta posibilidad, la de que ella ya no le profesase el mismo cariño y afecto, le había afectado pero había controlado sus emociones ante ella. Una molesta sensación nacida poco a poco se había instalado en su pecho, provocándole cada vez que la buscaba un insistente pinchazo en su corazón. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era nada, que ella estaría preocupada por otra cosa, pero no saber le estaba matando porque todos sus pensamientos acababan dirigidos a que ella había dejado de sentir algo, lo que fuera, por él.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de la princesa era la rápida mejoría del príncipe en su aprendizaje. Sus considerables mejoras en su entrenamiento habían preocupado a Selene de tal manera que veía acercarse rápidamente el momento en que él abandonase la luna, y por lo tanto, a ella. Lo que ambos sentían se había descontrolado a pesar de no haber dado rienda suelta a sus emociones. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo sobrellevar aquello, esto era algo que nunca había experimentado y que la tomaba desprevenida e ignorante a la hora de reaccionar. Cuando él tuviese que irse, ella sufriría y le dolía simplemente de pensar en perderlo, en tener que prescindir de su compañía, de su calor, de su sonrisa… sería como arrancarse el corazón siendo consciente de ello. Suspiró sin poder contenerse tras estas cavilaciones y se arrepintió automáticamente pues Endimión la escuchó.

"– Bunny, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó preocupado poniéndose a la par con ella– Llevas días que… no eres tú misma… conmigo." La princesa miró a Endimión, se le veía abatido. '¡Dios, no! ¡Se ha dado cuenta! ¡Tonta, Selene, no sabes ocultar tu corazón!' se dijo ella mientras detuvo su paso para encarar al príncipe. Él insistió. "– Sé que no tengo nada que reclamarte porque te comportas correctamente pero… –murmuró él– echo de menos cómo eres conmigo desde que nos conocemos. Me pregunto si… si ya no quieres estar cerca de mí…". Selene lo miró, primero sorprendida y después, una cálida sonrisa y amorosa mirada se instaló en su rostro. La preocupada mirada de Endimión se aligeró al ver este cambio.

"– No, Endimión, no es nada de eso; –explicó Selene poniendo su mano sobre el corazón del príncipe– yo sigo disfrutando del tiempo que pasamos juntos, en verdad lo atesoro, pero…" Ella hizo una pronunciada pausa que no pasó desapercibida por él. Sintió el temblor de la mano de Selene en su pecho; ella estaba intranquila, preocupada, inquieta… estados poco habituales desde que la conoció semanas atrás. "– Lo que sucede es que… –ella desvió la mirada unos segundos y después lo miró fijamente– estás mejorando rápido."

Endimión recibió estas palabras extrañado, ¿no se suponía que era lo que debía conseguir? ¿Mejorar hasta ser merecedor del Cristal de Oro? "– Bunny, no entiendo, es para eso para lo que estoy aquí."

"– Sí, eso lo sé, –trato de explicar ella– es fantástico cómo has mejorado desde que llegaste; tus habilidades y destrezas han mejorado hasta niveles inusitados, pero…" Ella se separó de él y reanudó su lento caminar hacía el pabellón, que se encontraba a apenas 30 metros de ellos. Tras avanzar unos metros, se giró y únicamente expresó una frase para volver a iniciar su marcha: "– Estás mejorando _demasiado rápido_." Endimión analizó la frase, ella había hecho énfasis en la última parte; entonces comprendió lo que ella le decía, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. Ella estaba triste porque él estaba cerca de tener que abandonar la luna. No sabía cuándo ni cómo pero si mejoraba lo suficiente, abandonaría la luna pronto. Él se acercó con unos pocos pasos rápidos a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, ella emitió una pequeña exclamación al sentirle rodearla con sus brazos, pero no rehuyó de su contacto. Apretó sus manos contra los brazos de Endimión empapándose de la calidez de su cuerpo. Esto lo extrañaría, el calor que él despedía era tan adictivo como su sonrisa y el zafiro de sus ojos.

"– No me hagas caso, –dijo triste ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho– para algunas cosas todavía soy una niña y me cuesta digerirlo y aceptarlo con madurez. Es sólo que… te echaré mucho de menos." Endimión apretó su abrazó, aquellas palabras le habían reconfortado a pesar de lo que implicaban. Era un secreto a voces que él una vez estuviese listo, abandonaría la luna.

"– Yo también te extrañaré; no sé cómo sobrellevaré mis días en la tierra sin que me estés esperando en el balcón con el desayuno, o sin que me saques la lengua burlándote –comentó él entre triste y divertido al recordar– o sin escuchar tus alocadas ideas y tus sabios consejos…" Endimión aunque siempre había sido un hombre reservado y controlado, no era capaz de controlar su lengua en ese momento; con ella se sentía tan él mismo como hacía años no se había sentido con nadie. Endimión continuó dulcemente: "– O cómo me sentiré sin perderme en el celeste de tus ojos –dijo haciendo que ella lo mirase– o sin notar la suave seda de tu piel al tocarte –murmuró acariciando su mejilla suavemente– o la corriente que nos invade cuando nuestras manos se rozan, –susurró él mientras la tomaba de la mano– o el deseo irrefrenable que siento cuando me sonríes de bes…" Ella le interrumpió súbitamente.

"– ¡Para, Endimión, para! –suplicó en un susurro que él perfectamente escuchó– te lo ruego, no lo hagas más difícil."

"– Sí, tienes razón, –concedió él soltándola totalmente– discúlpame." Se miraron unos instantes, tomaron aire profundamente y retomaron su camino apartando aquellos pensamientos de sus mentes y corazones. Su lento paseo les condujo al pabellón de deportes. No se había acercado a él en toda su estancia en la luna y sólo sabía de él por Bunny. Entraron por una puerta de cristal que dejaba entrar un poco de luz en la gran nave. Dentro todo era oscuridad.

"– Espera aquí." –pidió ella en un susurro girando levemente la cabeza.

Él permaneció quieto en aquel lugar durante un minuto que se le hizo eterno. De pronto un resplandor lo cegó; tuvo que tapar sus ojos con la mano hasta que se fuese acostumbrando a luz, que de la nada, iluminaba el centro del edificio. Distinguió una gran pista de hielo en el centro pero no había rastro de Bunny, no la veía por ningún lado. Se aproximó a la pista observando el lugar. En el interior del edificio podía ver la gran superficie helada rodeada de infinidad de gradas con asientos; cada cierto número una gran escalinata los dividía con grandes jardineras de flores que convergían en la pista de hielo. Esta a su vez estaba rodeada por un camino de flores. Era una visión realmente encantadora y relajante. De repente escuchó una suave música que comenzaba a invadir el lugar. Era suave, melancólica, cargada de calidez y a su vez soledad… reconoció un grupo de varios instrumentos de cuerda… violín, viola… chelo tal vez… y otro que no identificaba… tras unos pocos compases, se unió a la música un nuevo instrumento… esta vez de viento… un clarinete. Contra todo pronóstico le parecía muy armónico ese conjunto, jamás había escuchado esa pieza pero se sentía invadido e inundado por una gran cantidad de sentimientos. Cerró los ojos un instante dejándose asaltar por la sensación que la música estaba produciendo en su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó algo deslizarse a pocos metros de él. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Bunny… en el hielo dando una vuelta completa a la pista. Él se aproximó hasta una barandilla cercana y la contempló maravillado. Veía como ondeaba su pelo por la velocidad que ella tenía al patinar, no había realizado ningún ejercicio pero ya le parecía maravilloso el espectáculo que estaba admirando y ella… ¡estaba tan seria y concentrada que le impactó!

La música seguía sonando, el clarinete como cantante dirigía sus pensamientos hacia ella. Se sentía envuelto por la extraordinaria sensación que lo rodeaba. De repente, ella clavó cuchillas en la pista y se detuvo. La observó detenidamente, ella había cerrado sus ojos y adoptado una pose que bien podría ser de ballet. Tras unos segundos comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo… sus movimientos eran tan delicados… parecía una pluma meciéndose en la brisa… avanzaba por el hielo de manera sutil, majestuosa, denotando gran control en sus movimientos. Ella comenzó a realizar piruetas verticales y algunas de techo… aunque él no practicaba ese deporte había presenciado algunas competiciones siendo adolescente y siempre le había gustado observar la flexibilidad y fuerza de los patinadores. Tenía una gran técnica, de eso no cabía duda y la coreografía era soberbia.

Poco a poco la música iba ganando intensidad y melancolía, y sus movimientos se iban volviendo más rápidos y expresivos. Sentía como algo oprimía su corazón al ver toda la escena… la música… sus movimientos… su rostro desconsolado… ¿Cómo conseguía insuflar tantas emociones con un espectáculo así? Él estaba totalmente absorto por la danza que presenciaba, sentía todo el dolor y desconsuelo que ella estaba transmitiendo a su ejercicio.

"– Es _La muerte del Cisne blanco._ Así llamó a este ejercicio." –informó alguien detrás de él. Se giró y vio a las Guerreros acercándose a él. Sólo fue unos segundos que las miró pues toda su atención se volvió a centrar en Bunny. Ellas permanecieron en silencio observando con él príncipe, el montaje que ella realizaba en la pista. Realizaba con gran sentimiento y control dobles y triples Axel, Flips y loops, sin abandonar la coreografía que destilaba sentimiento y pasión.

"– Le costó mucho esfuerzo componer este ejercicio –dijo Minako seria– pero es lo mejor que se ha visto en la luna." Endimión se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Ella sería tan modesta que no valoraría su habilidad? cuando le habló de patinaje en la luna únicamente elogio las destrezas de la Princesa y de Guerrero Júpiter, de sí misma sólo dijo que 'hacía lo que podía' pero lo que le estaba mostrando era mucho más que bueno, su control era sublime, sus movimientos eran elegantes y sofisticados. Eran todo menos poca cosa. Había pasión, dolor, melancolía, esperanza… cada fragmento de la pieza que acompañaba aquel magistral ejercicio destilaba una emoción diferente y opuesta a la anterior. Cuando ella le dijo que Guerrero Júpiter y la princesa Selene eran las mejores pudo creerlo, pero tras ver aquella pequeña muestra de su ejercicio no tuvo duda de que ella era insuperable. Volvió a centrarse en la pista, en ella. Iba ganando velocidad a medida que el ritmo de la música subía, sentía una agonía procedente de la música que lo envolvía.

"– Va demasiado deprisa…" –escuchó decir a una de las Guerreros, a Makoto.

"– ¿No creéis que vaya a intentar… finalizarlo? –dijo Ami con voz levemente quebrada, cubriendo su poca con la mano– la Reina le advirtió que no…". Las miró un segundo, estaban preocupadas y con el rostro descompuesto. Volvió a mirar a la pista. Bunny llevaba una velocidad vertiginosa, seguía realizando figuras ágilmente mientras recorría la pista endemoniadamente deprisa… él comenzó a preocuparse. Durante todo el ejercicio había comprobado el gran dominio y control que ella tenía, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de las Guerreros y con el comentario de Ami, él también lo hizo.

Si ellas estaban así, es porque era peligroso y podría hacerse daño.

No lo pensó dos veces y gritó: "– ¡DETENTE, BUNNY!" –Ella tras un giro lo miró y sonriendo, le mandó un beso con sus labios. La primera sonrisa sincera y abierta que le veía en días que le dejó paralizado. Cuando se enderezó en la pista en paralelo a ellos, aumentó la velocidad y tomó impulso para realizar el último salto cuando culminaba la música.

"–¡NO!" –gritaron las cuatro Guerreros alrededor del príncipe. Pero era tarde. La vieron a cámara lenta elevándose mientras su cuerpo iba girando sobre sí mismo… Giro una… dos… ¡tres!… ¡CUATRO VECES! hasta que la cuchilla de su patín volvió a tocar pista. La recepción fue perfecta, sonrió satisfecha pero la velocidad a la que tocó la pista era demasiada… no frenaba… Ella intentó trazar una curva para seguir la trayectoria de la pista y evitar el impacto contra el muro, pero no lo consiguió.

El golpe que se dio de costado contra las barreras resonó tan fuerte que les hizo estremecer y los cristales de las barreras vibraron con tanta fuerza que alguno se rajó. Las Guerreros estaban paralizadas ante tal visión; mientras la veían aproximarse al muro, el cuerpo del príncipe se había movido solo y ya estaba a punto de saltar a la pista cuando ellas reaccionaron siguiéndole. Saltó al hielo llamándola desesperado y como pudo se aproximó a ell, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Cuando llegó hasta ella seguía inconsciente y para su consuelo, comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida salvo un pequeño corte sobre la ceja. La tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, llamándola por su nombre muy preocupado.

"– ¡Bunny! ¡Bunny! ¡Respóndeme, por favor! ¡Despierta! –él estaba fuera de sí; el corazón le latía desbocado, los ojos se le habían humedecido al verla inmóvil, estaba desesperado. '¡No, esto no puede estar pasando, no podía pasarle eso a ella y menos por un estúpido capricho mío por verla patinar!'. Él sentía que algo dentro suyo se había quebrado, pero no entendía qué, sentía un torrente de emociones desbordarse en su interior.

Las Guerreros ya estaban al lado del príncipe cuando él se quiso dar cuenta. Ami la reconoció, miró a sus compañeras un segundo y asintió; Minako y Rei tomaron cada una de sus manos y se vio como un resplandor surgía en sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, sin penetrar en él. '¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hacer nada!', pensó Endimión. Pero el cuerpo del príncipe comenzó a brillar también junto con el de Bunny. Sería el efecto de estarla tocando, razonó él para sus adentros. Este brillo se apagó unos segundos más tarde, y la cara de las Guerreros pareció relajarse un poco.

"– ¡Aaay! –dijo Selene ahogadamente– Recordadme poner unos almohadones en esta zona de la pista la próxima vez que tenga ganas de cometer alguna locura."

"– ¡TONTA! Nos tenías preocupadas, –gritó Rei aliviada al ver reaccionar como habitualmente a la joven– ¡Ya te avisamos que no debías ser tan temeraria! La Reina fue muy clara." Las Guerreros suspiraron aliviadas al verla reaccionar como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

"– Sí… lo siento, tenéis razón." –dijo avergonzada con cierto arrepentimiento.

En ese momento, Selene se percató que estaba en los brazos del príncipe y lo miró con ternura. Endimión estaba conmocionado, a punto de llorar de la alegría al ver que se encontraba bien; un instante antes había estado a punto de derrumbarse al pensar que la podía haber perdido y ahora sentía un gran alivio al verla viva… a salvo…

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de él y le habló dulcemente: "– Lamento haberte preocupado también… estoy bien, no te aflijas. –dijo mientras limpiaba con sus dedos una lágrima que había conseguido rodar por la mejilla del príncipe.

"– ¡Bunny!" –sollozó él estrechando el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la chica y acariciando su cabeza con ternura. Estaba llorando… por ella… porque podía haberla perdido… su corazón dolía sólo de pensarlo. Un gran silencio inundó la pista de hielo tan solo interrumpido por leves sonidos que le príncipe era incapaz de controlar por la tensión que había soportado instantes antes.

Las Guerreros aunque preocupadas todavía por lo que había sucedido, les miraron conmovidas y lentamente se fueron alejando hasta dejarles solos en la pista de hielo. El príncipe sollozaba con ella en sus brazos. Ella lo acariciaba consolándolo, sentía las lágrimas del príncipe deslizarse sobre ella. Estaba realmente preocupado por su seguridad, sabía que su vida había corrido peligro y por ello lo poco que quedaba de los muros del corazón del príncipe se habían terminado de derrumbar. Ella lo percibió. Había sentido su energía rodearla instantes antes de despertar, más intensa que la de sus Guerreros. Tras unos instantes, el príncipe se levantó con ella en brazos y muy lentamente para no desequilibrarse, salió de la pista y subió la escalinata que conducía a la salida del recinto. No medió palabra entre ellos, el rostro del príncipe todavía algo conmocionado, estaba entre emocionado, serio, preocupado, aliviado… no sabía leer en él en este momento. Ella aunque adolorida se había acomodado lo mejor que pudo en sus brazos, pasando uno por el cuello del príncipe y su otra mano estaba posada sobre el cuello de Endimión.

Cuando salieron del edificio, se encontraron de frente con sus Generales arropando a las Guerreros, las cuales seguían claramente afectadas por lo sucedido. Los miró sin mediar palabra con ellos y se dirigió al centro de los jardines, para desde allí acercarse a la entrada del laberinto. Ya lo conocía perfectamente, pues sus sentidos se habían acentuado considerablemente por los avances en su entrenamiento. Llegó al centro del laberinto muy rápido, ella estaba gratamente sorprendida y le acarició la mejilla para demostrarle su admiración por ello. Él se detuvo y la miró serio. Se aproximó al gemelo de su sauce en la tierra y se sentó con ella sobre su regazo sin dejar de abrazarla. Su corazón aunque más tranquilo seguía acelerado y se sentía todavía preocupado porque había estado a punto de perderla. La abrazó más estrechamente, pegando sus cuerpos. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo con cariño.

"– ¡Tranquilo! –dijo ella consoladora poniendo su mano en la cabeza del príncipe– Ya pasó, Endimión. ¡Todo está bien!" – Él sollozó al sentir su mano en su pelo y suspiró afligido. A pesar de ser por su culpa que eso había sucedido, ¿ella lo estaba consolando a él? ¿Hasta tal punto llegaba su bondad? "– No es culpa tuya, soy yo, que soy muy atolondrada e inconsciente. ¡Quería impresionarte y vaya que sí lo he conseguido!" –Dijo mientras se separaba de él y cuando se aseguró que él la miraba, le sacó la lengua. Él con una lágrima todavía cayendo por su mejilla sonrió.

"– Sí, es cierto… me has impresionado. –dijo conmovido todavía–… Lo siento… ¡perdóname!" –dijo nuevamente inmerso en el pesar de casi haberla perdido.

Ella le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y le susurró: "– ¡Eeh!… Estoy bien… ¡mírame!" – Él la miró a los ojos, sólo veía ternura y bondad en ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? Por un capricho casi la mata. Selene se percató de la lucha interna que él mantenía y decidió zanjar el asunto. Quería que se tranquilizase, que entendiese que ella estaba ahí, con él. Había tenido que resistirse y huir de él tantas veces debido a su labor y a su posición que ya no podía ni quería mantenerse alejada de él, no viéndolo sufrir así por ella. Se aproximó lentamente a su rostro y capturó con ternura y suavidad sus labios. Él tardó en reaccionar, estaba tan sorprendido que la alejó de él sin pensarlo rompiendo el beso. Ella lo miró extrañada pero todavía con la misma ternura, y suavemente paseó sus dedos por su rostro, consolando su piel y volviendo a acercarse a sus labios. Esta vez, él también se acercó a ella correspondiendo al beso. Fue un momento mágico, muy tierno, carente de lujuria, cargado de amor y calidez. Un beso que encerraba sus más profundos sentimientos, que hasta ese momento no habían dejado que aflorasen. Se sentía tan bien… unir sus labios con los de ella se sentía increíble… tan cálido… tan íntimo… Era un beso cargado de todas las emociones contenidas que habían crecido desde que se conocieron. Selene paseaba sus labios por encima de los de él, cepillándolos, sujetándolos levemente con los suyos y fundiéndose nuevamente sus alientos siendo solo uno. Era su primer beso pero sentía que no hacía nada indebido y poco a poco, él profundizaba el beso haciéndola ganar confianza y seguridad en sus movimientos.

Selene seguía atrapando su rostro entre sus manos; Endimión había estrechado su abrazo y se fundían como un solo cuerpo. No tenían necesidad de más; aquel ansiado momento había llegado y se entregaban a él con todo lo que habían retenido. Ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Endimión atrayéndole más, mientras con la otra mano deslizaba sus uñas muy sutilmente sobre su cuello, él no pudo contener un gemido que se ahogó en sus bocas. En un lento vaivén sus lenguas se unieron provocando intensas vibraciones que se extendían por su cuerpo. Aquello avivó la pasión de aquel encuentro, y sus lenguas batallaron por acariciarse más íntimamente. Endimión y Selene se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba mientras se besaban, el mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor, solo existían ellos. No sabiendo en qué momento, la pasión que los había dominado instantes antes comenzó a bajar, terminando de convertir aquella ardiente pasión en ternura, cariño, dulzura y amor. El beso finalizó suave, tranquilo, íntimo y personal.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban ruborizados y sus corazones latían con fuerza en su pecho. Lo habían anhelado tanto. Ahora sabían que lo que sentían era mutuo. Ella lo miraba anhelante, en su mente se debatía si seguir adelante con su misión o hacer lo que su sentido común le decía; confesarle la verdad sobre quien era ella. Con el transcurso de los días había empezado a creer que llegado el día de su regreso a la tierra, debía informar al príncipe de quien era ella. Se sentía mal por seguir ocultándoselo pero él se había filtrado en su corazón hasta niveles que jamás creyó posibles. Sí, se lo diría… pero ella quería seguir disfrutando también de él así, de esta manera, sin protocolos ni normas de comportamiento, sabía que las regias normas no le harían ningún bien a Endimión.

Iban a unirse en un nuevo beso cuando la cercanía de una poderosa energía los detuvo. Esta vez ambos la sintieron. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, alerta, vigilando el acceso al centro del laberinto donde se encontraban y los altos macizos de vegetación que conformaban las paredes y túneles del laberinto.

El príncipe observó como ella se concentró para situar la misteriosa energía. Sin duda no era enemiga, pensaba ella; esas siempre van cargadas de sentimientos y emociones negativas. Esta era distinta, especial. Le recordaba a…

"– ¡Rápido, Endimión, tenemos que salir de aquí; esta energía se concentra cerca del Palacio!" –dijo ella mirándole con determinación. Él asintió y ambos corrieron veloces por los pasillos del laberinto. Endimión se sentía feliz por haber percibido esa energía; estaba satisfecho porque veía los frutos de su entrenamiento en la Luna y era capaz de ser útil, no sólo como guerrero.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines se quedaron sorprendidos. Una esfera de energía dorada se encontraba unos metros sobre la fuente central del jardín. Se aproximaron con cautela. Lo mismo hicieron las Guerreros y los Generales que habían sentido también esa energía. Selene observaba la escena y de refilón pudo observar que su madre se encontraba en uno de los balcones de Palacio sosteniendo su cetro. Éste brillaba con una intensidad igualable a la de la misteriosa esfera. Entonces ella cayó en la cuenta… su sensación inicial al percibir aquella energía era acertada… ésta era la señal… una que ahora no deseaba que hubiese llegado… el príncipe estaba preparado. Ella con cierto malestar agachó la mirada, sabía qué significaba aquello. Bajó su guardia y extendió una mano hacia sus Guerreros que la observaban e hicieron lo mismo, indicándoles a los Generales que las imitasen. La princesa miró a Endimión que se había relajado un poco ante su cambio de guardia, diciéndole con un gesto de cabeza y su mano que eso no era necesario. Él la miró con cierto asombro, pero si ella decía que era lo que había que hacer, él confiaba en ella.

Al cabo de unos instantes la luz comenzó a atenuarse, Selene hincó una rodilla en tierra haciendo una profunda reverencia ante la esfera. Las Guerreros y Kunszite la miraron asombradas, pues por su rango sería la única que podría permanecer en pie independientemente de quien se encontrase ante ella. Las Guerreros la imitaron. Poco a poco la esfera empezó a descender aproximándose al chorro de la fuente, unos 3 metros por encima de sus cabezas y comenzaba a distinguirse una figura. Parecía tener forma humana; un muchacho joven, y se encontraba en la misma posición que Selene. Sus ropajes eran blancos con detalles azules en hombros, cuello y cinturón, su pelo era plateado como el de la Reina Serenity y por encima de su frente se podía distinguir un cuerno dorado.

"– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Helios! –dijo la princesa dirigiéndose a la esfera– Me alegro de verte, aunque no te esperábamos tan pronto." Los Generales, las Guerreros y el príncipe Endimión se quedaron perplejos. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de ver a través del resplandor que emitía la esfera, apenas si distinguían una sombra y en cambio ella hablaba como si realmente estuviese viendo a alguien a quien conocía.

"– Bunny, ¿con quién estás hablando?" –preguntó Endimión que miraba con cara de asombro a la joven.

Esta miró de nuevo a la esfera y prosiguió: "– Ya veo,… ellos no pueden verte…" –se giró mirando a sus amigas y a los Generales y les dijo: "– Dadme un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien." –pidió centrando finalmente su mirada en Endimión. Él sonrió y relajó totalmente la postura. Ella se volvió hacia la esfera. Esta vez habló el misterioso muchacho de nombre Helios, al cual solo parecía distinguir y escuchar la princesa.

"– Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que soñamos juntos pero seguís tan hermosa como siempre y he de decir que habéis mejorado notoriamente en todas vuestras habilidades. –dijo Helios con admiración– El Cristal de Plata se activó en cuanto conseguisteis remover el primer sello del príncipe. Normalmente debiera haber sido la Reina Serenity quien lo activase, pero veo que esta vez… la situación es diferente, ¿no es así?".

Ella meditó su respuesta un segundo y contestó al joven con cautela: "– Sí, las circunstancias eran especiales; como podéis ver en esta ocasión era necesario, pero viéndote aquí creo que estarás satisfecho con el resultado, ¿me equivoco?".

Helios asintió y sonrió con complacencia. "– Informad al príncipe que el tiempo ha llegado, ya está preparado para recibir el Cristal de Oro. ¡Nos veremos en Erusion!". Y diciendo esto, la esfera intensificó su brillo y se volvió a elevar desapareciendo a mitad de camino entre la Luna y la tierra.

Ella estaba todavía mirando al cielo cuando dijo con tristeza: "– Hasta que nos veamos en Erusion, Helios". Y suspiró largamente. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio pensativa y después escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta; eso sirvió para sacarla de su trance. Era Endimión. Selene le miró afligida, el príncipe lo percibió en ese instante, algo no iba bien. Las Guerreros se aproximaron a ella con miradas de preocupación y los Generales rodearon al príncipe que se había aproximado a ella unos pasos.

"– ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién es ese tal Helios? ¿Qué es Erusion?" –preguntaron las Guerreros y los Generales. Ella estaba triste, no podía ocultarlo. La visita de Helios sólo podía significar una cosa y sabía que tenía que darles la noticia al príncipe y a los Generales. Tomó aire y alzando la vista iba a empezar a hablar cuando una voz se le adelantó.

"– El tiempo ha llegado, príncipe Endimión; el Cristal de Oro os reclama en la tierra para iniciar el proceso; ya estáis preparado para afrontar vuestro destino." –dijo la Reina Serenity precedida de sus Consejeros felinos. Todos los allí presentes se giraron hacia la Reina haciendo rápidamente una profunda reverencia, incluido Endimión… pero Selene no se movió.

"– Generales, dispondremos todo para que mañana por la tarde podáis estar en la tierra para iniciar los preparativos." Endimión se quedó perplejo, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa. Miró a Bunny y le impactó de sobremanera verla cabizbaja, con el rostro triste y los ojos queriendo soltar lágrimas. Era esto para lo que él había ido a la tierra pero desde hacía tiempo que deseaba postergar ese inevitable momento. Ambos lo sentían y lo sabían.

"– Bunny, ¿qué…? –consiguió decir antes de que la joven se diese la vuelta y corriera velozmente deshaciéndose en el llanto entrando en el laberinto. Iba a ir tras ella cuando la Reina le detuvo.

"– ¡Príncipe Endimión!" –él se paró en seco y miró interrogante a la Reina. Ella sólo negó con expresión comprensiva pero triste. Él pareció entender porque bajó la mirada y se dispuso a entrar en Palacio, flanqueado por sus Generales y seguidos por las Guerreros que miraban en dirección al laberinto con preocupación.


	14. Agridulce despedida

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Otra semana mas y una nueva actualización. Por fin el tan deseado encuentro. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y doy gracias adelantadas por la paciencia. Gracias a yukarito por su comentario y gracias a todos en general por leer._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13.: Agridulce despedida_**

Había llegado el momento. Al día siguiente abandonaría la Luna. Sus Generales habían salido esa tarde para la tierra y darían inicio a los preparativos para realizar la transición del Cristal de Oro. Sabía que estaba preparado para ello, pero no para separarse de ella… todavía no. Tenía tanto que decirle, quería abrirle totalmente su corazón, aunque ella ya era su dueña desde hacía tiempo, él no se lo había declarado. Sólo habían compartido un beso. Tenía todo en contra, sabía que no podrían estar juntos, por sus orígenes y posición; ella seguramente no podría o querría abandonar la Luna. Y él, en poco tiempo tendría que escoger una reina y tendría que dejarla; habría deseado poder escoger libremente, ser un hombre normal para poder cortejarla, pero si eso hubiese sido así, ellos no se habrían conocido. Ella le hacía sentir que podría enfrentarlo todo, le hacía ver podía dar más de lo que creía, se sentía valiente con respecto al futuro, había despertado su poder y estaba listo para enfrentarse a su destino… pero sólo si ella estaba a su lado… No quería a otra que no fuese ella para compartir su vida. Se había enamorado perdidamente; ella lo completaba, la deseaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, anhelaba el contacto de su piel y sentir su cálida aura rodeándole. Apenas se habían tocado pero sabía que le sería imposible tocar a otra mujer y vivir sin ella.

Toda la mañana había estado pensando en su habitación qué hacer, esperando por ella. La había buscado sin éxito; había intentado rastrear su energía pero era seguro que ella lo estaría bloqueando para que no la hallase.

No sabía con certeza sus sentimientos; sí sentía lo mismo que él. Hubo momentos en los que estaba seguro pero ella lo evadió cuando él trataba de acercarse. Después de su cálido beso, sabía que había algo más, que ella sentía más que amistad, pero… ¿cuánto más? Tenía que decírselo, no podía rehuir más la situación. Ella sabría enterada de su marcha a la mañana siguiente y debía hablar con ella. Pero ¿cómo? No sabía cómo ni dónde encontrarla, ella le pidió que no la buscase y siempre era ella la que acudía a su encuentro, excepto aquella vez… sí, ¿por qué no intentarlo? El día que se conocieron; él fue quien la encontró en la cascada. Iría allí con la renovada esperanza de verla, si antes no se cruzaba en su camino.

Salió del Palacio dirigiéndose a la puerta secreta de los muros. Miraba a su alrededor por si la localizaba. No sabía que ella en su forma real como princesa, lo estaba observando escondida desde uno de los balcones del Palacio. Cuando lo vio alejarse, se volvió y suspiró con melancolía. Ya sabía que se iría, que lo perdería.

"– ¿No irás a despedirte de él, Selene? –Dijo una voz desde las sombras– él así lo desea, hija mía, te está buscando. Necesita verte."

La Reina Serenity salió al balcón a paso tranquilo, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

"– No sé qué hacer, Madre, me siento tan confusa. –dijo la princesa Selene preocupada– Como _Bunny_ me muero por ir con él, no sabes lo feliz que me siento en su compañía. Tenemos una conexión que jamás habría imaginado establecer con nadie. ¡Lo necesito!". Le dolía el corazón de pensar lo que significaban aquellas sensaciones, el aire parecía escaparse de sus pulmones sin darle opción de respirar profundamente. El imaginar que se iría, era para ella como arrancarle una parte vital de su ser. Bajó la mirada intentando ponerle nombre a lo que sentía… sólo vino una palabra su mente… era… amor. Sí, lo amaba. Ahora estaba segura completamente. Se había vuelto una constante en su vida, como el respirar, no podría vivir sin él. Tras esta pausa, se volvió a su madre y le habló: "– Imagino que ya conoces mis sentimientos, Madre;… yo… lo que siento… yo… lo amo."

La Reina abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa. La princesa hizo una pausa tomando aire y continuó: "– Pero como princesa debo decirle la verdad, lo descubriría de todas formas y prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga pero… ¡tengo miedo, Madre! Estoy segura de que se sentirá traicionado al saber que soy la princesa, que le he ocultado mi identidad todo este tiempo. Decirle la verdad implicará perderlo definitivamente. Es mejor que no vaya con él, así podrá empezar una nueva etapa en la tierra sin mirar atrás, pensando que la chiquilla de la luna que lo ayudó a ser lo que debía ser y mejor rey no lo amaba, que sólo sentía amistad por él."

La reina miró compasiva a su hija, quien se apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, derrotada y triste. Ella no sabía cuándo amaba su hija a aquel hombre hasta ese momento, pero sí sabía que la atracción era mutua entre ambos. Aparte de haberlos visto juntos, había tenido presentimientos a través del Cristal de Plata en sus sueños. Sabía que estaban destinados a cruzar sus caminos, pero desconocía hasta qué punto. El que ella lo guiase en su camino y fuesen amigos era claro; aquello tenía que suceder. Pero enamorarse… llegar a amarse sin ver más que un hombre y una mujer, separando el hecho de que un ser de la Luna y de la tierra nunca hubiesen estado juntos… eso no lo había previsto.

"–Hija, –dijo la Reina– tú lo amas, ¿no es así? Entonces ve con él, rómpele o entrégale tu corazón si es eso lo que deseas, pero no huyas del amor. En la vida nunca sabemos lo que nos espera, nuestra existencia es fugaz, no podemos vivir con miedo a cada instante. Ve con él. Despídete. Si bien hoy no puedes decirle toda la verdad, dile parte de ella. Vendrán más oportunidades. No vayas pensando en ponerle un punto final a tu historia, pon un punto y seguido."

La princesa miró llena de esperanza y alivio a su madre, y corrió a abrazarla. 'Esta es mi niña', pensó la Reina.

"– ¡Gracias, Madre!" –dijo apresuradamente, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Su madre tenía razón, las pocas horas que les quedaban intentaría pasarlas con él. No estaba segura sobre qué contarle a Endimión de ella o si conseguiría decirle algo. Lo que había callado era por su bien, para que no se aislase de ella y lograse su cometido.

La princesa saltó por el balcón, un gran resplandor envolvió su cuerpo y su ropa comenzó a cambiar. En un instante llevaba su vestido largo real y al siguiente iba flotando hacia el suelo con el atuendo sencillo que el príncipe le conocía. Corrió a su encuentro. Para ese momento, él estaría por llegar a la cascada si no había llegado ya. Tenía que darse prisa, quería estar con él cuanto antes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras esto sucedía, el príncipe Endimión recorría los últimos metros del sendero que tan bien conocía y que le llevaba a la cascada. Pedía en su corazón que ella se encontrase allí, aunque no la había percibido. Necesitaba verla, deseaba estar con ella. Y si sólo les quedaban esas horas para estar juntos, desecharía sus íntimos anhelos para complacerla a ella y se entregaría a lo que Bunny eligiese. Haría la voluntad de ella sin oponer resistencia: charlar, pasear, sentarse a los pies de un árbol, contemplar las estrellas,… lo que ella desease, sólo quería permanecer a su lado hasta el último momento.

Cuando llegó a la cascada, nada había cambiado. El rumor del agua era la música que se escuchaba, las gotas salpicando las hojas de las plantas y los guijarros su escenario, todo armonizaba en un hermoso baile que no se cansaba de observar. El cielo estrellado se vislumbraba entre las copas de los arboles justo sobre la cascada y el pequeño estanque que lo rodeaba. Pero ella… no estaba allí. Se sintió totalmente abatido, su última esperanza era haberla encontrado ahí, como la primera vez que se vieron. Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar justo a la orilla del estanque. Suspiró con resignación mirando el agua. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y se dijo: '¿Por qué no?', y comenzó a desnudarse. Dejó su capa y su espada colgadas en un árbol y empezó por descalzarse para poder retirar más cómodamente el resto de su ropa. Quería sumergirse en ese agua que tiempo atrás había recorrido el precioso cuerpo de la mujer a la que ahora sabía amaba. Una vez se quitó la última prenda, se sumergió en el estanque. El agua estaba increíblemente cálida, le reconfortaba. Sentía mientras nadaba que su musculatura se iba relajando poco a poco. Tras nadar hasta la cascada, se detuvo frente a ésta y extendió sus manos para capturar el agua entre sus dedos; caía con fuerza, eso le ayudaría a relajarse. Comprobó que bajo la cascada había una superficie rocosa escalonada que le permitiría tanto sentarse como permanecer de pie para poder disfrutar del agua en toda su extensión. Se situó bajo el intenso chorro de agua, repartiéndola por sus hombros y su pecho. Sus manos iban recorriendo su musculada anatomía, desde su cabeza a las caderas y a su sexo. Aunque no estuviese con ella, la sensación de sentirse acariciado que tenía, consoló su corazón y su cuerpo. Si bien no en el mismo momento, habían compartido ese lugar de la misma forma.

La princesa llegó al estanque justo cuando él se situó debajo de la cascada. Le pareció tan hermoso. La visión de él desnudo con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cadera hizo que se sonrojase inmediatamente. Ahí estaba él, envuelto por el agua. Recorriéndole cada curva de su espalda, contorneando sus hombros, mojando su pelo negro que con el reflejo de las estrellas brillaba con más intensidad, rodeando sus fuertes y tonificados brazos. Ella creía estar viendo una figura esculpida por los dioses. Sentía como la tímida calidez que sentía en su corazón mientras corría tras él se había avivado inflamando todo su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, quería unirse a él, fusionarse a ese cuerpo como un solo ser. Olvidó todo lo que tenía pensado decirle… y decidió sentir, no hablar. Deslizó su vestido de sus hombros y este cayó hasta el suelo. No le habría importado que, en ese instante o en los siguientes, él se hubiese dado la vuelta percatándose de su presencia. Pero no lo hizo, además ella ocultó su energía. Mientras ella avanzaba por el agua, su nerviosismo crecía a la par que su excitación. Jamás se imaginó haciendo algo como eso… pero tampoco creyó llegar a sentir tanto por alguien y le había sucedido, así que prosiguió su camino con valentía hasta que estuvo a apenas un paso de él.

Endimión seguía ajeno a la presencia que se había situado detrás de él. Estaba tan centrado en sentir la caída del agua… su movimiento en su cuerpo… el vaivén del viento… que no había advertido al ser que tenía a escasos centímetros a su espalda. Endimión apoyó sus manos en la pared de roca que había frente a él y susurró con anhelo su más ferviente deseo: "– _Bunny…_" – y eso le bastó a ella para abrazarlo por la cintura, cruzando sus manos sobre su torso y apoyar sus pechos desnudos en la espalda de Endimión. Él se quedó paralizado; una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su miembro que dio un tirón, y por un momento su corazón dejó de latir. Sabía que era ella, sintió esa ola de energía que desde el primer día compartían cada vez que se tocaban pero ésta era más intensa. Estaba impactado pues la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos había conseguido despertarlo casi completamente. Su respiración se aceleró en segundos. Llevó su mano hasta una de las de ella y tomándola, la subió a su boca para besarla; acto seguido la colocó sobre su corazón que ya latía desbocado.

Sentía el temblor de sus cuerpos, sabía que no era por la temperatura del agua. Ella comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus temblorosas manos por su pecho, muy despacio, mientras con sus labios daba delicados besos en la espalda del príncipe. Él gimió cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios al sentir su suave toque. Ella seguía deslizando sus manos por su torso con suavidad, desde su pecho descendía contorneando sus marcados músculos. Por sus leves jadeos ella sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando. A la altura de su ombligo, ella dirigió en círculos sus manos hacia los lados para centímetros después volver a juntarlas sobre un fino camino de bellos oscuros y casi llegar a su miembro, casi erecto debido a sus caricias. Volvió a gemir algo más fuerte cuando sus dedos casi lo rozaron y echando para atrás la cabeza, susurró entrecortadamente: "– ¡Oooh… Bunny!" – Se sentía desfallecer, sólo con esas pequeñas caricias había llegado a excitarse de tal manera que sentía su cuerpo a punto de estallar. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás para encontrar las caderas de su amada. Nada las cubría. Eso lo encendió aún más. Ella estaba ahí con él, para él. No sabía hasta donde podían llegar, pero la deseaba y él sentía que ella también lo deseaba. Lentamente deslizó sus manos sobre la piel de ella, acariciándola lo mejor que podía en esta posición. Agarró firme pero con delicadeza sus caderas y la pegó a sí mismo. ¡Dios! Que sensación tan deliciosa, era tan suave, tan acogedora; se sentía totalmente envuelto por su calidez. Sentir su virginal cuerpo pegado al suyo era maravilloso, se sentía tan bien.

Ella seguía recorriéndolo con sutileza, con necesidad, como si precisase surcar toda su piel para no olvidar su cuerpo. Estaba memorizándolo; sus manos temblorosas lo recordarían. Ya había conseguido calmar su corazón en parte cuando se aventuró a ir un poco más allá, deslizando sus manos desde las caderas hasta donde el miembro totalmente erecto del príncipe estaba pulsando solicitando atenciones… cuando él la detuvo.

"– Es…espera… –jadeó él intentando controlar su respiración– ¡Bunny, te necesito… pero antes… yo…!" –consiguió decir, mientras lentamente se giraba pero no terminó de expresarse, sus miradas se lo dijeron todo. No habían dicho nada coherente hasta ese momento, pero no hacía falta. Sin palabras se habían decidido a entregarse el uno al otro, sin importar mañana. Querían fundirse y disfrutarse mutuamente. Cuando estuvieron por fin frente a frente permanecieron en silencio. Sus temblorosos cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas hablaban por ellos. Ella apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y con la otra acarició su mejilla, despacio. Él realizó casi la misma acción, rodeándola con un brazo y apoyando suavemente su mano en la mejilla de ella. Necesitaba hacerlo ya, era lo que más había deseado desde el día en que se conocieron y que apenas el día anterior habían probado. Lentamente se fueron aproximando. La distancia entre sus bocas era cada vez menor, igual que la de sus cuerpos. Ella se alzó de puntillas y al pegarse más a él antes de aquel anhelado beso, sintió la presión en su vientre del vigoroso miembro del príncipe. Gimieron al sentirlo; ella tan duro y caliente y él tan atrayente y cálida, dejando sus labios entreabiertos al exhalar. El príncipe sintió el aliento de la muchacha sobre sus labios y lentamente eliminó la distancia que los separaba de ese deseado beso, uniendo por fin sus labios. Nuevamente una corriente los invadió recorriendo sus cuerpos. Notó como temblaban, sus alientos se mezclaban. Sentía el sabor de su amada, sus lenguas tímidamente habían comenzado a bailar juntas y poco a poco ganaba la pasión dentro de sus bocas. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, únicamente estaban ellos y la sensación maravillosa de la entrega mutua en su beso. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, y el príncipe la abrazó por la cintura pegando más todavía su cuerpo al suyo. La pasión iba en aumento, su respiración era rápida, se sentían tan excitados que creían que estallarían de tanto que sentían.

Cuando se separaron del beso, se miraron a los ojos con ternura y deseo. Ahí estaban, dispuestos a entregarse pero no sabían cómo decirse lo que todavía no habían puesto en palabras. Endimión la observaba sonrojado, pues aunque no era su primera experiencia, sí que era la primera por amor… Ella en cambio no había tenido ninguna experiencia anterior, actuaba por instinto, guiada por sus sentimientos; él era el primer hombre que se adueñó de su corazón, al que besaba, al que amaba y al que quería entregarse. Ella le miró con amor y alejándose un poco de la cascada, lo llevó cerca de la orilla del estanque, donde el agua les cubría un poco más arriba de la cintura. Volvieron a unirse en un beso. Esta vez fue más profundo, más intenso. Sus lenguas se enlazaban con violencia en sus bocas dando paso a intensos gemidos que sólo conseguían encenderles más y más. Endimión fue deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, explorándolo. Recorrió lentamente su piel, acariciando su pelo, su cuello, hasta que llegó a uno de sus pechos. Lo acarició con suavidad, apretándolo levemente. Un gemido más fuerte se escapó de su boca. Se separó de ella para observarla un instante; estaba totalmente ruborizada, con los labios levemente enrojecidos por la pasión de sus besos, su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la suya.

"– ¡Eres preciosa!" –susurró inclinándose sobre su cuello. Comenzó dándole pequeños besos pero quería probarlo todo en ella; así que pasó su lengua por él, saboreándola, disfrutando cada centímetro que recorría. Con sus labios iba encendiendo más el fuego de la pasión que los consumía, dando pequeños mordiscos en su piel. Fue bajando a la vez que arrancaba gemidos de placer de su pequeño cuerpo. Era tan sensible. Introdujo su pecho en su boca y ella se estremeció arqueando su espalda, jadeando ante este ataque. Lo saboreó con deleite, pasando su lengua por la areola y el pezón de la chica. Las respuestas de ella eran cada vez más intensas y lo excitaban hasta niveles que desconocía. Sus cuerpos se fundían el uno con el otro dentro del agua. Cada movimiento, cada caricia eran el resultado directo de las acciones de ambos. En cualquier otra ocasión ya habría satisfecho su cuerpo y llegado al orgasmo derramándose sobre ella. Pero esta vez no, estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer que amaba, no sólo satisfaciendo un deseo carnal, esto era especial para él y esperaba que así lo fuese también para ella. Era una cosa de dos.

Lentamente separó sus labios de su piel, le costaba contener sus impulsos, era tan natural sentir su piel unida a la de ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la sacó del agua; dirigiéndose donde había dejado su ropa y tomando la capa, retrocedió hasta cerca de la cascada donde había visto un pequeño claro cubierto de musgo y flores. Sería el lecho perfecto para unirse a ella. La dejó en el suelo, confundida pues no había entendido qué pasaba hasta que hubo cogido la capa y la condujo a ese rincón. El príncipe extendió la tela en el suelo y después se giró hacia ella extendiendo su mano para que se acercase. Ella lo tomó de la mano y se pegó a su cuerpo cobijándose entre sus brazos, mientras él le besaba en el pelo y se deleitaba con su aroma.

Ayudó a la joven a tumbarse. Estaba muy avergonzada, no era lo mismo estar desnudos en el estanque con el agua cubriéndoles que allí, al descubierto. Para ella todo era nuevo, eran sus primeras veces explorando todas aquellas sensaciones. Cuando ella estuvo recostada, él se tumbó de lado junto a ella; acariciaba su rostro con devoción, sus hombros, delimitaba su pecho, el vientre y recorría sus caderas pausadamente… Estaban muy nerviosos, eso no había quien lo negase, pero él conseguía demostrar que controlaba la situación aunque en realidad se moría por unirse a esa mujer.

Todo aquel contacto entre ellos la encendía intensamente, el roce de su piel cálida combinado con la delicadeza y la ternura con que se deslizaba, habían conseguido excitarla tanto que aun estando fuera del agua, ella seguía notando humedad entre sus piernas, y a medida que recibía más y más atenciones del príncipe, más se humedecía. Él se situó entonces sobre ella. Le acariciaba el rostro con ternura y la miraba con gran amor y deseo. Estaban abrazados, besándose cada segundo. Eran besos muy profundos que lo incitaban y estaba al borde de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. La pasión y la entrega de ella en cada beso, en cada caricia lo estaban volviendo loco. Sin saber cuándo, comenzó a mecerse sobre ella, dándole pequeñas embestidas. Se sentía al borde, a cerca de estallar pero trataba de calmarse y respirar hondo para alargar más la situación. No quería terminar tan rápido que ella no lo hubiese disfrutado. Alzó su cabeza para poder admirarla, y ahí estaba ella, con el rostro sonrojado, respirando con dificultad y con sus deseables labios entreabiertos rojos ya completamente.

"– ¡Oh, Bunny! ¡Te deseo tanto, amor mío! –consiguió decir cuando hubo calmado un poco su respiración– Eres la mujer que esperé siempre tener entre mis brazos… para entregarle mi cuerpo y mi corazón… ¡cómo lamento que no hayas llegado antes que otras a mi vida!". Cuando hubo dicho esto último casi se arrepintió de inmediato; acababa de admitir que había estado con otras mujeres sólo para obtener placer, sin entregar nada a cambio, y eso es lo último que una mujer desea escuchar de labios de su amante. Se sintió avergonzado por lo que había dicho y cerró los ojos esperando el rechazo de ella… pero no llegó como él lo esperaba. Sintió la mano de Bunny acariciando su rostro, ella también estaba ruborizada ¿Sería que no le habría entendido?

"– Yo me entrego a ti completamente en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Para mí… es la primera vez, –dijo ella tímidamente– pero por amor nunca es demasiado tarde, Endimión; sea la primera o una de tantas, mientras sea por amor, eso es lo que importa, porque… ¡yo te amo, Endimión!… que seas el primero me hace inmensamente feliz… es lo que más deseo." Él se quedó paralizado, con cara de sorpresa. Ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

"– Yo… también te amo, mi querida Bunny, no te imaginas hasta qué punto. –dijo él con devoción, pero de repente asimiló toda la información que había recibió y se sorprendió, diciéndole: "– Un… momento… ¿es tu… primera vez?" –Ella asintió tímida.

"– Sí, mi amor, en todos los sentidos. Todo mi ser te lo entrego a ti; si sólo tenemos esta noche, quiero que seas tú y sólo tú el que conozca todo de mi ser."

Él se separó de ella sujetándose sobre sus brazos. Estaba desconcertado, esta hermosa mujer le había elegido para darle todo de ella, y después de esa noche no volverían a estar juntos. No, no podía ser real, esto era una locura, no podía tomar eso de ella. Intentó enderezarse para quitarse de encima de ella pero Selene se lo impidió abrazándole con fuerza.

"– ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?" –dijo alarmada suplicante. Él la miró y observó humedad en su mirada, una lágrima lidiaba por caer hacia su mejilla entre sus pestañas.

Él le habló pausadamente: "– Bunny, después de esta noche es posible que… no volvamos a vernos… no quiero tomar de ti algo tan… valioso. –Él tomó aire tratando de serenarse– Yo… yo… ¡te deseo, no te imaginas cuánto! Pero… tus primeras veces deben ser especiales y con el hombre que esté destinado para ti,… con el hombre que te ame con todo su ser. Yo ya he tomado demasiado de ti."

"– Endimión, ¿tú… me amas? –musitó ella con ternura. Él asintió dulcemente. "– Endimión, aunque el mundo se acabase mañana, yo no me arrepentiría de haberme entregado a ti… Deseo… ser una contigo y si sólo he de experimentar el verdadero amor y completa entrega contigo, que así sea. Seré feliz esta noche contigo por toda una vida." Y diciendo esto, se alzó sobre sus codos para unir sus labios con los de su príncipe en un tierno beso. Él estaba turbado; la entrega y pasión que poseía esta muchacha le desbordaban. ¿Sería el capaz de amar con la misma intensidad a otra mujer que no fuese ella? 'No, imposible'. Ella ya era la dueña por completo de su corazón. Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Correspondió a su beso con devoción, pidiéndole _perdón_ con él, inclinándose sobre ella para que se recostase, y acto seguido le insufló al beso toda la pasión que pudo, diciéndole _te amo_ en él. Ella gimió con fuerza contra su boca, y con sus pequeñas manos ya a su espalda, le clavó sus dedos en ella, consiguiendo que la excitación que se había calmado con su breve conversación, volviese a ellos como si jamás se hubiese apagado.

Él comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con sus labios, paseando su lengua por su cuello, jugando con sus pezones duros por la excitación, hasta llegar al valle de su vientre. Ella gemía y se arqueaba contra él al sentir como su piel la acariciaba en su descenso. Ella no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, al no estar Endimión a la par que ella, no podía abrazarle, sólo darle caricias apremiantes para demostrarle cuanto le gustaba cómo la tocaba. Él introdujo su lengua en su ombligo y ella se arqueo conteniendo una carcajada. Ella lo miró con anhelo mordiendo su labio inferior y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa mientras depositaba un beso en su ombligo.

Siguió deslizándose por su cuerpo, acariciando su piel con exquisita ternura, hasta que estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de su sexo. Comenzó a acariciarlo con una mano, haciendo presión con la otra en su muslo para que ella le diera acceso. Entendiendo lo que le pedía, separó lentamente sus piernas sintiéndose si cabe más avergonzada.

Ahí estaba ella, entregándose al placer a manos del hombre al que amaba, expuesta, indefensa y confiándole su cuerpo. Estaba tan mojada por sus jugos que éstos resbalaban por el interior de sus muslos, haciendo resplandecer su piel.

Selene parecía aturdida con cada beso y caricia que le daba mientras él recorría sus muslos. Cuando estuvo nuevamente a escasa distancia de su sexo… inspiró profundamente su fragancia y se inclinó hacia ella… ya no podía controlarse más… Endimión llevó su lengua despacio hasta ella… desde su entrada hacia su clítoris, haciendo que los músculos de ella se tensaran ante tales sensaciones. Sin ningún control de sí misma, ella apretaba el rostro de él entre sus piernas. Él simplemente repitió el movimiento con dedicación… y entonces, la siguiente vez que su lengua tuvo contacto con ella, se adentró en su interior. No pudo evitar gritar, arqueó su espalda y se sujetó a la tela de su improvisado lecho tratando de entender lo que le sucedía… y de disfrutarlo lo más posible.

Despacio Endimión comenzó a deslizar su lengua por su interior, saliendo y entrando de ella, mientras con sus dedos masajeaba su clítoris en círculos; le hizo lo que sabía la descontrolaría… los movimientos lentos y sensuales de su lengua se volvieron rápidos y desesperados, así como sus gemidos fueron aumentando… hasta el punto en que Endimión estaba también gimiendo con ella contra su lugar más sensible. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había alcanzado un violento orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amado. Su cuerpo convulsionaba, sus músculos se tensaron, su espalda se arqueó pronunciadamente. Su respiración era frenética, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y estaba totalmente roja; se sentía avergonzada por lo que se había dejado hacer, pero lo había disfrutado por ser con él con quien lo hacía.

Él trepó por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo cerca de sus labios para besarla con ternura, dándole a probar sus propios jugos y rozando toda su anatomía contra ella, sintiendo como su palpitante miembro deseaba estar donde instantes antes su lengua había entrado. Sólo de pensarlo, su miembro latió dolorosamente. Sentía su necesidad de estar dentro de ella pero no quería precipitar las cosas. Se echó a su lado. Con la poca cordura que pudo encontrar se había propuesto hacer de esa última noche, la más memorable y maravillosa de toda su vida. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se iban normalizando. Sus ojos se perdían en la mirada de ella. Ella se incorporó temblorosa y se inclinó sobre él, admirándolo. Sus cuerpos estaban ligeramente sudorosos y el pelo se pegaba a su piel debido a la humedad procedente de la cascada y de su ardiente actividad. Ella deslizó su mano por el rostro de Endimión, con sutileza. Fue contorneando su figura, descendiendo por su cuerpo mientras él con el brazo contrario le acariciaba el rostro, el cuello, el hombro. No quería perderse nada del maravilloso cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Con su mirada, ella iba siguiendo el recorrido que su mano trazaba, sentía como él se estremecía ante su toque. Él gemía cuando ella posaba delicadamente sus dedos sobre alguna parte sensible, en su oreja o en sus pezones. Quería hacerlo disfrutar tanto como ella había disfrutado de su toque, aunque no sabía cómo, nunca había estado así con un hombre y no conocía cuan sensible sería… Ella quería hacerlo disfrutar, derretirse de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho, pensó que podía intentar caricias similares a las que él le había proporcionado con sus manos, con su boca y… su lengua.

Ella hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo y se inclinó sobre él. Esta vez no iba a tocarlo con sus manos, solamente usaría su boca; sus labios y su lengua, se aseguró de mantenerle tumbado; apresó sus labios y los saboreó el tiempo suficiente para sentir como su respiración volvía a acelerarse, descendió poco a poco para asaltar su cuello, Endimión se retorcía bajo ella y emitía maravillosos sonidos de placer que ella no había escuchado antes; cada vez que succionada su piel, que la besaba. Él casi sollozó su nombre cuando ella mordió suavemente su cuello.

Endimión la sujetó de los hombros, quería colocarse sobre ella y seguir dándole placer, pero ella tenía otros planes, no iba a permitírselo… todavía… ella quería todo de él, quería conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, saborearlo, tenían apenas unas horas pero necesitaba hacerlo… no soportaría si no lo hacía… lo extrañaría tanto… lo desearía tanto… que ahora no podía tener suficiente… antes de que Endimión invirtiese sus posiciones, ella descendió su rostro sobre él y capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios succionándole suavemente… Él se arqueó contra ella y gimió con fuerza.

Ella se deslizó despacio, hacia abajo, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo… besando cada centímetro de su piel en su descenso… su erección se rozó desde sus caderas hasta su estómago. Deleitándose con la sensación, sintiendo la caricia de la piel de su amada contra su miembro, sabía que estaba cerca de explotar. Todo lo que le rodeaba se desvaneció al sentir la punta de su excitado miembro tener contacto con uno de los suaves y turgentes pechos… su suavidad… su tersura… su calidez… gimió y agarró con fuerza el tejido de su lecho… Sentía que explotaría en ese instante…

"– ¡Oh, Bunny…! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué… me haces…?" –dijo él jadeando cortadamente. Ella pensó para sí misma: 'Si él estaba reaccionando de esa forma al sentir estas caricias, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando le rodee con la boca?' Quería seguir tocándolo además con sus manos, pero al observar su reacción ante sus suaves besos y las caricias de su cuerpo, deseó oírlo gritar. Le maravillaba verlo así, lo amaba tanto… Estaba segura que nunca nadie lo había visto ni la mitad de expuesto, de vulnerable que ella… él se había abandonado a ella, estaba entregándose totalmente. Se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de sus caricias. Su recuerdo nunca lo dejaría… siempre permanecería con él, aunque fuese en sus sueños.

Deslizó despacio sus labios y su lengua por su musculado abdomen, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo su tacto, presionó su mejillas contra su piel. Se separó de él al sentir su erección contra su pecho nuevamente, él gimió más fuerte, ella levantó la mirada y, sonrió levemente, su amado príncipe reaccionaba tan fácilmente ante ella… tanto como ella lo hizo bajo sus manos. Ella vio la humedad en la punta de su miembro. Ansiaba probarle directamente, paladear su esencia… saborearlo… tenerlo en su boca. Se acercó más, avergonzada pero dispuesta a tomarlo entre sus labios, su cabello se deslizó hacia delante cubriéndole la cara y tapando su abdomen como un velo_…_

Endimión, que se había mantenido tumbado disfrutando de esa exquisita tortura, alzó la cabeza susurrando: "– ¿Qué estás…?". Consiguió decir mientras ella sujetaba su pelo hacia atrás y se acercaba a él apresando su miembro con sus labios.

Endimión gritó de placer al ver y sentir como ella se había inclinado para lamer la punta de su palpitante miembro, ella se sonrió al escucharlo. Él trataba de hilar palabras cuando le acarició en el interior de su boca con su lengua y comenzó a saborearle… despacio… con detenimiento. Su sabor era indescriptible… amargo… picante… no sabía definirlo, no el mejor del mundo pero era el sabor de la esencia de su amado. Finalmente, dejó una mano en su base y se inclinó lamiéndolo, paseando sus labios sobre él; comenzó a subir y bajar la mano en su base a la vez que su boca bajaba y subía sobre la punta de su miembro; liberó de su boca lentamente su miembro sin dejar de mover su mano. Endimión jadeaba violentamente, se tensaba y arqueaba cada vez más. Ella acercó su lengua lentamente y cuando lamió la punta goteante de su amado príncipe, éste dio otro aullido y ella sonrió decidiéndose a tomar nuevamente dentro de su boca y ser un poco más traviesa. Cuando le envolvió con sus labios lo hizo con lentitud y sin mediar ningún hecho más, le succionó suavemente, Endimión gritó explosivamente arqueándose contra ella, empujándose más dentro de su boca al dar una embestida de forma violenta mientras gritaba. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía sin control mientras ella seguía mamando de él, recibiendo en su boca toda su esencia. Sintió como parte de su alma salía desde esa parte de su anatomía que ella lamía dejándole totalmente ahogado en el éxtasis de su orgasmo.

"– ¡AAaaaaaaahhhhh!" –fue lo único que escuchó de su amado. Se había corrido en su boca, se derramó completamente en el interior de su húmeda cavidad. Ella le había dado tanto placer que no había podido controlarse; había estallado dentro de su boca y se sentía tan bien…

Ella siguió lamiendo su poderoso y viril miembro hasta que los espasmos y las convulsiones cesaron casi completamente. Él estaba exhausto y ella avergonzada pero satisfecha por haberle dado semejante placer a su amado. ¿Cómo era posible que una dulce e inexperta muchacha, sin haber conocido la entrega física, haya conseguido darle tanto placer?

"– ¿Cómo… lo has hecho? Ha… sido… extraordinario. ¡Eres… asombrosa!". –Dijo respirando pesadamente tratando de calmar su respiración y los últimos espasmos que atravesaban su cuerpo. Ella había subido por su cuerpo, y ahora le miraba dulcemente; toda su cara estaba totalmente roja pues era consciente de todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho. No sabía de donde había salido el valor para tocarle de esa manera, aunque lo intuía. El amor que sentía por él le dio el coraje necesario para vencer su vergüenza.

"– Te amo." –dijo el príncipe sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de la joven, mientras tiraba de ella para besarla.

"– ¡Cómo yo a ti!" –dijo ella antes de unir sus labios nuevamente a los de él. Ese beso estaba cargado de ternura, de anhelo; era tan tierno y dulce que no querían que acabase. Pero el beso iba ganando en intensidad, se volvía más apremiante y apasionado. Pasó de ser un beso casto a uno cargado de deseo donde sus lenguas se enlazaban y sus alientos eran uno. Por unos minutos, la danza representada por sus lenguas consiguió despertar nuevamente sus excitados cuerpos. Se separaron para recuperar un poco el aliento, estaban completamente sudados por el frenesí que les había envuelto; poco a poco su respiración se había calmado pero ese beso había vuelto a despertar el deseo. No entendía como tras el maravilloso e intenso orgasmo que había tenido minutos atrás, era capaz de volver a sentir pulsar con fuerza su miembro y desear continuar. Abrazó a su amada Bunny con ternura mientras la besaba y los giraba para situarse sobre ella. Los pequeños brazos de la muchacha se cruzaron tras su cuello y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él para atraerlo y profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas bailaban dentro de su boca, un hilo de saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus rojos labios, un poco inflamados por la pasión e ímpetu de sus besos.

Ella sintió su duro y caliente sexo sobre su vientre, pulsando acelerado con cada latido de su corazón. Sentía la excitación de él como propia. Él se alzó unos centímetros sobre ella, frotándose levemente contra sus piernas para que las separase. Ella entendió sonrojada y las separó dejándole colocarse entre ellas. Cuando se hubo acomodado, reanudo sus atenciones para con ella. La besó profundamente de nuevo, lamió con devoción sus labios, acarició su rostro con la mano, deslizando la otra sobre su cuerpo, pellizcando con delicadeza sus pezones, sintiendo como con cada caricia se excitaban más y más; escuchaba sus intensos gemidos ante las caricias y besos que le daba. Sintió como su miembro se impregnaba con los jugos de ella, estaba colocado justamente en ese cálido lugar de su anatomía.

Empezó a empujarse lentamente, obteniendo más sonidos placenteros por parte de ella. Él se sentía en el cielo, se sentía cálido, tan acogedor, estrecho y húmedo. Apenas había comenzado a adentrarse cuando ella se tensó en segundos, su rostro reflejaba la excitación que sentían pero también algo más… ¿incomodidad?, ¿dolor? Sabía que esto le sucedería, la primera vez es dolorosa y él no quería lastimarla.

"– ¿Quieres que… paremos?" –dijo él preocupado y resignado a retirarse. Ella negó con la cabeza, tirando de él levemente con sus brazos para que siguiese. La besó con ternura, delicadamente, en la frente y se fundió nuevamente con ella en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Se sentía ya muy húmeda, de eso no había duda y eso no sería el problema. Sabía que tenía que pasar por ello para entregarse totalmente a él como deseaba; sus amigas ya le habían explicado: la primera vez duele, cuando atraviesan la prueba de pureza de una doncella. ¡Era tan incómodo!, le ardía muchísimo esa piel que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento. El avanzaba muy despacio dentro de ella, con sumo cuidado, apreciaba la delicadeza que él estaba teniendo. No pudo contenerse más y una lágrima salió rodando por su mejilla junto con un sordo quejido. Él se quedó inmóvil, estaba siendo tan sumamente delicado a pesar de su excitación y deseo que creía que ella no estaba sufriendo tanto. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Él se sentía levemente incomodo aunque sus sensaciones tenían un trasfondo bastante placentero. Pero al ver esa lágrima…

"– Mi amor, no tenemos por qué seguir… ¡No te preocupes, ya pasó todo!" –dijo él besando su mejilla donde se encontraba la lágrima que ella había derramado y muy despacio comenzó a salir de ella.

"– ¡No!" –susurró ella, mientras con sus piernas lentamente aprisionaba las caderas del príncipe y con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello hacia presa sobre él. "– Sigue… mi amor… no duele tanto." –Él sabía que no era así, el rostro de Bunny tenía un gesto de dolor que aun con sus mejillas arreboladas y su amorosa mirada era imposible ocultar. Bajo una de sus manos a su pecho acariciándolo y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que gimiese ante ambos ataques. Ella se mecía con sus caricias mientras él estaba inmóvil, era lo que estaba esperando. Cuando Bunny meció sus caderas nuevamente hacia abajo, él elevó sus caderas haciendo que su miembro la penetrara totalmente, rompiendo así absolutamente la barrera que los separaba.

"– ¡Aaaaahhh!" –clamó con dolor abriendo sus ojos y clavando sus dedos en la espalda del príncipe; se quedó brevemente sin aliento. Varias lágrimas solitarias salieron de sus ojos. El príncipe permanecía quieto, él no había querido producirle dolor pero sabía que en su primera vez esto pasaría. La besó tiernamente durante unos instantes, mientras ella se habituaba a su invasión… Su entrada le había excitado muchísimo en un segundo pero al siguiente se había quedado paralizado al sentir el sufrimiento de ella. Se abrazó a ella procurando no mover ni un milímetro su cadera, sabía que estaba completamente dentro de ella pero no debía moverse; la haría sufrir innecesariamente.

Con la cabeza al lado de la suya, le dio suaves besos en la sien, en el pelo, debajo de la oreja; acariciando su piel con la punta de la nariz y sus labios el rostro de ella. Sentía por sus respiraciones más calmadas que el dolor estaba pasando. Se alzó sobre sus codos para mirarla a la cara y aunque tenía un leve gesto de dolor en su rostro, cuando le sintió mirarla, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió traviesa sacándole la lengua, como si de una travesura se tratase. Él sonrió aliviado, ella se sentía mejor.

"– Continua, amor mío," –dijo ella tímidamente mientras se alzaba para darle un beso en los labios. Ella se dirigió a su oreja y le susurró: – Hazme completamente tuya… hazme sentirte en cada centímetro de mi ser, ¡dame todo de ti! –y tras estas palabras pasó su lengua por su oreja y capturó con sus labios el lóbulo. Una gran descarga eléctrica lo invadió hasta llegar a su miembro enterrado en su interior; él seguía totalmente excitado dentro de ella.

Poco a poco, se retiró de dentro de ella y comenzó a darle lentas y suaves embestidas; se movía dulcemente, era como acariciarla desde dentro, sin aplicar ninguna fuerza. Se sincronizó con el agua del estanque, las hondas que la cascada hacía en el agua avanzaban lentas hasta encontrarse con la orilla.

El placer comenzó a inundarle nuevamente, su vista se volvía confusa, estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, sólo podía sentir placer, y solamente pensaba en una cosa… en ella, su amada. Su Bunny; que había soportado un gran dolor por llegar a donde se encontraban en ese momento, presas del placer que la fricción de sus cuerpos les estaba provocando.

Se percató que sus embestidas se habían vuelto cada vez más frenéticas y apasionadas. Ella gemía y suspiraba su nombre tras cada acometida.

Al principio como un susurro, pero ahora lo escuchaba claramente: "– ¡Endimión! ¡Endimión! Sí… ¡Ooohh!… Sí…" – Ella lo estaba disfrutando, comenzaba a sentir como las paredes de su interior le aprisionaban su miembro. ¡Era tan intenso!

"– Bunny… mi amor… ¡Te amo tanto! –dijo él a medida que incrementaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Escucharla decir su nombre lo había encendido hasta cotas que no podía llegar a imaginar. Sentía el ardor de sus paredes internas estrecharse más… ella estaba cerca y él también, pero no quería terminar sin que ella lo hubiese experimentado, quería darle el más intenso y demoledor orgasmo que pudiese. Se inclinó para besarla, capturando su labio entre los suyos, paseando su mano por sus duros pezones y pellizcándolos para excitarla más. Ella respondía a todas y cada una de sus caricias. Era magnífico. ¡Como la amaba por ello! Sus reacciones sólo conseguían que se encendiese más, con renovadas energías para embestirla más y más fuerte. No podía parar, ella comenzó a gritar sílabas de su nombre mientras una ola de energía explotó en su seno. El orgasmo fue brutal, devastador. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras se agarraba fuertemente a los brazos de Endimión. Se arqueaba para no sucumbir ante la arrolladora fuerza de su estallido. Sus cuerpos convulsionaron inundados por el placer. Las paredes de ella se tensaron y estrecharon tanto que le provocaron a él un violento orgasmo que no vio venir tan pronto. Gritó con desesperación al sentir el placer que inundaba su cuerpo y sintió como él explotaba en el interior de ella… llegaron al clímax casi a la vez. Mientras él lo disfrutaba seguía dando embestidas a su amada y gimiendo con cada placentero espasmo, ella seguía retorciéndose disfrutando los últimos tramos de su orgasmo.

Endimión se detuvo, dejándose caer sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de su amada. Estaban exhaustos, extenuados por tan frenética demostración de amor. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor en sus vidas, no era sólo sexo. Se habían entregado el uno al otro… y lo recordarían siempre.

Se salió de su interior despacio, pudo notar un leve olor a sangre. Había rastros en él de ello… sangre de ella. Se sintió culpable.

Se inclinó sobre ella besándola y le habló dulcemente: "– ¡Perdóname, mi amor, no quería hacerte daño!" –ella lo miró confundida unos instantes pero cayó en la cuenta.

"– No te preocupes, cariño, ha compensado pasarlo por lo que hemos compartido." –musitó ella mientras se abrazaba a él depositando un beso en su pecho.

Se quedaron tumbados hasta que sus cuerpos y respiraciones se hubieron calmado, abrazados bajo el manto de las estrellas observando el cielo. Por entre las copas de los árboles, podían distinguir parte del planeta tierra. Endimión no quería pensar que al día siguiente a esas horas, estaría contemplando el espectáculo opuesto al que ahora estaba viviendo. Suspiró largamente mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre la húmeda piel de su amor. Cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento.

Tras unos minutos, ella se deslizó de su lado poniéndose en pie y le extendió su mano para que él la tomase. Se veía realmente hermosa bañada por la luz de las estrellas. Sus cabellos dorados estaban completamente sueltos de su peinado habitual y caía en cascada por su espalda y pecho. Su piel refulgía radiante como si tuviese luz propia. De sus mejillas brotaba un rubor encarnado que le daba un aire de inocencia arrebatador. Él tomó su mano y se levantó siguiéndola. Poco a poco, se fueron metiendo en el estanque. Él vio como una leve mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de ella cuando el agua le hubo cubierto por las caderas.

"– ¿Te duele, mi amor?" –dijo el visiblemente preocupado tomándola por la cintura y besándola delicadamente.

"– Estoy bien… solamente me ha molestado un momento… ahora todo está bien." –respondió ella pegando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Las manos de Endimión recorrían lentamente la pálida y húmeda piel de Selene. Pequeños temblores afloraban de su pequeño cuerpo, ahora hecha mujer la veía más hermosa si cabía. Era todo lo que en algún momento había pensado y deseado: un hada, un ángel, una sirena… la mujer de sus sueños, su media naranja… su otra mitad. Este pensamiento hizo que su corazón le doliese en su pecho pues sobradamente sabía que no podría tenerla con él… eran de mundos tan diferentes, aunque en esas breves semanas que habían estado juntos y que habían valido por una vida, la sentía como parte de su ser, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos. En ese momento supo que él no volvería a ser el mismo, ella le había cambiado, lo había hecho mejor por dentro y por fuera.

Selene observaba al hombre que la abrazaba con el amor cargado en su mirada. Se veía reflejada en sus bellos ojos color zafiro, ojos sinceros que demostraban el amor que sus cuerpos se habían demostrado. En ese momento, Selene supo que debía decirle, no podía seguir ocultándole la realidad de quien era ella… Su amorosa expresión se fue tornando más sería, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Endimión.

"– ¿Qué sucede, cariño?" –preguntó él acariciando su rostro con detenimiento. Ella sonrió débilmente mientras tomaba la decisión de revelarle su verdadera naturaleza.

"– Endimión, hay algo que he de decirte… –susurró suavemente– pero temo tu reacción." Él se separó unos centímetros de ella, observando su rostro. ¿Qué podía querer decirle ella para ver tal cambio en su rostro?

"– Sea lo que sea, no importa." –dijo firmemente abrazándola.

"– Cielo, es importante, debo decirte que…" –dijo Selene tratando de hacerle entender la importancia de sus palabras. Él se separó y la mirada que percibió en él la dejó helada; su rostro mostraba contención, rabia, miedo, anhelo… tantas emociones que no comprendía que podía pasar por su mente en esos momentos.

"– Sólo dime… ¿estás casada? –Inquirió él enojado– ¿prometida? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te estás muriendo?" Ella asombrada por las preguntas, rio aliviando el pesar del príncipe.

"– ¡Noo! Nada de eso, Endimión, no tiene nada que ver, es otra cosa… –murmuró con calidez mientras acariciaba el rostro de Endimión– Lo que quiero decirte no cambia ni mis sentimientos ni mi estado, sólo es algo que no sabes de mí… verás yo…"

De pronto, él la interrumpió: "– ¡Entonces no quiero saberlo! Si hasta ahora no me has contado algo, es que no era tan importante, así que no deseo saberlo."

"– Pero, amor, yo… –comentó apenada– quiero ser completamente sincera contigo… esto debes saberlo."

"– Bunny, ¿tú me amas?" –dijo él con firmeza apretando sus brazos entorno al cuerpo de Selene.

"– Con toda mi alma." –susurró emocionada la princesa.

"– Entonces todo está bien, eso es todo lo que debo saber." –explicó Endimión mientras soltaba su abrazo. Él se sumergió en el agua, sujetándola como aquella vez que nadaron juntos y en que casi se dejó llevar por sus deseos. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, igual que en aquella ocasión. Ella, apoyada sobre sus hombros lo miraba desde arriba. Los ojos de Endimión se posaron en sus enrojecidos y levemente hinchados labios. Lentamente, aflojó un poco sus brazos e hizo resbalar sobre su cuerpo el de ella. Selene lo miró recordando aquella situación; cuando sintió como él aflojaba la presión que tenía alrededor de sus piernas, haciéndola descender rozando sus cuerpos desnudos… Selene apoyó en sus hombros sus manos para suavizar su descenso, igual que aquella vez, y cuando él la tuvo al mismo suspiro de distancia, la retuvo nuevamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus azules se mezclaban.

"– Aquel día… –susurró contra sus labios él– me moría por besarte… te anhelaba tanto que me dolía."

Ella lo miraba con tanta devoción y cariño que no pudo contenerse y le respondió: "– Ese día… estaba deseando que lo hicieses, tanto que me olvidé de todo –dijo sonriéndole amorosa– pero conseguiste desconcertarme con tu pregunta."

"– ¡Comprende, Bunny, no podía sin saber si…!" –dijo entristecido.

"– Se por qué me preguntaste la edad… no te preocupes…" –susurró interrumpiéndole mientras anulaba la distancia que separaba sus bocas. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Endimión, anclando sus manos en el negro cabello del príncipe. Él apretó sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se unieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso. Sus bocas no querían separase, sus labios encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas se envolvían en un ardiente abrazo; sus alientos eran uno. Ahí, en el estanque latía un único corazón, eran un sólo cuerpo.


	15. Añoranza en la Tierra

**_Hola de nuevo, una semana mas. Tras el fantástico suceso de la semana pasada espero reciban no demasiado tristes el de hoy, aunque tendrá su recompensa "cítrica" jejeje. Gracias a quienes han comentado hasta ahora, se hayan podido identificar o no, agradezco muchísimo que estén ahí, y me encantaría siguieran estando y que me comentaran sus impresiones._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 14.: Añoranza_**

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde su marcha de la Luna. Todas las noches se sentaba a los pies de su árbol en su rincón favorito para mirar con nostalgia a la Luna, donde su amada vivía y a la cual no volvería a ver. Ahora entendía mejor a sus Generales. Obligados a abandonar por segunda vez a las mujeres que amaban y con las que no podrían compartir sus vidas. Desde su regreso a la tierra, los cinco se habían vuelto extrañamente solitarios y melancólicos. Al principio no se comportaron como habitualmente antes de su viaje a la Luna, pero debían sobreponerse. Tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarles acompañarlo, pero el príncipe no sabía la profundidad de sus sentimientos hasta que ellos mismos se lo habían demostrado en el Milenio de Plata. Los había observado cuando estaban en compañía de las Guerreros; cada uno a su manera era la sombra de cada una de ellas, parecían conectados por una misteriosa energía que los atraía y envolvía… la misma que él más tarde experimentó por su querida Bunny. Los veía moverse en una armoniosa danza en la que apenas se tocaban, sus miradas y la postura de sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos. Se notaba que deseaban estar en compañía del otro. Y terminó de convencerse cuando los vio besar la tarde que se abandonaron la Luna a sus amadas compañeras.

Poco a poco, él y los Generales se fueron convenciendo que era mejor guardar en el recuerdo este encuentro y seguir adelante, se lo decían constantemente, para no olvidar que debían hacer. No podían encerrarse en sí mismos y olvidar sus responsabilidades en la tierra. Él menos que nadie podía hacerlo.

Hacía días habían comenzado los preparativos para el ritual de la transición del Cristal, llevaría bastante tiempo completarlos, se había emocionado pues según el protocolo algunos miembros del Milenio de Plata podrían asistir. Estuvo revisando el protocolo a conciencia para ver si podía encontrar la más pequeña rendija en el código para poder invitarla. No sólo a ella, también a las Guerreros. No sería completamente feliz si sus amigos no lo eran. Escudriñó durante interminables horas los códices de protocolo pero lamentablemente sólo uno de sus propósitos podía llevarse a cabo… Podría hacer llamar a las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior para que reafirmasen los tratados de protección para con el nuevo regente y poseedor del Cristal de Oro… pero no podría llamarla a ella… no había nada que respaldase su deseo de invitar a alguien que no fuese de la realeza. Se sentía desolado.

Cuando les comunicó a sus amigos Generales lo que había encontrado, sus rostros se iluminaron. Estaban claramente emocionados, él había removido el cielo y la tierra para consolarlos, para ayudarlos a ver a sus queridas Guerreros. Pero si él no podía estar de nuevo con su amada… la felicidad de ellos no era completa.

"– Alteza, no tenéis que hacer esto… –dijo Kunszite– no sería justo para vos." Los otros Generales lo miraban conmovidos pero apoyaban las palabras de Kunszite. No querían que su príncipe se sintiese afligido por verlos a ellos felices por una vez más con sus amadas.

"– Vuestra felicidad también es importante para mí, amigos. Si ellas pueden acompañaros, para mí sería como tener una parte de ella conmigo." El príncipe luchaba por contener la emoción cuando sus Generales y amigos se abalanzaron sobre él abrazándolo. No dijeron nada, comprendían perfectamente el dolor que todos y cada uno sentían. Su estancia en la Luna les había devuelto a un príncipe que creían muerto; volvía a ser generoso, compasivo, sincero y cercano, no el ser frio, distante y calculador que fue desde unos años atrás hasta antes de su viaje.

Los Generales habían contado los avances que el príncipe había tenido y los cambios que había experimentado en su persona a los Monarcas de la tierra, que no pudieron evitar romper a llorar emocionados ante las palabras de los Generales. Habían rescatado a su hijo y procurado un futuro a la tierra, les habían devuelto la esperanza. No habían contactado con la soberana de la Luna para agradecerle todo su trabajo pero sin duda cuando el príncipe fue a anunciarles la decisión que había tomado con respecto a convocar a las Guerreros del Sistema Solar interior quedaron encantados con la idea para tener la excusa perfecta para hacer llegar sus agradecimientos. Mientras el príncipe Endimión les informaba de su decisión a sus padres, ellos no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse pues aparte de volver a ser el hijo afectuoso que creían haber perdido hace años, parecía triste. No entendían porque su semblante aunque más relajado, se veía con melancolía y nostalgia.

El rey Etlio una vez hubo terminado de escuchar al príncipe, le hablo con preocupación: "– Endimión, ¿todo va bien, hijo mío? –dijo acercándose a su hijo– No querría te sintieses mal si hay algo que podamos hacer tu madre o yo para confortarte". El príncipe levantando la mirada les sonrió con toda la calma que pudo para enmascarar su pena.

"– No debéis preocuparos, padre, madre, –dijo con una fingida sonrisa– sólo me siento extraño nuevamente en la tierra, echo de menos la Luna… nada más."

Los soberanos le miraron con cariño y preocupación, pero no acaban de creerle. Se abrazaron a él un instante y se apartaron cuando el príncipe les hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la sala. Los reyes se miraron preocupados. Tendrían que hablar con la Reina Serenity además de por la convocatoria de las Guerreros, por la situación de su hijo.

El Rey se dirigió a su mesa y apretó el cristal oculto para activar la pantalla comunicadora, la misma que la reina Cálice había desplegado cuando el príncipe y el rey discutían acaloradamente por la marcha a la luna. La pantalla hizo lo mismo que la otra vez, tardó unos instantes en iluminarse y poco a poco se fue haciendo más nítida la imagen. No veían a la Reina Serenity, sólo distinguían el respaldo del sillón donde se acomodaba la soberana de la Luna durante sus comunicaciones. Al cabo de unos instantes, vieron como una figura femenina se situaba en ese sillón y respiraron aliviados al ver a la Reina. Su semblante era serio.

"– Reina Serenity –dijo el Rey Etlio– Nos alegra poder veros de nue…" –El Rey cortó su saludo en seco al ver la transformación en cara de preocupación que la Reina Serenity adoptó.

"– ¿Qué sucede, Majestad? –Preguntó la reina Cálice intranquila – ¿ha sucedido algo?".

Ambas reinas se miraron unos instantes y al final la reina Serenity hablo con calma: "– No es más que preocupación, nada que una madre no tenga siempre en mente… por la felicidad de sus hijos." Los Soberanos terrestres entendieron, pues el motivo de su comunicación aun empañado por la petición secundaria de las Guerreros, tenía como tema principal el comportamiento del príncipe, los sentimientos que habían nacido en su corazón y que ahora le producían tristeza alejado de la fuente de tan cálidos sentimientos.

"– Él está igual, su Majestad, –dijo la reina Cálice apesadumbrada– ahora no estoy totalmente convencida que fuese una buena idea que se conocieran."

"– Era necesario pero no medimos las posibles consecuencias de que se conociesen. –aclaró la reina Serenity– Ella sobre todo está afligida por la partida del príncipe Endimión, pero también muy preocupada porque no le aclaró su situación."

"– ¿Su situación, Majestad?" –preguntó preocupado el rey.

"– Ella no le pudo decir quién era realmente, le preocupa que al enterarse, él… – la reina hizo una pausa breve– vuelva a bloquearse ante el mundo… y ante ella." Los monarcas terrestres se miraron ante esas palabras, seriamente preocupados.

"– ¿Creéis entonces oportuno informar a Endimión? –comentó el rey– podría ser arriesgado dado el aumento reciente de energía maligna que hemos detectado, si él después de vuestros esfuerzos no logra recibir el Cristal de Oro…"

La reina Serenity les observó seria, ella también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero eso escapaba a su control, sólo dependía de los corazones de los implicados.

"– Creo que lo más oportuno es que ella misma le aclaré la situación y dependiendo de la reacción del príncipe Endimión, es posible que podamos sacar más cosas positivas de ello. Ante todo pienso en la felicidad de mi hija." –dijo la reina Serenity sonriendo con calidez a la pareja. "– Conozco la ley tan bien como ustedes, sé que si nada cambia, ellos jamás podrán estar juntos –explicó la Reina Serenity– por lo que me planteo crear una enmienda… sólo en el caso de…".

La reina Cálice miró con cierta sorpresa a Serenity pero comprendió: "– Tenéis razón en algo, Majestad, no hay nada que los padres no hicieran por la felicidad de sus hijos." Ambas soberanas se miraron largamente y finalmente la Reina Serenity añadió: "– Espero la invitación para el destacamento lunar con ansia, Majestades. No se olviden de incluir a la heredera al trono de la luna en ella." Y con estas palabras se despidieron.

Los Monarcas suspiraron largamente, los acontecimientos ocurridos en la luna les sorprendieron enormemente. No dudaban de las capacidades de su hijo a la hora de aprender, pero si dudaban que su corazón volviese a abrirse como lo había hecho. Por una parte estaban convencidos de lo beneficioso que había sido el viaje a la luna del príncipe, pero estaban sumamente preocupados por el mismo viaje ya que había vuelto cambiado, solitario, triste y lo que más apenaba a los monarcas, había vuelto enamorado.

Ellos conocían la verdadera identidad de la responsable del cambio de su hijo, por ello estaban tremendamente agradecidos a la Reina por haberles devuelto al que era realmente su hijo. Pero aunque había recuperado su corazón, y por ello el Cristal de Oro no tendría problemas en aceptarlo, él había dejado a su amor en la luna y no era tan sencillo sabiendo que ella era la Princesa de la luna, y no la humilde Guerrero que el príncipe les había contado había sido la verdadera razón de su cambio. Aunque ella hubiese sido una simple sirvienta, nada habría impedido que ellos la aceptasen para compartir sus días con el príncipe si esto era lo que él deseaba. El ser la Princesa lo cambiaba todo, no podían alentar a Endimión, no podían consolarle diciéndole que encontrarían la manera de reunirles, no debían alentar ese amor que ya tenía tan fuertes raíces que nada ni nadie conseguiría apagarlo.

Al día siguiente hicieron los arreglos necesarios en base a la recomendación de la Reina, haciendo la invitación Real extensiva no sólo a la Reina Serenity, sino a la Princesa de la luna. El Rey Etlio informó a los Generales de la situación, la cual todos aceptaron al unísono excepto Kunszite. La pasividad del General sorprendió a sus compañeros; sólo él entre sus compañeros, sabía quién era la Princesa y se lamentaba por tener que ir en contra de la opinión y deseos de los Monarcas. Jadeite, Nephrite y Zoysite habían descargado su frustración y enojo ante la negativa de su compañero por la invitación de la princesa junto con la de la Reina y las Guerreros, sólo Kunszite sabía por qué se negaba; sabía que no acabaría bien si no se daban las circunstancias adecuadas. Sólo de pensar en todos los sentimientos de su príncipe al ver frente a él a su amada pero sabiendo que era la princesa… le dolía pensar en cuantos pedazos se rompería el corazón del príncipe si no lo asimilaba bien. Y no había manera humana de recibir bien esa noticia, nadie entendería en ese momento porqué ella había procedido como lo hizo.

"– Lord Kunszite, sabiendo como sabemos lo que apreciáis al príncipe y que conocéis la identidad de la princesa, entendemos vuestra negativa –dijo el Rey Etlio una vez se quedaron a solas con el General– a aceptar que ella sea invitada a la gala precedente a la aceptación del Cristal de Oro, pero debéis entender que la Reina Serenity ha pedido que así sea."

"– Lo comprendo, mi Señor, pero me preocupa demasiado que el Príncipe no reaccione adecuadamente ante la noticia, –dijo preocupado Kunszite– ver que su amada es alguien que no espera no creo que sea acertado. Se sentirá engañado, dolido y es posible que los esfuerzos y avances conseguidos por ella sean en vano." Kunszite terminó de hablar con la mirada baja, él quería como cualquiera de sus amigos, que el príncipe Endimión fuese feliz pero era consciente de las dificultades a las que se enfrentaban. Rezaba para equivocarse, nunca antes habría deseado no tener razón, esperaba así fuese.

Sus compañeros Generales se habían enojado seriamente con él porque aquella invitación facilitaba que su príncipe recibiese tal vez información de Bunny, ya que por razones obvias, ella no podría acudir a la tierra. Kunszite recibió resignado el enfado de sus tres compañeros, en ésta como en otras ocasiones él debía mantener la cabeza fría para tener un punto de vista más amplio ante el problema que se les avecinaba. Sabía que él estaría feliz de ver a Bunny pero ella seguramente no aparecería ante él como Bunny, sino como princesa Selene, y eso podía desentrañar un serio problema. Rezó en silencio para que no sucediese nada que impidiese salvaguardar la paz en la tierra, pero bien sabía que algo pasaría.

El príncipe recibió la noticia de la invitación real sin ninguna emotividad. Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con la princesa cuando estuvo en la luna y ni siquiera se habían entrevistado cara a cara como sí había hecho con la Reina. Él seguía convencido de la timidez y retraimiento de la princesa pues en todo el tiempo que había estado en la luna nunca se la cruzó. Pero lo que sí le consiguió cambiar el semblante fue que el programa de la gala que se celebraría en unos días, es que habían solicitado que la princesa interpretara una canción ante la realeza terrestre a modo de presentación. Esa petición iba en contra de lo que él sabía de ella, que era más bien poco o nada. Sabía que cantaba, la había escuchado; ese había sido el segundo cruce de palabras que había tenido con ella.

Se formó en su mente la imagen de la princesa como alguien caprichoso, ya que la petición realizada era del todo inusual, y ponía en duda que la petición inicial hubiese sido de la Reina Serenity. El mero hecho de no haberla visto en las semanas que estuvo en la luna le hacía pensar que vivía en su propia burbuja, aislada, que era ajena a la realidad que la rodeaba. Comenzó a imaginarse a una frágil doncella que ocupaba su tiempo en actividades como el canto, la danza, la pintura, el arreglo de flores… todas actividades apropiadas para una princesa criada entre algodones. Obviamente había sido bien educada desde su infancia, la habrían instruido en todo tipo de materias para que fuese capaz de mantener inteligentes conversaciones a pesar de no dominar temas de gran envergadura o políticos. Imaginaba que ocuparía parte de su tiempo bordando bellos tapices, realizando hermosos arreglos florales y disfrutaría de muchas frívolas distracciones que la alejarían de las responsabilidades y obligaciones que hasta ese momento su madre, la Reina Serenity, se ocupaba.

Absorto en estos pensamientos iba por los pasillos de palacio tratando de distraer su mente de lo que realmente ocupaba su pensamiento y su corazón. Se dirigió a los establos para ir a dar un paseo, tenía que intentar alejar de su mente los insistentes pensamientos que lo invadían. Sus vidas estaban separadas, ahora por la distancia entre la tierra y la luna, pero él debía seguir adelante aunque la tristeza se alojase permanentemente en su corazón y alma.

Cuando llegó a los establos se encontró con Jadeite también preparando su montura para salir a cabalgar. Sonrieron ante la mutua idea que ambos habían tenido y salieron animados dispuestos a distraerse por los bosques. Recorrieron a trote gran parte del terreno que rodeaba el palacio y cuando estuvieron un poco más alejados, espolearon sus monturas e iniciaron una frenética carrera que por supuesto concluyó con una amplia victoria por parte del príncipe Endimión.

Ambos amigos, desmontaron dejando descansar bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble a sus cansados caballos. Se tumbaron cerca del tronco mientras disfrutaban de la paz y quietud del lugar. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, apenas unas pequeñas nubes surcaban el cielo. No habían hablado apenas desde la salida de palacio, pero como en otras ocasiones no era necesario. Desde hacía muchos años, su mera presencia aportaba serenidad y calma al espíritu del príncipe, aunque desde el regreso de todos a la tierra no había sido necesario.

"– Dime, Jadeite –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos Endimión con dudas– ¿cómo conseguiste sobreponerte la primera vez al regresar a la tierra?" Su General lo miró sorprendido al principio pero sonriendo respondió a su príncipe.

"– Al principio no fue fácil sobrellevar la ausencia de Rei en mi retomada vida en la tierra, –expresó melancólico– en la luna habíamos estado siempre juntos aunque he de admitir que al principio no comenzamos con buen pie." Endimión lo miró sorprendido.

"– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Querrías compartirlo conmigo? –preguntó Endimión interesado. Jadeite sonrió ampliamente y alzó la mirada al horizonte.

"– No hay mucho que contar pero con gusto os lo diré; –comenzó Jadeite– cuando llegué a la luna todo fue muy formal y estudiado. Me recibieron los consejeros y la Reina, que tras una breve entrevista me dejó en compañía de los consejeros. Tras mostrarme mis aposentos, la consejera Luna me acompañó a una especie de templete en una zona alejada del palacio para presentarme a la que sería mi instructora." Jadeite se detuvo y comenzó a reírse.

"– ¿Qué ocurre, Jadeite? –pregunto confundido el príncipe– ¿Dónde está la gracia?"

"– Ahora lo entenderéis." –dijo animado y comenzó a relatarle su accidentado encuentro con Rei, la Guerrero Marte.

_"– __Siento una energía extraña." –murmuraba mirando al fuego una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y bellos ojos violeta. Ella iba vestida como una sacerdotisa shinto, con el kosode blanco y la hakama roja, como correspondía. Concentró sus esfuerzos en hallar la fuente de aquella extraña energía. Se aproximaba, de eso estaba segura pues cada segundo que pasaba la sentía algo más intensa._

_Mientras a las afueras de aquel templo, la consejera Luna y Zoysite se aproximaban tratando de ser lo más educados y corteses que podían, dadas las circunstancias. Apenas estaba a unos pasos de la entrada del templo cuando la puerta corrediza del mismo se deslizo violentamente y él pudo ver como una hermosa muchacha de cabellos color azabache y mirada enfurecida aparecían en el marco._

_"– __¡Aku ryo Tai-san__**[1]**__!" –gritó la bella joven al mismo tiempo que lanzaba varios ofudas__**[2]**__ que impactaron violentamente en Jadeite, consiguiendo que éste saliese volando por los aires y acabase paralizado contra el tronco de un gran árbol a varios metros. La consejera totalmente atónita corrió hacia donde el invitado había sido paralizado y trataba de retirar con su garras los ofudas que se encontraban en sus piernas._

_"– __¡Dios mio, Rei! –gritaba exasperada la gata– ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad?" Jadeite desde su inerte posición observaba como la hermosa joven corría avergonzada a su encuentro e iba retirando con rapidez cada uno de los sellos que le habían lanzado. Estaba totalmente sorprendido por aquella mínima demostración de poder que aquella joven había desplegado con apenas unos pequeños trozos de papel escrito con extraños caracteres._

_"– __¡No sabe cuánto lo lamento! –explicaba azorada mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie al joven que al sentirse libre había caído al suelo– Sentí una energía aproximarse y antes de cerciorarme del origen, actué sin pensar. ¡No se imagina cuanto lamento haberle confundido con un espíritu maligno!"_

_Jadeite observó la imagen de ambas figuras frente a él; ambas avergonzadas y cabizbajas. Se veía que no sabían dónde esconderse por la vergüenza de haberle "sellado" contra un árbol. Se sintió como la manzana de Guillermo Tell, clavada en un árbol con una flecha, y no pudo hacer menos que echarse a reír. Ambas se miraron entre si sorprendidas por la reacción del General, por ello pudieron relajarse y presentar sus excusas sin el peso de sentir que habían ofendido a su invitado._

"– ¡Jajajajaja! –Se reía con fuerza el príncipe junto con Jadeite – ¡Madre mía! No me lo puedo ni imaginar. ¿Me estás diciendo que la Guerrero Marte, la psíquica más poderosa de la Galaxia y más sensitiva, la elegante y siempre controlada Rei de Marte, te selló contra un árbol por error? ¡Dios! Lo que habría pagado por verla en esa situación o mínimamente avergonzada."

Jadeite lo miraba sonriente y divertido, observaba como parte de la carga melancólica del príncipe se había alejado temporalmente de él.

"– Así es, Alteza, –expuso Jadeite– Rei confundió mi energía con la de un espíritu digno de ser eliminado y Dios sabe que si ella hubiese estado en posesión de su arco y flechas sagradas o con su transformación activada, puede que yo no estuviese hoy contándoos esto." El príncipe tardó unos minutos más en controlar su risa; iba secando las lágrimas que su hilarante estado había conseguido arrancarle, las cuales habían aliviado un poco su tristeza.

"– Hemos de agradecer entonces que ella estuviese únicamente como ella misma y no transformada." Agradeció el príncipe. Ambos hombres se miraron satisfechos de su momento de desconexión. Ciertamente había sido una forma de conocerse no muy recomendable, pues aunque desde fuera podía parecer una situación cómica, podía haber desembocado en un conflicto diplomático entre la tierra y la luna. En aquella época, el príncipe estaba estudiando y no recordaba haber sido informado de ningún tipo de altercado de ese tipo. Se imaginó que Jadeite no quiso reportarlo en favor de su instructora y que convenció a la consejera Luna de no hacerlo ante la Reina Serenity.

"– Ciertamente, a partir de ese momento el trato entre ambos fue mucho más distendido. –explicó Jadeite– Si ella hubiese sido desde el principio tan distante y fría como la habían descrito en los informes que de ella teníamos, estoy casi convencido de no haber completado mi formación y mucho menos de haberme enamorado de ella, Alteza."

Endimión lo miró complacido y con afecto ante esta confesión. "– ¿Y cómo es ella en realidad, Jadeite? Creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que eres el único que la conoce realmente." Jadeite sonrió agradecido y mirando al cielo, buscó en sus recuerdos para poder hacerle una descripción del carácter de Rei al príncipe.

"– Alteza, la Rei que usted ha tenido la oportunidad de tratar es toda una dama; contenida, elegante, educada, controlada… todas estas cualidades habéis podido comprobarlas vos mismo en vuestros entrenamientos con ella, –el príncipe asintió pues esos calificativos eran exactos con respecto a la idea de cómo era el carácter de esa Guerrero– pero también habéis podido ver más allá de las capas superficiales cuando ella estaba con… Bunny." Endimión se quedó paralizado al escuchar el nombre de su amada. La relajada expresión que se había alojado en su rostro desapareció tornándose algo más seria y triste. "– Ella es la típica hermana mayor, preocupada, regañona, siempre encima de ti… así era ella conmigo cuando estábamos juntos, igual que con Bunny cuando hacía alguna tontería."

El príncipe comenzó en ese momento a evocar en su memoria las escenas de las vivencias pasadas en la Luna. Todas aquellas veces que Rei la había regañado por algún comportamiento impropio o cuando se alarmó en la pista de patinaje. Bueno, en aquella ocasión todas, incluido él, se preocuparon llegando a niveles ciertamente cercanos a la desesperación. Se acordaba de cuando la regaño estando sentada en el suelo comiendo un bollo, o cuando protestó al no querer que el iniciase el entrenamiento sensitivo… sí, definitivamente Rei se comportaba como una protectora hermana mayor.

Una idea comenzó a fraguarse en su mente. Comenzó a pensar en las Guerreros; su cometido como guardianas era velar por la paz en la Vía Láctea y salvaguardar la seguridad de la familia real lunar, igual que los Generales tenían la misión de proteger la tierra y a la familia real terrestre. Desde que supo los sentimientos que se profesaban sus Generales con las Guerreros, no le extrañaba que ellos desaparecieran de su vista de vez en cuando al él tener que iniciar los diversos entrenamientos a los que debía someterse. Normalmente cuando entrenaba con Makoto de Júpiter, Nephrite estaba con ellos animando y aconsejando al príncipe; cuando se encontraba con Ami de Mercurio en la Biblioteca o con Minako de Venus, tanto Zoysite como Kunszite de encontraban con ellas, apoyando los conocimientos impartidos y aportando sus puntos de vista; incluso en sus prácticas con Rei de Marte, alguna vez Jadeite se unía a ellos pero no participaba, simplemente se quedaba en algún rincón donde no estorbase y leía.

Cuando él estaba con una Guerrero Guardiana, imaginaba que las otras se encontraban cumpliendo con su cometido protegiendo o escoltando a la familia real lunar, junto con Bunny, pero cuando se habían reunido todas juntas como cuando sucedió el accidente en la pista de hielo o cuando se reunieron tras aquella comida discutiendo estrategias bélicas, todas las Guerreros se encontraban junto con sus Generales. En esos momentos, ¿Quién estaría protegiendo a la familia real Lunar? Sabía de la existencia de otras Guerreros, las Guardianas del Sistema Solar exterior, pero ellas jamás abandonaban sus respectivos planetas si no era por orden expresa de la Reina Serenity por existir una amenaza que fuese capaz de aniquilar las formas de vida de la Vía Láctea.

Seguía dándole vueltas a qué papel desempañaba Bunny en todo aquel escenario. Ella era poderosa sin duda, tenía un misterioso poder que aunque debería intimidarle no lo hacía pues ella era muy modesta y comedida a la hora de emplearlo. Su cálida aura nunca se había tornado agresiva ni violenta, al contrario, se sintió siempre bien en su compañía. Reconocía en las Guerreros diferentes cualidades y sensaciones en cuanto a sus poderes, pero con Bunny sólo reconocía y se sentía en paz, tranquilo, seguro. Él no era tonto, sabía que con las escuetas respuestas que ella le había dado no arañaban ni tan siquiera la superficie, ella debía ser alguien muy poderoso, de eso estaba seguro, pero ella no había querido contarle en el tiempo que habían estado juntos nada acerca de su procedencia. Con el tiempo para él había dejado de tener importancia que Guerrero era ella, no le despertaba el más mínimo interés en averiguarlo, y es que realmente, lo que le importaba era ella, su alma, su corazón. Que además de ser ella misma con él, fuese una poderosa Guerrero, le traía sin cuidado, a quien anhelaba era a Bunny, no a la Guerrero que protegía el Milenio de Plata junto con sus compañeras, no a la poderosa presencia que había salvado su vida en varias ocasiones; él ansiaba su compañía, quería su alegría, su sonrisa y ternura.

La noche que se separaron él ni siquiera pensó en que era esto lo que quizá ella quería decirle, pero aunque así fuera, eso no habría cambiado lo que sentía por ella. Aquella sencilla muchacha, ajena a los protocolos reales, sincera en todo lo que se refería a él, a excepción tal vez en eso, era su oasis en el agobiante desierto de normas y falsedades que le rodeaban en la corte y palacio. Odiaba realmente a la nobleza; cada vez que había una recepción o entrevista con algún duque, marqués o incluso príncipes de otros países se sentía como un absurdo maniquí ya que mediante sus estudiados modales y frívolas peticiones solo buscaban obtener favores y verse apoyados frente a pleitos o peticiones de otros nobles. Era algo que no soportaba, por ello Bunny había sido una fuente de agua fresca para él, era totalmente opuesta a los falsos y frívolos comportamientos que tenía que soportar en palacio de vez en cuando.

Habían pasado un buen rato en silencio cuando decidieron regresar a palacio. La tranquilidad que aquella escapada les había reportado era lo que necesitaban para recargar sus energías y despejar su mente. Su melancolía les acompañaría siempre, sobre todo porque con aquellas conversaciones revivían sus recuerdos con las que consideraban sus parejas hasta el fin de sus días.

Llegaron a palacio cuando la noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia. El sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos tiñendo en hermosos tonos anaranjados y rojos un cielo prácticamente despejado de nubes. Una ligera brisa agitaba las ramas de los árboles que dejaban escapar algunas hojas que bailaban en el suelo en pequeñas y erráticas elipses. Endimión dejó a Jadeite en los establos mientras entregaba su caballo a los mozos del establo.

Sin ninguna prisa, se dirigió a sus aposentos tratando de no cruzarse con ningún habitante de palacio, desde su regreso únicamente la presencia de sus Generales lograba calmar su espíritu y por ello, evitaba cualquier acto público en el que tuviese que interactuar con ningún noble.

Ya en su dormitorio, ni se tomó la molestia de avisar a su ayuda de cámara, se desvistió quedándose con el torso descubierto y se tumbó en la cama. No tardó en quedarse dormido, ya que durante el día ocupaba su tiempo entrenando sus antiguas habilidades y sus nuevas destrezas adquiridas.

Aquella noche deseaba, más que nunca, no soñar; anhelaba pasar una noche tranquila en la que _ella_ no estuviese presente. Todas las mañanas en las que recordaba sus sueños nocturnos, se levantaba con su sentimiento agridulce y un malestar en su pecho. En ellos siempre estaba presente Bunny; la veía, la podía ver muy cerca de él pero nunca, en todo aquel tiempo, había conseguido tocarla. Sabía que eran sueños pero por eso mismo, en sus sueños, él creía que podría hacer lo que desease pero nunca era capaz de hacerlo, como si no fuese él quien dirigiese sus propios sueños, y aquella circunstancia lo exasperaba. Sentía sus parpados cerrarse con pesadez, sólo esperaba que aquella noche de luna llena fuese diferente y que aquel sueño que ya le estaba invadiendo le permitiese tener una noche tranquila y un plácido despertar al día siguiente.

_'Una cálida brisa me rodeaba, aquel lugar no me era desconocido, sabía perfectamente dónde me encontraba… el árbol de ramas colgantes, la hilera de bancos de piedra, la tierra de fondo completando el cuadro… era el corazón del laberinto del Milenio de Plata… En aquel lugar nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, aquel mágico emplazamiento había sido testigo de la confirmación de mis sentimientos por aquella muchacha que, desde el primer momento en que mi retina la percibió, había sido la dueña de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón. Su silueta apareció rodeando el tronco del Sauce… estaba tal y como la recordaba, tan hermosa y cálida como siempre, aunque en sus ojos me pareció apreciar un rastro de tristeza. ¡Qué curiosos los sueños que hasta podía imaginar que ella estaba como yo; triste por nuestra separación y con secuelas físicas de melancolía! Me miró con tristeza y extendió su mano con delicadeza hacia mí. ¡Cómo desearía ser capaz de tocarla; en ninguno de mis otros sueños había sido capaz de tocar su piel, sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma y perderme en su cuerpo! Para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo se movía con ligereza en esta ocasión, estaba muy cerca de ella y anhelaba unirme a ella nuevamente, sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba sólo ante su mera presencia y mi excitación crecía a cada segundo que pasaba._

_Bunny extendió su mano hacia mí, en un liviano movimiento, alcé la mía esperando unirlas y no despertar de aquel sueño que, para qué negarlo, se sentía diferente a los otros. Apenas unos centímetros nos separaban de tocarnos, nuestras miradas estaban ya conectadas. En sus bellos ojos azules veía el mismo anhelo que yo experimentaba por sentirla. Ambos deseábamos que pudiésemos sentirnos nuevamente. 'Por favor', repetía en mi mente._

_Y algo maravilloso sucedió en aquel sueño… nuestras manos se unieron permitiendo el contacto de nuestra piel y la sorprendente sensación que siempre que nos tocábamos aparecía, nos recorría. En nuestra cara se plasmó la sorpresa que nos embargaba, para ser un sueño se sentía real, como cuando yo todavía estaba allí. Lentamente avancé deslizando mis manos sobre su piel, desde su muñeca pasando por su codo hasta que finalmente mi mano llegó a su espalda y nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que estaba sintiendo su calidez._

_Mientras yo había avanzado acercándome a ella, Bunny desplazó su mano también sobre mi piel que estaba desnuda, igual que como me había recostado en la cama. Su calidez me recorrió desde la palma de mi mano hasta mi hombro, pasando por mi antebrazo y mis bíceps. Se sentía real, como si realmente lo estuviese viviendo. Me dije que debía disfrutar de ese sueño, ya que ni era ni se sentía como los demás, ¿para qué andar preguntándome a cada paso porqué parecía real si sólo era un sueño? Su pequeña mano se deslizó lenta y delicada hacia mi pecho donde la dejó descansar y para mi sorpresa, ella se aproximó a depositar un tierno beso justo al lado. Aquel gesto me hizo temblar, no pude hacer más que rodearla con mi brazo libre y abrazarla con firmeza contra mí. Olí su cabello, su delicado aroma de jazmín inundó mis sentidos transportándome a otro plano donde mi excitado cuerpo se debatía entre despertarse completamente o aguantar la tortura sensorial que mis sentidos estaban soportando. Sus manos acariciaban constantes mi piel en una lenta maniobra que me hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo ante su tacto. El exquisito martirio que me estaba procurando era delicioso y terrible a la vez, pues temía que cualquier cambio hiciese que la ensoñación desapareciese y me despertase nuevamente en mi silenciosa y solitaria habitación de palacio._

_Bunny empujó con sus pequeñas manos mi cuerpo para separarme de ella y alzó la vista para decirme sin palabras algo que entendí sin el menor esfuerzo: 'Tócame, Endimión', susurraba su voz en mi mente. Sin perder más tiempo comencé a deslizar mis manos por su cálida piel. Ella temblaba sin ningún control, el anhelo de su cuerpo era tan real como el mío por lo que no me resistí más a mis deseos y lentamente me incliné sobre ella para besarla. ¡Qué mejor manera que despertar de este sueño que con un beso de mi amada! Si mi consciencia hacía acto de presencia en algún momento, quería no tener deseos pendientes por realizar en ese sueño._

_Bunny se puso de puntillas, acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Pude sentir su respiración el instante anterior a rozar su boca con mis labios. Un profundo gemido escapó de nuestros labios a la vez, como si hubiésemos contenido el ansia que nos consumía en una larga sucesión de besos y ahora, por fin, ésta fuese liberada. Apreté mis brazos en torno a su figura, ella había subido sus manos para enredar sus dedos en mi cabello y atraerme hacia ella, consiguiendo un beso más profundo e íntimo. Mi lengua pidió pasó para adentrarse en su boca, la cual gustosa invitó apremiante a la húmeda intrusa a saborear su interior. El íntimo contacto de nuestras lenguas me excitaba a cada roce; jugaba, rodeaba, succionaba, acariciaba su lengua con la misma pasión que ella lo hacía. Sentía pulsar mi miembro, totalmente erecto, bajo mis pantalones, deseando encontrarse nuevamente con la íntima y húmeda cavidad que yo había explorado en ella. La deseaba con cada poro de mi piel, igual o más que la primera y única vez que habíamos estado juntos._

_Sus manos apremiantes descendieron lentamente por mi cuerpo, haciéndome vibrar en cada centímetro que ella recorría encendiendo, más y más, mi sangre y mi piel. Sus hábiles dedos desabrocharon mi pantalón y lo hicieron descender por mis caderas, dejando a la vista mi rígido miembro que si me hubiesen hecho jurar, habría dicho estaba más duro e hinchando que en nuestro primer encuentro. Dirigí mis manos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido abrazándola, a sus hombros. Allí deslice lentamente los tirantes de su vestido para que cayeran sobre sus hombros y así dejar libres sus pechos. Aquello salió mejor de lo esperado pues en un instante en que abrí mis ojos para besarla en el cuello, vi como el vestido se deslizaba por sus brazos y su delgado cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, haciéndole compañía a mis pantalones._

_La besé como si no hubiese un mañana, y en este sueño así era. Todo mi ser deseaba fundirse nuevamente con ella, el amor que me embargaba era tan intenso que necesitaba fusionarme con Bunny para compartirlo de la manera más intensa que conocía con ella. Deseaba hundirme en ella, entregarle todo de mí una y otra vez, haciéndola alcanzar el éxtasis de nuestra unión. Sin saber de qué forma, me encontraba sobre ella, tumbados en el suelo, con sus piernas rodeándome y sus manos acariciándome con ansia. Mi respiración estaba tan alterada que sentía que mi corazón podía salírseme del pecho en cualquier momento. Los besos que le daba eran a cada instante más instintivos y pasionales, agresivos y demandantes, tanto que me vi obligado a romper el beso que ya hacía insoportable mi necesidad de ella._

_Sus rojos labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar mudos jadeos, su respiración acelerada elevaba su pecho contra el mío haciendo que sus pezones, duros por la excitación, se rozasen contra mi torso, manteniéndola excitada. Sentía la creciente necesidad de hundirme en ella con agresividad, enterrando mi miembro en su ardiente interior; pero quería disfrutar de este sueño, de este ficticio encuentro que el mundo de los sueños me estaba brindando, alejándome de la tristeza de la realidad de mi día a día en la tierra. Alejándome despacio de su tentadora boca, descendí dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus turgentes pechos. Con mi mano, excité uno de ellos con parsimonia; ella no dejó de reaccionar como yo esperaba, arqueando su espalda, haciendo que mi mano cubriese totalmente su excitada carne. Su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a mis estímulos y travieso, busqué su otro pezón para introducirlo en mi boca. Cuando mi lengua lo saboreo, un gutural gemido salió de su boca consiguiendo incrementar mi excitación más y mi necesidad de devorarla se incrementase. Seguí torturando sus pechos un poco más, hasta que mi palpitante erección pulsaba demandando enterrarse en aquel sensual cuerpo que tanto deseaba y sabía me deseaba._

_Ascendí de nuevo hasta su boca, devorándola ansioso. Bunny reaccionó de la misma manera apremiante, arqueando su espalda para pegarse más a mi cuerpo y alzando sus caderas para transmitirme su necesidad de otro tipo de atenciones. Me separé unos centímetros de ella, sujetándome con uno de mis brazos mientras el otro iba al encuentro del húmedo y caliente sexo de Bunny. Aquella sensación me volvió loco, no sé de dónde saqué la cordura para no enterrarme de un golpe violento dentro de ella. Mis dedos entre aquellos pliegues candentes que protegían su lugar más secreto, aquel que sólo me había entregado a mi… esa sensación de plenitud me invadió haciéndome perder la cabeza. Sólo conseguí volver en mí mismo cuando ella gritó mi nombre al estimular con intensidad su abultado clítoris, sus gemidos se intensificaron a medida que la encendía más y más con mis íntimas caricias. Ella me llamaba excitada, sus ojos entreabiertos se clavaban en los míos mientras mis habilidosos dedos la excitaban hasta alcanzar niveles de placer enfermizos._

_Ya no pude aguantar más aquella sensación, aparté mi mano de su sexo y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos al situarme totalmente sobre ella, la penetré con fuerza, enterrándome hasta lo más profundo que pude en su interior. Bunny soltó un gemido tan intenso que perdí mi poco control y comencé a embestirla con fuerza y bastante rápido desde el primer momento. La besaba con tanta necesidad que sentía ahogarme debido a la intensidad de nuestro contacto. Sus manos sujetaban mi rostro, profundizando nuestros besos; no necesitaba preguntar, sabía que ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. La unión que habíamos establecido en aquel momento aceleró mi excitación tanto como la acercó a ella a alcanzar un potente orgasmo que desembocó en la consecución del mío. Sentí sus paredes internas aprisionar con tanta intensidad mi miembro que cuando me corrí dentro de ella, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. La sensación se vio incrementada cuando Bunny clavó sin control sus uñas en mi espalda, tratando de contener el estallido de su orgasmo. Algo parecido a la separación de mi alma de mi cuerpo fue lo que sentí cuando alcanzamos el clímax y derramé mi esencia en su interior. Me quedé sin respiración, mis músculos se tensaron dejándome inmóvil mientras le entregaba todo de mí._

_Permanecí dentro de ella por unos minutos, arropándola con mis brazos mientras ella calmaba su respiración y acariciaba mi húmeda espalda en cansados movimientos. Besé su cuello con ternura, también cansado por nuestro momento de entrega, mientras me alzaba para robar un cálido beso de sus enrojecidos labios. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, estaba caliente, tanto como el resto de su piel en contacto con la mía; con miedo de romper aquel mágico hechizo que me había llevado a unirme nuevamente con ella, pronuncié casi a la par que sus labios se separaron las palabras que más deseaba que ella volviese a escuchar de mis labios: "– Te amo." '_

En aquel momento el príncipe despertó. Se incorporó deprisa en la cama tratando de ubicarse, el sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, la noche había terminado pero en esta ocasión su sueño no había sido tan malo. Tal vez su estado de somnolencia le había permitido dar rienda suelta a su íntimo deseo de unirse nuevamente a la mujer que amaba, no lo sabía pero en cualquier caso, aquel había sido el mejor sueño que en toda su vida había tenido y el más deseado desde que abandonó hacía un mes la luna. Aquella noche de luna llena le había traído la mejor noche desde su partida y confiaba que sus sueños fuesen mejores.

Se sentía renovado, algo somnoliento pero fresco tras aquella noche de sueños maravillosos. Se dispuso a empezar con buena ánimo aquel día, después de todo aquel fantástico sueño le había reconfortado el alma y el cuerpo. Por muy ficticio que fuese, se sentía como si hubiese sucedido realmente.

Cuando llegó frente al espejo del baño se quedó sorprendido; sus labios se veían algo hinchados, su piel estaba levemente húmeda y algo pegajosa como si hubiese sudado después de realizar un esfuerzo físico y ya terminó de quedarse aturdido cuando al ir a ponerse su batín, sintió un leve escozor en la parte alta de su espalda. Rápidamente se lo quitó y se puso de lado para ver que le había sucedido. No pudo articular ningún sonido al girarse, pues reflejadas en el espejo del baño pudo observar cuatro pequeñas marcas de arañazos en espalda…

* * *

[1] _Aku ryo Tai-san: Significa "Espíritu maligno, desaparece". Es uno de los ataques que posee Guerrero Marte, emplea ofudas para sellar o paralizar a los espíritus malignos._

[2]  _Ofudas: Pedazos de papel o rollos sagrados utilizados por los monjes o sacerdotes para sellar los espíritus agobiantes o demonios._


	16. Añoranza en la Luna

**_Hola de nuevo a todos los que me leeis. Complaciendo a algunas lectoras de otro sitio, cree el POV de Selene. Espero les guste, es un poco mas corto que otros capítulos pero contiene cosas importantes. Aviso: Contiene lemon. Espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15.: Añoranza… en la Luna_**

"– Venus, ¿dónde se encuentra mi hija?" –preguntó preocupada la Reina Serenity al no verla junto con las Guerreros en el área de entrenamiento. Las Guerreros se miraron entre sí apenadas y al cabo de unos breves segundos la respondieron.

"– Está en el laberinto… apenas sale de allí…" –respondió Mercurio aproximándose a sus compañeras. La Reina suspiró preocupada.

"– ¿Otra vez? –dijo la reina algo contrariada mirando a Marte– Creí que prometisteis no dejarla sola…"

"– Y así fue, pero se ha aislado nuevamente, sabéis que no podemos atravesar su barrera si ella así no lo desea, –justificó Júpiter– ni siquiera con mi fuerza, Majestad." La reina asintió con pesar, sin duda su hija era la Guerrero más poderosa y por primera vez hacía gala de ello para permanecer sola. La Reina Serenity se encaminó hacia el laberinto seguida por las Guerreros. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la barrera que había levantado la princesa las rechazó como quien se choca contra una colcha de plumas.

"– Hasta en esto es dulce mi hija, nos rechaza con delicadeza." –sonrió la reina mientras tocaba la barrera frente a ella. '_Hija, baja la barrera, quiero hablarte_' transmitió la reina directamente a su hija. La barrera se mantuvo firme.

"– Selene, no puedes seguir así, –exclamó en voz alta la Reina secundada por las Guerreros– tenemos que hablar de él y de lo que está por venir." La princesa no respondió, pero al cabo de un minuto la barrera defensiva cayó ante ellas. Lentamente accedieron al laberinto y tras unos minutos, llegaron a su centro. Miraron a todas partes pero no vieron a la princesa por ningún lado. La Reina se encaminó hasta el sauce y alzando la vista, vio entre las ramas del melancólico árbol a su hija.

Selene la miró desde lo alto con la tristeza cargada en su mirada, desde que Endimión se fue una gran melancolía la había invadido. Cuando pensó que él se había vuelto tan necesario como respirar para ella, no sabía hasta qué punto tenían razón sus palabras, pero cuando él ya abandonó la Luna, la tristeza se alojó en ella con fuerza.

"– Madre; Guerreros. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? –dijo tristemente– en estos momentos no tengo mucho ánimo para nada."

"– Lo sé, hija, –contestó cercana la Reina– pero debes sobreponerte para lo que ha de venir. Dentro de poco, el príncipe deberá aceptar su destino y responsabilidades en la tierra y eres quién debe orquestar toda esa situación cuando se dirija al Templo de Erusion para realizar la transición."

Selene miró algo extrañada a su madre, que se había sentado a unos metros del árbol en uno de los bancos de piedra más cercanos a ella. Las Guerreros, con gesto serio, la habían rodeado. La Reina prosiguió con su explicación.

"– Por ti Endimión alcanzó el estado armónico que necesitaba para ser lo que tenía que ser, –dijo la Reina – es normal que su _instructora_ sea la designada para imbuirle el sueño llegado el momento." Selene la miró sorprendida pero asimiló sus palabras con rapidez. Recordó las palabras de Helios cuando apareció en la Luna una vez percibió que el príncipe estaba preparado.

_"– __Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que soñamos juntos pero seguís tan hermosa como siempre y he de decir que habéis mejorado notoriamente en todas vuestras habilidades. –dijo Helios con admiración– El Cristal de Plata se activó en cuanto conseguisteis remover el primer sello del príncipe. Normalmente debiera haber sido la Reina Serenity quien lo activase, pero veo que esta vez… la situación es diferente, ¿no es así?". _

_Ella meditó su respuesta un segundo y contestó al joven con cautela: "– Sí, las circunstancias eran especiales; como podéis ver en esta ocasión era necesario, pero viéndote aquí creo que estarás satisfecho con el resultado, ¿me equivoco?"._

_Helios asintió y sonrió con complacencia. "– Informad al príncipe que el tiempo ha llegado, ya está preparado para recibir el Cristal de Oro. ¡Nos veremos en Erusion!". Y diciendo esto, la esfera intensificó su brillo y se volvió a elevar desapareciendo a mitad de camino entre la Luna y la Tierra. _

_Ella estaba todavía mirando al cielo cuando dijo con tristeza: "– Hasta que nos veamos en Erusion, Helios"._

En ese momento Selene habló sin pensar, ya que sabía que era su madre la que debía acudir, junto con el príncipe de la Tierra, al templo de Erusion. Descendió del árbol hasta ponerse a la par con la Reina y aunque triste, sonrió.

"– ¡Madre, lo hecho tanto de menos! –murmuró en voz baja– nada me gustaría más que terminar esa parte pero ¿cómo explicaría mi presencia si sólo un miembro de la familia real puede realizar la transición final del Cristal de Oro? Aparte de que Endimión no sabe quién soy. Yo… no pude decírselo… él se negó a escucharme." La Reina Serenity la miró con una cálida sonrisa y la tomó con cariño de las manos.

"– Por eso debes hablarle antes de la ceremonia. –dijo la Reina con temple– Días antes de la ceremonia se celebrará un baile en el palacio de la Tierra. Ahí tendrás la oportunidad de la que te hablé el día anterior a su partida, pero no habrá otra. Así que tendrás que hacerlo esa noche sin falta."

Selene miró esperanzada a su madre que seguía sujetando sus manos con cariño. Su madre tenía la capacidad de transmitirle confianza y seguridad no sólo con sus palabras, sino también tranquilizarla cuando la situación lo requería a través de sus manos. Por ese tipo de cosas era por lo que Selene se sentía todavía muy niña para algunas cosas y en cambio para otras, era poseedora de una gran madurez y fuerza.

"– Pero he de advertirte de algo, Selene, –explicó la Reina digna– si llegado el momento de la última actuación, Endimión no sabe por ti quien eres, seré yo misma quien te descubra." Selene se quedó atónita ante las palabras de su madre. Sabiendo aquello, no había ninguna posibilidad de que eludiese su tarea. No es que ella desease ocultarle por más tiempo quien era, pero si su madre tomaba cartas en el asunto, definitivamente ella tendría que insistir, sea como fuere, en que Endimión antes del final de la velada supiese quien era ella.

"– Esta bien, madre, descuidad que antes de terminar los festejos, él sabrá por mí mi verdadera identidad. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano." –dijo Selene con firmeza.

"– Más vale que así sea, hija mía, –dijo la Reina mientras la besaba en la frente y se disponía a abandonar el laberinto– porque tú serás quien actué en último lugar esa noche. Puedes cantar esa canción nueva que no dejas de tararear… es muy hermosa en verdad." Y tras decir esto, la Reina abandonó el lugar tan majestuosamente como había llegado con tres de las Guerreros, dejando asombrada a Selene junto con Venus.

La princesa Selene quedó perpleja asimilando la noticia que su madre le había comunicado. Era, en toda regla, un ultimátum, una encerrona. Si realmente su madre cumplía con su palabra, y siempre lo hacía, ella debería acudir a la Tierra y en las pocas horas anteriores al baile, revelarle a Endimión su secreto. Venus se aproximó a ella, en silencio apoyó su mano en el hombro de la princesa, quien agradeció su compañía en silencio.

"– Mina, estoy preocupada… –dijo Selene alicaída– ¿y si él no reacciona bien? Se puso muy a la defensiva cuando intenté explicarme la primera vez y no conseguí que me escuchase…" Venus se puso frente a ella y con una cálida sonrisa la abrazó.

"– Princesa, no sabemos cómo reaccionará él pero debemos confiar –dijo separándose para enfocarse en ella– en que lo acepte desde el amor que sé siente por ti. Jamás sentí uno igual de intenso. Creedme cuando os digo que él te ama sinceramente."

"– Pero antes de conocerlo, sufrió tanto… –comentó dubitativa– que temo no haber conseguido totalmente mi propósito y se vuelva a aislar nuevamente. Si él me ama tanto como yo a él, no quiero que el dolor lo vuelva separar del mundo, no quiero que sufra." Venus sonrió complacida.

"– Selene, él te ama y porque conozco la magnitud de vuestro amor te diré lo siguiente. –explicó misteriosamente– Esta noche para la Tierra es luna llena. Sabes que es la noche más poderosa en que el poder de los seres lunares es más fuerte." La princesa asintió, ella conocía perfectamente que su poder era más intenso todas las noches de luna llena.

"– Lo sé, mi poder es mayor cuando se da esta circunstancia, –comentó la princesa– pero no veo que tiene que ver con…"

"– Esta noche… la Luna, la Tierra y Venus se alinean… –indicó sonriente la Guerrero– y podréis encontraros, gracias al vínculo que vuestro amor ha establecido." Selene quedó atónita, sus ojos y boca se abrieron a tal extremo que creyó que su mandíbula rozaría el suelo. Venus la miró cariñosamente y la abrazó después.

"– Esa conexión… ¿es real? ¿Existe de verdad? –balbuceó sorprendida la princesa– Creí que era una leyenda, algo imposible."

"– No lo es princesa, pero es un fenómeno muy extraño que se da muy pocas veces, –explicó la Guerrero Venus– la última vez que sucedió fue hace más de 4 décadas y la anterior ni siquiera consta en los archivos. Aparte del alineamiento astral, ambas mentes y corazones debes estar conectados y tener una ubicación especial para el encuentro."

Selene absorbió las palabras de Venus con esperanza, parte de su malestar se alivió pensando que podría ver a Endimión esa noche.

"– ¿Cómo de fuerte es la conexión? –preguntó intranquila Selene– ¿podré… tocarle?" Selene desvió su mirada tras esta pregunta pues se sorprendió de su pensamiento. Ella quería tocarle, abrazarle, besarle y fundirse con él. Alcanzar el máximo nivel de acercamiento que pudiese. Minako sonrió complacida en respuesta.

"– Depende del poder de las personas implicadas, –argumentó pausada Venus– pero ¡eres la heredera del Milenio de Plata, poseedora del Cristal de Plata y la propia Guerrero Luna! Y Endimión es el príncipe de la Tierra, el heredero, y futuro poseedor del Cristal de Oro… ¿¡crees que con una configuración así, no serás capaz de tocarla al menos!? Selene, –dijo la Guerrero riendo– ¡hasta podrías pelear con él! ¡Será tan real como tenerlo aquí de nuevo!"

Selene sin poder controlar la emoción, dejo salir un sollozo muy sentido. Había deseado tanto verlo después de su partida, que el mero hecho de tener la oportunidad de tocarlo, ¡la hacía desbordar su alegría incontrolable! Una lágrima de alegría rodó por su mejilla y la Guerrero Venus secándola con la mano, le dio un suave beso en la frente. Tras unos momentos más, la Guerrero se disculpó y salió del laberinto, no sin antes dar las instrucciones necesarias para que Selene lograse su cometido. Deseaba tanto verle que no quiso moverse de allí.

La Guerrero Venus le había dicho que necesitaba una ubicación que significase mucho para ambos; ella pensó en dos lugares que para ellos significaban todo, pero se decantó por el corazón del laberinto… allí se habían dado su primer beso, el más deseado, y por otro lado, aunque no menos relevante, aquel lugar tenía su homólogo en el palacio de la Tierra y Endimión lo adoraba igual que ella por la paz y tranquilidad que les evocaba.

Se aproximó al tronco del Sauce y se apoyó dejando descansar su espalda en él, con ambas manos abrazó el rugoso tronco y cerró los ojos para concentrar su energía. Pronto la alineación sería perfecta y podría convocar a Endimión. Pero la Guerrero Venus le había advertido: "– No hables… lo único que podrás decir es su nombre sin que la conexión se rompa, en el momento en que habléis… la conexión quedará anulada."

El momento llegó, convocó la ancestral conexión con su amado, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que él se hallase en la Tierra anhelando su presencia. Esa era otra de las premisas. Pasaron varios minutos y nada sucedía. La Guerrero Venus le había advertido que no era rápido, que jamás se había intentado esta conexión fuera del mismo planeta pero que sin duda, podría suceder dado quienes eran.

Selene comenzaba a impacientarse… los minutos pasaban pero el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo. La tristeza la inundó nuevamente y no pudo controlarse. Rompió a llorar con insistencia tratando de no caer pues la emoción que la embargaba era muy intensa. 'Endimión, ¿acaso no piensas en mí?' pensaba apenada mientras trataba de acallar las emociones que salían a borbotones de su dolido corazón. Una cálida y suave brisa comenzó a invadir el corazón del laberinto, el aire se volvía más denso como si la atmosfera de la Luna súbitamente estuviese cambiando para dar paso a una tormenta, entonces lo sintió. El aura de Endimión se materializó en aquel lugar. El corazón de la princesa saltó en su pecho desbordando la alegría que aquello que percibió era real.

_'Sentí perfectamente como la energía de Endimión estaba cerca. Mi corazón latió apresurado cuando sentí al ser que no abandonaba mi pensamiento materializarse apenas a unos metros de mi posición. Miré mi ropa… dude si salir de mi escondite tal y como estaba, con mi atuendo real y mi marca visible en mi frente… No, esta vez no; necesitaba de él, no podía arriesgarme a su rechazo cuando deseaba tanto fundirme con él. Invoqué el cambio mientras me deslizaba rozando la corteza del árbol para ponerme frente a él. Y allí estaba, de pie frente a mí, únicamente vistiendo un pantalón negro y con el torso descubierto a unos pocos metros. Se le veía cambiado, 'Endimión, ¿Qué te ha pasado?' pensé para mí, pero que tonta, ¿Cómo me veré yo ante sus ojos? Duermo poco, lloro a la mínima, no como demasiado… debo verme terrible a sus ojos._

_Trate de sonreír a mi amado, pero no conseguí la calidez de otras veces. Tenía miedo de romper aquella maravillosa conexión al menor descuido. Lentamente, alcé mi mano, ofreciéndole este pequeño gesto para tocarle. Sí aquello no funcionaba y no podía tocarle, por lo menos no me sentiría peor de haber tratado de abrazarle o besarle y no ser capaz de hacerlo. Él avanzó despacio hacia mí, vi el anhelo que sus ojos zafiro encerraban; era el mismo que me consumía. Ardía por dentro por volver a sentirme suya, la sangre de mis venas era lava que consumía todo a su paso y lo único que podría aplacarla estaba frente a mí… era él. Su mano extendida estaba cerca de tocarme. 'Por favor, por favor, ¡que sea capaz de sentirle!' era la plegaria que invadía mi mente._

_'¡Sí!' fue lo único que mi mente gritó cuando nuestras manos se unieron, siendo capaz de sentir el familiar calor de la piel de Endimión y la tan adorada sensación nos recorría. Suspiré aliviada internamente y parte de mis nervios se aliviaron, dando paso a una sensación de júbilo difícil de contener. Aun sorprendida, fui avanzando por su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, acariciando cada centímetro de sus brazos mientras la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se hacía mínima. Estaba aquí, conmigo. Sentía su calor pegado a mí, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cálida piel me sentía reconfortada, en casa._

_Mi mano se posó tras su lento recorrido sobre su pecho y sin poder posponerlo más, posé mis labios sobre su pecho suavemente. Endimión tembló al sentirlo y me abrazó fuerte contra él. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar ahí de nuevo! Noté como hundió su nariz en mi pelo y aspiro mi olor. Mis manos le recorrían ajenas a mi voluntad, pero no importaba, hacían exactamente lo que deseaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba vibrando ante mi toque._

_Su rápida respiración y su calor despertaron más si cabe mi ansia de él, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente. Le separé suavemente de mi cuerpo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Había fuego en ellos, al igual que yo sentía que ardía dentro de mí. Le pedí, le imploré con la mirada que me amase y en sus ojos vi que ya lo hacía. 'Tócame, Endimión' pedí susurrante conectándome brevemente a su mente y así lo hizo. Sus calidad manos comenzaron a deslizarse con intensidad por mi anhelante piel y mi cuerpo sin control temblaba por él. El deseo seguía en alza dentro de mí, lo deseaba tanto que dolía._

_Lentamente se inclinó hacia mí y yo me puse de puntillas para acortar su descenso. Nos fundimos en un intenso beso que nos hizo gemir a ambos en el momento en que entraron en contacto nuestras bocas. Era tan cálido o más de lo que recordaba. Endimión me apretó más contra él, profundizando su contacto con mi boca. Era tal la necesidad que compartíamos que no había nada que me hiciese romper el contacto. Mis dedos se enredaron en la seda azabache del pelo de Endimión para atraerlo más a mí, tornando el beso en más íntimo si era posible. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse de todas las maneras posibles; dulces, impacientes, suaves, provocativas… me volvía loca y ansiosa de tenerle aún más dentro. Le deseaba con cada poro de mi piel, tanto o más que la primera y única vez que habíamos estado juntos._

_Mis manos descendieron pausadamente por su anhelante cuerpo, sentía vibrar cada centímetro que recorría encendiendo, más y más, su cuerpo y su deseo. A tientas mis manos habían llegado a su pantalón y prestas, lo hicieron bajar por sus piernas. Entonces su duro y palpitante miembro se presionó contra mi vientre, tan caliente, tan firme y suave a la vez. A la vez que yo le liberaba, Endimión deslizó los tirantes de mi vestido que sin mayores contratiempos, cayó a mi cintura y al tratar de besar mi cuello, la gravedad terminó de hacer su trabajo, mandando mi vestido al suelo._

_Nos besamos apasionados, ¡como lo deseaba! Habían sido tantas noches sin él desde su partida que tenerle ahí conmigo, aunque fuese solo gracias a los astros, me hizo inmensamente dichosa. Mis manos lo recorrían apremiantes, pegándole más a mi mientras nuestras bocas se exploraban íntimamente._

_A los pies del Sauce, Endimión estaba sobre mí, meciendo su cuerpo contra el mío. No sé en qué momento sucedió pero de estar abrazados de pie, ahora su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío en tan dulce movimiento. Mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas, favoreciendo la cadencia de nuestros cuerpos. Nos devorábamos instintivamente, mi interior ardía por él y sabía que solo había una manera de saciarme de él. Necesitaba más; mucho más de lo que mi boca podía obtener de la suya._

_Endimión rompió el beso abruptamente. Su respiración al igual que la mía era tan rápida que nuestros pechos se empujaban con cada bocanada de aire que tomábamos. En su mirada, el deseo y la pasión se peleaban por usurpar el puesto que ocupaba el amor que nos dominaba. Sin esperar más, me sorprendió descendiendo por mi cuello hasta detenerse para acariciar mi pecho. Sus caricias y besos en su descenso me continuaban excitando, siendo incapaz de controlar la respuesta de mi encendido cuerpo. Jugó con mis pechos, introduciéndolos en su boca, incitándolo con su lengua. Aquello me volvía loca de placer, era una tortura porque mi interior lo deseaba dentro. Mi excitación llegó a niveles dolorosos y creí que con sólo aquellas atenciones, estallaría. Y sentí que él estaba igual que yo, pues contra mis muslos, latía su rígida erección que levemente habia humedecido mi piel en aquella zona._

_Tras esta exquisita tortura, subió de nuevo a mi boca y lo devoré con ansia. Lo anhelaba desde que abandono mis labios para excitar mi ardiente cuerpo. Las ansias de Endimión iban a la par que las mías, lo sentía con cada parte de mi tan intenso como si mi mente y la suya compartieran la misma excitación. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo, buscando un mayor contacto y de pronto me sorprendió alejándose levemente de mí, para con su mano acariciarme donde más lo necesitaba. Lo sentí gemir tan intenso como yo lo sentí cuando sus dedos se hundieron en mi húmedo sexo. Me acarició superficialmente hasta que alcanzó el punto exacto para hacerme tensarme de las mil sensaciones que me proporcionaron sus caricias a mi clítoris. Aquella sensación me elevó lejos de mi cuerpo, de mis labios escapó su nombre con cada caricia que me daba. No podía contener mis gemidos; lo quería, lo deseaba, me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza de tanto placer que sentía. Lo llamé, lo busqué con mi mirada para saberle conmigo en ese camino hacia la locura al que me estaba conduciendo. Y ahí estaban, sus zafiros fijos en mis aguamarinas, con ese fuego ardiendo por mí, por él, por nosotros…_

_Estaba cerca… muy cerca pero así no deseaba llegar… lo quería conmigo cuándo llegará esa dulce muerte al alcanzar nuestros clímax, pero no podía hablar, estaba tan confusa y con los sentidos nublados que apenas era consciente de que sucedía en el resto de mi cuerpo. Endimión apartó su mano de sexo y se colocó sobre mí, dándome unos preciosos instantes para centrarme antes de enterrarse violentamente en mi interior. Gemí. Gemí con todo lo que tenía, mi interior se dilató para recibirlo en mi interior, la sensación de plenitud me hizo perder la escasa lucidez que todavía conservaba. Aquello solo fue el principio, porque Endimión comenzó a penetrarme desesperado, enterrándose profundamente en mi interior haciéndome jadear constantemente. Iba rápido, cada vez más, sentía como su miembro dilataba mi interior tan placenteramente que creí que realmente volvía a ser virgen pues la sensación de tamaño era mayor._

_Los besos que Endimión me daba eran febriles, ardía de necesidad de sentirle más y él a mí. Me sentía totalmente presa bajo su caliente cuerpo pero no había otro lugar en el que quisiese estar. Sentí como mi excitación crecía a la par que las embestidas de Endimión que eran más rápidas e intensas; me sentía agitada, fuera de mí, se acercaba el punto culmen de nuestra unión. Mi interior se contraía en espasmos cada vez más frecuentes e intensos hasta que me tensé completamente estallando en el éxtasis que me produjo. Instantes después era Endimión quien se perdía conmigo en el mayor orgasmo que habíamos tenido. Tanta pasión, tanta confusión, tal éxtasis me embargaba que no me di cuenta que mis uñas habían rasgado la piel de mi amado al no ser capaz de controlar la ardiente pasión y explosión de mi orgasmo. Mi mente estaba fuera de mí, y tras la intensa fuerza con la que nos golpeó el orgasmo, me invadió una gran debilidad._

_Endimión quedó sobre mí tras derramarse en mi interior tras el impacto de su orgasmo. Aunque no lo esperaba, sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Con suavidad le acaricie la espalda con dulzura, aquel encuentro me había dejado exhausta, no sólo por el acto en sí, sino por la concentración que tuve que tomar para conseguir que aquel mágico encuentro fuese posible. Sabía que la alineación no duraría mucho más, y mi energía se estaba tornando a los niveles normales. Sentí delicados besos en mi cuello, ya sin toda la pasión e intensidad que momentos antes habíamos compartido. Se alzó unos centímetros y me beso dulcemente._

_Apoyó su cálida frente sobre la mía, sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo así que decidí en un segundo que hacer. Miré sus ojos y pronuncie las palabras más deseadas y sentidas por mi corazón, y que me moría por volverle a decir: "– Te amo." Endimión las pronunció al mismo tiempo que yo y desapareció._

_La alineación de planetas había pasado y mi energía volvía a ser la normal. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos mientras trataba de controlar mi corazón. No puedo seguir así, penando por él confiando en que se diesen nuevas ocasiones en las que estar juntos.'_

Cuando se encontrasen en la Tierra tendría que decirle, sería más fácil para ambos sabiendo que no eran tan diferentes, y aun sin esperanzas de estar juntos, habría maneras de mantenerse en contacto si él así lo deseaba. Lentamente, Selene se irguió admirando la Tierra entre las colgantes ramas del Sauce. Su adorado planeta azul sería testigo de su próximo encuentro y la princesa deseaba que no fuese el tan temido desenlace y algo que los separase. Tomando su ropa del suelo, se cubrió el cuerpo. Ahora, el ambiente era como siempre, aquel ambiente cálido que los había permitido encontrarse había pasado. Llena de amor y aliviado su corazón, se dirigió al palacio. Su momento de duelo pasó.


	17. Breve consuelo

_**Hola de nuevo, amigos/as. Espero que estén bien cuando reciban el aviso de mi nueva actualización. Quiero agradecerles nuevamente el que sigan ahí. Me encantaría que mas gente comentase haciéndome conocedora de que les gusta y que no. Agradezco a HECATE por comentar mi último capítulo y a SerenaSaori, Guest, Yukarito, Madamemoon, Nora y Selene-Silk por los anteriores. Gracias por seguir conmigo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16.: Breve consuelo.** _

La tranquilidad de palacio había desaparecido esa mañana. Transportistas acudían en tropel al recinto y los propios trabajadores habían comenzado su labor desde antes incluso que amaneciese. En las cocinas de Palacio había un gran revuelo debido al gran número de invitados que tendrían en Palacio aquella noche. Embajadores de otros planetas también asistirían por lo que habían dividido a los cocineros en diferentes equipos de trabajo para preparar deliciosos platos teniendo en cuenta los orígenes de los invitados. Gran parte estaba ya preparado, pero siempre había detalles que debían esperar a ser atendidos el mismo día del evento.

Gran parte de los invitados habían llegado esa misma mañana procedentes de sus planetas, aunque el príncipe estaba únicamente interesado en los procedentes del satélite de la tierra. Cuando sus Generales le informaron que hasta medio día no llegaría la Reina Serenity, la princesa Selene, los consejeros y las Guerreros, compartió unas ansiosas horas con ellos hasta que se anunció que se aproximaban al palacio.

Minutos antes de encontrarse con el destacamento lunar estaban, si cabe, más ansiosos no sabían que hacer consigo mismos. Endimión les miraba medio divertido aunque rígido por cómo se estaban comportando, parecían adolescentes en su primera cita, sólo Kunszite parecía algo más contenido, pero logró percibir cierta seriedad en su mirada mezclada con la expectación que todos compartían antes la llegada inminente del destacamento lunar.

Por fin, las puertas se abrieron y seis figuras femeninas y un gato blanco accedieron al edificio. Iban enfundadas en cubrientes capas con sus cabezas cubiertas por una larga capucha que cubría sus respectivos rostros. Los monarcas, el príncipe y los cuatro Generales permanecieron estáticos esperando se aproximase el grupo. Se detuvieron a escasos metros y todas las capuchas fueron retiradas a excepción de una. El príncipe pudo identificar en ella a la tímida Princesa de la luna, ya que las otras eran la Reina Serenity, y las cuatro Guerreros. '¡Sigo sin entender a esa caprichosa princesa!' pensó el príncipe irritado.

"– ¡Sean bienvenidas a la Tierra! –Exclamó el Rey Etlio acercándose a la Reina Serenity, junto con la Reina Cálice– Ansiábamos su llegada."

"– Majestades, permitidme presentaros a mi hija, la princesa Selene –dijo la Reina mientras extendía su mano abierta hacia la única figura encapuchada situada a su lado. La joven sin mostrar su rostro se aproximó a los monarcas e hizo una leve inclinación. Los Reyes de la tierra se miraron preocupados pues ella seguía sin descubrirse el rostro y estaban seguros de que ella no lo haría estando presente Endimión.

"– Princesa Selene, es un placer conoceros por fin. –dijo el rey continuando con las presentaciones– Es un honor recibirla en nuestro palacio y planeta. Permitidme presentaros a nuestro hijo,… el príncipe Endimión." El príncipe se aproximó a la joven y haciendo una reverencia, le tomó y besó la mano. El príncipe experimentó una conocida sensación al tocarla pero la atribuyó a la estática, era imposible que dos personas diferentes le produjesen la misma sensación.

"– La princesa y yo ya nos conocimos en la luna." –indicó el príncipe sin posar su mirada en la encapuchada princesa. Tanto los Monarcas de la tierra como los miembros de la comitiva lunar se miraron sorprendidos. "– En palacio nos 'encontramos' al día siguiente a mi llegada a la luna y tuve el privilegio de escuchar su voz brevemente en otra ocasión, pero en esas como en esta ocasión, no conseguí ver su rostro… y veo que seguiré sin poder hacerlo." Explicó el príncipe con semblante rígido bajando su mirada a la princesa, esperando que ésta se descubriese el rostro.

"– La princesa es tímida cuando no ha sido presentada formalmente a alguien o tiene poca confianza con esa persona, Alteza." –dijo rápido la Guerrero Venus. Tanto la Reina Serenity como los monarcas terrestres sonrieron.

"– Sí, por supuesto; es comprensible." –completó el príncipe alejándose indiferente pero cortés de la princesa y del resto de la comitiva. Tanto las Guerreros como la Reina miraron a Selene que bajo su capucha negó imperceptiblemente.

"– ¡Desde luego! Ahora os guiaran a los aposentos que se han dispuesto para vuestra comodidad y descanso." –añadió la Reina Cálice mientras se acercaba a la Reina Serenity.

"– Con vuestro permiso, me retiró. –expuso Endimión haciendo gala de sus mejores modales– Espero con ansia vuestra intervención de esta noche en el baile. Confío me concedáis algún baile, he oído que sois una magnifica patinadora así que imagino que en el baile no será diferente." Endimión realizó una leve inclinación esperando la respuesta de la princesa. Toda aquella fingida puesta en escena le aburría soberanamente, pero debía comportarse como se esperaba de él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas forzadas invitaciones había hecho a las invitadas que había tenido que recibir para la recepción de aquella noche.

"– _Desde luego, Alteza,… será un placer concederos un baile…_" –musitó temblorosa y ciertamente aguda la princesa. El príncipe advirtió un leve temblor en la voz de la princesa pero tan pronto lo pensó, dejó de preocuparle. Sonrió fríamente y se retiró de la sala. Los Generales permanecieron junto con los Monarcas sorprendidos del trato que Endimión le había dispensado a la comitiva lunar. Sinceramente esperaban que estuviese tan deseoso como ellos por hablar con ellas para que le trajesen noticias de Bunny, pero se comportó peor de cómo lo habría hecho antes de su viaje a la luna.

Cuando el príncipe se fue, las Guerreros corrieron a arropar a Selene que se tambaleó tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas tras él.

"– Selene, ¿estás bien?" –preguntó alarmada Rei.

"– ¡Dios mío! Así que ¿éste era el comportamiento del príncipe Endimión antes de ir a la luna? –exclamó Ami mirando a Makoto, que sujetaba a la princesa por los hombros dirigiéndola a un asiento cercano.

"– Os ruego le disculpéis, Alteza, –pidió la Reina Cálice aproximándose– desde su regreso su comportamiento se ha vuelto más frio con la realeza y nobleza en concreto. Únicamente se muestra más cercano con los Generales y nosotros, pero está… demasiado triste."

"– Comprendo cómo está; –aclaró la princesa más serena– es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo, Majestades." Los Generales se sorprendieron del cambio de voz que apreciaron en la princesa pero no dijeron nada.

Selene se libró de la protección de las Guerreros y se acercó a los monarcas. Con lentitud se descubrió el rostro para recibir un sonoro '_Oooh_' por parte de tres de los Generales. Ella les miró cordial y sólo Kunszite se aproximó a ella para saludarla.

"– Mucho tiempo sin vernos, princesa Selene." –dijo besando con respeto su mano. Los otros Generales le miraban atónitos, no sólo por su físico, ¿cuándo había conocido su amigo a la princesa? Sus caras eran todo un poema debido a la confusión que estaban experimentando. Aquella joven era idéntica a Bunny, la Guerrero que acompañó a su príncipe, únicamente su marca real que la distinguía, era lo que les decía que ella no podía ser la joven que acompañó los días del príncipe. Kunszite la miró brevemente, ella asintió y entonces él les habló con seriedad.

"– Queridos amigos, tengo el placer de presentaros a la princesa del Milenio de Plata, la Princesa Selene… más conocida por vosotros como… '_Bunny_'." Si hubiese sido posible, aquel magistral silencio habría sido roto por el sonido de las mandíbulas de los Generales al impactar con el suelo. Sus caras reflejaban desconcierto y confusión.

"– Sois… Bunny… la joven que…" –balbuceó Zoysite– pero vuestra marca real no…". Ella asintió con calidez. Tras darles un minuto para asimilar la información, los Reyes, tras agradecer sus avances a la princesa y las Guerreros, se habían retirado junto con la Reina Serenity, dejándoles a los ocho guardines con la princesa en aquella sala.

"– Generales, sé que saber que soy la princesa supone una gran sorpresa para vosotros –dijo consciente, excluyendo a Kunszite– pero lo que hicimos fue por la mejor consecución de la tarea a la que el príncipe debía enfrentarse. Ya habéis visto cómo me ha tratado,… –dijo dolida– pero si me hubiese presentado como princesa desde el principio, no sólo habría sido imposible que se llevase a cabo mi cometido con éxito y su corazón sanase, sino que la tierra estaría en graves apuros."

Los Generales asintieron silenciosos; la princesa tenía razón en sus palabras. Comprendieron rápidamente el proceder de la princesa, algunas piezas del puzle de su estancia en la luna encajaron perfectamente al saber quién era la joven que había acompañado al príncipe. Algunos deslices que tuvieron las Guerreros encajaron donde correspondía.

"– Princesa Selene, ¿cómo no os descubristeis cuando el príncipe Endimión os vino a recibir? –preguntó Jadeite– Él os extraña, se siente tan desolado como nosotros lejos de…" Jadeite miró a Rei con tristeza.

"– General Jadeite, si él hubiese descubierto en ese momento mi identidad, ¿cómo crees que habría reaccionado? –preguntó Selene– Yo os diré: no habría reaccionado como ustedes al encontrarse con las Guerreros, no habría comprendido el porqué de mi proceder, sólo habría visto que le oculté la verdad de mi procedencia, se habría sentido engañado, sólo vería la mentira no el porqué. Si bien el día de su partida intenté decirle la verdad, él no quiso ni escucharme. No, debo encontrar esta tarde el momento de hablar con él, antes del baile y para ello, necesito de vuestra ayuda."

Los cuatro Generales se miraron entre sí, cruzaron fugaces sonrisas entre ellos y tras esta cómplice pausa, todos contestaron a una: "– ¡Contad con nuestra ayuda, Alteza!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"– Alteza, una de las Embajadoras os espera por los jardines, –dijo Kunszite conteniendo una leve sonrisa– no hemos podido detenerla y ha burlado nuestra custodia." El príncipe Endimión lo miró confundido, ¿qué alguien había burlado su seguridad? Le costaba creerlo.

"– ¿Y de quien se trata? Se merece todo mi reconocimiento si alguien es tan astuto como para conseguir despistaros." –argumentó incrédulo el príncipe con un leve deje de enojo.

"– Viene de… la Luna, pero es alguien inesperado. No llegó con la comitiva lunar en la mañana." –dijo Jadeite, mirando cómplice a Kunszite, quien le guiño un ojo.

Entonces el príncipe Endimión se paralizado, un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

"– De… ¿de la Luna…? ¿Y no llegó en la mañana?" –conteniendo el tropel de emociones que lo embargaba en ese momento, salió corriendo esperanzado hacia los jardines. '¡No puede ser!… ¿es posible?… ¿¡será ella!? Tiene que ser ella, por favor… ¡Bunny!' clamaba en su mente. Corría por los jardines mirando a todos lados sin atisbar ni una pista de donde podría estar. Percibió una pequeña energía que reconoció al instante pero le invadió la tristeza. Aminorando su paso se dirigió hacia donde la energía provenía. Estaba cerca de su rincón, de su lugar especial.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vio a un gato negro azulado que lo observaba de lejos. Era Luna, la Consejera del Milenio de Plata. Abatido por su presunción pero alegre por ver una cara amiga, se acercó a la gata que le sonreía, estaba feliz de verle. Él se agachó y acarició al animal con cariño mientras ella ronroneaba y se frotaba contra su mano.

"– Estoy contento de veros, consejera Luna –dijo procurando disimular su pesar por la confusión que él mismo había alimentado– ¿cómo estáis? ¿Tuvisteis un viaje agradable hasta la Tierra?" El príncipe trataba de ser cortés; era lo mínimo; durante su estancia en la Luna, esa gata había estado a su lado, lo había acompañado, si no como una amiga, siendo su consejera también.

"– Alteza, disponéis hasta las diez de la noche." –habló la gata misteriosamente, mientras le dedicaba una afable y cariñosa sonrisa. Y diciendo esto, brincó lejos del príncipe dejándole sólo a la entrada de su refugio.

"– Qué dispongo hasta… ¿qué? –comenzó a decir, pero frente a él se formó una delicada espiral de energía plateada que poco a poco iba creciendo. '¿Qué es esto?' pensó alarmado. Una luz brillante lo cegó, haciendo que al dar un paso atrás, tropezase y cayese al suelo. La energía que irradiaba esa forma lo presionaba con intensidad y después se apaciguó en un segundo. Tardó en reaccionar, lo que había sentido le había dejado impactado pero percibía algo junto a él.

"– Endimión…" –dijo una voz suave que conocía perfectamente. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba ella, todavía rodeada por un halo de luz a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo.

"– Bunny…" –consiguió pronunciar visiblemente emocionado. Rápidamente se levantó y se abalanzó sobre la joven que lo recibió entre lágrimas. Su abrazó era tan fuerte que le faltaba el aire, pero a ella no le importaba, le había echado tanto de menos que olvidó instantáneamente el trato que Endimión le dispensó horas antes sin saber quién era. Tras su última noche, juntos… esa maravillosa noche de luna llena, le había sido imposible dormir sin recordarlo constantemente, había estado solitaria y abatida sin él. Lo amaba tanto que había sentido que le habían arrancado una parte de su ser que para ella era indispensable.

"– Endimión, mi amor, –sollozó emocionada todavía en sus brazos– ¡te eché tanto de menos!"

"– ¿De verdad eres tú? –dijo sujetando su rostro entre sus manos– ¡Estás aquí!". Susurraba mientras con sus temblorosas manos acariciaba las mejillas de su amada. Entre risas y llantos le daba suaves besos en la frente, la nariz, la barbilla, el pelo… Y cuando por fin la iba a besar en los labios, se detuvo un instante observándola.

Ella acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios de unirse, sentía su aliento golpear contra su boca cuando un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser, haciendo que las brasas que sentía en su seno, ardieran como si nuevas energías lo alimentasen.

"– Te amo." –arrulló ella contra su boca instantes antes de fundirse con sus labios. La pasión los inundó como la crecida de un rio; la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro era innegable, no podían saciarse con tan poco, necesitaban más. Unirse nuevamente. Él la necesitaba, ella lo anhelaba. Sin ella, él se sentía incompleto; sin él, ella no sabría vivir, se habían vuelto parte del otro.

"–Te amo… te extrañé tanto… –dijo Endimión ahogado en el deseo que lo consumía– ¡te necesito, Bunny!"

Apretaba su cuerpo contra él con ansia, como si quisiera fundir ese pequeño ser en sí mismo. Pronto la ropa desapareció, sólo la brisa los envolvía y una suave cortina de ramas los aislaba del mundo. Allí, bajo las colgantes ramas del sauce se amaban, con apremio, con ternura, con deseo,… con necesidad. Sus cuerpos se mecían en lentos pero intensos movimientos bañados por sus besos y caricias. Endimión cubría su cuerpo compartiendo ese amor que había nacido a tantos kilómetros de distancia pero que ésta no había conseguido menguar. Ella lo recibía en su cuerpo bebiendo de su boca ese amor que compartían. Necesitaba más, lo quería más dentro de ella, de su corazón, de su cuerpo, más profundamente. Sus lentos movimientos eran cada vez más profundos, él entraba cada vez más en ella, con más intensidad.

"–… Endimión…". Ella susurraba su nombre con cada penetrante embestida que recibía. Sus manos lo recorrían demandantes; anheló tanto tiempo el calor de su cuerpo que necesitaba grabar a fuego esa sensación de tenerle entre sus manos.

"–… Bunny… te soñé… bajo el Sauce del laberinto… –gimió separándose levemente de ella–… te sentía tan real… como ahora…" Ella sonrió internamente presa de la pasión del momento.

"– Fue real… –susurró contra sus labios– yo… te arañe… ¿recuerdas?" Endimión gimió contra su boca, profundizando más el beso, recordaba perfectamente las marcas que tenía al despertar aquella mañana.

"– ¿Cómo… fue posible?" –susurró sorprendido jadeando separándose brevemente.

"– La… luna llena." –musitó y ella atacó nuevamente sus labios con más pasión todavía.

Él le besaba en el rostro… los labios… el cuello… contenía suaves gemidos sintiendo como la humedad de su interior le abrazaba con un calor apremiante que le hacía hervir la sangre, todo su cuerpo clamaba por ella, acercándole a esa tan deseada sensación de éxtasis que lentamente se estaba acercando.

Sus embestidas poco a poco cogían velocidad apresurando a cada vez el ritmo, sintiendo que ese calor apremiante ardió en todo su esplendor naciendo en el punto de su unión. Y llegó; casi al tiempo alcanzaron la plenitud de su éxtasis; mientras el interior de ella convulsionaba violentamente aprisionando el excitado miembro del príncipe al alcanzar el orgasmo, él, tras pocas embestidas más, estalló frenéticamente en el ardiente cuerpo de su amada derramando su cálida semilla en ella. Quedaron así unidos por unos minutos, disfrutando de los rescoldos de su ardiente unión. Selene que no había dejado de acariciar a Endimión, se sentía completa y feliz, quería transmitirle todo el amor que durante su separación no había podido profesarle. Sabía que tras lo que tenía que hacer era posible que él no lo entendiese, que no la perdonase, que se aislase nuevamente, pero debía hacerlo, él se lo merecía, se merecía saber la verdad de sus labios.

Endimión lentamente se fue alzando y apoyándose sobre sus codos, besó el sudoroso cuerpo de Selene. No sabía por qué maravillosa circunstancia ella había podido reunirse con él, justamente esa noche, la noche en que debería conocer a las candidatas a ser su futura esposa y elegir una tras la ceremonia de aceptación del Cristal de Oro.

Todavía invadiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Selene, Endimión recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel, recordándole a su cuerpo ese calor olvidado desde su única unión. Bajo su toque, sentía arder su sangre con una intensidad abrasadora que estaba seguro que nadie había experimentado tan intensamente como ellos en esos momentos. La reacción de Selene ante sus caricias era inmediata, conseguía con tan poco que ella emitiese los más deliciosos sonidos entre suaves jadeos.

"– Todavía no me creo que estés aquí, –murmuró mientras besaba su piel con dedicación– créeme que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo en este momento." Ella se emocionó ante sus palabras, ella también era sumamente feliz pero aunque aquello que habían hecho no estaba planeado, ella debía hacer lo que debía antes de que cada uno por su lado, se uniesen a la Gala que esa noche se celebraba.

"– Yo también soy feliz a tu lado, Endimión, – suspiró emocionada– deseaba tanto verte." Ambos se abrazaron con mayor intensidad unos instantes. Él salió de su interior dejándoles a ambos una sensación de abandono y vacío similar en ambos cuerpos. Él se acostó al lado de Selene y la atrajo hacía él, apoyándola contra su pecho y abrazándola mientras le besaba el cabello. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los leves sonidos procedentes del palacio.

"– Bunny, no sé porque maravilloso designio estás aquí esta noche –explicó con seguridad mirándola a los ojos– pero no pienso dejar que te vayas. Si es preciso, apelaré a la Reina para que te deje permanecer en la tierra. Este tiempo sin ti, ha sido peor que mil batallas, no concibo mi existencia en un mundo en el que no estés a mi lado." Ella lo miraba emocionada, veía y sentía la veracidad de las palabras de Endimión, percibía el corazón y emociones que él sentía. Ella supo que tenía que hablar, debía decirle lo que él no quiso saber cuándo se separaron.

"– Endimión… amor mío… me encantaría que eso fuese posible, –dijo lo más calmada que pudo, aunque la emoción se notaba en sus palabras– pero me temo que no es tan sencillo, y menos cuando sepas lo que debo decirte." Él la miró extrañado.

"– ¿Estás acaso… en medio de una misión?" –ella asintió resignada, en cierto modo así era.

"– Por así decirlo, he venido a la tierra primordialmente a revelarte lo que no pude la última noche de tu estancia en la luna que estuvimos juntos –habló ella afectada– y me temo tu reacción al conocer lo que te he ocultado." El rostro de Endimión se tornó nuevamente enojado como aquella vez.

"– Bunny, te lo dejé claro, –expuso firme– si no era que estabas casada, comprometida o con algún compromiso que nos separase, no quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea, ¡no deseo saberlo ya que nada cambiaría lo que siento!".

"– Pero debes escucharme, Endimión, –explicó ella alzándose sobre su pecho– espero que aceptes lo que he de decirte por el bien de todos, temo no lo aceptes, pero mereces sinceridad por mi parte. Sinceridad que no has obtenido totalmente de mí. No quiero ocultarte nada, eres lo más importante para mí."

Endimión mantenía su enojo ante la insistencia de Bunny en revelarle eso que, según ella, era importante él supiese, pero que ella deseaba contarle para ser totalmente sincera con él. Su corazón sabía que ella lo amaba, por ese lado estaba tranquilo. Así que no se imaginaba que podía querer decirle ella.

"– Está bien, dime que es eso tan importante –exclamó serio– pero antes vistámonos; si es algo tan serio, mejor hablar con la ropa puesta… antes de que salte de nuevo sobre ti y te haga mía otra vez." Dijo Endimión besando a Bunny con ternura. Y así lo hicieron; pusieron sus ropas en orden, las cuales habían quedado desperdigadas por la zona ante la urgencia de sus caricias. Ella lo ayudó a vestirse, él llevaba un atuendo militar de gala nada fácil de acomodar por una sola persona. Se dirigieron a los bancos que rodeaban su improvisado nido de amor bajo el sauce llorón y se sentaron con las manos anudadas. Él la veía nerviosa, y eso no mejoraba el estado en que él se encontraba en aquellos momentos; inquieto, expectante, algo molesto. La insistencia de Bunny por revelarle aquella verdad le había resultado molesta, por mucho que viniese de la mujer que amaba. Nada podría ser tan malo ni tan importante como para hacer que algo cambiase. Selene respiró hondo poniendo en orden sus ideas, aparte de ser la princesa debía revelarle qué Guerrero era.

"– Endimión,… de lo que sabes de mi hay un par de cosas que aclarar. –dijo en voz baja sin levantar la mirada– Cuando te dije, o te dejé creer más bien, que era parte de la Guardia de la luna te engañé, soy más que eso."

"– Entonces, no eres de miembro de la Guardia lunar –expuso pausadamente él– ¿de qué planeta eres entonces? ¿A dónde perteneces?"

"– No, yo pertenezco a la luna, –aclaró ella nerviosa– he nacido y me he criado en la luna. Lo que quiero decirte es que yo… no soy como las otras Guerreros… si es cierto que lo soy pero no de la manera que crees…" 'Maldita sea, no me salen las palabras, como decirle que sí, que soy Guerrero de la Luna, más bien, la Legendaria Guerrero Luna y además la Princesa Selene. Lo primero es lo más fácil y me está costando un mundo' pensaba Selene intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

"– Bunny, me estás poniendo nervioso." –exclamó intranquilo él. Selene apretó sus manos, obteniendo lo mismo por parte de él.

"– Endimión, la luna… es mi astro regente… o más bien… yo soy… la Guerrero Luna… –murmuró levemente agachando la cabeza. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Endimión. Cuando alzó la mirada comprobó que en su rostro reinaba el alivio.

"– ¡Uf! Ya creí que me ibas a decir algo peor, pero era de esperar. –exclamó él– Tu poder es más intenso que el de las Guerreros Guardianas, con razón no quisiste decírmelo, no querías que me sintiese intimidado, ¿no es así?" Selene lo miró confundida pero se recobró, esa parte se la había tomado bien, realmente era un alivio aclarar ese punto, pero le quedaba la segunda parte. Ella mantuvo la seriedad en su rostro.

"– Como sabrás, no es muy frecuente que haya una Guerrero de la Luna –expuso sosegada– pero en algunas generaciones un miembro representativo del Milenio de Plata recibe el poder y la misión de representar al poseedor del Cristal de Plata y protector del Milenio de Plata y el Reino de la Tierra, sobre todo en tiempos como los que vivimos… cuando el Cristal de Oro no ha sido… trasmitido." Ella hizo una pausa al ver que él iba asimilando esta nueva información. Su rostro se mostraba paralizado imaginando una macabra posibilidad en la que ella desaparecería cuando él hubiese obtenido el Cristal de Oro.

"– ¿Quieres decir… que tú existes porque yo no he heredado el Cristal de Oro?" –preguntó alarmado tratando de contenerse– ¿Qué pasará cuando lo reciba? ¿¡Te ocurrirá algo a ti!? ¿¡Correrá peligro tu vida!?" Endimión parecía desesperado en sus palabras y el temor había anidado en su rostro al interpretar de aquella manera las palabras de Selene. Ella liberó una de sus manos del agarre desesperado de Endimión y sujetó su mejilla transmitiendo su calidez confiando que ésta le tranquilizase.

"– No, Endimión, aparta tu preocupación de ese pensamiento, –susurró tranquilizadora– mi vida no correrá peligro al tú completar tu cometido para con el Cristal de Oro." Endimión la observaba todavía preocupado, esa revelación había alterado su aparente tranquilidad. "– Únicamente que uno de los roles que forman parte de mi volverá a ocupar un puesto secundario, dejando en primer lugar mi verdadera apariencia."

Endimión permaneció en silencio tras estas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Ella no era quien decía ser? ¿Podía ser que realmente ella escondiese más secretos?

"– ¿Qué verdadera apariencia, Bunny? ¿Acaso ésta… no eres tú?" –dijo alterado Endimión, ella supo que había llegado el momento, no podía postergarlo más. Lentamente se puso en pie y se arrodillo frente a él junto a las piernas de Endimión todavía sosteniendo una de sus manos y acariciando su rostro con la otra.

"– Eso es lo que realmente quería decirte… –murmuró temblorosa– lo primero es sólo algo más que quería que supieras pero lo que realmente debes saber es que… yo… yo soy…"

"– ¡ALTEZA! ¡Alteza Real!" –llamaron los Generales accediendo al lugar donde la pareja se encontraba.

"– ¡Por fin lo encontramos! –dijo Zoysite– ¡Rápido!, los primeros invitados han sido presentados a sus Majestades y usted debe unirse a la recepción." Los Generales se quedaron sorprendidos brevemente al encontrar a la princesa en su forma de Bunny inclinada junto al príncipe y ver aquella expresión de desolación en su cara. Kunszite encajó las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente rápidamente; ella todavía no había confesado su secreto al príncipe, en ese momento, los Generales y él seguían siendo los únicos que conocían la verdad.

Los Generales rodearon al príncipe, dudosos y lo arrastraron en dirección al palacio. Selene trató de retenerlo pero tres de los Generales habían sido más rápidos y habían arrastrado lejos de allí al príncipe, dejando a Kunszite junto a ella.

"– ¡Endimión!" –gritó Selene mientras se alejaba.

"– ¡Después del baile, Bunny! ¡Después!" –había respondido él alejándose contra su voluntad. Endimión vio algo extraño en su mirada, algo no estaba bien, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo en ese momento, había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con sus padres para hablarles sobre Bunny, sobre sus sentimientos y que no deseaba a otra mujer a su lado que no fuese ella. Y le daba igual que fuese una Guerrero… la Guerrero Luna, haría lo que fuese para tenerla a su lado.

"– No se lo habéis dicho, ¿verdad? –preguntó consolador Kunszite mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Selene lo miró apenada. "– Ya veo." Ella asintió entristecida.

"– Estaba a punto de decírselo. –ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes– Ahora sólo sabe que además soy la Guerrero Luna." Kunszite la miró sorprendido.

"– ¡Eso explica otras cosas! –dijo él– La Reina Serenity sólo me informó al poco de llegar a la luna de vuestra posición como princesa. –explicó Kunszite– Debo decir que me sorprendió enormemente el rol que adoptasteis pero sin duda fue la mejor medida que se pudo adoptar. El príncipe mejoró muchísimo."

Kunszite recorría aquel lugar con elegancia, su sola presencia llenaba el espacio de una manera majestuosa. La princesa comprendía porque su amiga Minako estaba loca por él, en él se reunían varias de las características que la encarnación de la diosa del Amor tenía en cuenta: belleza, elegancia, sofisticación, gallardía…

"– Me temo que tras esta noche todo cambiará, –expuso ella– ahora sólo me queda una cosa por hacer durante los eventos para agasajar a sus majestades. Él me verá… como soy… y tomará su decisión." La princesa encaró a Kunszite, la mirada que él le devolvió estaba cargada de comprensión.

"– Estaré de vuestro lado, princesa, contáis con mi apoyo, –dijo él– confío en la bondad recién explotada del príncipe para que comprenda vuestros sentimientos y el porqué de vuestro proceder." Selene agradeció el apoyo mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio seguida del General. El momento de la verdad se acercaba, y saldría de dudas aquella noche.


	18. Revelación

**_Hola a todos. Otro viernes mas y aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo (bueno, aquí ya es sábado, es que me he estado peleando con el IExplorer y al final Mozilla ha ganado, jajaja). Muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo leyendo cada semana. Gracias cononin por tu amable comentario a todos los que han comentado y en algun momento y leen mi fanfic. Por favor, dejenme sus impresiones. Confío no les asalte ninguna ira homicida hacia mi persona cuando lean el capítulo de hoy. Saben que procuro meter de todo en mis fics, si la extensión asi lo permite, como en el de Inuyasha que habia romance, sufrimiento y lemon._**

**_Si les apetece, pueden escuchar la canción de Fujita Maiko, titulada Nee (_**_Oye_**_ en español). Esta en youtube. Yo la he escuchado mientras releia la parte en que se cantaba y me lo estaba imaginando todo. Espero les guste._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17.: Revelación_**

"– ¡Madre! ¿Me buscabais?" –preguntó Endimión acercándose al grupo donde su madre conversaba con unas nobles.

"– ¡Oh, Endimión, hijo! Menos mal que has llegado. –exclamó animada la Reina Cálice– Estoy encantada de presentarte a la señorita Neherenia." Endimión miró a la joven frente a su madre; tez blanca, ojos malva, largo y ondulado cabello negro y rojos labios que se curvaban formando una falsa sonrisa. Otra noble más que aspiraba a ser su esposa.

"– Señorita Neherenia, es un placer conocerla por fin. –dijo cordial tras besar su mano– Madre, debo hablar con vos, hay un tema de suma importancia que quiero comentar con vos y el Rey."

"– Muy bien, Endimión, pero antes, baila con esta dulce joven, ha estado esperando por ti desde que llegó." –dijo la Reina Cálice quien sólo intentaba que encontrase distracción en las jóvenes asistentes a aquella fiesta. Internamente, Endimión suspiró resignado ante la tarea que era su obligación realizar. Ofreció su mano a la joven que rápidamente puso la suya y la guio a la pista de baile. Cuando la joven tocó su piel, él sólo sintió el peso de su mano, ninguna emoción cruzó su mente ni su cuerpo. Aunque bella, ninguna joven se podría comparar con su Bunny. La única que estaba dentro de su corazón y metida bajo su piel. Si tras hablar con sus padres, estos no cedían, se encargaría de hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguir que Bunny permaneciese a su lado, y tal vez, con mucho esfuerzo, hacerla su esposa.

Bailando con aquella joven su mente se encontraba muy lejos, no deseaba estar allí. Su mente se trasladó hasta los brazos de su amada. Ahí es donde él realmente quería estar y no en aquella falsa celebración, rodeado de nobles hipócritas que querían endosarle a sus hijas como futuras reinas. Cuando abandonó la tierra sólo pensaba en lo desagradable de la situación, dado el odio infundado que tenía por los seres lunares, sólo después de regresar a la tierra se dio cuenta que lo que más aborrecía era aquella hipocresía y falsedad que encontraba en la nobleza de la tierra. Durante su estancia en la Luna se dio cuenta que, gracias al cielo, no todos los nobles eran así. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con la Reina Serenity y las Guerreros Guardianas, las cuales le enseñaron qué clase de nobles eran los que vivían en aquel reino que había conseguido llenar de serenidad y calma su alma. Y aunque Bunny no lo fuese, gracias a ella había conseguido con nada de esfuerzo ver realmente a los seres de la luna por quienes ellos eran, dejó de meterlos en el mismo saco a todos, desechó aquellas ideas que le habían inculcado los recelosos y desconfiados nobles que por aquel entonces se movían por palacio.

Para su desgracia cuando terminó de bailar con aquella joven, otras acudieron reclamándole, educadamente eso sí, que él había solicitado que le fuese reservado un baile. Se sintió derrotado, la maldita etiqueta y protocolo le obligaba a hacer gala de su galantería y no rehusar ningún baile porque él mismo los había solicitado, sólo por educación. Pasó mucho rato hasta que por fin pudo verse libre de sus obligaciones para con las damas que habían acudido al baile. Se refugió en uno de los ventanales con vista a los jardines, que habían sido convenientemente ocultados tras vaporosas cortinas de gasa que concedían un toque delicado a aquella gran sala de baile tan barroca en su diseño.

Había estado bailando tanto y con tantas mujeres que había perdido la noción del tiempo que le había ocupado aquella tediosa tarea. Desde su escondite, podía observar el resto de la sala. Sus Generales habían cumplido con sus obligaciones con mayor éxito que él, eran menos las interesadas en cazarles, y al verles atentos a las Guerreros guardianas del Milenio de Plata habían optado por dejarles tranquilos. Ojala él hubiese pensado antes en aquella opción. Cuando Bunny le contó que ella era la Guerrero Luna podía haberla hecho acompañarle y se habría ahorrado el tener que bailar con todas aquellas mujeres. Y habría sido feliz de librarse de aquella obligación que acompañaba su cargo.

Podía ver como sus Generales y amigos bailaban extasiados con sus amadas. Realmente hacían parejas realmente maravillosas, se les veía tan enamorados y felices en ese momento, que nadie diría que en breve volverían a separarse. Sentía ciertos celos de ellos, aunque tuvieran muy lejana la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños de poder acabar estando unidos a aquellas increíbles mujeres, ésta seguía abierta, siempre era una posibilidad. En cambio él estaba abocado a un destino que le obligaba a escoger una mujer que fuese capaz de representar el papel de Reina como lo había sido su madre para su padre. En todas y cada una de las ocasiones que se le había recordado lo que debía hacer, jamás se le dijo que debiese encontrar a una mujer a la que amar y que le amara. Sabía de sobra que ya había una mujer que ocupaba y ocuparía ese puesto hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

Endimión maldijo su rango nuevamente, ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella? Con la única mujer que lo enamoraba, con la única mujer que lo hacía querer ser mejor hombre y monarca cada día… con la única en el mundo que conseguiría que su reinado no sólo fuese una empresa fría y metódica, sino como el diario convivir de una gran familia en la que todos aportan y todos buscan el bien de la familia además del suyo propio, como habían logrado con mucho esfuerzo sus padres.

Trató de alejar de su mente esas ideas, tenía que conseguir abordar a sus padres para que escucharan su alocada petición. Necesitaba a Bunny a su lado, no importaba cómo, sólo ella podía ser la que ocupase el asiento al lado suyo destinado a su compañera, a su consejera, a su esposa. Buscó con la mirada donde se encontraban sus progenitores, tras una rápida búsqueda los halló en el palco que había sido habilitado para todos los miembros de la realeza asistentes a aquella fiesta. Se encontraban conversando con la Reina Serenity y los monarcas de Venus. Sin perder más tiempo se aproximó al palco dispuesto a abordar aquel tema del que dependía su felicidad. Subió las escaleras con rapidez para evitar ser interceptado por alguna de las damas que se lo rifaban como un trofeo. Cuando llegó junto a sus padres, sonó una campañilla y tras ella las luces parpadearon un par de veces.

"– ¡Ah! Justo a tiempo, Endimión. –exclamó su padre al verlo acercarse– Llegas en el momento justo, van a comenzar los festejos para conmemorar el llamado del Cristal de Oro a ti como su heredero." Endimión se quedó estupefacto. ¿Festejos? ¿Acaso habían organizado algo más que el baile para celebrar la transmisión del Cristal? ¿No era suficiente con tener que aguantar a todas las damas nobles solteras, las cuales emperifolladas cual pavos reales, se exhibían delante de él como mercadería? ¡Dios! ¿Cuánta paciencia más iba a tener que suplicar?

"– Padre, ¿no creéis que os habéis extralimitado en vuestras pretensiones? –espetó tratando de controlar su pequeña frustración– Sabía de la actuación solicitada por la princesa de la Luna, pero ¿hay más?" Los Reyes de la tierra se miraron cómplices.

"– Vamos, hijo querido, –señaló la Reina Cálice– no te cuesta nada, apenas son un par de homenajes para celebrar el éxito de tu preparación y futuro como heredero del Cristal de Oro."

Endimión los miró con recelo, cuando su madre hacia este tipo de comentarios sabía que no eran precisamente 'un par' sino más del triple de actuaciones las que tenía preparadas. Las luces se atenuaron más en ese momento, los invitados nobles habían tomado asiento en la parte inferior, donde se había desarrollado el baile, mientras que los regentes y monarcas de los diferentes reinos y planetas tenían reservado un puesto de honor en el palco de los Reyes terrestres. Endimión ocupó su lugar al lado de su madre mientras que la Reina Serenity tomó asiento junto a su padre. Se percató de la presencia de la princesa de la luna en ese momento, se hallaba sentada junto a su madre, todavía con el rostro cubierto. '¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Esa muchacha ralla el autismo como poco!' pensó enojado al verla en su asiento inmóvil. 'Seguro lo hace para llamar la atención, todas las mujeres presentes no han dejado de exhibirse como trofeos y esa mujer apenas si deja ver un centímetro de su piel' se dijo para sus adentros el príncipe advirtiendo que la única parte de la princesa que se podía apreciar eran sus manos, colocadas con delicadeza sobre su regazo.

La campanilla volvió a sonar y las luces bajaron nuevamente de intensidad. Mientras el maestro de ceremonias se aproximaba a al pequeño escenario que se había instalado para ese menester, observó cómo tras sus padres y otros regentes, contra la pared se encontraban apostados sus Generales y las Guerreros Guardianas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta del serio rictus que cruzaba la cara de aquellos ocho formidables guerreros. ¿Qué sucedería?

El maestro de ceremonias ocupó el puesto principal del escenario, era un pequeño púlpito circular casi al borde del escenario. Estaba rodeado de hermosas flores encarnadas que contrastaban con los caminos de flores blancas y rosas que bordeaban el escenario principal y la sala. Era un bonito contraste.

"– Majestades; Damas; Caballeros. –Inició su alocución el maestro de ceremonias– Esta noche nos encontramos aquí para rendir homenaje al futuro soberano de la Tierra, el príncipe Endimión. Lo que a continuación podrán disfrutar son actuaciones traídas desde remotos lugares de la tierra con el único propósito de agasajar y conmemorar lo que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo el príncipe ha obtenido para salvaguardar el reino y mantener la paz. Sin más, les dejo con la primera de las representaciones." El público aplaudió entusiasmado deseoso de disfrutar de las actuaciones. En cambio, Endimión suspiró resignado, con su mano acaricio sus sienes como tratando de aliviar el más que probable dolor de cabeza que con toda seguridad tendría al acabar el espectáculo.

Aquello fue algo similar a la tortura, no porque fuesen malas las actuaciones, desde luego que no. En todas ellas se derrochaba talento y pasión; habían podido disfrutar de danzas árabes, acróbatas de circo, un dúo lírico, un pequeño concierto de piano e instrumentos de cuerda… todo ello interpretado con gran control y entendimiento por parte de sus ejecutores, pero el príncipe estaba rozando la desesperación pues lo que deseaba era hablar con sus padres sobre Bunny; se negaba en rotundo a hacer la criba que se le exigía entre las damas solteras que habían asistido para anunciarla como su futura esposa el día que por fin realizase la transición del Cristal de Oro. No, eso era inadmisible para él y su corazón.

"– Madre, tengo que hablar con vos." –susurró inclinándose hacia su madre. Ésta le miró desviando su atención del escenario tan solo unos instantes para después volver a centrar toda su atención en los intérpretes.

"– Endimión, cariño, ¿tan urgente es que no te puedes permitir el esperar y disfrutar de lo que te están brindando para agasajarte?" –dijo en voz baja la Reina Cálice.

"– Madre, es algo importante que quiero discutir con el Rey y vos." –explicó susurrante. Su madre lo miró escrutadora, veía la seriedad en la mirada de su hijo, podía deducir sin lugar a dudas que el tema que él quisiera abordar era importante para él, pero la reina tenía sus motivos para no ceder en ese momento a la petición de su hijo… intuía el motivo de su súplica pero debía esperar, tenía que posponer lo más que pudiese aquel momento, la soberana de la luna así se lo había pedido.

"– Espera a que termine la siguiente actuación, –dijo la Reina mirando el programa aliviada al comprobar quien era la siguiente en actuar– después tu padre y yo atenderemos tu petición." La Reina lo miró seria, casi censuraba la interrupción de su hijo, pero necesitaba que él estuviese presente y atento a la siguiente actuación. La Reina Serenity y las Guerreros le habían rogado encarecidamente que bajo ningún concepto permitiese al príncipe ausentarse. La princesa le había explicado la situación, había intentado encontrarse antes de la recepción con el príncipe para darle a conocer su identidad pero debido a cierta interrupción, le había sido del todo imposible.

El príncipe la miró severo y enojado, ¡su madre parecía preferir divertirse a atenderle! No era habitual que él requiriese hablar con sus padres, aunque siempre que lo había necesitado, él había solicitado audiencia formal con ellos. Así le habían educado pero el tema que le preocupaba le afectaba como hombre, como ser humano, no como heredero al trono, no como príncipe. El hecho de tener que escoger una 'mujer florero' para el papel de Reina no era el tema; él deseaba que aquella que iba a ser la compañera de su vida, la que le apoyaría y amaría en lo bueno y en lo malo, fuese aquella que llevaba impresa en lo más profundo de su ser. Una joven de humilde cuna, pero de nobleza sin igual en su corazón.

Se acomodó enojado en su asiento, mientras observaba al maestro de ceremonias dirigirse al público nuevamente.

"– Esta noche, hemos sido obsequiados con las más diversas habilidades y talentos, procedentes de los rincones más alejados del reino. Sin duda, esta velada será recordada con gran alegría y alboroto, sobre todo por lo inusitado de nuestra próxima y última actuación. –Argumentó el maestro de ceremonias dejando en suspenso a todo aquel que le escuchó– Ella procede de nuestro satélite acompañante y protector, posee una belleza y talentos que rozan lo inaudito. Por favor, Majestades, damas y caballeros, presten atención a nuestra siguiente invitada. Les presento a la princesa Selene, que interpretará un tema compuesto por ella misma."

La sala estalló en un constante murmullo, sofocado por aplausos dirigidos al maestro de ceremonias mientras abandonaba el escenario. Una tenue luz iluminó el estrado central del escenario, vacío en aquellos instantes. El príncipe Endimión que no había reparado entonces en ello, se percató que el asiento que ocupaba la princesa Selene junto a su madre se encontraba vacío, únicamente su capa ocupaba el lugar. Endimión dirigió su mirada con sorpresa al escenario, seguía vacío. Se acomodó en su asiento, esperando como todos los presentes a que la princesa hiciese acto de presencia.

La sala quedó en silencio, todos los murmullos cesaron cuando se escucharon unas leves pisadas ascender al escenario. Se veía una silueta femenina acercarse al único punto de luz que había en ese momento en toda la estancia. Pero algo no encajaba, la silueta que se distinguía le resultaba tan familiar al príncipe que le desconcertó. Vestido corto hasta las rodillas, hombros descubiertos y… dos largas coletas coronadas por dos moños altos… igual que… ella. No, no podía ser. Se estaba volviendo loco. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho ante la incertidumbre de lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso Bunny iba a ocupar el lugar de la princesa en el escenario? ¿Iría a decir algo que pudiese comprometerlos? Los nervios le invadieron ante la incertidumbre que lo embargaba.

Y de pronto todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron: Bunny subió al pequeño estrado iluminado, parecía un ángel bañada por aquella cálida luz. Endimión no estaba seguro si la luz la iluminaba a ella o ella era la que irradiaba aquella luminosidad que bañaba su preciosa silueta. Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Con sus manos sobre su corazón y los ojos cerrados, ella tomó aire y comenzó a cantar dulcemente, sólo acompañada tras el primer compás del piano y más tarde de instrumentos de cuerda.

**Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omoutteiru no?**

_Oye, ¿en quién estás pensando ahora mismo?  
_

**Watashi wa kimi wo omoutteiru yo**

_En cuanto a mí, estoy pensando en ti_

**Mado wo akeru to kanjita, Aa yoru no nioi**

_Desde la ventana abierta, Aa puedo sentir el olor de la noche_

**Ima dare no kao ga kokoro no nakani ukanda?**

_¿De quién es el rostro que aparece en tu corazón ahora mismo?_

**Tsumetai ame tsubunureni natteta watashi ni**

_Mientras la fría lluvia me empapaba_

**Kimi dake ga sono te wo sashinobete kuretanda**

_Sólo tú me extendiste la mano_

**Naze itsumo kimi nandarou**

_Me pregunto porque tú siempre eres_

**Sasaetekureru hito wa**

_el que me apoya_

**Sono tabi, mata suki ni natteiku**

_Cada vez, esto me hace enamorarme de ti otra vez._

Una batería se unió justo al inicio del estribillo a su canción, marcando el ritmo romántico de aquella hermosa melodía y acelerando el ritmo. Endimión mantenía su atención en ella. La letras era hermosa, la armonía perfecta y la melodía con un toque de melancolía. Su voz… la más dulce y atrayente que jamás hubiese escuchado. Y ella la interpretaba de forma sublime y sentida, pero había algo que no le encajaba; había escuchado a la princesa cantar esa misma melodía, por lo menos las primeras frases de ella y ahora, ¿era Bunny quien la interpretaba?

**Nee, nani shitemo kimi ni aitaku naru no**

_Oye, no importa qué, yo quiero verte_

**Suki ni naru tte kurushiin da ne**

_Estar enamorada es doloroso_

**Ureshikunaru no mo setsunaku saseru no**

_Pero aunque es doloroso, también me hace feliz._

**Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo**

_Porque la razón siempre serás tú._

Advirtió entonces que las Guerreros habían abandonado las posiciones que antes ocupaban y estaban ¿rodeando el escenario? Endimión vio como la Reina Serenity se ponía en pie, en unos segundos conjuró su cetro real frente a ella y tomándolo entre sus manos lo sostuvo a unos centímetros del suelo. Endimión no entendía nada, ¿acaso la Reina iba a hacer algo en contra de Bunny? A su incertidumbre se unió la preocupación, estaba totalmente aturdido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Sokkenai taido shite mata kyou ga sugiteiku**

_Hoy en día, otra vez, estoy haciendo como que no me importa_

**Honto wa iya ni naru kurai kimi ga ki ni Naru no **

_A pesar de que has estado en mi mente hasta el punto de molestarme_

**Doushite suki na hito ni sunao ni narenain darou?**

_¿Por qué no puedo ser honesta con quien amo?_

**Itsudemo sabishisa no uragaeshi**

_Siempre termino solitaria y miserable._

La Reina golpeó en el suelo con su cetro justo coincidiendo con el resonar de los platillos y algo sucedió. Una luz ascendía envolviendo desde el suelo el púlpito donde Bunny se encontraba. La rodeaba formando una luminosa espiral que poco a poco iba materializando, mientras ascendía por ella al son de la música, un delicado y vaporoso vestido blanco.

**Nee, kizuite hoshii yo Heiki dayo tte**

_Oye, me gustaría que te dieras cuenta cuando te digo que estoy bien._

**Tsutaeru toki hodo naiteru koto**

_En realidad estoy llorando_

**Miageta yozora hoshi ga kirei na dake de**

_Mirando el cielo nocturno y ver las hermosas estrellas_

**Koko ni kimi ga ite kuretara tte**

_Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo_

**Soba ni irareta nara…**

_Quiero estar a tu lado…_

El resplandor que había rodeado a Bunny ahora se concentraba en su frente mientras ella giraba suavemente sobre sí misma. Justo antes de continuar con la última estrofa, se giró hacia Endimión que la miraba de pie, pasmado por aquel cambio. Una luna creciente se dibujaba en su frente, la marca inequívoca de la pertenencia a la casta real Lunar… ella era la princesa de la luna. Algo dentro de él, se resintió causándole un repentino dolor en el pecho.

**Nee, kimi wa ima dare omoutteiru no?**

_Oye, ¿en quién estás pensando ahora mismo?_

**Doushite kono kimochi osae kirenai no?**

_¿Por qué es este sentimiento tan abrumador?_

La Reina Cálice le hizo un rápido gesto y él se levantó de su asiento, dirigiendose al pie del escenario a paso rápido pero firme, donde la princesa Selene seguía cantando terminando el último estribillo de su canción. Ella lo observaba acercarse, había tristeza en la mirada de ambos pero más dolor en la de él.

**Nee, nani shitemo kimi ni aitaku naru no**

_Oye, no importa qué, yo quiero verte_

**Suki ni naru tte kurushiin da ne**

_Estar enamorada es doloroso_

**Ureshikunaru no mo setsunaku saseru no**

_Pero aunque es doloroso, también me hace feliz._

**Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo**

_Porque la razón siempre serás tú._

**Ima kimi wo omotteiru yo**

_En este momento estoy pensando en ti…_

**Nee, aitai yo**

_Oye, tengo muchas ganas de verte._

Selene observaba con dolor a Endimión mientras toda la sala aclamaba entusiasmada la interpretación de la joven. La transformación ocurrida a mitad de la pieza había sido el colofón cuando vieron transformase su sencillo vestido en el liviano y lujoso atuendo real que ella lucía en ese momento. Ella descendió lentamente hacia el frente por una pequeña escalinata; justo enfrente de ella, se encontraba Endimión. Su respiración se volvió más rápida a medida que se acercaba a él, algo no iba bien, algo en su mirada, en su postura le decía que Endimión no estaba bien.

Cuando comenzó a descender los últimos escalones, se encontró con la mano de Endimión que la ayudaba a descender los últimos escalones. Miró su mano y después sus ojos, aquella calidez que adoraba, se veía eclipsada por la confusión, el desconcierto y el dolor que inundaba su mirada color zafiro. No encontró el amor que le profesaba aquel hombre, únicamente percibió frialdad por encima de cualquier otra emoción.

"– Endimión, yo…" –trató de explicar Selene.

"– ¡Magnífico! ¡Simplemente magnífico! –Exclamó emocionado el Rey Etlio mientras se acercaba junto con la Reina Cálice– No tengo palabras, habéis estado sublime, princesa. Una bella melodía como esa sólo podía proceder de una princesa tan dulce y hermosa como vos."

"– Muchas gracias, Majestad, me halagáis." –agradeció ruborizada sin apartar su mirada de Endimión, él todavía no reaccionaba.

"– Ha sido una interpretación magistral, he podido sentir cada una de las emociones que evocabais en la letra. –Comentó la reina Cálice– En verdad poseéis un gran talento, Alteza. Debéis sentiros orgullosa." La princesa apartó un segundo su mirada de Endimión para agradecer las palabras de la reina, y cuando lo hizo, sintió como Endimión le soltaba la mano y se alejaba rumbo al balcón que daba a los jardines. Se excusó tan pronto como pudo pues gran parte de los nobles que habían escuchado su interpretación, se habían echado encima de ella casi literalmente cuando se vio libre de los elogios de la familia real. Cruzó la puerta que conducía al exterior procurando no ser vista por algún otro invitado. Las Guerreros entendiendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer, cubrieron su huida para evitar que nadie la siguiese.

Cuando estuvo en el exterior, miró por todas partes pero no lo vio. Endimión parecía haberse evaporado de los jardines. Selene se vio obligada, al no encontrarlo, a buscar su energía, pero no quería incomodarlo más, había visto claramente lo que temía. El descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad había operado un cambio en el corazón del príncipe. Así que únicamente se conectó con su energía para hablar con él.

"– _Endimión_ –habló la princesa mentalmente; estaba segura de que Endimión la había escuchado– _me gustaría hablar contigo… ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar?_" Endimión no contestó. "– _Por favor._" La princesa esperó su respuesta, pero únicamente obtuvo silencio. Ella era perfectamente capaz de encontrarle, su poder así se lo permitía, pero Endimión había descubierto la verdad en un último intento desesperado que ella hizo para revelarle la verdad. Sólo deseaba que no fuese demasiado tarde. Selene decidió no forzar la situación, no rastreó la energía de su amado; sabía perfectamente el impacto que aquella revelación podía tener en el corazón del príncipe y estaba seriamente preocupada por él pero no podía imponerle su presencia si él así no lo deseaba.

Pasaron varios minutos y Endimión no aparecía. Muy apenada, la princesa descendió por la escalinata en dirección a una pequeña pagoda abierta que había vislumbrado desde el edificio. No deseaba retornar a la fiesta por lo que decidió desahogar sus emociones en aquel hermoso lugar. Cuando llegó, quedó maravillada con la visión que frente a ella se presentó. Un lago a los pies de la pagoda, con la luna reflejada en él en su centro y cientos de estrellas salpicando el firmamento erráticas, completaban el cuadro. Era simplemente hermoso.

Dejándose envolver por tan maravillosa escena, dejó que la tristeza de haber herido a Endimión se cobrara sus primeras lágrimas. Apenada por el resultado, dejó caer amargas lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas y vestido.

"– Endimión…" –susurró Selene mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

"– ¿Lloráis por mí, Alteza?" –escuchó decir una seca voz detrás de ella. Tan rápido como pudo se giró para encararlo.

"– Endim…" –nombró emocionada la princesa pero se interrumpió al ver la frialdad y desdén en la mirada de su amado.

"– No tenéis motivos para llorar, princesa, –argumentó él– si no me equivoco, os habréis divertido de lo lindo montando toda esta farsa, pero imagino que era para obtener una mayor diversión al verme atormentado, ¿me equivoco?" Selene le miraba confundida, las frías palabras que él le lanzaba estaban cargadas de resentimiento.

"– Endimión, amor, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Dijo calmada queriendo transmitirle su afecto– No he tratado de engañarte ni he fingido nada mientras he estado contigo." Ella se acercó a él buscando su calor, pero él dio dos pasos atrás manteniendo las distancias.

"– Mi señora, me parece que ya os habéis reído suficiente de mí, –espetó indignado– sois una magnífica actriz; creedme cuando os digo que habéis conseguido engañar a todo el mundo y a mí el primero. Me creí todas y cada una de vuestras palabras, cuando vos únicamente estabais divirtiéndoos a mi costa."

"– ¡Basta, Endimión! –Exclamó afectada– no sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¡soy quien conoces! Mi rango no cambia quien soy ni lo que siento por ti. No permitas que mi condición empañe tus sentimientos por mí. ¿Acaso no has escuchado mi canción? Era mi amor por ti lo que cantaba." Endimión en ese momento estalló en risas, Selene lo miró confundida.

"– ¿Lo que siento por vos, decís? –Preguntó con sorna– Mera atracción sexual. Además, me consta que de haber sentido vos algo por mí no habríais actuado de la manera que lo habéis hecho. No sois más que otra princesa mimada y caprichosa que aprovechándose de las circunstancias, me ha utilizado para pasar el rato, de una forma totalmente inusual, he de añadir. Me creí vuestra inocencia y cómo fingisteis perder vuestra virtud, ¡una actuación memorable, desde luego! Me habéis abierto los ojos y con total seguridad puedo deciros que tan pronto como abandonéis este lugar, mis pensamientos hacia vos ya estarán muy lejos. Y en cuanto a la canción se refiere, no me hagáis reír, Alteza; hay trovadores y juglares por doquier capaces de plasmar sentimientos más reales sin llegar a serlo que vuestra ridícula melodía."

Selene lo escuchaba atónita, dolida, lo que más temía acababa de ocurrir. Aunque le hablaba desde la sinceridad, sus palabras no le alcanzaban. Se había vuelto a aislar del mundo y sobretodo de ella. El príncipe había dado por hecho que lo había estado engañando, utilizando para divertirse, que había tratado de enamorarlo para hacerle sufrir después.

"– Endimión, por favor, –pidió ella conteniendo sus emociones tanto como pudo– no es lo que estás pensando. Si no te dije quién era cuando pisaste la Luna, fue porque no quería que pasase lo que hoy y siempre has tenido que soportar. Tanto protocolo, tantos formalismos hipócritas sólo te habrían lastimado más, pero cómo fui contigo, –murmuró consiguiendo acercarse sin que él se alejase– lo que me hacías sentir cuando estabas cerca de mí, cuando nos rozábamos, cuando… nos unimos… eso es real, esa era y soy yo. La misma que te ama y está frente a ti pidiendo que comprendas sus acciones." Endimión la miró pero en los ojos de él no vio lo que buscaba; el desconsuelo, la ira y la traición ahora imperaban en su mirada. "– Endimión, que sea princesa no cambia mis sentimientos por ti, –dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos– jamás he amado a nadie tanto como te amo a ti, por favor, créeme. Lamento haberte ocultado mi identidad pero era necesario. Yo he tratado de decírtelo en tantas ocasiones…"

Endimión, protegido tras el nuevo muro que aislaba su corazón del exterior, observaba impávido como aquella mujer que amaba y lo había engañado, le decía que lo amaba y se lamentaba de sus acciones. En ese momento no era capaz de aceptar nada de ella, ni su amor ni sus disculpas, todo lo veía fingido, falso; se sentía traicionado, usado, engañado, peor que un perro apaleado sin motivo. En cambio ella lo miraba como él recordaba, con aquella mirada llena de amor, de ternura, también arrepentimiento; con aquellos ojos celestes tan puros y sinceros que lo habían ido enamorando día a día. Pero no, había pasado por mucho, aquella joven sólo había sido una más en la lista de las que querían obtener algo de él y no cedería, estaba escarmentado. Lentamente, tomó las manos de Selene y las apartó de su rostro, rompiendo el contacto; tan pronto como ella dejó de estar en contacto con su piel, se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda.

"– Endimión." –lo llamó ella dulcemente.

"– ¡Princesa, dirigíos a mí con más respeto! No tenéis mi consentimiento para tutearme." –espetó desdeñoso. Aquello la terminó de arrasar, sus lágrimas ya no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo y comenzaron a caer a raudales por sus mejillas. Sus grandes ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas que el rechazo del príncipe le había ocasionado. Algo en su interior, terminó por quebrarse.

Permanecieron callados un minuto, tiempo en el cual, él aplacó la ira que había estallado minutos antes de enfrentarse a ella. Ante su silencio, Endimión, comenzó a pensar que tal vez se había extralimitado; se giró para quedarse asustado ante el sufrimiento que cargaba la mirada de la princesa. Vio en sus ojos lo mismo que él sentía y en un momento de debilidad se dejó inundar por el remordimiento.

"– Bunny…" –susurró, pero ella alzó su mano rápidamente negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedía para salir rápido de aquella zona donde se encontraban. Ahora el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella lo sentía perdido, quería llegar lo antes posible a sus aposentos para derrumbarse totalmente e intentar aliviar su dolor. Pero él seguiría ahí, por la mañana sin duda volvería a cruzárselo a fin de cuentas estaban en la tierra, Selene no lo pensó dos veces. Mientras se alejaba del príncipe, trató de calmarse para transportarse a la Luna, sería la primera vez que lo haría sola y sin sus Guardianas.

Endimión sintió el viento agitarse a su alrededor, percibió una potente energía que se concentraba tras él, justo donde ella se encontraba mientras se alejaba de él. La miró para quedar derrotado por lo que vio, una espiral de viento y energía blanca rodeaba a su Bunny de rodillas en el suelo. Trató de acercarse siguiendo un impulso pero aquella energía lo repelió. Un instante antes de que ella desapareciese, Selene clavó en él una mirada bañada en lágrimas que jamás había esperado ver. En ella, se despidió de él.


End file.
